Scars
by PurpleSkye05
Summary: Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy- lifelong enemies or two people more alike than either of them realise? After returning to Hogwarts to complete their final year, Hermione and Draco end up serving detention together. As they get closer they may just discover that the only person in the world who can help them heal is the last person in the world they would ever have suspected.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Alone

Tick… Tick… Tick… The sound was drumming its way deeper inside my head. Every ticking of the damned clock sent a shiver of irritation down my spine and I felt my entire body wince in frustration. I tried desperately to drown out the sound. I tried to clear my mind and focus on something else, anything else, but instead the noise seemed to be getting louder. Ten minutes ago, when I had first lain down on my bed, I had barely registered the sound, but now I was oh so acutely aware of it. Now it felt that with every small movement of that hand, someone was whacking my skull with a tiny little hammer, sending the sound echoing throughout my brain.

As the noise continued, my patience was slowly slipping away. Tick… My brow furrowed deeply. Tick… My jaw clenched tightly. Tick… My fists scrunched into tight balls by my side. Tick… My nails dug deep into my palms.

But the sound continued, completely oblivious to the fact that it was driving me slowly and utterly mad. I could feel the sound drilling further and deeper inside my body and the more I was trying to drown it out, the louder and more obvious it seemed to become. It seemed as if the sound was increasing in pace. I held my breath and waited, hoping against hope that I wouldn't hear that sound again. But of course I inevitably did.

As the piercing ticks kept on coming, I felt my breaths become shaky and uneven. I pushed my nails deeper into my already painful hand, putting all my focus and frustration into that action. But as the ticks continued, the pain in my hand was becoming unbearable. I could feel the tears beginning to form in my eyes and I snapped. I reached my boiling point. I couldn't take it anymore. I heard myself let out an angry and frustrated cry. I felt my hand fly away from my side and grab hold of the small and cold object from close beside me and then I threw it with all my strength across the room, causing a loud thud as it hit the wall and then fell to the floor.

I felt my body instantly relax. I closed my eyes and listened. Nothing. Not a single sound. A small smile formed on my lips and I let myself breathe out a sigh of relief as I savoured the silence. Peace at last. I opened my eyes slowly and pushed myself off the bed, but winced suddenly as a sharp pain shot through my hands.

I quickly flipped my hands over so that I could examine them and frowned as I noticed the deep moon shaped crevices that were now deeply embedded in my skin; glowing a deep purple against my hand.

I felt the tears rise in my eyes again. Not because the pain in my hand was that bad, but because of the guilt and shame that I felt swarm my body. How stupid was I to get so worked up over a bloody clock? I was nearly nineteen for goodness sake and I was behaving like a child.

I rubbed my now bright red palms and tried to erase the evidence of my temper tantrum, but of course it wasn't working. I gave a guilty glance over at the poor mangled clock that lay destroyed on my bedroom floor. I felt the remorse and guilt intensify and I felt sorry for the clock that had stood proudly on my bedside table for the last twelve years of my life. My gran had given it to me for my birthday when I was younger. I was six or seven I think. I had just learned how to tell the time, at a very early age of course and she had bought it as a reward. I was so proud of that clock. I could tell the time before all of my friends and I would show it to everyone who came over, delighting in the fact that I knew something that they didn't.

Even as I had grown up, I still liked to look at it. It had a big teddy bear on the front, which was for some bizarre reason holding some balloons and of course it was way too childish for me now, but I had never been able to throw it away. So many times I had put it in the bag to be donated to charity, only to fish it out a few hours later. Now with one fit of stupid anger and it was destroyed. I could have fixed it easily. One flick of my wand and it would be back to normal, but somehow it didn't seem right. Some things couldn't be fixed that easily. Whenever I looked at it, I would always see it smashed and broken.

I leant down and picked up the damaged little clock and did my best to pick up the smashed pieces of glass on the floor, putting them carefully into the bin that sat in the corner of my room. I paused briefly as I caught a glimpse of the old newspaper that lay at the bottom of the bin. I pulled the paper out to look at the picture of myself on the front of the paper. It was taken just a few months ago. I looked relieved and happy then. The worst had been over. How utterly stupid I had been. I threw the paper angrily back in the bin. The brightest witch of the age they called me, the brains of the golden trio, the cool, calm and collected witch who had used her intellect to help defeat the darkest wizard to have ever lived.

If only they could see me now I thought bitterly. What would they say about the mighty cool, calm and oh so smart Hermione Granger now? What would they say if they could see the so called brains of the golden trio sitting sobbing on the floor surrounded by pieces of a smashed teddy bear clock? What would they say if they knew that the Gryffindor princess had spent the entire summer in her bedroom all alone? What would they say if they knew that I cried myself to sleep most nights and woke up in the middle of the night screaming from nightmares and memories that I couldn't forget?

I moved over to the window and rested my head against the glass, enjoying the soothing feeling of the coolness against my forehead. When my tears had subsided, I opened my eyes and watched as my neighbours enjoyed the last few days of summer. The weather was unusually hot and people were making the most of it. Woman were sunbathing; men were washing cars and mowing lawns; barbeques were on the go; children were running around playing and laughing and having water fights. Life had moved on.

Everyone was happy and carefree and having fun and it annoyed me. Didn't they realise what had happened just a few months ago? How close we had come to losing it all? Didn't they realise how much people were suffering?

I sighed again. Another frustrated sigh. Of course they didn't. They didn't have a clue. To them the world was the same as it had been before. They had never been aware of the immediate danger that they were in. Yes the last year had been tough in the muggle world, strange and dismal weather, unexplained disappearances, gruesome deaths and an unusual amount of natural disasters. Even the muggles had noticed the looming black cloud that had seemed to hang over Britain. The whole country was on edge; even if they didn't know why. However at the start of June the sun had eventually come out and had continued to shine brilliantly for the rest of the summer, brightening everyone's mood. Life had inevitably returned to normal.

Yet for those of us in the wizarding world, we knew what the danger had been. We all knew how close we had come to losing. Only three months ago, I had stood alongside the people I cared about most of all in the world and we had fought for our lives. We had fought against the most dangerous wizard to have ever lived and we had been so very close to losing. At so many times in the last year I thought that my time was up, that I was going to die, but somehow I made it through. I survived. I was one of the lucky ones and every day I couldn't help but think about all the ones that weren't so lucky. Every time I let my mind wander too far, I would see their faces. They would flash through my mind like a slide show, over and over again. Tonks, Fred, Remus, Moody were just some of the ones that I could actually name. There were dozens more faces that I saw every night in my sleep that I couldn't. They were just dead eyes staring up at me, crying out in help. People that I couldn't save.

Yes the images still haunted me when I closed my eyes. I was still grieving and trying to come to terms with everything that happened. At times it seemed like a dream; like it had all happened to someone else. I was trying to move on. I was back at home trying to live a normal life, where I could wake up in a bed, not fearing what the day would bring, was something that I was still adjusting to. I'd lost count of the times that I had woken up in the middle of the night, hearing a scream and reaching for my wand to protect myself from whatever the danger was, only to realise that I was safe in my bed, that the scream had come from my lips and that the danger was long past, just resurfacing itself in a memory.

I picked up my wand from the edge of the desk where I had placed it earlier and started to twirl it through my fingers. I felt the comfort wash through me; the familiar feeling of safety and power flow through my veins. The truth was I envied the people who could carry on with their lives. My life had been so up and down lately that I didn't know how to be normal. How do you go from fearing for your life every minute of every day and knowing that if you lose, hundreds of people will die, to worrying about what's for dinner, what's the weather going to be like or if England would win at football?

I pulled myself away from the window and the tranquil scene that lay outside it and began pacing up and down the room as I desperately tried to think of something to do; anything that would help to take me out of my current state of complete and utter depression. Something to distract me and take my mind off of things.

Walking around my room, my eyes fell onto the large brown trunk that lay in the corner of my room. I sighed as I moved towards it, bending down to open the large heavy lid and rest it against the wall behind. I examined all the things that I would need for the following year. I knew perfectly well by now that I had already packed everything that I needed and the reason that I knew this was because I had already packed and re- packed my trunk eight different times already.

I don't know why, but every time I packed my trunk, I never seemed quite satisfied with the way it was organised. It looked wrong and it felt wrong. I tried repositioning everything many times, but it was never right. Part of me felt like I was developing OCD, but of course the more logical me screamed out from somewhere in the back of my mind the real and more obvious answer why I was never satisfied with my packing. It was because I didn't want to feel ready to go back because deep down I knew that I wasn't. I was scared. I was scared of going back there.

I shook the thought from my head again. It was Hogwarts. Hogwarts had been my home for six years. Hogwarts was where I could be happy. Where I could forget about everything that had happened in the last year. If I could get back to Hogwarts then maybe everything could go back to normal. Going back to Hogwarts would mean that I could escape from the prison that I created in my own home. Hogwarts would take me back to safety, comfort and routine.

Yet could I really be safe there? Happy there? Could the place that haunted every moment, every corner of my dreams, every second of my waking conscious really be a place of safety? I didn't know, but I had to hope that it would. For over a year I had convinced myself that once the war was over, once Voldemort was defeated then everything would be fine and life would continue as normal. But I guess things never work out the way that you planned.

In the week after the final battle at Hogwarts, Harry, Ron and I had been kept so busy with meetings and interviews by all branches of the ministry wanting to know every detail of our mission. We had to relive it over and over again. Once that was done there was an endless stream of funerals. One after the other. Fred's was the worst. Mrs Weasley's despairing screams haunted me almost as much as the pained silence of George. After Fred's funeral the rest of them all merged into each other, an endless stream of crying, eulogies and sorrow. I sat quietly through them all letting the words etch my soul with endless guilt and frustration at what at happened. I tortured myself thinking of all the things that we could have done differently. How we could have ended it sooner. If we had been better, then all of those people could still be alive, all of the grieving families would have been spared.

When all of the funerals were over, I focused on the one glimmer of light that had been keeping me going. Ron. Ron and I had kissed. After years and years of hoping and dreaming, it had finally happened. In the middle of destruction and chaos was that one perfect moment. Not until we thought we were about to die had we finally kissed. That moment was so magical to me. I had waited for it to happen for years and when it finally did, it hadn't disappointed. I don't even know who started the kiss. I just remember one minute running for our lives and the next his lips were pressed firmly against mine, his hands around my waist pulling me closer. I had been breathless and I thought that I could face whatever was about to happen because Ron was mine and he was beside me. We would face whatever happened together.

But of course it didn't happen quite the way I imagined. After the kiss, we were back to fighting for our lives and then the war was over and Fred was dead and we never really did get a chance to talk about what had happened or what that meant for us and so when everything was over, we just went in our own opposite directions, leaving so much uncertainty between us. I knew that he needed time with his family and I felt so sorry for him. I just wanted to be there for him and to comfort him, but he pushed me away.

I wrote to him so many times, asking how he was and how everyone was coping, but I never got any reply. Ron was rubbish at writing back, I knew that, but after what we'd been through I figured he would have been able to spare a few minutes to write a few short words. But nothing ever came. I got letter from Harry nearly every week, sometimes two or three letters a week and I even got letters from Ginny, but never one from Ron.

At first I had been upset, God I had even cried when after two weeks I hadn't had any word. After another week I was beginning to get annoyed. I mean if he didn't want to be with me in that way, we were at least friends. After all we had been through I figured he could have spent just five minutes of his busy life to write me a quick note. By the fourth week I was furious, cursing him and calling him every name under the sun. I'd even written him a three foot long letter, venting all my anger at him, but luckily my rage subsided for long enough to realise that sending him that just a month after his brother had died would have made me look like the biggest and most selfish bitch alive.

My head was telling me that it was over. That it was never going to happen. If Ron had wanted something then he would have made it happen. I was sure that he knew how I felt about him and he had done nothing. However a small part of my heart still screamed out to wait. To give him a chance. To wait until I saw him. All we needed was to be together and I would get my answer.

I was still deep in my thoughts when a soft tapping noise interrupted them and the door behind me slowly start to open and as I swung round to face the source of the noise, I saw my mum's head poking around the door.

She hovered by the door, not quite crossing the threshold into my room. I watched as her eyes trailed around my room and I winced slightly as they lingered on the broken clock in my bin. Her gaze then shifted to my wand which lay just a few inched away from my leg and I watched as her eyes took on a subtle look of horror and fear, as they shifted back and forth from the clock to my wand. I didn't need an explanation to her behaviour. I was used to it by now. She had no doubt thought that I had cursed the clock into its current shattered state. Judging by her reaction she no doubt wondered if I would turn my wand on her too if she made me angry enough.

After a few moments of silence, which were becoming increasingly more awkward as I was waiting for her to talk, I quickly realised that she was too occupied shooting fearful glances at my wand and so I figured I had better try to break the tension. I cleared my throat and tried to sound as cheerful as I could.

'Did you want something, mum?' My attempt at cheerful, failed miserably as my voice was way too high pitched, making me sound like I was guilty of something, which she probably thought I was.

She hesitated for a moment, her mouth twisting slightly as if contemplating what to say. She still hadn't even looked properly at me. Still looking between the wand and the mangled clock, I guess she was wondering what had caused my temper and contemplating if I was still in a bad mood.

'Emm, I just wanted to check if you were packed.'

I looked at my case that had been sitting evidently packed for the last three weeks ever since I had gone to Diagon Alley and gave a slight nod, not quite able to meet my mum's eyes. She had known very well that my case was packed and it irritated me that she was even asking.

She glanced briefly and somewhat awkwardly in my direction and returned my nod. 'Dinner's in five minutes by the way. Don't be too long.'

She didn't even wait for my answer before turning around, closing the door behind her. I felt myself release a slow and shaky breath that I wasn't even aware that I had been holding. I felt the same stab of disappointment and grief build up inside me that I had felt for the last three months, but I did my best to push the feelings deeper down. I would not cry again. Not today.

After Dumbledore died, I knew that things were going to worse and so I made the decision to protect my parents. I was public enemy number two and I knew the danger that put my parents in. I modified their memories. I erased myself from their lives and sent them of to Australia with new memories and new lives where they didn't have a daughter. It was the hardest moment of my life, watching my whole life be erased and I had only been able to walk away from it all and help Harry because I knew that they were safe. I knew deep down that it had to be done and that it was for the best.

After the war had ended and the last of the funerals had been, I had immediately gone to Australia to get my parents back. I had been so excited. After all the pain and loss that I seen the only thing in the world that I wanted was a hug from my mum and dad.

I found them in Australia, living their happy care free lives and I was so happy to see them happy. I knew then that I had kept them safe and kept them from a year of worry and possibly worse. They looked so tanned and satisfied with their lives, but I couldn't wait to get them back home. To get things back to how they used to be. I stunned them and brought them back home before I removed their memory charms.

I remember sitting on the couch across from them, feeling the butterflies in my stomach and feeling so excited and happy. Just like the feeling that you get on Christmas morning. I watched as their memories returned and waited for them to open their eyes, smile at me and pull me into the hug that I craved, glad to see me again.

However the happy reunion wasn't quite as I imagined it would be. When they had finally opened their eyes, they looked so confused and scared, slowly looking around the room and taking in their surroundings. I did my best to explain to them what had happened and why they now had two conflicting sets of memories in their heads. I explained who they really were and who I was. I had tried so desperately to explain to them why I had done what I did, but I grew increasingly desperate and worried, when instead of smiling at me, they looked at me with blank faces, like they didn't know who I was.

I had reached out to touch my mums hand and she had pulled it away so quickly as if my touch had burned her. I was so shocked and hurt, but I tried to tell myself that they were just confused and just needed time to adjust to being back in their old lives, but that was three months ago and things were still very far off being normal.

I had tried to give them time and space; I had tried talking to them to explain again, but they didn't want to hear my explanations. They looked so angry with me; like I had betrayed them. I just couldn't understand their anger. I was trying to protect them, but when I tried to explain that to them they just turned their backs and walked away from me. Each time they blanked me felt like a slap in the face. Like someone was chipping a piece away from inside my very soul. I had thought that with time things might improve, but they hadn't. I guess a part of me thought that I had erased myself from their minds. I erased all memories, all recognition, all thoughts and now I was beginning to think that I erased their love of me as well. They had their memories back, but I guess their love hadn't returned with them. It killed me every time to see them look at me with such coldness in their eyes.

I picked up my wand from beside my leg and began to twirl it around my fingers. I tended to do this when I was thinking or needed a distraction. It was comforting. My mum's reaction earlier to my wand wasn't an isolated event either. Whenever I had my wand, or left my wand lying about, they would look at it fearfully. They looked at me fearfully. They had finally realised what I was capable of. Of what my magic could do.

I couldn't take the fearful glances or the accusing stares whenever anyone mentioned something that had happened in the last nine months that they could no longer remember. The guilt was so unbearable, that I had pretty much exiled myself to my room after the first month when it became apparent that things were not going to change and so I had spent the summer in virtual isolation, becoming increasingly bored and frustrated as the time went on.

However, I would never regret what I did to them. I knew I saved them from torture and death. They might not realise that now but I sincerely hoped that one day they would come to see that I was not aiming to hurt them. I had done what I thought was best and I was only trying to protect them.

I strongly suspected that they couldn't wait for me to go back to Hogwarts, so that they could resume their normal lives, free from the fear that their daughter would turn them into toads in their sleep. All I could do now was hope that soon they would see that I had done what I thought was the right thing.

With a groan, I stood up slowly, stretching my legs slightly, feeling the tingling sensation run down my legs and into my toes. I guess I had been sitting on the floor for longer than I realised. I put my wand down on my bed. Better to leave it up here, where my mum and dad couldn't see it.

Putting a calm expression on my face, trying my best to smile I placed my hand firmly on the door handle, ready to join them for dinner. I knew how this would go. I would make small talk, getting minimal answers, maybe a nod, a change of facial expression, at the very best a one word answer. I would then give up and return to eating in an awkward silence before I would go back to bed and cry myself to sleep, muffling my sobs in my pillow.

* * *

 **A/N- So thank you very much for clicking on this story and giving it a try. I know it might be a bit of a slow start, but I swear it gets better once they get to Hogwarts, so please just bear with me. Anyway if you enjoyed reading then I love a review. Thanks again.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Goodbyes

I woke with a start the following morning, not surprised to find my sheets twisted around my legs and my hair sweaty and plastered to my head. My heart was beating loudly in my chest, the sound thumping in my ears. I sighed as I rolled over onto my back and stared up at the ceiling, breathing deeply in and then back out again, feeling the steady beat of my heart begin to slow. I watched as the light danced across my ceiling, catching the light and twinkling off of my crystal light shade. The shapes danced and darted across my ceiling and my eyes followed them as they did, distracting me, making me forget.

Suddenly the lights disappeared with a passing cloud making my room dull and darken once more. My breathing and heart rate had returned to normal and so I pushed myself up into a sitting position on the bed. I ran my hands through my tangled, damp hair, pushing back the sweaty tendrils that had clamped themselves to my forehead. Looking down at the twisted sheets around my legs and the cushions from my bed splayed all across my bedroom, I tried to think about what it had been this time; what had haunted me while I slept. Images and faces flashed through my head in quick succession as parts of the nightmare came back to me. It was always the same sort of thing, the same dangers, the same threats and the same inevitable outcome.

I forced myself to push the pictures out of my mind and focused instead on untangling the sheets from around my legs. A noise from downstairs made me still in my movements and I felt my stomach twist into an uneasy knot. In a rush, even more overwhelming than the memories of a nightmare, I suddenly remembered the reason why I was feeling so uneasy. Today was the day- the day that I been both anticipating and dreading for the whole of the summer. Today was the day I left my home and went to The Burrow. Today I would see everyone again. I would get to see Harry. I would get to see Ron.

Another small bang from below told me that my parents were awake. It sounded like they were making breakfast, the bang most likely being a cupboard door closing. They would be working today seeing as it was a Friday. I glanced at the clock. In around twenty minutes, they would both be leaving for work. They had managed to find work as dentists again, claiming their ten month absence was due to a career break. They had told people that they had gone travelling around the world. I felt the guilt creep in again at the lies they had to tell but pushed it out of my mind. I wasn't about to go _there_ again. Today was going to be hard enough.

I lay in my bed for a while, perfectly still, listening to the sounds that came from below. I listened to the muted voices of my parent's conversation and the occasional clatter or bang as they moved their way around the kitchen. Listening to them go about their daily routine, so at ease and comfortable, while I sat alone in my bedroom made me feel even more isolated and alone. My parents had settled back into life in their home and I was glad that they had, it was what I had hoped would happen. But they had settled back into a life that I didn't feel a part of anymore and I didn't know what I could do to change that.

It wasn't until I heard footsteps climbing the stairs that I once again sat up in my bed. This was it. One of the many moments that I had been dreading; the time to say goodbye to them. In a few hours I would be leaving my family home for another year. All summer I had felt trapped here. Like I was being kept inside a prison. There had been so many times when I had been desperate to leave and yet now that the moment was here I wasn't sure what I wanted. I wanted to get out of this room and be in a place where I actually felt wanted. Yet now that I knew that the moment was here, I couldn't help but wish it hadn't. I couldn't help but fear that if I walked out of the house, then I would never be back. Every day I had hoped that my parents would tell me that they forgave me; that they understood what I had done. I waited and waited, thinking I had more time. But now the time had run out and I was still left in limbo wondering what would happen.

As I listened to the footsteps approach the top of the stairs I knew that this was the moment that would either make or break us. The nerves and tension flooded through me as I wondered if I would finally be forgiven, if my parents would finally speak to me, and say goodbye to me properly. If they would give me a hug and tell me that they loved me like most other parents would be doing with their children.

I looked up as the door to my bedroom opened slightly. My mum and dad stood at the door, but once again they didn't enter hovering at the threshold of the room almost as if they were afraid to enter.

I took a deep breath, trying to control my nerves and gave them a shaky smile all the while trying to tell them with my eyes everything that I felt. Telling them how much I needed them. I willed them to speak. To just move inside the room and hug me. I waited with almost baited breath. Waited for someone to say something. To do anything.

It was my mum who spoke first, clearing her throat awkwardly before she began.

'So that's us both leaving for work now. I take it you've got everything organised.'

It was just about all I could do to nod my head, waiting and willing for her to say more.

'Darling we're going to be late if we don't leave now', my dad said to my mum. I turned to face my dad, trying to control the hurt that I felt from making its way to my face. He turned in my direction and gave his goodbye speech.

'Well have a nice time today, Hermione and enjoy school. Remember to work hard as always and well I guess we'll see you soon,' he said crossing the room in three quick strides and placing the swiftest of kisses on my cheek before hastily retreating to the other side of the room. My mum followed his lead and repeated his actions, mumbling a quick goodbye as she did. For that brief moment I felt my heart soar. It was the most contact and affection that they had shown me in months, even if it was the briefest of touches.

My arms ached to reached up and hug them. I could just reach out and wrap my arms around my mum and tell her that I would miss her. But the fear of rejection held me back and my arms stayed limply by my side.

I couldn't find any words as they turned and walked back down the stairs. The sound of the door opening acted like a trigger making me realise that this was my last chance. That I had to say something before it was too late. I leapt out of my bed and rushed to the top of the stairs, my heart dropping as I heard the bang of the front door closing , my mouth snapping shut with it, stopping the 'goodbye' that had eventually formed on my lips, moments too late. I turned my head towards the window as I head the two cars one after the other reverse over the gravel in the driveway and accelerate down the street.

I stood at the top of the stairs for a long moment, the feeling of regret washing over me. All the things that I wanted to say running through my head. I waited there, although I didn't know why. I guess deep down I was hoping that maybe they would come back, realising that they wanted to say more, realising that I had wanted them to say more.

But my hope was short lived. The driveway remained empty and the house remained eerily silent and all the while I stood stunned, numb. Things had been hard but I honestly had believed that things would get better. I had honestly believed that they forgive me when they knew that we weren't going to see me for the next few months.

A car door slamming somewhere nearby was enough to jolt me out of my trance like state. I had to be at The Burrow in just under two hours and I had to keep busy instead of worrying about 'what if's' and what might have been.

I went to the bathroom, and immediately turned on the shower, stepping in before the water had a chance to heat up fully. The initial shock of the cold sent a shiver over my body and I immediately felt the goose bumps rise on my arms and legs. I stood perfectly still, letting the water wash over my body and run down my face and back. I was grateful when the water finally heated up and I felt able to move. I washed my hair and ran a handful of conditioner through it in a pointless attempt to tame it. I forced my mind to focus on my actions, not allowing my mind to waver for even a second.

However when I was finished and the water was turned off, the restraint that I had been clinging to collapsed and all my emotions came flooding back all at once with such force that I felt my knees buckle beneath me and I slid down the wall of the shower and collapsed in a heap on the floor. I hugged my knees tightly, my whole body rocking back and forth with the strangled sobs that were escaping from my lips. I could feel the water dripping down my face, mixing with the many tears that were freely flowing.

I don't know how long I stayed in that position for. My tears had eased some time before, but I still focused on the sound of the dripping water and watched as it snaked its way around my body and down the drain, taking away all my worries and woes with it.

When the last drop water had disappeared and my fingers were so wrinkled that they actually hurt, I pushed myself up off of the floor and turned the shower off. Wrapping myself in a towel I made my way back to my bedroom and sat on the bed, shivering slightly as my body warmed up after sitting in the cold of the bathroom.

Eventually I moved from my position, finding that my body was actually dry already, I moved to my wardrobe, selecting a light green t- shirt and a pair of three quarter length jeans. I moved towards the mirror and examined my appearance while I combed my hair. I had developed a few curves since the start of the summer; I guess that was the result of eating three full meals a day and not living in fear of your life. It didn't really bother me as much as I thought it would. It made me look healthier and somehow more grown up. I wasn't the little girl that I had been a year ago. I had had no choice but to grow up quickly. I examined the rest of my appearance; my hazel brown eyes looked exactly the same, if not slightly red and puffy at the moment. I moved my hands to my hair. Still the same as always, a frizzy curled mess. It was longer now than it used to be. My hair had remained firmly at shoulder length for as long as I could remember, but being on the run had meant that it had grown quite a bit, a hair- cut being the least of my priorities in the last year. It now sat three quarters of the way down my back, although the length had done nothing to decrease the volume.

My hair bothered me. I wasn't generally a vain person, but occasionally I had found myself looking at Ginny's glossy, sleek and straight hair and found myself wishing that I had hair like that. But my hair was pretty untameable. Most days the best I could do was pull my hair around to the back and wind it round into a messy bun. At least that way I could control the volume somewhat.

However as much as my hair bothered me, it wasn't the part of my appearance that I hated the most. As I twisted a bobble around the end of my plait (I was trying to make more of an effort today) my eyes were drawn to the inside of my left arm, as it was reflected in the mirror. With a deep breath I pulled my arm around so that it was in front of me and I could see the mark that had caught my attention. With the thumb of my right hand, I traced slowly over the raised skin, feeling the familiar churning of my stomach and tightening of my throat as I did. It wasn't often that it was exposed for all to see. I usually took such care to hide it; even in the confines of my bedroom where there was no one to see it, but I guess I had been distracted and pulled the first top out of my drawer. As I read the word on my arm, all the shame, anger and pain returned. I had tried everything, all the healing potions and spells that I knew, but there it still shone out in bright red against my pale skin. That one word that had followed me throughout the last seven years. Mudblood. I hated it with every fibre of my being and I wanted so much for it to be gone.

Every time that I looked at it, it took me straight back to that day. I could see her twisted face, revelling in my pain, I could hear her manic laughter ring throughout my ears combined with my own screams and I felt the excruciating pain course throughout my veins. I shuddered slightly at the memory as I always did. I forced my mind away from the memory, moving away from the mirror and towards my wardrobe, pulling out a light cardigan and immediately putting it on. I felt the instant relief at knowing that it was hidden.

With one final look around my bedroom, making sure that I hadn't missed anything, even though I knew I hadn't, I packed up my trunk and pulled it down the stairs. The moment had come. As much as I was still nervous of going to The Burrow, I really couldn't wait to be out of this house. I had felt like a prisoner for months and after this morning I had finally realised that they were not likely to forgive me any time soon and I really needed to be away from them before they could reject me again.

I closed my case for the final time, this time locking it firmly. I gave a quick glance around my room, spotless as always. There really was nothing else to do. I was packed, I was dressed and I had nothing left to stay here for. I put a charm on my case, using magic for the first time in weeks, making it float gently beside me as I walked quickly out of the room that had felt so much like a prison.

I sat my case down in the living room and couldn't resist having a quick look around, absorbing in all the details. I had spent so long in my bedroom, only coming out for mealtimes that I hadn't actually spent much time in this room since I got back. I could feel the tension and awkwardness that settled in the room when I walked into it and so I had done my best to avoid it, only entering the room if I desperately had to and never staying for longer than I needed to.

Finally I had the room all to myself and I couldn't help but feel like I was trespassing in someone else's house. The walls were still the same colours, the furnishings were still the same, the pictures that hung on the walls were still the same and yet the room didn't feel familiar at all. It all felt like it belonged to someone else, except that it didn't. It was me who had helped to paint those walls, it was me who helped to pick out the furniture and it was my school certificates that hung on the wall. I walked over to the fireplace and looked over the pictures that stood on top of the fireplace. Pictures of my mum, dad and me all together and all happy. Pictures of us camping in the Forest of Dean, on holiday in France, at a family wedding, just all smiling and happy. I reached out and picked up one of my favourite pictures, a picture of me with my mum and dad on my first day at Hogwarts. I was already dressed in my robes and full school uniform before I had even left the house. I was just a tad excited that day. I lifted my fingers and traced the smiles of my mum and dad feeling warmth spread through me at how proud and happy they looked. When I first received my letter, they had both been in total shock and we all hadn't believed it at first. I mean how could we? We thought it has been a joke, junk mail of some sort, but when the man from the ministry had turned up at the house and explained everything to us with a demonstration that left us all speechless, my parents had looked on at me with pride and wonder. I was a witch and they were so proud.

I knew that deep down was dad was slightly disappointed that I wouldn't be following in the footsteps of both my parents. They had both been Oxford graduates, in fact they had met at Oxford and had eventually gone on to own their own dentist practice, something that they had both hoped I would inherit. As a child I had been desperate to go to Oxford. I had grown up listening to my parents stories of their time there and they made it sound amazing and magical. But one thing that I had never told either of them was that I had no intention of being a dentist. Teeth held absolutely no interest for me, but I was still determined that I would work so hard to get to Oxford and make my parents proud.

However once I had heard about Hogwarts and all of the amazing things that I could do there I knew that I had to go. Anyone could get into Oxford if they worked hard enough, but this was something that I had been chosen for and it made me feel so special. I immediately told my parents that I wanted to go and even though they were both apprehensive about sending me away to a school in a world that they knew nothing about, they both agreed. I wasn't a spoiled child, but I was very determined and my parents would not deny me something that I wanted so badly.

My eyes fell on the picture of the young girl that stood in between my parents. She looked so happy and enthusiastic and so excited at what was to come. I couldn't help but think at how innocent she looked and how determined she had been to prove herself. I couldn't help but smile wistfully at the person I used to be and how so very prim and proper I had been. No wonder I had earned the title book worm. My smile slowly faded as I thought of all the things that the girl in the picture still had to go through, all the horrific things that were still to come. Would she still be that enthusiastic and desperate to go if she knew what path lay before her? Would she have chosen to go if she knew what evil she would have to face and what choices she would have to make?

I sadly placed the picture frame carefully back on the fireplace making sure that I placed it in the exact space that I had picked it up from. There was no point in dwelling on the past and what have been. Everything had happened and I couldn't change that now. I had made my choices and I was living with the consequences.

I looked around the rest of the room and couldn't help but wonder if I would ever come back here. I had one year left at Hogwarts and then I would be able to go and make my own way in the world. My parents had made it perfectly clear that our relationship had changed and if it stayed that way then there really was no reason to come back here. They may not even want me to come back here.

As the sorrow and guilt once again began to bubble up inside me, threatening to spill over I mentally shook myself, telling myself to get a grip. Today would be hard enough and there was no point in wondering about what might happen. I had done all that I could and if my parents wanted me back here then I would be there like a shot and if they didn't, well I would deal with that if and when it came to it. I lifted my trunk once more and moved into the centre of the room.

I closed my eyes and forced myself to clear my mind. Feeling that familiar pull in my middle, I felt my body constrict and twist, a rushing sound filling my ears, as I left my family for possibly the final time.

 **A/N- I hope you enjoy reading. Review or follow if you are enjoying. Also sorry for the slight switch around in chapters. They got posted in the wrong order.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Reunions 

Suddenly the whirring and rushing in my ears stopped and I felt my feet firmly hit the ground. I waited for a moment feeling of dizziness and nausea to disappear; it had been a while since I had apparated after all and it took me a few moments to get used to the feeling again. When my head cleared, I opened my eyes and I allowed myself a smile when I saw the familiar scene in front of me. I was standing in the middle of a field that stretched for nearly as far as the eye could see, with only a few hills in the distance. It was the middle of summer and the field was full of golden crops that were growing well past my waist. In front of me, I could see the building where I had spent so many happy times. Of course it looked a bit different to how I had remembered. The building had suffered a lot of damage in the last few years with various death eater attacks. I hadn't seen the building since Bill and Fluer's wedding the previous year. They had such a beautiful wedding and everyone was having a brilliant time. That was until the death eaters showed up and damaged large parts of the house. The Weasley's had been repairing it ever since.

The building that I had known had been several layers high, with many rooms magically added on. The building had always seemed slightly off balance and crooked, but to me that had never been a bad thing. It just suited the Weasley's. The building that now stood in front of me was taller, wider and straighter. I guess when they were repairing the building they had seen it as an opportunity to fix up the house.

I wasn't sure that I liked it though. It just didn't seem like The Burrow anymore. It looked similar and yes to some it maybe looked better, but it just was not the same. The unfamiliar sight was doing nothing to ease my nerves. I charmed my case again to hover just behind me as I walked towards the building that seemed so foreign to me. It wasn't long until the door was flung open and I could see two figures running towards me; one with jet black hair and the other with flame red hair going down to her waist.

In no time at all, Harry and Ginny reached me. Harry immediately pulled me into a tight hug, his arms firmly around my shoulders. I felt at home in those arms, safe and comforted. It was the first physical contact I'd had in weeks or maybe even months and I relished it, gripping him tightly in return.

I couldn't help but smile, feeling instantly relieved, like all my worries were over. We parted slightly, his arms still around my shoulders. He was beaming at me. He looked just the same as he had the last time I saw him. His hair was still as messy as ever although shorter. It looked good on him. It made him look slightly older and more mature. But mostly I was glad to see that he looked so much happier than I had seen him in a long time. Gone were the lines of tension and the permanent worry from his eyes. In their place was the carefree and happy smile that was so familiar.

After Ginny and I had greeted each other, we made our way back to the house, easily falling back into our old routine and easy conversations. It felt so good to finally _speak_ to people again. Talking and laughing came so naturally after spending a summer being a virtual mute.

My laughter and good mood instantly dissipated as we approached the door to the house. My stomach tightened as I felt the familiar feeling of nerves wash through me. I knew that Mrs Weasley would welcome me with open arms. She was like a second mother to me after all. I wasn't afraid of her, but I was afraid of myself. I was afraid of making this worse, be too happy and they will think of me as completely insensitive, but go in too sombre and serious and bring up old memories for them. And then Ron. Who knew how that would go?

Harry turned to give me a small smile, before we entered into the house. I guess he knew how I was feeling. He would have probably gone through the same dilemma only a few days before when he arrived.

I walked into the empty kitchen and inhaled deeply, as the delicious smells of the food in the oven filled my nose. My stomach immediately gave a rather loud and embarrassing growl. I winced slightly and gave a small embarrassed smile to Harry and Ginny who had both turned to look at me with slightly amused looks on their faces.

'I guess I must be hungrier than I thought', I offered by way of an apology. 'I forgot to have breakfast this morning. This definitely smells amazing though.'

'Well, we'll soon fix that dear'.

I whipped around at the familiar voice behind me and was immediately pulled into another warm hug. A pair of arms tightly wrapped around me, one hand reaching up to my head, gently stroking the back of my head. 'Mrs Weasley' I cried with surprise, 'It's so good to see you again'. Feeling so safe and secure and loved, by this woman, reminded me of my own mother. I couldn't remember the last time that she had embraced me as warmly as this.

When she finally released me, she looked me up and down, smiling softly as she did so. 'Hermione dear, you look so grown up. All of you do'. I smiled awkwardly at this. I was never sure what people wanted you to say in reply to that, but luckily Mrs Weasley had moved onto to offering us tea and cakes, which we all gladly accepted.

We all sat around the kitchen table and couldn't help my dive into the cakes that were put in front of me. I practically rammed the first cake down my throat, my body welcoming the feeling of food as it hit my empty stomach. I managed to savour the second cake, almost moaning at the delicious taste. Mrs Weasley was definitely a genius when it came to cooking.

After my stomach was satisfied, I took the opportunity to look around at the people at the table. Mrs Weasley looked so different from the last time I saw her. She looked paler, older and thinner than I had ever seen her. She looked tired, with dark purple bags rimming her eyes. Although she was smiling and joining in with the conversation, the smile never quite met her eyes. I noticed that her eyes kept darting to the clock that was on the wall, her eyes scanning around its face, checking on the status of her family. For one moment panic entered her eyes as she realised that there was a missing hand, before realisation seemed to dawn and then her eyes would slip out of focus as she would stare into the distance. It didn't take a genius to work out who she was thinking about. My heart ached for the woman in front of me. She was the person who usually kept her family together and she would have done anything to protect her family. It must be killing her to have lost one of them.

I saw how Ginny eyes followed her mum carefully, offering her more food and watching to make sure that she actually ate. Ginny kept the conversation flowing, chatting about Quidditch, summer, dinner that night; anything to try and keep her mum occupied. Whenever she saw her mum's attention waver, Ginny would throw a question at her to pull her back. I couldn't help but admire how strong she was. How she kept her own emotions firmly pushed down, to be strong and be a support for her mother.

When there was a slight lull in the conversation, I took the opportunity to ask the question that I had been wanting to ask ever since I set foot in the house.

'So where is everyone else? Where's Ron? I thought he would be here,' I asked trying to sound as casual as possible, although I couldn't quite meet anyone's eyes as I said it and even more annoyingly I could feel my cheeks becoming hotter, turning that tell-tale pink that would always give me away. Perfect timing as always.

'Oh he's at George's store. He's been working there over the summer, helping George out a bit,' Ginny answered. 'It keeps him busy.'

'Oh right,' I said simply, hearing the hurt in my voice seep through. 'I didn't know.'

'Oh did I not tell you in my letters,' Harry said innocently. 'I thought I did. I guess I forgot.'

'No you didn't,' I said more accusation entering my voice than I intended. I couldn't help but feel annoyed, not so much at Harry, but more so at Ron. It was his job to tell me what was going on in his life. Best friends and I hadn't heard from him in three whole months. I guess I would hear what his excuse was later. There was a slight awkward silence and I felt immediately guilty at creating an atmosphere.

When we had all finished, Ginny helped her mum to tidy up, whilst Harry helped me to take my trunk upstairs. Ginny's new room was at the top of the house, so we had to climb up four flights of stairs before we got there. Harry put my trunk in the corner of the room and as I turned around to look at him, I realised that this was the first time that we had been alone since the war had ended. We stood side by side in silence, before either of us could think of a way to actually begin the conversation that was so inevitable. Harry found the right words first, pulling me down onto the bed so that I was sitting beside him.

'So how are things? I feel like it was a bit mad downstairs. We didn't really get a chance to talk.'

I thought of how I was. My parents, Ron, being here, going back to school and then I thought of Mrs Weasley downstairs who had lost her child. My problems were really nothing compared to other people. 'I'm fine', I answered, in a voice that was way too high pitched, instantly giving me away.

Harry shot me a look, with one eyebrow raised. 'Seriously Hermione, this is me you're talking to. How are you really?'

I let out a long slow breath, trying to think of the words to answer him properly. Where did I begin?

'Things are fine. Honestly', I replied again working hard to keep my tone even, not wanting to burden him with my problems. I was sure he had enough of his own. A look of frustration passed his face and he reached out and grabbed my hand.

'Hermione, I am not stupid. I can see that's something's bothering you. Come on, just tell me about it,' he practically pleaded.

I looked into his bright green eyes for a minute, thinking about what I could say to him. I couldn't tell him about Ron, he had never found out about what had happened and I wasn't going to make things awkward by being the one to bring it up and I really didn't want to bring up the thing with my parents. I really didn't think I could take the pity and sympathy, so I went with my last remaining option, which was really cowardly, as I knew he wouldn't ask me too many questions about it.

'I guess I'm just nervous about tomorrow. About going back I mean.'

A knowing look passed his face and he began slowly nodding. I could see his eyes go slightly unfocused as he stared down at the floor and I knew what images he was thinking about. Every time I thought about Hogwarts, I could see the faces of all the people that were lost, all lined up on the floor of the Great Hall, with many grieving family and friends surrounding them.

'Yeah I know what you mean', Harry finally replied. 'It will be so weird having to be there, after everything that's happened. Having to have breakfast in the great hall and go to classes and live normal lives and just pretend that it didn't happen.'

I felt so guilty about bringing the subject up, after seeing the pain that was now so evident in his eyes. I removed my hand from under his and placed mine on top instead. I squeezed it tightly, trying to convey my empathy through one squeeze.

'We'll get through it together though' I eventually whispered to him. I pulled my arms around him and felt his arms move to around my waist. Even though it was hard to talk about these things, it felt good to be talking about them with Harry. If anyone understood, he did. He was my best friend and I needed him.

We stayed like that for what seemed like forever, but it was probably only a few minutes. We broke apart when we heard footsteps on the stairs and looked to the door as Ginny came in.

As she closed the door behind her, her entire body instantly relaxed and a pained look appeared on her face. Harry beckoned her to him and she sat down beside him, placing her head on his shoulder.

'How is she?' Harry asked, gently stroking Ginny's hair.

'Not good. She's trying to be strong for us all, but she won't ever stop. She's always cleaning or cooking and she's not eating or sleeping properly. I don't know how she'll cope when we all leave tomorrow. I'm so worried that she'll just break down.'

Ginny started sobbing quietly into Harry's shoulder and I could think of nothing to say to comfort her. All I could do was to sit quietly and watch as Harry held her close. Although I wasn't jealous of Ginny, I was jealous of what they both had with each other. I wanted somebody like that who would always be there and comfort me, but for me that person had been Ron.

We stayed upstairs for about another hour, until Mrs Weasley's voice shouted up the stairs to ask for our help with dinner. Harry and I helped to set the table, whilst Ginny helped her mum with the finishing touches to dinner.

We were nearly finished, when a crackling noise behind told us that someone was coming through the Floo network. My heart started beating so loudly and my mouth went so dry in anticipation. This was the moment when I would finally see him; when I would finally get my answer.

I straightened out my top and made sure my hair was sitting as flat as it possibly could, before rushing over to the fireplace with the others to see who was coming. One after the other, two tall red heads stepped out of the fire and I felt my whole body tense and stiffen as my eyes found the one that I had been waiting for all summer.

I hovered slightly at the table, not wanting to seem too eager and then pushed my stupid pride away and walked over to him smiling a little more shyly than I intended.

He stopped when he saw me and immediately lowered his eyes and ran his hand through his hair. My heart immediately dropped, he only did that when he was uncomfortable. Since when did I make him uncomfortable? We stood awkwardly in front of each other, before I hesitantly put my arms out for a hug. We awkwardly put our arms around each other, but I couldn't fail to notice how he kept a very firm distance from me, patting me on the back with the very tips of his fingers, like you would do to a dog that you were afraid of.

I pulled back, trying to keep the look of hurt and confusion out of my eyes. I pushed back the disappointment. It was fine I told myself. It was awkward here in front of everyone and he was probably just feeling unsure, nervous. I just had to give him time and everything would be fine.

I was glad when I was given the distraction of saying hi to George and I was finally able to turn away from Ron. Almost straight away Mrs Weasley called us all to the dinner table and so immediately we all filed into the kitchen. We sat down at the table and I was both glad when I ended up sitting beside from Ron. At least I might finally be able to get to talk to him and try to get things back to normal between us. At the very least he was one of my best friends and I missed him.

I immediately tried to talk to him, asking him how his summer had been, but he just mumbled 'yeah, fine,' through a mouthful of bread roll that he charmingly sprayed in my direction, before he turned his back on me in order to speak to Harry on his other side.

'Yeah mine was fine too, thanks for asking,' I muttered quietly under my breath while wiping a saliva soaked crumb off my cheek.

I spent the rest of the starter trying to catch Ron's eye, to join in with his conversation, but he had his back firmly to me. I tried to lean around and listen to what they were saying, something about quidditch and I made a feeble attempt to join in, only to be rebuffed when I asked an apparently stupid question. I was beginning to get more and more frustrated with him and so I tried again to get his attention.

'Ron,' I said lightly while hitting his back gently. He turned around and looked at me with a slightly annoyed look in his eyes that I didn't understand and I recoiled slightly and immediately lost my nerve.

'Can you pass me the salt please?' I asked in a quiet voice.

He reached over and passed me the salt without saying a word. I was stung and could feel the tears beginning to form in my eyes again, but I fought them back. It was like being ignored by parents all over again. At least over the summer I had been able to make excuses for him; pretend that he hadn't contacted me because of he was too upset. But here he was looking absolutely fine. I could no longer pretend. He just didn't want me anymore. It didn't even seem like he wanted to be friends anymore. I blinked back the tears that were blurring my vision, I would not let Ron Weasley see me cry. I would not let Ron Weasley _make_ me cry.

I sat in silence for the rest of the dinner, my sorrow slowly turning to anger with each mouthful of food that I ate. I had wanted an answer and now I had one. Whatever had been between Ron and I was clearly gone. The anger boiled in my stomach as I thought of all the little touches and looks that we had shared over the last few years. Perhaps they had meant nothing, perhaps I had read too much into it all. Perhaps that kiss had meant nothing after all and had just been in the heat of the moment. It had all felt so real. Maybe with everything else that happened I had let my imagination run wild, needing to cling to something happy in the dark times. I was angry at myself for allowing myself to feel this way. I was angry for wasting three months dwelling on it. And I was angry at Ron for ignoring me. For not telling me how he felt sooner.

I listened to him and watched him throughout the rest of the meal and became more and more irritated with him every time he so much as breathed. I winced every time he hit me in the side as he cut into his dinner, his elbow sticking up practically in my face, so I had to shuffle my chair to the side to avoid him. We were having spaghetti for Merlin's sake. How hard was it to eat spaghetti? And why the hell was he using a knife. Who eats spaghetti with a knife anyway? He told stupid immature jokes that were in no way funny, talking with his mouth full of food the entire time.

However when he turned to look at me after finishing his main course I held my breath thinking that this might finally be the moment when he was going to stop ignoring me. Oh how wrong could a person be?

Instead of a heartfelt apology and a deep and meaningful conversation, he opened his mouth widely and let out the most disgusting and loud belch. I felt the hot air blow my hair around my face and the smell of the Bolognese that he had just been eating assaulted my nostrils, causing me to gag slightly and put my hand up to my face to cover my nose in revulsion.

That was it. I had had enough. I couldn't stand it anymore. All of the frustration and anger that I felt exploded out of me and before I could stop myself, I opened my mouth to start shouting at him.

'Ronald Weasley,' It was never a good sign when I used his full name. 'You are the foulest, most disgusting and obnoxious person I have ever met. God have you never even heard of manners or common decency.'

He turned to look at me rolling his eyes at my outburst which did nothing to quash my annoyance.

'Ooh, touchy. Merlin lighten up Hermione. What's got your wand in a knot?'

It was all I could do to shoot him a murderous glare and continue to grit my teeth, before turning away to look down the other end of the table. How could he not even realise what was bothering me? How could he not understand how I was feeling? One of the last times we had seen each other we had kissed and he acted like it was nothing. Like I meant nothing.

After dinner, we moved through to the living room and I made sure that I was as far away from Ron as I could possibly be to make sure that I didn't end up saying something that I would regret and I couldn't do that. Not here and not now. Not in front of Mrs Weasley.

My gaze fell onto Harry and Ginny, who were currently sitting on the couch opposite me. Harry had his arm around Ginny's shoulder and was running his thumb back and forth along her skin in a comforting gesture. They were such a perfect match for each other. Sub consciously they would both always lean towards one another. If Ginny was walking around the room, Harry's eyes would follow her. Harry would occasionally take Ginny's hand in his and she would place her head on his shoulder. They were so in- sync with each other. I felt a longing inside of me to have someone beside me, to have someone look at me with that longing in their eyes.

I then glanced at Ron, who was currently explaining his idea for a farting pill to sell in George's shop. I wanted a mature and serious relationship and Ron was aiming to achieve the perfect fart.

It was like someone lit a light bulb in my head, as I had a moment of realisation hit me. Or I guess it was actually more the light bulb was put out. Ron and I were like chalk and cheese. Total and complete opposites. Ron and I together would never work. We just couldn't be the perfect match that Harry and Ginny were. I guess I wanted him to be something that he wasn't. He was easy going and did what he felt like doing, where I had a tendency to constantly analyse every detail. I wanted someone who would take my hand, be sweet and do all the little romantic things that show they really care. Ron could never be that person.

I guess a summer of wondering about Ron and I finally had my answer. I should have been smart enough to figure out sooner that Ron and I were polar opposites and although the common saying went that opposites attract, I couldn't help but feel that me and Ron were just too different to ever be together.

He had clearly made his decision and in that moment I made mine. He had moved on and gone back to being just friends and that was fine with me. I certainly wasn't going to spend the next year moping about after Ron and wait for him to share his feelings. We had finally kissed and nothing had happened. We had our shot and now it was time to move on. I was not going to spend the next year, moping about like a twelve year old wondering if he liked me and analysing every little move that he made. In a few weeks, I would be nineteen. It was time to grow up and I was not going to mope around after a boy who still laughed hysterically at burping. This year was going to be different. It was going to be about me and I was going to have fun.

We spent the rest of the night just talking and catching up. It felt good to be surrounded by people again and I was more than happy to just watch and listen to everyone. It felt just like old times. Mr Weasley was busy talking to Harry about his job at the ministry and all the latest muggle inventions that he'd discovered.

'It's quite amazing really. Look at what it does.' He pressed one of the buttons on the toy and watched in amazement as it lit up and made a buzzing sound. 'I mean we wizards give muggles far too little credit.'

Harry and I exchanged a short glance and both moved to hide our small smiles. Mr Weasley had never changed. After the war, the Ministry had offered him many promotions, but he had been more than happy to stay in his current position, where he could play with muggle objects all day. He continued on for a good ten minutes more, about the amazing toys, powered with little cylinders that contained power.

I noticed that George was sitting at the edge of the living room, just watching everyone as I was. It was odd to see him so quiet. He was usually the life and soul of the party, but I guess he was missing his partner in crime.

I shuffled over so that I was sitting beside him and asked him how he was. He shrugged his shoulders in reply and looked away from me. I knew what he must be thinking and I could have kicked myself for asking such a stupid question. Of course he wasn't okay. He had lost his twin brother, the other part of himself.

'Oh George, I'm so sorry. That was a really stupid question,' I said quietly to him, hoping that the others wouldn't hear our conversation.

'Don't worry about it Hermione,' he said turning back towards me, although his eyes turned towards his mother. He continued to sit in silence and I thought that our conversation had finished, until he sighed deeply and continued.

'You know sometimes she can't even look at me,' he said in a voice so full of pain that it broke my heart to hear it. 'It's like every time she sees me it's just a reminder of Fred,' he continued, never taking his eyes off of his mother. 'A reminder of what happened. I don't even know what to say to her and I don't think she knows what to say to me. Sometimes she goes to talk to me and I swear she was going to call me Fred. Some days I don't even want to come home. I just stay at the shop for as long as I can. I miss him so much. I can't believe that I'll never speak to him again. I'm going to make our business a success for him. I'm going to make sure that I don't let him down.' He continued to stare off into the distance, but sighed deeply as if in relief. I wondered if he had been desperate to get those things off of his chest. He had obviously been thinking about them.

I put my hand gently on his arm, trying to comfort him and let him know that I was there for him. 'You've let nobody down George, least of all Fred. You're doing amazingly well and as for your mum it will just take time. You're both grieving. Please don't shut yourself out of the family. You'll only feel worse,' I said, speaking from personal experience. I knew very well how much a person needed their family to be around them.

'Yeah I know. It's just hard,' he said, his voice cracking at the end.

'I know but it will get easier, or so I'm told.'

We sat in silence for a while, I was half listening to the conversations going on around me, but I could tell that George was deep in thought.

Eventually I asked him how his business was going, trying to distract him from wherever his thoughts were taking him. He smiled when I asked the question and he launched into a big explanation of how Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was a huge success. He talked so animatedly and passionately about his work that for the first time, he sounded like the George that I used to know. Soon he began talking about how he was branching out from joke products and was going to be launching a new range of beauty products for witches soon, which he was pretty excited about.

'Yeah they're pretty good I think and should be a good money maker. Vanish spots, clear skin, instant tan, minty fresh breath, long lasting nails, straight hair and stuff like that. Hey I could give you some of it.'

I turned to him with a raised eyebrow and gave him a whack on the arm. 'Gee thanks George. Nice to know that you think I need to be using beauty products. You had better to be talking about the hair stuff and not the zit cream or I swear I'll hex you right now,' I laughed, only mildly offended.

His eyes had briefly looked panicked at insulting me, but upon seeing my smile, answered, 'of course not Hermione, your skin is fine, I mean great, fantastic, the best ever, but if my hair serum can make even yours straight then I'll know that I've cracked it. '

I pondered this briefly, wondering how soon I should let him off the hook. 'Oh well when you put it like that', I answered with my voice dripping with sarcasm and rolling my eyes. 'Just so you know, for that little comment, I am expecting a large amount of products to try, on the house of course.'

'Deal', he said before settled back into an easy silence, listening to the conversations of those around us.

When Ginny fell asleep against Harry's shoulder, we all realised what time it was and slowly made our way upstairs to bed. Five flights of stairs were bad enough at the best of times, but when you're tired, they were never ending. By the time I finally reached my bed, I had barely changed into my pyjamas, before I flopped into my bed, totally exhausted. As I felt my eyes become increasingly heavy, I couldn't help but think about how content I felt. Today I had felt like part of a family again. I had been talking and laughing and I had been with my best friends. Tomorrow couldn't possibly be that bad. As long as we were together, I knew that we would be fine.

* * *

 **A/N- Thank you to everyone who has given this story a chance. I hope you are enjoying it and especially thank you to everyone who has favourited, followed or reviewed . It means a lot.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : Returning

The next morning went by in a complete blur. Even though we had been sure to get up early enough, we were still running late. Everyone was running about like mad trying to get ready and make sure that they had everything. Ron had spent too long in bed and hadn't even packed his trunk yet and was running around with only one sock trying to find all of his belongings. Ron was really not a morning person and he was snapping at everybody who got in his way, so I figured that it would be better to steer clear.

Harry was nearly as bad as Ron. Despite having only stayed here for two nights, he had already managed to misplace his watch. He spent about forty minutes searching for it, before I reminded him that he was a wizard and he was more than able to so a summoning spell. The look on his face was comical as he pondered what I had said and let out a 'oh yeah'. He whipped out his wand and muttered 'accio watch', turning to the stairs, watching as his watch came whizzing into his hand. 'Thanks Hermione', he said happily as he reached over and kissed my forehead. I chuckled softly, as I thought about how dense Harry could be sometimes.

Mrs Weasley was busy making breakfast, making enough food to feed an army and trying to force people to eat yet another piece of toast or another rasher of bacon, even though we'd already had enough. I was still stuffed from the night before, but did my best to try and force something into my mouth, trying my best not to seem impolite.

After an extremely busy and stressful morning we finally apparated to Kings Cross station. We used to have to drive to Kings Cross, but now that we were all old enough to apprate, it made the whole process a lot easier.

The ministry had once again set up an apparating point where witches and wizards could arrive at the station without attracting the attention of the muggles. We arrived in what appeared to be an old disused cloak room and were quickly hurried out by a ministry official so that we were out of the way before another family arrived. Not that we had time to hang around, somehow despite apparating to the station, we were still running late and only had ten minutes or so to catch the train. Perhaps I was still feeling bitter but personally I blamed Ron. He was pretty much useless in the mornings.

We hurried to find trollies to put our trunks on and then, without even checking to see if anyone was watching, ran through the barrier between platform 9 and 10. When we emerged onto Platform 9 3/4, we were met with the familiar sight of numerous families in front of the red steam engine that we had travelled on so many times before. A feeling of nostalgia washed over me, remembering all the good times that we had spent on board. It seemed so long ago since we had last been here. So much had happened since.

As the rest of the Weasley's emerged onto the platform behind us, I was drawn out of my thoughts and we hurried towards the train to find an empty compartment. We walked along the length of the train finding all the compartments occupied. By the time we reached the third full carriage, we were getting pretty desperate, as we only had three minutes left before until the train was departing. As we rushed by the people on the platform, I barely had time to register the fact that people were watching us a little too closely. I turned my head back slightly to look at a couple, who had pointed when we ran past, but tripped slightly on my case and had to turn back around to focus on where I was actually going.

At last we reached an empty compartment at the far end of the train and managed to bundle ourselves onto the train with mere seconds to spare. We leant out of the open door and quickly said our thanks and goodbyes to Mr and Mrs Weasley, before we heard a distant whistle and the train began to move. Mrs Weasley was giving Ron and Ginny a last minute lecture about making sure that they wrote to her, got to bed on time, ate properly and above all stayed out of trouble. Harry and I shot a quick amused at one another. We were sure that Mrs Weasley's lectures were probably aimed at us as well. We had always joked about we never went looking for trouble, but trouble always seemed to find us. I seriously hoped that this year, we would just have a normal year with no drama.

We settled down in the compartment and I sat down on the chair beside Ginny, opposite from Harry and Ron and groaned slightly when I realised that I was going backwards. I was never a good traveller. I'd lost count of the times when my dad had to pull the car over to let me throw up at the side of the road. It always made our family holidays to France pretty fun, when we had to stop every half an hour to let me throw up. It made a six hour journey inevitably longer, yet for some reason we kept going back.

Unable to read for fear of travel sickness, I stared out of the window, watching as the familiar sights of the city soon turned into the suburbs and eventually the green of the countryside. I had tuned out of the conversation a while ago, when the others had started on the quidditch talk again. Harry was still the Gryffindor quidditch captain and Ginny and Ron had been on the team before the war and had pretty much decided that they would still be on the team, Ginny had every reason to assume that she would make the team as she was brilliant but for Ron, that was a pretty big assumption. They were discussing who they thought would be best for the other positions and who they thought would be on the other house's team, when the compartment door slid open, causing all of us to turn our heads in that direction.

A group of girls, who were maybe second or third year stood at the door, eagerly peering inside, looking at the four of us. After a few moments of awkward silence I eventually spoke.

'Can we help you?' I asked, leaning forward in my chair, wondering what it was they wanted.

The girls all exchanged nervous glances and I noticed how they prodded the girl in the front, pushing her forward slightly and muttering to her to 'go on' and 'do it'. The girl who stood in front, turned bright red and let out a little squeal, before she turned quickly around and slid the compartment door closed, before the girls ran away, giggling as they went.

I raised my eyebrows at the others and turned to face their equally bemused expressions. 'What was that about?' Harry eventually exclaimed. We each in turned shrugged and shook our heads slightly, unable to offer a reasonable explanation for the girl's quite frankly weird behaviour.

We returned to our conversation, but soon stopped when we realised that there was a face peering in through the compartment window. As we all turned around to look, we heard a short squeal, before the face quickly disappeared from sight.

The same thing happened again and again and after about another half an hour of faces appearing at the door, my patience was wearing pretty thin, getting annoyed at everyone's weird and quite frankly rude behaviour. It was when we heard another knock at the door that I stood up and practically snarled 'What?' as I slid the door open to see myself face to face with Neville Longbottom's startled face. My angry face immediately disappeared and was replaced by a huge grin. I immediately wrapped my arms around his neck for a hug and pulled him into the compartment, realising that Luna Lovegood was standing behind him. Of course, you rarely saw one without the other these days.

Neville and Luna came into join us, when Neville turned to me with a slightly confused expression.

'So what was with the greeting Hermione? Not exactly your usual friendly welcome.'

'Oh, I'm sorry Neville. ', I offered apologetically. 'We've had a pretty weird morning. People keep on looking through the window and staring at us. It's been pretty annoying. I guess you just came at the wrong time'.

'Oh right. Yeah I've been getting a bit if that too, but I guess it's worse for you guys.'

At this we all looked questioningly at Neville, but it was Harry who spoke first. 'What do you mean, Neville?'

However it wasn't Neville who answered, it was Luna. She had been previously standing looking out the window, as if she hadn't even been listening to our conversation.

'I suppose Neville means because you're famous now. After you all defeated He Who Must Not Be Named, so people are just curious wanting to look at you I suppose. You're like celebrities now'

We all sat for a minute in stunned silence. What Luna was saying seemed to be so ridiculous and yet it made perfect sense. Famous! It just seemed so stupid. How could people really think of us like that? We had been through hell and people honestly thought that it was something special to meet us. Like we would just magically become best friends because they were staring through a window. I almost laughed at how stupid it seemed.

I gave a sceptical look to Harry and he too seemed to be a bit uncomfortable upon hearing the news, but then he had been famous pretty much his entire life. I then turned my attention to Ron, who looked as if he were trying to keep a smile off his lips.

Neville seemed to look slightly uncomfortable at the sudden shift in the room that he had created and immediately changed the subject onto what he had done over the summer and the quidditch matches that he had been to see. We sat and made small chit chat for another thirty minutes or so, laughing and joking just like we had before.

With the extra bodies in the room, the compartment began to get hotter and I could feel a warm flush appearing on my cheeks. I closed my eyes and rested my head against the soft chair behind me, closing my eyes, feeling the sway of the train rock my body from side to side and that familiar feeling rise in the pit of my stomach. I made a great effort to control my breathing, in… and out… A small thumping started to build in my head, making it difficult for me to concentrate on anything else.

'Are we nearly there yet?' Ron asked for what seemed like the twentieth time. His voice sent a sharp pain throughout my head. Honestly that boy had absolutely no patience. 'I mean couldn't we just apparate to Hogwarts instead? It would be so much easier and we are fully legal wizards now.'

'Honestly Ronald, haven't you learned anything? YOU CAN'T APPARATE INSIDE HOGWARTS!' I was surprised at how loud my voice was and also how patronising I sounded. I hadn't actually meant to shout. I hadn't even realised that I was shouting until I saw his body recoil slightly from mine.

'Ok, chill Hermione', Ron muttered, pulling a face. 'Just because we're not all book worms like you?'

'Oh, just grow up' I snapped, standing up quite abruptly. My hands were bunched up into fists and I had no idea why. I looked at everyone's stunned faces and felt immediately embarrassed at my over- reaction, but since apologies aren't really my thing, I made my way towards the door. 'I'm going to get some air. It's kind of stuffy in here'.

I slid out of the compartment and leaned against the wall, running my hands through my hair. I immediately enjoyed the cool air rush over my face. I made my way down the carriage, deciding that I would try and find the sweet trolley and buy some pumpkin juice. As I passed people in the corridor, I watched as their eyes widened when they saw me; how their conversations abruptly stopped. I heard their whispers of 'Look, that's Hermione Granger'. I felt my breaths increase and my cheeks flush. I looked down at the floor, determined not to make eye contact. The awkwardness followed me down the entire length of the train. After the fourth carriage, I nearly gave up and ran back to the safety of the compartment, but my pride stopped me. I couldn't face going back just yet. Besides I could take a little staring.

After what seemed like an age, I finally saw the food trolley and let out a relieved sigh, desperate for some pumpkin juice.

I waited patiently in the queue, ignoring the girls behind me elbowing one another and whispering behind their hands. I was just at the front of the queue, ordering my pumpkin juice, when the compartment door beside me slid open. I briefly glanced towards the door upon hearing the noise and was just drawing my eyes back to the witch standing in front of me, when a flash of familiar white blonde hair caused my eyes to dart back to the door. I watched as the face of the wizard in the doorway instantly took on a look of shock and then changed into what looked like guilt, but that couldn't possibly be what it was. Malfoy never looked guilty. Smarmy, smirking and arrogant, yes, but guilty, never. I watched with utter confusion as Malfoy instantly recoiled from me and abruptly shut the compartment door.

I stood for an instant, bewildered as to what had just happened. I had been expecting the barrage of abuse that I was used to. A few choice words and a smirk at my expense and yet he had pretty much just fled at the sight of me. Despite my confusion I couldn't help but admit that it felt kind of good. I felt an instant satisfaction and smirked at the recollection of his face. It felt strange to have some sort of power over him. Whatever the reason was.

I made my way back to the compartment, this time too wrapped up in my thoughts to notice the staring. I walked back into the compartment, noticing that Harry and Ron were alone.

'Where is everyone?' I asked, pointing around the empty compartment.

'Ginny's gone to see her friends and Neville and Luna went back to their own compartment, to get changed' Harry answered. 'Where have you been anyway? You were gone a while.'

'Just getting a pumpkin juice' I answered, raising my bottle as if I was presenting my evidence. 'It was weird out there. Everyone was staring and whispering' I offered quietly.

Harry moved beside me, putting his arm around my shoulders. 'It will get better. I promise. It will just take a while to die down.'

I looked up at him and gave a soft smile and a sigh. 'I hope so. I can't put up with that forever. Anyway, guess who else is back at school.'

I waited a moment, but Harry and Ron merely stared at me, waiting for my answer.

'Malfoy' I spoke, with quite a lot of bitterness in my voice. He may have returned to the good side before the end of the war, but he and his family had done that for their own self- preservation and one good act was not enough to make me think kindly towards him.

Harry and Ron's faces had completely identical reactions. Both their eyebrows shot up, their jaws dropped down leaving their mouths gaping open, before finally mustering up a 'what?' It was actually quite comical and I felt a small smile at the corner of my lips as my eyes darted between the two of them.

'What the hell do they think they're doing letting him back here? He's a death eater for Merlin's sake', Ron practically spat.

'I suppose they have to let him back though. He was cleared at his trial. I mean his family did help out in the end. I would be dead if it wasn't for his mum', Harry mused.

'So what now you're defending him?' Ron yelled.

'No I'm not defending him,' Harry answered back more calmly than I would have if Ron had yelled at me. 'He'll probably always be a jerk, but I don't think that he was ever a true death eater. Not by choice anyway. Voldemort can be pretty forceful and I'm sure he did what he did for his family.'

I thought over Harry's words, wondering how he could be so forgiving, after everything Malfoy had done to him in the past. Harry was truly a good person. He always saw the best in people.

Ron however was not quite so understanding. 'Oh yeah, I bet he loved every single minute of it, strutting around like the stuck up git that he's always been.'

We sat in silence for a while after that. I looked out of the train, watching as the sun set, behind the mountains. We were nearly there. I found myself thinking about our final destination. About Hogwarts. My stomach twisted uneasily. Last time we were there, it was filled with death. So many people died and I could still picture each and every one of their faces. I was so scared to go back. Scared that I wouldn't be able to handle all the bad memories. Worried that I wasn't strong enough to face it.

We quickly changed into our robes. I looked at Harry and Ron in theirs, thinking that they looked strange. It had been over a year since we had last been in our school robes. At one time, I had never thought we would see Hogwarts again, never mind be going back to school there.

We stepped off the train, pushing our way through the crowds, watching as the new first year students looked around fearfully, unsure of where they should be going. We followed the crowds to the end of the platform and into the clearing at the edge of the wood and I gasped at the sight before me.

Where there were usually horseless carriages, there now stood large black, scaly horse- like creatures. I knew immediately what they were. I had ridden one before, even though I hadn't been able to see it. I hadn't seen anyone die before. That was then though. Now I could see them as clear as day. I stood before the creature, thinking of all the people that I see die reflected in its black glassy eyes. I turned my head, trying to hide my face from the others as I desperately tried to blink back my tears, when Malfoy caught my attention for the second time that day.

I watched as he was looking fearfully into the eyes of the thestral that stood in front of him at the carriage beside ours. Fear. That was another new emotion for Malfoy. Who knew he now had such an emotional range? I felt a tiny bit of empathy though as I realised that he, like so many others had seen death for the first time in the last year. However, he turned around just in time to see me staring and I wasn't quick enough to avert my gaze. His eyes immediately narrowed and he sent me his usual sneer before turning his back on me and storming off into the carriage. Looked like Ron was right, same old Malfoy.

I pulled myself up into the carriage, joining the others. No one spoke much as the presence of the visible thestrals put everyone in a sombre mood, bringing to the surface painful memories. It wasn't long before the carriage pulled to a stop and we all stepped out, finding ourselves at the main entrance to the castle. I looked up at the magnificent building that seemed to be glowing under the light of the torches and the moonlight. We all walked in silence, taking in our surroundings. The entrance looked perfect. Just as I remembered it looking before the war. They'd done a good job in restoring the building.

As we approached the great hall, I felt myself falter slightly. I didn't want to go in there. I didn't want to see that place. I looked over at Ron and saw that his face was drained of all colour. I reached down and gave his hand a small squeeze. However I was feeling this must be so much harder for him.

As we made our way to the Gryffindor table, I couldn't help but notice that the great hall looked exactly the same as it had, when we had first walked through those doors, eight years ago to the day. Looking at it now, you would never have been able to tell that just four months ago, it had been a make shift morgue, with dead bodies lining the length of the hall and the sound of anguished sobs echoing throughout the stone hall. I shivered at the memories. I tried not to think about it, but with each step I took, I couldn't help but think about whose body had lain where my feet now stepped. I felt my breaths become unsteady and the familiar burn in my eyes, but I swallowed deeply and tried to focus my mind on concentrating on where I walking.

We found seats at the far end of the great hall, almost in the corner. It wasn't deliberate but I was glad that we were out of the way and almost hidden, well as much as anyone can be in a hall full of nearly eight hundred people. From my shadowy seat I took the opportunity to look around at the other people in the hall. The normal excited chatter that was usually present on the feast on the first day back, was somewhat muted. The older students in particular were somewhat melancholy. Most of them had stayed at Hogwarts for the final battle. I imagined everyone was thinking about the horrors that they had seen and the friends who would no longer be sitting beside them. Someone who had been killed, most likely by the relative of someone sitting under the green banner of Slytherin.

A hush throughout the hall brought my attention to the front dais where Professor McGonagall now stood. She had been made the head mistress after Professor Snape was killed last year. The doors at the back of the hall flew opened and everyone's heads turned to face the source of the noise, to see the new first years walking in, looking around nervously. I couldn't help but note how young and innocent they looked. I reminisced back this day eight years ago, thinking of my own feelings at that time. I was so nervous and worried that I wouldn't be good enough. But so much had changed since that day.

We watched and applauded as the new first years were sorted into their houses, one by one. When the last child had taken their seat at the Hufflepuff table, Professor McGonagall stood up and raised her hand to indicate silence. A hush descended over the hall as she prepared to give her welcome back speech.

'Good evening and welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. This year marks the start of a new era for Hogwarts. We have many new students this year,' she said indicating the pupils sitting in front of her, 'as well as many returning students, who have returned to complete their final exams. Although we are all looking forward to a new chapter beginning at Hogwarts, we must however remember the past.' As she paused I found myself focusing my eyes on the table in front of me, tracing over the contours of the wood, trying to block out the words that I knew were about to follow.

'I know for many of you that the last few months have been difficult. We have all been through the worst of times. As a school, as a community we faced our darkest day. It had been one of my proudest moments to stand alongside and fight with many of you, watching you mature and become witches and wizards that fought for justice and equality.' She looked around the hall, meeting the eyes of various students. She took a deep breath and I could see the effort it took her to continue. 'However the freedom that you all fought so bravely for came at a cost and each and every one of us have known the cruel sting of loss. Friends and loved ones have been taken from us far too soon and being here, at Hogwarts, will of course be difficult for us all.'

The sounds of quiet sobs and muted tears filled the silence as Professor McGonagall's words connected with each and every person in the room. I imagined every mind was picturing the face of someone that they would no longer see. I blinked back the tears as the swell of grief sat heavily in my chest as numerous faces passed through my own mind. Fred. Tonks. Lupin. Snape. Colin. Dumbledore. Dobby.

'You have lost friends and loved ones far too soon and I know that being back here will be difficult for all of you. This building is filled with many bad memories and I have no doubt that there will be some tough times ahead, as we try and pick ourselves back up and heal our wounds. But Hogwarts, despite being our home, is just a building. It is made of bricks and mortar. It is the people inside these walls that made Hogwarts what is it. As such I expect us to all work together to help support each other through these difficult times, so that we can help to rebuild our school and move forward towards a brighter future.'

At this she gave a small pause and looked down at her feet. I imagined that this was hard for her as well and she seemed to need a moment to compose herself. The sobs continued around the hall and I felt my eyes brimming with tears that I deliberately held back. I clenched my jaw tight and dug my nails deeply into my palms enjoying the painful sting as they dug into my flesh, the physical pain distracting me from my internal agony. I looked over at the other side of the table and saw that Ginny was one of those who were letting the tears flow freely. Harry had pulled her into a hug, with her head resting on his shoulder, her tears falling onto his robes.

Professor McGonagall continued with her speech, seeming to have recovered, as her voice was stronger and took on a sharper edge. 'Our school has been divided for far too long. This is a year for change and a year for unity. The divisions of the past no longer matter and I look forward to fresh beginnings and fresh attitudes from _all_ of you. The founders of this school worked in harmony together to build this great castle and establish Hogwarts. They were all close friends who set aside their differences in order to work together for the greater good, using each of their talents to make our school stronger. Hufflepuffs are among the most loyal and dedicated people you will find, Ravenclaws the most intelligent and wise, Gryffindors are the bravest and the most courageous and in Slytherin are the most cunning and ambitious. All of these traits are unique to your houses, but that does not make any house superior to the other. You are all brilliant in your own way, but by working together and learning from each other is when you can become great.'

She paused looking around at all of us. Giving a glance to each and every table throughout the hall. 'Now I think that I have taken up enough of your time. I look forward to seeing each and every one of you succeed this year.'

With that she sat down, leaving the hall in a deathly silence. I looked up and down the Gryffindor table and glanced over at the Slytherins. Each table was clearly giving the other a look that said 'don't expect us to be working with you any time soon'. Despite Professor McGonagall's some things unfortunately would just never change. Some wounds were just too deep to heal.

My thoughts were interrupted, as the plates in front of us were suddenly filled with food, although the last thing I felt like doing was eating. I looked across the table and rolled my eyes, as I looked across the table as Ron piled food into his mouth, barely even swallowing before shovelling more food in.

'Pass the potatoes Hermione' Ron managed to say, despite the large quantity of food already stuffed into his mouth. I stared at Ron for a long moment part in wonder at his ability to eat at a time like this and part in envy at his ability to forget and live in the moment.

'Fanks' he said through a mouthful of potatoes. I winced back as a speck of potato flew out of his mouth and landed on my still empty plate. Not feeling in the slightest bit hungry, I found myself looking up at the ceiling, admiring the stars. They shone brightly tonight against the clear night sky. As I turned back around I was startled as I realised that half the people in the hall were staring over at us.

I whipped back around in my seat hurriedly and put my hand up at the side of my face, trying to obscure it from view. Harry looked over at my sudden movement, sensing my discomfort.

'Everything all right Hermione' he asked, looking concerned at my sudden change in attitude.

I slid my eyes to the side, meeting his emerald green ones. 'Everyone is staring at us,' I whispered, keeping my voice low. His eyebrows knotted, before he gave a quick glance over his shoulder before he whispered across the table 'just ignore it. Trust me. It will all go away in a week or so.

I looked at him doubtingly, but pulled my hand back to my side, watching as the food cleared from the table and the deserts appeared.

After dinner, we made our way back to the common room. I watched as the prefects herded the first years up the common room, feeling slightly nostalgic as their eyes widened, taking in the glory of their surroundings. I had been a prefect before, but I had opted not to continue the role this year. I just wanted to get through the year and focus on my studies.

We made our way up to the common room. I smiled as I stepped through the portrait, looking around at the familiar surroundings. I walked with Ginny up to our dorm. We would now be sharing as we were both seventh years. I had never been overly close to Lavender or Parvati, so it felt good to be sharing with someone that I was friends with. I thought about how much easier it would make this year, to have someone that I could constantly talk to.

I got into my bed, thinking about how long it had been since I had lain in this bed. It was just the same. It had the same feel, the same smell. I listened as the other girls slowly drifted to sleep, their breathing becoming more slow and heavy and as I listened to their rhythmic breathing, I felt myself begin to drift off to sleep, thinking about how good it felt to be home.

* * *

 **A/N- Thank you so much for reading and again a big thanks to everyone whos reviewed, favourited or followed.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : Partners

The return to Hogwarts was every bit as tough as I thought it would be. It was a bittersweet moment. On one hand I was glad to be back in the place that I considered to be home. After the previous year it was good to be back to normality, surrounded by friends in a place that I felt strangely safe. And yet it was tainted. Around every corner there was the memory of another friend that had died. Another place or person that haunted my nightmares. The previous day has been tough and I was sure it was only the first of many more tough days that would follow; Fred's birthday, Christmas, the one year anniversary of the final battle to name but a few. Yet the worst bit was over. I was actually quite glad to be back. It would give me the chance to make new memories and hopefully put some of the ghosts of the last year to rest. We had been given a second chance and I was only too aware of the many people who weren't as lucky. This was an opportunity to move on and get things back to normal. Back to the way that they should be.

The journey down to breakfast on the first morning back was very similar to the journey on the Hogwarts Express the day before, only ten times worse. This time I didn't have a door to slam in people's faces when they were blatantly staring. Nearly everyone that we walked by stopped and gawked, people whispered behind their hands and others, the less subtle, just openly talked about us and shouted things at us as we walked together to the great hall. I felt my face immediately flush scarlet as I felt all the eyes boring into my back following our every movement. I dropped my eyes again, trying desperately to avoid all the faces peering in my direction. I had never been one for attention, always being happier in the background of things. You have no idea how much begging it took for Viktor Krum to persuade me to go to the Yule Ball with him once I had realise it meant dancing in front of everyone. It was only his very sweet begging and the fact that I knew people would be looking at him more than me, made me say yes. Having stares directed at me was something like my personal worst nightmare.

Unlike me, Ginny wasn't fazed at all and kept her head held high, even trying to hold a normal conversation as we went, despite my one word answers. I guess she sensed my discomfort, as she linked arms with me, dragging me alongside her as I desperately tried to ignore the peering faces and concentrate on what she was saying, which was remarkably easier said than done.

Breakfast was an even worse experience if that was possible. In fact I think that it may have been the most embarrassing moment of my entire life. Just as the new prefects were handing out our new timetables handed out for the following year, a blinding flash filled my entire eyes, causing me to go blind for a few seconds, with flashing stars filling my vision. After a few moments of rapid blinking, I finally regained my sight enough to see a small, brown haired boy standing in front of Harry, Ron, Ginny and me, holding a rather large camera.

'Oh my god', he squeaked. 'I can't believe it's the golden trio. Can I have a picture with all of you? Can I have your autographs please?'

I immediately flushed red again and lowered my gaze out of embarrassment. I looked over to Harry and saw that every ounce of colour had drained from his face, leaving him deathly white. I looked in confusion between Harry and the young boy trying to figure out what had caused such an extreme reaction. It took only a short minute before I made the connection, my mind flashing back to a nearly identical incident from years ago. Colin Creevey. Colin was a Gryffindor who had started Hogwarts the year after we had. He was a muggle born and right from the start he had been obsessed with Harry. He hero- worshipped him, following him around everywhere he went, trying to take pictures or get an autograph. He even followed Harry right into danger and into the final battle and to his death. Although he was only a year younger than us, he had always seemed a lot younger. Harry had never forgiven himself. He never really would. He would always blame himself for the deaths of those who had followed him into the battle. For those who had died for him.

'I'm so sorry,' I said getting to my feet and pulling at Harry's arm, signalling for him to follow me. One look over at Ginny's concerned face told me that she had seen Harry's face and new that something was wrong. I imagined she would know exactly what the problem was. 'We have to get to class. We're already late,' I explained to the boy, as I pulled Harry out of the hall.

'Harry are you okay,' I asked when we had reached the entrance hall, which thankfully was pretty quiet. We led Harry over to one of the stone benches, although he didn't want to sit down.

'Yeah, I'm fine. It's just, did you notice?' Harry asked, his face clouding over with emotion.

'I know. I saw,' I said gently, 'But Harry you can't keep blaming yourself. Colin wanted to fight and he knew what he was getting into. You have to remember, it wasn't just your fight. Lots of people had their own reasons.'

'Yeah I know,' he sighed, although deep down I knew he didn't really mean it, 'but's it just hard. I thought being back would make things easier to move on, but there are just memories everywhere.'

I knew how Harry felt and I didn't have anything to say to comfort him. It was hard for everyone and I knew how much harder it would be for Harry. He took everything very personally and the guilt was weighing heavily on him. Ginny took Harry's hard and gave it a comforting squeeze. Harry smiled back at her, some of the turmoil and pain leaving his face as he looked at her. Again I felt like I was intruding, so I took a small step back and watched as various other students started to leave the great hall and head to the first classes of the year.

The first years were streaming out in large crowds, not wanting to be alone, clearly afraid of getting lost in the huge castle on their first day. I smiled and said hello to a few people as they went past until my eyes locked with none other than Draco Malfoy's. Ours eyes connected for a moment and unlike the day before, he didn't look away.

'So class then?' Harry said and I pulled my gaze away quickly to look at him instead, trying to look like innocent like I hadn't just been staring at Draco Malfoy.

'Hey guys wait up. Why'd you run off?' Ron came bursting out of the great hall, panting slightly, with a small grin on his face. When he was met with nothing but raised eyebrows and silence from everyone he continued to prattle on about how weird it was to be asked for an autograph and how he hoped that the kid could read his writing. It never ceased to amaze me how totally obtuse Ron could be. He had never been one to pick up on the emotions of others, especially when there was food in the nearby vicinity.

While Ron continued rambling, I took the opportunity to check my timetable. 'Oh that's new,' I exclaimed, cutting Ron off mid-sentence.

'We're having completely mixed classes this year. All four houses together, instead of just the usual two.'

'I guess its McGonagall's way of trying to get the houses to mingle a bit more. Build bridges and all that,' Ginny offered. 'At least we'll be together. How bad can it be?'

Well of course Ginny just had to ask, because it was bad. Just about as bad as it could get. When we had first arrived in potions class, we had taken seats together at the back of the class, with Ginny and I sitting at one bench and Ron and Harry sitting at the bench behind us. The class had maybe around twenty students. Quite large for a NEWT class, but since there were people like us who had originally missed seventh year there were more people than usual taking the class. It wasn't long before our new potions professor arrived. Professor Slughorn had gone back into retirement at the end of the previous year and so this year we would have three new teachers, one for transfiguration, one for defence against the dark arts and one for potions. The professor was a woman in her mid- thirties, with her black hair pulled into a tight bun at the back of her head and a stern look making her eyebrows point downwards. I couldn't help but think of how she looked like a younger version of Professor McGonagall.

'Welcome to your NEWT level potion class. My name is Professor Haven and I will be your new potions professor. I have worked as a potion maker at St Mungo's for the last six years and I am looking forward to the coming year and teaching you all the vital skills that you will need to get through your NEWTS. I'm not going to lie to you. This year will be challenging. You will be learning how to make some of the most complex potions in the wizarding world and you will need patience and skills in order to succeed this year. However, before we start I would like to make a few small changes to the seating arrangements.'

At this, everyone nervously glanced around the classroom. It seemed that old habits die hard as everyone seemed to have sat with people from their own house. At Professor Haven's word, we all grimaced slightly, knowing what was to come.

'You will be sitting in alphabetical order. The seats that I put you in will be your seats for the remainder of the year as will the partner that you are assigned. Potion making is a complex art and one that will often require collaboration with others. As such you will be working closely with your partner, working together to make various solutions and antidotes. I suggest you make friends with them as to succeed in my class you will need communication and trust.

Professor Haven summoned a register and started to read through it, beginning with Hannah Abbott, assigning her a seat at the front of the class beside a Hufflepuff from Ginny's year that I didn't know As Professor Haven continued to assign people to seats; Terty Boot and Lavender Brown were next. I quickly did the maths in my head let out a small groan as I realised who my partner would be. I barely had time to reject the idea when Professor Haven called out my name and pointed to a seat at the front of the classroom, at the opposite side from Hannah. I began to gather my books together when she said my partner's name.

'Draco Malfoy.'

I closed my eyes and heard Ron give a loud scoff. I turned around to shoot a glare at him, before walking over to my new seat. I didn't miss the fact that he gave me a thumbs up with a look of smug happiness on his face. I was sorely tempted to make a rude gesture with my hand, but unfortunately my hands were both full with my books and bags. It was probably just as well, as Professor Haven was standing a mere feet away from me. Probably not the best way to make a good first impression with a new teacher.

While I had been busy scowling at Ron, Malfoy had been quicker at gathering his things together, as he was already sitting at the seat nearest the wall, the better seat of course; his arm casually resting on the table, his eyes firmly fixed on the front of the class.

I threw my bag down on the table, making it bang a little louder than I had meant to and winced slightly, when I saw Malfoy's eyes flicker briefly in my direction and a small sneer appear on his face.

I sat myself down on my seat and turned my back to him, determined not to look at him. I really didn't need to look at his ferrety features for longer than necessary. I turned to glance behind me, to realise that Harry was sitting at one of the tables behind me with Pansy Parkinson and across from him was Ginny and a Ravenclaw girl from her year. I searched the class to find Ron and gave a small chuckle when I saw him sitting next to Blaise Zabini; a look of complete and utter disgust on his face. I guess I wasn't the only one who would be having a completely miserable year. I caught his eye as he looked up at me and I repeated his previous gesture to me, by subtly putting my thumbs up to my face and giving him a smirk. He however, had both hands free and was able to stick a certain finger up in my direction, giving me a scowl along with it. I couldn't help but laugh at his face and I caught Harry's eye when turned around and realised that he was laughing too. I caught Malfoy's look of disdain as I settled back into my seat, rolling my eyes at his killjoy attitude. I would not show him that he intimidated me.

I laid my books and parchment across the table in my usual routine and pulled attention back to Professor Haven, who had directed us to turn to page seventy two of our books. I quickly flipped through the book and I couldn't help but smile at the words that met my gaze. Polyjuice Potion. I gave a quick glance over my shoulder to look at Harry, who was grinning widely at me.

'Polyjuice Potion is an extremely delicate and complex potion. It will take us at least one month to brew and to be frank I will be amazed if any of you manage to brew it correctly.'

The smile that I had been trying to supress quickly came back to my lips. I had currently made Polyjuice Potion twice so far. Once in second year, when we were trying to get information out of Malfoy and once last year, when we had to break into the Ministry of Magic.

After answering most of Professor Haven's questions about Polyjuice Potion (I let Harry and Ron answer some too) and earning ten points for Gryffindor between us, we finally had to start making the potion. I quickly scanned the ingredients and when it became clear that Malfoy wasn't moving, I gave an annoyed sigh and jumped out of my seat.

'I'll get the ingredients then shall I. Don't you bother moving yourself,' I said sarcastically before adding 'pompous arse', just loud enough for him to hear. I didn't even wait for Malfoy's reaction before I stormed off to the supply cupboard where I met Harry.

'This year is going to be _so_ much fun,' I muttered bitterly, searching through the various jars and bottles for the lacewing flies which were one of the first ingredients on our list.

'I know. I think you got the worse end of the deal though Hermione,' Harry said, passing me the lacewing flies from the top shelf above me. 'At least this lesson should be easy for you. You had this potion perfected in second year.'

I gave him a modest little nod and a smile, before returning to my table. I noticed that Malfoy had actually managed to move himself and had filled the cauldron with water and had lit the fire to boil it.

I laid out all of the ingredients and made a move to roll up my sleeves, which was part of my usual preparation before making a potion. I rolled up the right sleeve first so that it sat just above my elbow and was halfway through the process on my left sleeve, before I realised that I had just exposed my scar. I gave a small intake of breath, causing Malfoy to glance in my direction. How could I be so stupid? I quickly rolled my sleeve back down, so that it sat midway between my wrist and my elbow, hiding my offensive mark.

I sighed with relief when it was safely hidden, but caught Malfoy's gaze lingering on my arm. 'What?' I snapped, causing him to glance up at me. Something in his gaze made my heart momentarily stand still. He was looking at me with a mixture of curiosity and pity and it made my blood run cold. What had he seen? Had he seen my scar? I didn't think I could take it if he had seen it. I really didn't need to give him of all people more ammunition to use against me.

I was surprised however when he didn't even bother to answer me. He merely shrugged and looked away beginning to look through the ingredients that I had brought over. I watched him curiously, still waiting for him to mention the ugly word imprinted on my arm, when I noticed that his sleeves were identical to mine. The right one rolled all the way up past the elbow and the one on the left only going just above the wrist. I watched as he placed his right hand on his left forearm and rubbed it gently. It took me a moment to realise what he was doing. What he was thinking about. What was hidden underneath that sleeve. His dark mark. I couldn't help but wonder what was going through his mind. Was he as ashamed of his scar as I was of mine and that was why he was hiding it, or was he merely thinking about the good old days with Voldemort? No doubt it was the latter I thought bitterly; no doubt reminiscing about the glory days.

We worked in silence for the next half an hour. I was surprised at how we quickly fell into a routine of working together. I would do one step of the potion and he would do the next. It pretty much meant that we didn't need to speak to other, so it worked perfectly. It was all going rather well until I noticed that instead of shredding the Boomslang Skin as he was supposed to be doing, he was rather neatly slicing it into perfectly equal portions.

'You're doing that wrong,' I said, sounding more condescending than I intended. I couldn't help but wince slightly as he stiffened and then turned around to glare at me.

'Is that so,' he said quietly, his voice like ice, dripping with disdain.

I narrowed my eyes at him and stood up straighter in an attempt to show him that I wasn't intimidated.

'As a matter of fact yes, you are. You are supposed to be _shredding_ the Boomslang Skin, not slicing it into perfectly equal portions.'

'Well I'm sure it will be fine,' he quickly retorted, returning to carefully slicing the skin in front of him.

'No it won't be fine Malfoy. It says shredded, so funnily enough, it has to be shredded,' I said sarcastically and also slightly louder than I had intended. I turned around to check over my shoulder to see if I had caught Professor Haven's attention, but luckily she was distracted by Ron and Zabini, who seemed to have made a mess of their potion, judging by the orange froth that was seeping out over the top of their cauldron.

'Oh, give it a rest Granger,' he said in irritation, his eyes rolling. 'Stop trying to be such a know it all. It's not like you're such an expert in Polyjuice Potion, so stop trying to tell me what to do,' he spat in my direction. I noticed that his body was tense. I was seriously getting on his nerves and I had to say I was enjoying the thrill of having an argument again, especially since I was right. It seemed just like old times.

'For your information Malfoy,' I spat, saying his name as bitterly as I could manage, 'I have made Polyjuice Potion twice before, the first time being when I was thirteen years old. It looks like I was more skilled at thirteen than you are now,' I retorted, satisfied at seeing his brows furrow with annoyance.

'Yeah right, Granger. What would you have needed Polyjuice Potion for in second year?'

I took complete satisfaction in the confused and intrigued look on his face. I put a completely innocent look on my face before raising one eyebrow and saying, 'wouldn't _you_ just love to know.'

'And what is that supposed to mean?' he retorted, clearly frustrated by my implication.

I simply raised my eyebrows back at him with a small smile formed on my lips, before I whipped out my wand and made his sliced Boomslang skin vanish, much to his annoyance. I took more pleasure that I should have as I turned around and waltzed over to the supply cupboard, leaving him with a look of surprise and confusion on his face. The blood was pumping through my veins, with the thrill of fighting with Malfoy. I hadn't felt so alive in a while. Yes it definitely felt good to be back.

After potions class, my day was definitely looking up. More than once that day I caught Malfoy scowling in my direction and I won't even try to deny that I enjoyed it. It made me feel good to know that I gotten under his skin. I would bet that he was still trying to figure out what I had meant with my cryptic comment.

It wasn't until dinner that night that the others started to notice his constant glaring. I had just taken another glance over my shoulder to see if he was still scowling in my direction, as he had been doing all day. I would bet that by now he had realised that we had tricked him at some point and was trying to work out when we had done it, or else he probably thought that I was just lying to wind him up. He probably thought that he was way too smart to have ever been tricked by us. Either way, I was enjoying watching him squirm.

'Why do you keep looking over at Malfoy, Hermione? And why is he shooting daggers at you?' Harry asked, glancing over at Malfoy. 'I mean if looks could kill.'

I gave a small chuckle before I answered 'oh he's just trying to figure out at what point in second year we tricked him with Polyjuice Potion. He was really bugging me, so I couldn't help winding him up just a little bit.

Harry and Ron gave out a loud laugh. 'Yeah, he totally fell for it. Took us right inside the Slytherin common room and he didn't suspect a thing. Even when my hair started to turn back to red, he still didn't twig, the idiot,' Ron mused, recounting his experience of being Crabbe.

I gave another quick glance over my shoulder to see Malfoy looking over furiously at us, his face full of rage, while Blaise Zabini talked beside him. I guess he had realised that we were having a laugh at his expense. It was only then I noticed how far apart they sat from everyone else at the Slytherin table. Usually Malfoy was surrounded by a large crowd, all hanging onto his every word, but he and Zabini were sat at the end of the table with no one sitting near them. I imagined the rest of the Slytherins had a problem with him turning over to the good side and helping defeat Voldemort. I was pretty sure that more than a few of the Slytherins parents had been put in Azkaban after he had been defeated. As usual Malfoy and his family had come out of the flames completely unscathed. Everyone else had suffered. Once again, Malfoy and his family had been on the wrong side in the war, done unspeakable things and yet got away with everything.

'I wonder why he came back anyway. I mean after everything that happened, why would be even want to?' I wondered aloud. 'Why would any of the Slytherins come back for that matter? I mean Hogwarts doesn't exactly hold the same values as they do. I'm surprised more of them didn't go to Durmstrang instead.'

'They all have to be seen to have changed. Going to Durmstrang would get the Ministry's attention and they would have been watched like hawks for any slip ups with dark magic.' Harry answered. 'Most of their parents are either in Azkaban or avoided it by the skins or their teeth. They have to be seen to try and fit in again. Without him to follow, they have too much to lose. They have to conform to regular views.'

'Yeah like any of us actually believe they've changed,' Ron scoffed through a mouthful of food. 'We all know they're just waiting for the next dark wizard that they can follow.

I was pondering what the boys had said, when somebody brushed past my back, pushing me slightly forward as they past. I was in the process of turning around to say something rather rude to them when I saw them slide into the seat beside me.

It took only moments for my fists to ball up with frustration as I heard the words that had plagued me throughout most of sixth year.

'Hi, Won Won,' Lavender Brown said, while stroking Ron's arm.

* * *

 **A/N- thanks again to everyone reading and a massive thank you to thise who have favourited, followed or reviewed.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : Rage

It didn't take very long for us all to be completely swamped with homework. Every subject that we had brought another 5 foot long essay to be completed for the following week. Our NEWT year was going to be tough. I was taking five NEWTS this year. Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. I figured that I no longer needed Defence Against the Dark Arts classes and besides I reckoned that I'd had my fair share of fighting. Not to mention the facts that I'd only got an Exceeds Expectations in my OWL exam, something I was still a little bitter about.

We quickly fell back into our old routines and with each day, it actually got a little easier being back. It felt just like old times and the more time I spent in the castle, the less I was seeing the faces of the dead and the more I could remember of the happier times that we had spent here.

Although as the days went on and the first few weeks passed, it felt like we spent less and less time with each other. I only had three classes with the others so we spent more time apart than we were used to. Quidditch try- outs had been held in the first week, as Harry (who had been re- appointed Quidditch captain) was desperate to get training started and get his team back into shape. As much as he enjoyed it, I had the feeling he was using it as a distraction to help keep his mind off of things. Ron and Ginny were of course picked to be on the team, playing their old roles of Keeper and Chaser; Harry was too loyal to _not_ pick them.

The three of them spent two nights every week training as well as a few hours at the weekend. And that was only the official training sessions. Ron spent a lot of extra time practising with Harry and Ginny. He seemed to be more motivated to train when he heard the news that Draco Malfoy was Quidditch captain for the Slytherin team. Quidditch and Malfoy were still two very sore spots for Ron.

For the first few training sessions, I had gone down to watch them, but it was fairly crowded with admiring fans and members of the opposing teams coming to suss out the competition. Besides I could only feign interest in Quidditch for so long and I got bored sitting by myself watching them practice the same manoeuvres over and over again. So after the first week I made my excuses and went to the library to read or study instead. To be honest I wasn't entirely sure they even noticed that I wasn't there.

The rest of our evenings were mostly spent completing the mammoth amount of homework that we were receiving. We had a few moments together at meal times and very rarely an evening together. Harry and Ginny generally made excuses to be alone saying there were going for a 'walk' around the castle. I had a rather sneaky suspicion that a few dark and empty corridors were gaining a few regular occupants. I was happy for them. They deserved to be happy together. However their alone time meant that Ron and I were often left alone together but instead of making us closer, it seemed to push us further apart. We sat in an awkward silence most of the time, unsure of what to say to each other. A few times he would start to speak, beginning with 'Hermione', but then after a few moments would follow it with a 'never mind', causing me to go back to my book, wishing that he would one day finish that sentence.

It also didn't help that Lavender Brown started to crop up like a bad penny. She appeared at meal times, in the library, walking to and from classes and in the common room. I even saw her go down to watch Quidditch practice and I knew for a fact that Lavender hated Quidditch. It didn't take a genius to figure out that she wasn't spending hours sitting in the cold for her love of the game.

I knew it was stupid and completely irrational of me, but I couldn't bear to watch her all over Ron and see him staring at her with his tongue practically hanging out. I knew that he wasn't mine and I had no right to be jealous, but it brought back memories of when it had happened before and I guessed it would take time for those wounds to heal.

So as things became more uncomfortable between us, I ate my meals as quickly as I could and then went to the library to get some peace and be away from all the endless flirting that caused me to feel completely irrational anger. Being surrounded by two couples was bad at the best of times, but throw in someone you used to have feelings for and it made a bad situation even worse. The library was my only solace and it immediately made me feel at peace. It was generally quiet in the evenings and it gave me the time to be alone with my thoughts. Although the more that I was alone with my thoughts, the more I realised that I was in fact just alone. Coming back to Hogwarts was meant to be a return to normality, to friends and yet I felt that even if it was unintentional, I was being pushed away. Again.

I was quickly becoming a regular at the library, even more so than before, along with some Ravenclaws who were pretty dedicated to their studies. I had even noticed Draco Malfoy in the library most evenings, which was completely uncharacteristic for him. In six years, I didn't think I had ever seen him in the library once, which was surprising since he always seemed to manage to get good grades. The library was my safe haven and it annoyed me that he was in my private space and what I considered my solace. I knew it was stupid because it was the school library and not solely for my private use, but I just felt like with him there I had to constantly be on my guard, waiting for the moment for him to make his move.

But it turned out that I didn't need to worry too much as he kept himself to himself and didn't bother me. I guessed that he wasn't so tough when he was by himself, although I was still sure that he could give me a run for my money one on one. However the amount of work that I had to do and the current Ron situation taking up so many of my thoughts which meant that Malfoy's weird behaviour didn't occupy my thoughts for long.

At the start of the third week back, I was given something else to focus my mind on, when Ginny plonked herself down beside me at the Gryffindor table.

'Hermione', Ginny said all too sweetly, in a tone that I knew all too well.

'Yes,' I answered very hesitantly. Ginny's favours could be anything and she had a way of making me agree to do anything, despite my better judgement. The time when she had convinced me to join her in taking one of George's new line of love potions had to be the worst. I shuddered at the memory of the way I acted that day. Unfortunately for me, the first boy I had seen that day was Neville. I don't think he'd ever quite gotten over it.

'Well, you see I've been thinking.'

Always a bad sign I thought nervously.

'You see, it's your birthday this week and it's your nineteenth and we missed your eighteenth last year and well we kind of missed Harry's eighteenth, what with everything that happened over the summer and since we haven't really seen that much of each other since we got back, I was thinking that we could have a joint birthday party on Friday night for both of you,' she rushed out, keen to get it out quickly. She must have seen my panicked face, as she quickly added, 'nothing big of course, just a few friends. I was thinking the Room of Requirement.'

Initially I was wary but thinking about it, it actually seemed like a good idea. Had I not said that this year was going to be about me, and having a party seemed like a good way to start it. Besides it was a joint party, so some of the focus would be on Harry too.

I decided to let Ginny stew for a moment, but on seeing her hopeful expression, turn slightly nervous at my reaction, I couldn't keep it up for too long.

'Ginny, I think that's a great idea. As long as it's small,' I warned, 'Ooh you'll need to help me decide what to wear.'

I giggled as she squealed and clapped her hands together, before launching into a very detailed plan of what she was going to wear and what we would have to ask the room of requirement to provide for us. We were in the middle of our plans when the boys came down and joined us at the table.

'Oh brilliant,' Ron said when he heard of Ginny's plan. 'Me and Harry can go down the passage way to Hogsmeade and buy in some Butterbeer and Firewhisky. Make it a real party,' Ron interjected enthusiastically.

At this, I became slightly nervous. I was not a party animal and I certainly didn't break the rules, well not unless there was a very good reason, like someone's life being in danger, but getting drunk at Hogwarts just seemed a little too risky for a normally perfect student like me.

'Oh chill Hermione,' Ron said on seeing the look of what must have either been horror or fear on my face, 'it's only a couple of drinks and you don't even have to have any. Don't be so uptight.'

I pulled a face at him, but couldn't help to feel slightly nervous but excited at the same time. It was stupid, but the image of Ron seeing me look amazing at the party flashed through my mind. He would see me looking drop dead gorgeous and maybe then he would finally admit how he felt about me. No wait, I did not like Ron anymore. I did not want him to want me like that anymore. We were friends and nothing more. But then maybe that could change.

The next few days were spent talking about and planning for the party. We kept it pretty quiet, making sure that no one knew about it who wasn't invited. All of the Gryffindor seventh years, both old and new, were invited, along with Luna and a few of the Hufflepuff seventh years we were friendly with. Our 'small' party now had around forty people going and I couldn't help but feel that things were going to disastrously wrong, however I kept my worries to myself, determined that I wouldn't be the one to spoil the party.

The day of my birthday came all too soon and with it the day of the party. I spent breakfast that morning opening my birthday presents. I got a gorgeous new quill from Harry, made from a phoenix feather, a beautiful gold necklace from Ginny that had a star pendent at the bottom, a book from Ron (how imaginative), the usual box of sweets from Mrs Weasley and the promised box of beauty products from George. Ginny was so excited, saying how we would get to sample some of them tonight.

The last present that I opened came from my parents. I nervously opened the present, slightly apprehensive at what they would have got me after our awkward summer together. As I peeled back the pink paper, I realised that the present was a book and as I caught the name of the title, I had to work extra hard to control the disappointment from etching on my face. I already had this book. It was one of my favourite books, 'Jane Eyre' in a leather bound edition. My parents had actually been the ones to give it to me three years before. How could they not know that I had it? I was pretty sure I had talked non-stop about it for a week, going on about how much I had loved it. I opened the card next and paused, watching as a pile of twenty pound notes fluttered down onto the table. My heart immediately sank. I didn't want to seem ungrateful, but I couldn't help but remember how my parents had always said that giving money as a present was a huge cop- out and it basically just meant that you didn't know the person well enough to buy them anything personal.

I turned my attention back to the card and realised that my mum had written a short note on the inside.

 _Dear Hermione_

 _Happy Birthday. We're sure you'll have a good day. We hope you like the present, we know it's a favourite of yours. We didn't know how to change the money into your money but we're sure you can change it over yourself and buy something nice . We hope you're having a good time at school. Everything's fine here. Everything returning to normal. We've even booked up a holiday for over Christmas. We've decided to go back to Australia for a month to see the place where we stayed and visit some of our friends. We trust that as usual you'll have other arrangements for Christmas anyway. Have a good day._

 _From Mum and Dad_

I read the letter over three times, each time going more slowly than the time before. I felt the beginning of tears begin to form and my breath was becoming increasingly ragged. My friends immediately noticed that something was wrong.

'Hermione, is everything ok? Is that from your parents? Has something happened?' Harry asked questioningly with a look of worry on his face.

I quickly folded up the letter and out it away, forcing a smile on my face. 'Yes it's from my parents. Everything's fine. I guess I just miss them that's all,' I lied quickly.

Harry nodded understandingly, seeming to accept my answer and returning to his breakfast. I excused myself from the table, saying that I had to get a book from the library before class and that I would meet them in charms. In truth, I just needed some time alone. As soon as I was out of the great hall, I let out a deep breath and allowed the tears to begin to fill my eyes. My sobbing didn't start until I made my way hastily to a dis- used classroom on the first floor.

My parents didn't care about me and they would never forgive me. They gave me a present which said they didn't care, they were leaving me alone for Christmas, and they hadn't even signed the letter with love. It was _from_ mum and dad. Even in a letter they couldn't bear to say that they loved me. I allowed myself to sob for five full minutes, before I realised that I had to get to class. I wiped my face and tried to make it look like I hadn't been crying, before quickly making my way to class.

The rest of the day was a complete disaster. I couldn't focus on anything. I didn't put my hand up to answer a question all day and when Professor Flitwick picked me to answer one, I got the answer wrong. I could see his eyes widen in surprise and I immediately lowered my eyes, trying to hide the flush that had appeared on my cheeks. Transfiguration wasn't much better. I couldn't focus, I couldn't clear my mind. All I could think was 'they don't love me,' and my work suffered because of it. I wasn't the first in the class to change the cushion into a rabbit. That honour went to Malfoy, who earned ten house points for Slytherin and I didn't miss the smug smirk that he shot in my direction, just to rub it in that he had beaten me. I could have died on the spot when I felt the familiar prickling of my nose and I blinked hard to fight back the tears that were threatening to appear.

I couldn't wait for lunch to come, so that my humiliation could end, but that was only worse. I was just approaching the Gryffindor table, when I heard the two words that caused me fists to clench in anger.

'Oh Won Won,' I heard Lavender squeal, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and planted her lips firmly on his. I stopped dead in my tracks and felt my jaw drop. He was dating her. He was actually dating her. He had moved on. And here I had been thinking that tonight would be the night when he might finally admit how he felt about me. What an idiot. Once again I felt the familiar stinging as the tears filled my eyes for the second time that day however this time I would not let them fall. I had promised myself that I would not let Ron Weasley make me cry.

Although that didn't stop me from mentally cursing him into oblivion. How could he be such an insensitive arsehole? He knew how I had felt about him and here he was clearly moving on and rubbing it in my face and on my birthday of all days. I turned around on the spot, marching out of the great hall finding that I had somehow lost my appetite.

As I made my way to the last class of the day, double potions, the perfect end to the perfect day, I was still filled with rage. My patience was virtually non- existent and I tutted rather rudely when anyone got in my way and even barged past a few people who didn't get out of my way quick enough. I stormed into the classroom, realising Harry and Ron were already there. Harry tried to catch my eye and send me a wave, but when I glimpsed the dreamy look on Ron's face, I felt my blood boil further and I just stormed past them both and slammed my bag down on the table, causing half of the ingredients already neatly lain out on the table to jump up and fall over.

Malfoy, who was already sitting at his seat, turned around to glare at me snarling, 'Do you mind?'

I shot him an equally hate filled glare before hissing back, 'Not particularly, no.'

I spent the next twenty minutes of the lesson, ignoring Professor Haven who was wittering away at the front of the class. Today we were making a healing potion for boils as our Polyjuice Potion had to brew for the next week, before we could complete the next step. I had only two thoughts in my head and they kept swirling round and round. Ron, my parents, Ron kissing Lavender, my parents hated me, Ron with his tongue down her throat, my parents abandoning me for Christmas, Ron bloody dating her. My body was completely tense and I could feel the anger radiating around me. My jaw was clenched tightly, my hands were balled up into tight fists and they were practically shaking with the rage flowing through my body.

I hadn't calmed down any by the time we had to begin making our potion which actually turned out to be quite beneficial as I had to grind the porcupine quills with the pestle and mortar. I felt a huge amount of satisfaction as I twisted the pestle and heard the crunching of the porcupine quills as my anger and frustration ground them into dust. I imagined Ron's face at the bottom of the bowl as I crushed the little quills into virtual oblivion. However good it felt, it wasn't enough to make my rage disappear entirely. It was still very much evident boiling underneath the surface.

Things had been going well and we only had thirty minutes to go in the lesson, when unfortunately, I happened to glance in Malfoy's direction and saw that he was about to screw up our second potion in a row.

'Malfoy, what the fuck are you doing?' I hissed in his direction, satisfied when he looked at me in surprise. 'Are you a complete and utter idiot? It stated quite clearly that you add the dittany after the foxglove, not before' I spat bitterly in his direction. It felt good to finally be releasing some of my pent up anger.

'What is your problem, Granger?' he asked with a look of total shock on his face. He actually looked quite hurt before the shutters came down and he reverted to his old self. 'You still jealous that I beat your sorry ass for once. The mighty Granger didn't come top of a class,' he said giving me a satisfied sneer.

I recoiled slightly at his arrogance, but it didn't take me long to find a comeback.

'Oh get over yourself Malfoy. My problem is that you are completely and utterly incapable of brewing a decent potion.'

'Is that so, I could manage perfectly well, without you. Believe it or not Granger, you're not the only one who can actually do things. But then again, maybe it's not me your mad at, maybe you're mad cos Weasleby's got himself a new girlfriend. I guess even he's not into the frizzy haired know it all.'

At this I finally snapped. It was as if a red mist settled over my brain. I wasn't even aware of what I was doing. The monster inside of me that had been hinting at appearing all day finally broke free and before I knew it, I grabbed my wand from my pocket, pointed it directly at him and said the spell in my head, causing him to be thrown back hard against the wall, before his perfectly pale skin erupted with large orange boils.

'What the hell?' he yelled, looking at the huge pussy boils on his hand. He stood in complete shock for a moment, before recvering to find his wand and cast a hex at me, however I was ready for him and I managed to deflect the spell, before quickly firing the Bat Bogey Hex at him. I wasn't as good at the curse as Ginny, but I was pleased when I saw rather large grotesque, green bogies streaming down his nose and a huge pair of wings, sprouting out of his back. At that I couldn't help but burst out laughing. He looked so furious, but that only made the whole situation seem funnier.

However he took advantage of my momentary lack of concentration and took the opportunity to fire a curse at me. I recoiled slightly at the force of the spell hitting me and I waited for a moment, trying to figure out what he had done. When he burst out laughing, I knew that he had done something, but I couldn't quite work what it was. That was until my vision was gradually obscured until I couldn't see anything at all. I put my hand up to my face and realised that it was completely covered by hair, which seemed to still be rapidly growing in length, as I could now feel it reach the backs of my legs.

'You little bastard,' I screamed at him. I pushed my hair out of my eyes, which wasn't easy, before firing another hex at him, which this time he actually managed to deflect. We continued firing hexes at each other, both managing to deflect them easily. My brain barely even registered the sound of a commotion behind me, but I was distracted enough to partially turn my head in the direction of the noise. I was half way between turning around when I heard 'Immobulus' and I was frozen still in my movements. No matter how hard I tried, the only part of my body that I could move was my eyes.

It was only when I was forced to be still that the red mist that had descended began to clear and I immediately realised what I'd done. Oh My God. What the hell had I done? I was going to be in so much trouble. Malfoy was standing in front of me, covered in bogies and huge orange boils with bat wings coming out of his back, apparently paralysed like I was. Usually I would have laughed at this sight, but I was still in too much shock. Even if I had wanted to laugh, I still wasn't in control of my mouth. In fact I was pretty certain, it was still hanging open, ready to fire the next curse at Malfoy, before I had been frozen in place. I could only imagine what I looked like, with my already frizzy hair, now having reached the floor and billowing out like the train of a dress behind me.

Professor Haven then came into view and I felt my stomach squirm. It didn't take a genius to work out that she was not happy. She waved her wand again and I felt my hair retract to its usual length and watched as Malfoy's appearance too returned to normal. I was kind of disappointed. He suited having bat wings. She then muttered a spell which allowed us to move again. I glanced around the class room and I swallowed hard as my stomach filled with horror.

Only a minute before, it had just been me and Malfoy. I hadn't been able to see or hear anything else. All I had known was that I was angry and I wanted to hurt him. As I gazed around the classroom, I gazed at a scene of complete and utter destruction. Our deflected hexes had clearly found targets elsewhere. Jars that sat on the shelves around the classroom lay shattered; their contents splattered against the wall and on the floor. I realised that half the occupants of the room were cowering behind their desks and the other half that hadn't quite made it to cover, were covered in red angry boils. I looked around confused as to why they were covered in boils, when my gaze fell onto a cauldron that currently lay in a mangled mess. I guess it had exploded, sending great dollops of potion flying across the classroom. I wondered which one of us had hit that. I prayed with all my magic that it hadn't been me.

My eyes eventually landed on the angry witch that stood before us. I was right before when I had said that she reminded of Professor McGonagall, but at that moment I realised that McGonagall had nothing on this woman. I winced as I realised that half of her face was also covered in angry red boils. Her eyes contained such rage that I couldn't bear to look at them and so I did the cowardly thing and looked at my feet.

'Never have I seen anything so shameful in my life and from seventh years of all people.' Like Professor McGonagall, Professor Haven didn't need to raise her voice to be terrifying. In fact it was the quietness of her voice that made the whole situation worse. 'Both of you gather your things and go and see Professor McGonagall immediately. She can deal with both of you.'

Malfoy stormed out of the class ahead of me and I caught the look of pure rage on his face. I practically ran from the class, barely registering the looks of pure shock on Ron and Harry's faces.

I made my way to Professor McGonagall's office in a complete daze. What the hell had gotten into me? It was only Malfoy. I could handle Malfoy. He had pissed me off nearly every day in life and I had never before reacted that way. I tried to go as quickly as I could manage, knowing that he was already ahead of me. Part of me wished that I could delay it by walking as slowly as possible, yet Malfoy had left before me and I really didn't want to turn up too much later after him. I didn't need to get into trouble for wasting time as well.

When I finally reached the head mistresses office, I nervously knocked on the door and winced when I heard a sharp voice say, 'Come in.'

I took a deep breath before I walked into the office, scowling at Malfoy who was already sitting in front of the headmistresses desk but as I glanced at Professor McGonagall's furious face, I quickly lowered my eyes again. I had been in trouble before, but I had never been alone. I had always been with Harry and Ron and in our minds at least, there was usually a very good explanation for what we had done. This time it was all on me and I had no reasonable explanation to offer.

'Sit down Miss Granger,' McGonagall said with that sharp edge to her voice that made every single pupil in Hogwarts completely fear her. I was experiencing first hand just how very true that was, although apparently not everyone was quite so affected.

As I sat down next to Malfoy, I noticed how cool and calm he seemed. His true Malfoy mask was in place. I would wonder if he actually had any feelings at all if it weren't for the slight flush of his cheeks and the hard set of his jaw that told me he wasn't completely unfeeling. I on the other hand was scarlet, my breath was shaky and uneven; my palms sweating uncontrollably and my leg was bouncing up and down with the nervous twitch that I always got when I was scared or nervous. The people sitting around me in exams always hated sitting near me as my leg would be constantly bobbing up and down. I found it soothing. Professor McGonagall began to speak and I kept my eyes firmly on my lap, determined not to look at her. I couldn't bear to see the way she was looking at me. Like I had let her down.

'I have already had a note from Professor Haven explaining the events that occurred today in your potions class, so an explanation of events will not be necessary.'

I glanced up briefly at her eyes and immediately regretted it. Her steely eyes displayed such anger that it made me flinch. However it was the disappointment that I saw reflected in those blue eyes that threatened to bring the tears to my own.

'Both of you have caused a considerable amount of damage to your classroom and many of your fellow students as well as Professor Haven have had to go to the hospital wing to be treated for the effects of the potion that they were hit with. I think that it goes without saying that I am very disappointed in you both. Both of you have previously been prefects at this school and as such I expect you to continue to act in a manner befitting of that position.'

She paused slightly and looked at the two of us, but this time I kept my eyes firmly on my lap. Malfoy looked straight ahead, somewhere over her shoulder, almost as if he was bored. She sighed again as she began.

'I am aware that you two have had ...' she said, pausing briefly, as if searching for the right word, 'difficulties in the past, but I had expected that after the past years events that both of you could have been mature enough to have put these rivalries behind you.'

At that my head snapped up. Rivalries? Since when were me and Draco rivals? He was a big jerk that insisted on making my life hell. I was in no way in competition with him. I had nothing to prove to him. I despised and hated him, but I was in no way his rival.

'I believe that I made it clear in the start of term speech that I expected members of different houses to work together. I warn both of you that a lengthy punishment is in order, after the severity of your actions.'

I felt my stomach drop at her words. I was a complete and utter idiot. What had gotten into me? Professor McGonagall pondered the options for a minute, before finally settling on our punishment.

'Hmm, well let me think,' she paused for a moment, looking around the circular room for inspiration. Something about the way that she was looking at the two of us over the top of her glasses made me feel nervous. I would swear there was a glint of malice in those eyes. 'Ah yes. Madame Pince was saying just this week that many of the library books are in need of re- cataloguing and repair. I think that she would be more than grateful for some assistance in cataloguing the books.'

As much as I loved books and spending time in the library, working alongside Madame Pince was less appealing. If I loved books, then Madame Pince lived for them. I was surprised that she actually let any of the students touch the books she was so obsessed with keeping them safe. She would never actually allow anyone to meddle in her precious system. Not to mention that there were thousands, if not hundreds of thousands of books in that library. Cataloguing the books would take weeks, something which I unfortunately blurted out.

'Yes I believe that it will take quite some time, but the good news for both of you is that you will be completing your detention together, so it will give you the perfect opportunity to work together. Perhaps you might learn a thing or two about tolerance and co-operation.' Draco and I exchanged a look of utter horror at the very idea of having to work together. Professor McGonogall carried on regardless, 'You will have detention every week until the Christmas break. Ample time to complete the task I should think.'

At this I closed my eyes and let out a quiet groan. As bad as spending time in the library with both Madame Pince and Malfoy was going to be, I was now going to be doing it every week for thee whole months. Malfoy was apparently just as horrified at this prospect as I was, as his cool exterior seemed to have shattered. He shot forward in his seat and had no problem in voicing his disgust to our new head teacher.

'Months of detention for one tiny little incident that wasn't even my fault! That's insane and besides the day Granger and I work together is the day that the Chudley Cannons win the Quidditch cup. She's a nightmare.' At this he flopped backwards in the chair with a loud thump, folded his arms and shot me a look of contempt just to make his emotions even more clear.

I quickly forgot that I was currently in the headmistress's office and I seemed to have forgotten the reason that I was here in the first place, but something about that boy got my blood boiling. I lifted my head to meet his angry eyes, filling my own with as much hate as I could muster. I struggled to keep my voice calm, but failed miserably as I shot back 'oh don't worry, Malfoy,' I spat out with much more venom that I had intended, 'the feeling is entirely mutual.'

We continued to glare at each other, shooting the other looks of utter revulsion, completely forgetting that we were actually sitting in front of the head teacher. Professor McGonagall simply sat at her desk, her gaze lingering on the two of us, watching our exchange with interest.

'Well in that case,' she began, as both our pairs of eyes darted hopefully to her, 'Since you, Mr Malfoy, don't think that you can work sufficiently well together, I suggest that we make the detentions twice a week, just to ensure that you have ample time to work on your tolerance of each and to get the task done to a high standard.'

It took a moment for me to fully process what I had heard and as I absorbed the information that I was hearing, my eyes widened and my jaw dropped. I turned to glare at Malfoy for making the situation worse and realised that his expression was the exact mirror image of mine. Then just as I cried out 'but that's not fair!' I heard Malfoy say the exact same thing at the exact same time. I turned to give him one furious glare, hoping that I was conveying the message, 'this is your fault', when I noticed that he too had turned to give me similar look. I turned my head away from him in disgust, stewing at the situation that I found myself in. I knew it was completely my own fault that we were in this situation, but my irrational side wanted to blame him and he had just gone and doubled our punishment with his stupid big mouth.

Professor McGonagall stood up and raised her hand out in front of her, to stop us from arguing with her further. I wanted to say more to her, about how this would interfere with our studies, but couldn't muster up enough courage to argue further with her. I guess I had used up all of my courage for the day.

'Now Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy, I should warn you both that any more incidents of this nature from either or you will result in more punishments and the removal of certain privileges such as Quidditch, Hogsmeade visits and may even result in letters home to your parents.'

I heard Malfoy gasp slightly as this. I was pretty sure he was more worried about losing Quidditch privileges rather than the prospect of a letter home. I bet his parents would probably be quite proud that their son had been fighting, especially with their least favourite mudblood. I however was terrified at this prospect. My parents already feared me enough. They really didn't need to hear about how I was going around attacking people.

'You will have detentions every Saturday afternoon and Wednesday evenings, beginning tomorrow. Mr Malfoy, you may return to class, Miss Granger, if you could wait here for a moment.' Malfoy certainly didn't need telling twice and practically ran out of the door, slamming it rather loudly behind him. I determinedly watched him leave, wanting to prolong the moment where I would have to look back at McGonagall and receive another telling off. However, when I did eventually look back at her face, I was surprised to see that her eyes weren't full of anger or even disappointment, they were full of concern.

'Miss Granger, is everything alright? I know it must be difficult being back after what you've been through, and I know that you and Mr Malfoy have never got on particularly well, but I am concerned at your behaviour today.'

In truth I thought, I was far from alright. My parents hated me, Ron had moved on, Harry and Ginny were spending more and more time together and I was feeling more and more alone. However I really didn't want to mention that to anyone, least of all the head teacher, so I went with the easy answer.

'I'm fine Professor,' I answered, trying to give her a smile. 'Honestly. I guess I'm just a little tired and a little stressed. I'm really sorry for what happened today. I don't know what came over me.'

McGonagall looked doubtingly at me, but tried to give me a comforting smile. 'Are you sure Miss Granger? Mr Malfoy hasn't done or said anything?'

She looked completely uncomfortable at having to ask the question and for a split second I actually felt kind of sorry for Malfoy since he technically had only been defending himself from my crazed attack.

'No Professor, it's nothing to do with him.' I hesitated slightly. 'Can I go now Professor?' I asked hesitantly. I really didn't want to be rude, but neither did I want to sit here answering awkward questions.

Professor McGonagall sighed slightly at my response, but then said, 'yes of course Miss Granger. Please remember that I am always here if you need to talk.'

I gave her a small smile, but on the inside I could honestly not think of anything I would rather not do. I practically ran to the door, afraid that she would call me back and let out a relieved sigh when I was finally safe on the other side of the door. It looked like my year was about to get a lot worse.

* * *

 **A/N- Thanks again to everyone who has favourited or followed. It would really mean a lot for people to leave a wee review. Justs me know what people are thinking ad hopefully enjoying. So yeah, let me know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7- Partying

Chapter 7 : Partying

I left McGonagall's office in a blind rage. I made my way back to the Gryffindor common room, storming through the corridors with a look that must have said I would curse anyone who got in my way which was probably why everyone in the corridors to part like the red sea as I walked through. I half wanted one of them to do it just to give me a reason.

How dare McGonagall be so bloody patronising. And what was with the detention twice a week? And with fucking Malfoy of all people. How many times in the past seven years had we fired spells at each other and nothing had ever happened and yet now all of a sudden we get detention? Yes we had kind of destroyed a class room and yes we had kind of ever so slightly given half of our class large pussy boils, which just so happened to include our professor, but still, detention twice a week just seemed a little harsh and with Malfoy, that was just plain cruel.

I must have been walking pretty quickly, as I was soon facing the portrait hole. As I walked into the common room, I immediately came face to face with Harry, Ron and Ginny who came rushing over to meet me. They must have sensed the fury radiating from every fibre of my being as the three of them exchanged nervous glances, wondering which one would speak first. It was Harry who found his bravery first.

'Em, so what happened Hermione? I mean with McGonagall,' Harry asked nervously.

'Detention, twice a week until December,' I spat furiously, watching their eyes widen in slight shock and trying their best to look sympathetic.

'Oh, but that's not even the worst part,' I continued, my arms flying about dramatically.

'What's the worst part?' Ginny asked tentatively, as the other two eyed me warily.

'Oh not only do I have detention twice a week, I have detention twice a week with fucking Malfoy of all people.'

Harry and Ginny had the good grace to at least attempt to looked horrified, but Ron just laughed out loud, 'Oh that I have to see. You and Malfoy together twice a week, so what's the bet then? How long before she kills him?'

In response I simply threw my rather heavy bag at him, feeling slightly satisfied as he grunted when the bag made impact with his stomach and he doubled over. I knew there was a good reason for carrying that many books around at the one time.

I walked passed him, not even bothering to hide the smirk on my lips and stalked over to the best seat in the common room, throwing myself down on the couch rather dramatically.

'So when do you have to start the detention?' Harry asked, sitting down beside me.

'Every Saturday afternoon and Wednesday evenings, starting tomorrow,' I said blinking back the first threat of tears. Why did I always have to cry when I was angry?

'I swear this bloody day keeps better and better,' I said, turning my face away from the others, hiding the shining tears that were threatening to spill from my eyes.

I stared into the fire, watching the glowing flames flicker and crack. I wasn't so much angry at McGonagall, as I was angry at myself. I mean I was so stupid. I knew it was all my fault. I knew I should have just ignored him. And yet, it just seemed easier to blame McGonagall and Malfoy. Definitely Malfoy. At least I could focus all my anger on him. That wouldn't be too hard.

'So are you going tell us what happened? I mean what did Malfoy do?' Harry asked somewhat nervously, clearly wondering if now was the right time to be asking questions.

'What else, just being the usual arrogant, obnoxious Malfoy.'

'Right,' Harry said dragging out the word, 'it's just I don't think I've ever really seen you that mad before. Except when you slapped him. I figured he must have done something pretty bad to make you do that to him and in class of all places.'

I looked up at him not really sure how to answer feeling the first flutters of shame start to creep in. Even Harry thought that I had over reacted. Yet deep down I knew myself that I had been out of order. It had been my fault and as much as I might have wanted to, I couldn't place the blame completely with Draco Malfoy. Deep down I knew that it hadn't been him who had upset me. Not really. He had just fuelled the flames. My parents were the real reason that I was upset and I had let my emotions get the better of me. I just didn't want to tell my friends that. I didn't want to feel their sympathy or their pitying glances. So I lied. Well not outright, but I didn't tell them truth either. I simply avoided the subject and let them think the worst of Draco Malfoy again.

'You know what, I don't really want to talk about it. I'd just rather forget that the whole thing happened. Some birthday this had turned out to be.'

'Oh Hermione,' Harry started sympathetically, 'everything will be fine, you'll see.'

We sat in silence for the next few minutes, with me wallowing in my own self-pity. So it was my big nineteenth birthday and so far it been one big disaster after another. I don't know why I had actually expected anything else.

Ginny clearly decided that the wallowing had gone on for far too long and stood up, pulling me up with her. I looked at her confused, when she put both her hands on my shoulders, looking straight at me.

'Right, this is your birthday and even though you have had a sucky day, you are going to have the most amazing night.'

'Oh Ginny, look I'm sorry but I am just really not in the mood for a party I think would rather just sta-'

'Oh no you don't,' she interrupted, putting her hand in front of face of my face to shut me up. We have spent the last week planning this party and you are going to look amazing and have a brilliant time and forget all about your shitty day. And if you even think for a minute about not going, or walk about with your face tripping you, then believe me, Hermione Granger, I will make the next year of your life a very long and very miserable one. Understood?'

'Okay,' I replied slowly and albeit slightly terrified. I'm sure this wasn't the time to tell Ginny, but she looked and sounded just like her mother and just like with Mrs Weasley, I certainly wasn't going to argue with her.

Ginny dragged me up to our dormitory and literally pushed me into the shower. When I got out, she sat me down and started looking through her make- up case. Neither of us usually wore too much make- up, but since this was a special occasion I decided that I could make a bit more of an effort. I sat for the next hour, while Ginny put cream after cream on my skin and poked at my face and eyes with various brushes.

She eventually moved onto tackling the mess that was my hair. It was quite funny watching her standing behind me with a brush in one hand and a handful of my hair in the other, trying desperately to get the brush through my wild, tangled mane. At least it would have been funny if it hadn't started to be extremely sore.

'Sit still, Hermione,' Ginny commanded, exasperation leaking into her voice, 'you're making this ten times harder with all your wriggling about.'

'Well you try sitting still when someone is yanking your hair quite literally out of your head. I swear to Merlin I will no hair left after tonight, if you keep pulling big chunks of it out with that bloody hairbrush. Ow!' I said, bringing my hand up to massage my aching scalp.

'Well I can't help it if the damn hairbrush won't go through your hair. Honestly Hermione, your hair is seriously thick,' Ginny said helplessly, waving the brush above my head again, looking as though she had no idea which bit of my hair to tackle next.

'Try telling me something I don't know. Why do you think I never bother with my hair?'

'Well I have tried every spell that I know and nothing is working. I swear to all things magic that there is nothing in this world that can help to tame your hair, unless...' she said, her eyes widening with realisation.

I watched bemused as Ginny disappeared into the bathroom, wondering what on earth she was doing. She eventually reappeared, holding up a small purple jar that I hadn't seen before.

'If this doesn't work,' she said, beginning to open the jar and scooping out some of the cream, 'then nothing will. 'Right here goes.'

Ginny continued to pull and poke at my head for the next thirty minutes and I was beginning to get impatient and a little bit bored. I had been staring at the same piece of blank wall for well over an hour and my bum had gone completely numb. Except every time that I had moved slightly or even tried to talk to Ginny, I had been told to hush and keep still and been jerked back into what Ginny deemed to be the correct sitting position. In the end I had given up and tried desperately not to think about the stinging sensation in my bum, by instead staring at the wall.

When she was finally finished, she looked back at me and smiled, admiring her handiwork. She was looking me up and down like an artist examining their masterpiece. I was however doing my best not to shoot daggers at her. She ignored my deathly stares and pulled me up out of the chair and pushed me towards the mirror at the other side of the room.

The girl that stood in front of me was beautiful. It took me a moment to realise that she was in fact me. My eyes were lined with black and my eyelids were all gold and shiny, complimenting my eye colour perfectly and making my eyes look bright and huge. My skin looked so clear and smooth. My lips were soft looking and a nice cherry pinkish colour. But the thing that caused the biggest transformation, was my hair. It was no longer large and frizzy and basically bush like. Instead it was smooth and shiny and fell in soft flowing waves down my back. Now that it was smooth, it fell to my waist, rippling softly as I shook and turned my head. I tentatively put my hand up to my hair and fingered the ends, afraid that if I touched it too much, it would suddenly frizz up.

I turned to Ginny, who was looking at me with a huge grin on her face.

'Ginny, I...' I hesitated, not knowing what to say. 'It's amazing, thank you,' I said pulling her into a tight hug. 'How did you?' I asked pointing to my hair.

'George,' she said, holding out a jar for me to look at. 'That boy is a genius. His cosmetics range is going to be huge. Remind to write to him tomorrow cause he had better be planning on sending me some of this stuff. You look amazing by the way. Now all you need is to change. What you planning to wear?'

'Um, I don't know, I was thinking maybe jeans and a nice top.'

'Jeans!' Ginny said in a tone of complete and utter horror. I may as well as just have told her that I was planning to wear my pyjamas. 'There is no way you are wearing jeans to your nineteenth birthday party. Hold on a sec,' she said disappearing behind me to rake through her trunk. I watched (and dove out of the way) as she started to throw clothes all across until the room, until she clearly found what she was looking for.

Finally Ginny stopped what she doing and turned around facing me holding out a bright red dress. I bought this last year. Don't know what I was thinking. Me and red will never get on. Not with my hair. You have to wear this. You'll look amazing in it.'

I took the dress, unsure, it was really not my style, but I as I glanced in the mirror and caught a glimpse of the girl standing in front of me, looking better than she had ever done in her life, I figured why the hell not.

'Wow Hermione,' Ginny breathed when I finally came out of the bathroom. 'You look so hot. That dress was made for you.'

I spun around looking at myself from every angle in the mirror. 'Oh Ginny I don't know. Isn't it a bit revealing?'

The dress had thin red straps that went into a deep v cut neck at the front and went half way down my back at the back of the dress. It clung very tightly all the way down my body and then flared out slightly at my waist, stopping mid-way between my knee and my thigh, showing a lot more leg than I had ever done before.

'Hermione stop being a prude. This is your last year of being a teenager. Live a little! Besides you look amazing and I forbid you from changing.'

I looked at my reflection in the mirror and for the first time in my life, I had to admit that I looked good. That was until my eyes fell onto my arm and whatever happy feelings I had immediately disappeared.

'Ginny, I can't wear this.'

'And why not?' she said exasperated.

'Because of this,' I said quietly, holding my arm out and showing Ginny the scar on my arm that I usually took such pains to hide. 'I just can't. I don't want people to see it.'

'Sweetie, you can't hide it forever,' Ginny said giving me a small smile. 'Look, why don't you put this bracelet on,' she said picking up one of her large solid gold bangles, 'push it up your arm and that should hide it and if you really have to, put that cardigan on,' she said, flinging me a black cardigan that was beside her.

I took the bracelet gratefully and pushed it up my arm, so that it covered most of the word written on my arm. With a last moment of doubt I grabbed the black cardigan that Ginny had thrown to me and put it on, feeling myself relax instantly at knowing that it was hidden and that I wasn't showing nearly as much flesh as before.

I took one last look in the mirror and gave myself a small smile. As much as it annoyed me that the thought even entered my head, i couldn't help but think that I would show Ron exactly what he was missing.

The walk to the room of requirement seemed to take an age and even though the halls were quiet, we still attracted a lot of attention from the few people that we walked by. Every head that we passed turned and stared, although I knew that they were staring at Ginny. I had looked the best that I had in my life and yet I still was nowhere near the same league as Ginny. She looked drop dead gorgeous. She had opted for a dark blue skintight dress that made her pale skin seem almost translucent. Her red hair was styled into gorgeous curls that cascaded down her back and her lips were painted a brilliant shade of red. I really couldn't wait to see Harry's face when he saw her.

As people continued to stare, I grew increasingly nervous. I started to feel like I was exposing way too much flesh. I pulled my cardigan further around me and did up a few of the buttons at the front to hide my cleavage, ignoring Ginny's sighs and disapproving glances.

As we reached the room of the requirement, I felt my pulse racing. This was so unlike me. A party, breaking the rules, the hair, the outfit. Though a small part of me couldn't help but feel excited by it. I couldn't help but wonder what Ron would think of my new look. I knew I was supposed to be forgetting him and moving on, but a very small part of me, a part that I refusing to acknowledge, I still hoped for a big reaction from him. It was completely irrational, I knew that I didn't really want to be with Ron, but it didn't stop me wanting him to notice me.

Taking a deep breath, we entered the room of requirement. My jaw dropped as I looked around the room. The room had been transformed into what was a very classy looking night club. The room was dark with lights flashing on the dance floor; dark cushioned chairs were dotted around tables at the edge of the room. I couldn't wait to have a go in one of those later. At the end of the room there stood a bar that Dean Thomas had taken over, playing the role of bartender. The room was already filled with loud pulsing music that made the whole room shake and people were already filling the dance floor, laughing and dancing away. There were a lot more people here than I had originally thought.

'I thought you said that it was a small party, with just a few friends,' I said turning to Ginny, my voice slightly more hysterically than I intended. I did not need even more witnesses to my revealing dress and awful dancing.

'Yeah well, word might have spread a bit. We just invited the sixth and seventh year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. Look chill Hermione. You're not a prefect anymore. You don't have to set a good example. Just relax. It's your party. Enjoy it,' she said pulling me by the arm through the crowd.

Ginny dragged me through the crowd and I couldn't help feeling like I was completely out of my comfort zone. The music was loud and the lights were flashing and I couldn't help but feel like a rabbit caught in the headlights. I realised that we were heading to the bar and again I began to panic. I really couldn't and shouldn't be drinking. I may be of age, but I still couldn't bring myself to let go and so I ordered a butter beer ignoring Ginny as she rolled her eyes as she ordered a fire whisky, which she downed in one. I stared at her with wide eyes, seeing a whole new side to my friend.

Ginny then pulled me into my personal hell quite literally, as she pulled me right into the middle of the dance floor. Ginny immediately put her arms in the air and started to shake her hips in time to the music, while I stood rather pathetically in front of her, shuffling my feet from side to side, completely aware of how awkward and out of place I looked.

I was even more embarrassed when Dean came over and told me how amazing I looked and asked me to dance. I went bright red and just shook my head. Me, the girl who spent the majority of the last seven years with boys and I get embarrassed now that one of them shows interest in me. I was even more mortified when a Ravenclaw sixth year that I had never even met before came over and did the same. Except when he asked me, his gaze never seemed to leave my cleavage. I was definitely going to kill Ginny later for putting me in this dress.

I was just hoping that ground was going to swallow me up, when Parvati and Lavender came over to us and started to talk.

'Hey guys, this party is so amazing,' Parvati shouted to us over the insanely loud music.

'Thanks, I know. We did a good job even if I do say so myself,' Ginny answered, leaning in to be heard.

'I can't believe you guys managed to pull this off and there are so many cute guys here,' Parvati gushed, scanning the far end of the room where most of the guys stood, at the furthest point possible from the girls. We may have looked like we were in a nightclub, but this was definitely still a high school party.

'And most of them seem to be after Hermione,' Ginny said grinning in my direction.

I just rolled my eyes at her, Although a warm flush spread its way across my cheeks.

'Oh come on Hermione,' Ginny said exasperatedly, 'you must have noticed how every guy in the room is staring at you.'

I of course had not noticed this little fact but on scanning the room, I did notice that most people were staring in our general direction, but then Ginny looked amazing. Nobody would be looking at me, when she was beside me.

'No they're not. They're staring at you. Aren't they?' I asked questioningly, seeming even more unsure.

'Oh come on Hermione. Everyone here knows that I'm taken and besides I'm not the one who everyone has been asking to dance.'

'Yeah Hermione,' Pavati joined in. 'I mean that Ravenclaw guy with the blue shirt on is gorgeous. You're single, make the most of it,' she said giving me an encouraging smile.

'Yes well some of us are already taken and already have a gorgeous boyfriend,' Lavender said a little louder than was necessary, whilst shooting a meaningful glance in my direction.

It was all I could do not to roll my eyes right in her face. I knew that she knew that there had been something between Ron and I. It was the reason that they had broken up the first time. This was clearly her way of marking her territory. She was clearly trying to tell me to steer clear of her guy and a part of me wanted to smack her right in the mouth for it, but I guess I had already gotten into enough trouble for that today.

I just smiled innocently at her whilst saying, 'so where is darling Won- Won then? I thought he would be with you.'

Her eyes narrowed darkly at my tone, clearly trying to work out if I was making fun of her.

'He's actually with Harry in Hogsmeade getting more supplies. Didn't you know?' she smirked. 'He's such a rebel. It's such a turn on. Don't you think?'

It was my turn to narrow my eyes at her, my jaw clenching in frustration. She knew how me and Ron had felt about each other before the war and was clearly trying to rub my nose in the fact that he was with her. That he had chosen her.

'No actually. I think the whole bad boy thing is totally over rated. And anyway, Ron is not a bad boy by any means.'

'Oh, really,' she replied with a smirk on her face, 'I've found that he can be a very, very bad boy,' she said in a slow and suggestive voice.

I could tell that my expression had completely frozen and my forced smile had now completely dropped, leaving a slightly stunned expression on my face, that no matter how hard I tried to get rid of, it wouldn't budge.

'Ew, that's my brother you're talking about Lavender,' interrupted Ginny, saving me from having to reply, 'I really don't need to hear all the gory details of his love life. I definitely need another drink now.'

Ginny pulled me towards the bar but my mind was still with what Lavender had just said. What the hell did she mean? Had he slept with her? He kissed me and didn't speak to me all summer and yet he slept with her within two weeks of coming back to school.

'Hermione, do you want another butter beer?' Ginny asked, breaking my trance.

'What?'

'Do you want another butter beer?' Ginny repeated, shouting louder over the music.

'Em yeah. No wait. Give me a fire whiskey this time.' Butter beer was definitely not strong enough. I had never drunk before, but if ever there was a time to start, I had a feeling that this could be it.

Ginny looked at me half with shock and half with pride as I downed the drink in one and quickly ordered another, enjoying the feeling of the smooth liquid burning its way down my throat and heating up my insides.

Just as I downed my second drink, Harry appeared behind Ginny, snaking his arms around her waist and turning her around to face him. I watched as his eyes widened as they lingered over her full red lips and her revealing dress. He gulped as he leaned in to kiss her and I couldn't help but giggle slightly, when they broke apart and he had bright red lipstick smeared across his face, matching his very flushed cheeks.

'Em so, em, hi, em, Hermione. Having a good time?' he said breathlessly.

'Yeah thanks. Thanks for organising it for me.'

'No probs. You look great by the way. You not dancing?' he asked, nodding towards the now very full dance floor.

'Oh not just now. Maybe later. I think I'll just stay here and have another drink.' I raised my glass indicating to Seamus who had now joined Dean behind the bar that I was ready for another.

He nodded slightly, before looking at Ginny again, his eyes raking appreciatively over her body.

'You em, mind if we dance?' he asked, looking slightly guilty.

'No don't be silly,' I forced out. 'I'll be fine.'

I watched as Harry pulled Ginny onto the dance floor and began to twirl her around the dance floor. They looked so happy together, so at ease with one another. Harry then pulled Ginny into him and wrapped his arms around her waist, while she put hers around his neck. They continued to stay like that for a while, looking each other in the eyes, occasionally leaning forward to whisper in each other's ears. I was so happy for them both. Especially Harry. Seeing him so at ease and so happy. He truly deserved it, although I couldn't help but feel a stab of jealousy that they had each other and were so perfect for each other when I had no one.

I wallowed in my self- pity for a while longer, until another red head on the dance floor caught my attention. This time however, I did not get the happy feeling watching him with his partner. Lavender seemed to be gyrating her hips against Ron and dancing around him in a way that reminded me very much of a pole dancer, with Ron being her substitute pole. Ron had a completely stupid expression on his face and may as well have had his tongue hanging out he was drooling that much.

Lavender then spun around him and pressed herself up against him, throwing her arms around his neck. Her eyes found mine from across the room and I swear I saw her smirk before she pulled her gaze back to her partner and brought her lips crashing down onto his.

My throat seemed to constrict tightly making it hard for me to breathe and my hands instinctively balled into fists by my side. I didn't know what I was angrier about; the fact that Ron had so evidently moved on and forgotten about me or the fact that Lavender had turned it into some stupid little competition that I was evidently losing.

So much for him noticing me. He hadn't even given me a second glance all evening, never mind speaking to me. I knew it was petty because I didn't want to be with him, but a bit of recognition would have been nice. But then again I really didn't know what I had expected. Ron was always a selfish idiot I though bitterly. Ron would always do what Ron wanted to do and to hell with everyone else. Well he could have her. She was entirely welcome to him.

I forced myself to turn away from the couple, as they were currently quite literally eating each other's faces and it was only making me even more furious. So I did the least logical thing that I could do and I ordered another drink. And then another drink. And then another.

My brain was feeling nice and warm and fuzzy as the alcohol coursed its way around my body. My body was feeling completely relaxed as I pushed the thought of a certain someone out of my head. I was singing along with the music, when I became aware of a presence sitting beside me.

I glanced to the side to the side to see a familiar face sitting beside me, smiling at me, his eyes running over my body admiringly.

'Hey, Hermione. You look amazing. You want to dance?

Cormac McGlaggen held his hand out in front of me and a part of me told me to walk away. We had briefly had a thing in sixth year when we had made out so I could get back at Ron. The only problem was that when I realised that I was making a mistake I hadn't been able to get rid of him. I would blame the fact that i was very drunk for happened next and the fact that I wasn't able to make rational decisions, but after a shitty day, I just needed something to make me feel better.

I took Cormac's hand and let him lead me over the dance floor. With the alcohol lowering my inhibitions my shyness and fear of dancing had disappeared and was replaced by a new found alcohol induced confidence as I immediately moved my hips in time to the music, pressing myself up against him, far closer than I would ever normally allow myself to be. I would show Ron that I was over him and I would show Lavender that I was over him too. He placed his hands on my back and then started to slide them further and further down, until his left hand was resting on my bum. I immediately stiffened, and looked quickly to his hand, ready to push it away. However it was then that I caught Ron's eye and saw his furious expression as his eyes rested on the hand currently squeezing my bum and so I decided to push Ron even further. I would show Ron that he wasn't the only one who had moved on.

I wrapped my arms around Cormac's neck, bringing our faces closer together. I lifted my head up, bringing my lips close to his. He licked his lips and his eyes looked hungry as he looked at me and slowly started to bring his mouth towards mine, but he was being far too slow for my liking and so I stood on the tips of my toes and pulled our lips together.

He responded immediately, pushing his tongue into my mouth and swirling it about inside mine. 'Oh yeah,' my brain reminded me, 'this is why I had hid from him the last time.' The sloppy and slobbery kisses.

I pulled away from him, trying to get some air and wiped the saliva from around my mouth when a brief moment of sanity returned. Shit! What the hell was I doing? Why the hell was I kissing Cormac? This had to be the most stupid ridiculous plan ever.

However, I really didn't have much time to think of an escape plan, as Cormac's open mouth was advancing towards mine again.

Although as it turned out, an escape plan wasn't necessary. As his mouth engulfed mine for the second time and I tasted and smelled the firewhiskey on his breath, I felt my stomach start to squirm in a really uncomfortable way and I was pretty sure it was more than just his kissing that was making my stomach heave.

I just about managed to push him off of me; which was pretty difficult considering how hard he'd latched himself onto me, before I turned and ran, desperate to find a bathroom. However I didn't even make it out of the door of the room of requirement, before three things happened in succession; first my stomach lurched as I threw up all over the floor; secondly my knees buckled and I slid to the ground and thirdly, I passed out on the hard, stone cold floor.

* * *

 **A/N- Once again thanks to everyone who had read and favourited or followed. Big thanks to Leena F who took the time to review all of the previous chapters. I love reading peoples thoughts and views on the story, so I know what people think. I try to update this story once a week, usually towards the end of the week. Reviews honestly mean so much so I would love it if you could take just a little bit of time to let me know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 : Hiding

I was left in no doubt of the severity of my hangover when the other girls in the dormitory woke up and started moving around. My head felt like there was an army of trolls doing a tap dance inside of my skull. I tried to swallow but immediately gagged, finding my throat nearly as dry as the Atacama Desert in the middle of a month long drought. I took a chance at opening on eye, but had only opened it the merest sliver when the light hit my inner eye, burning my retina and I clamped it shut again. It took at least another ten minutes and six more attempts for me to ascertain that no, I wasn't going to be sick and that yes I could fully open my eyes.

After another few minutes of groaning, with the occasional bout of gagging thrown in, I managed to sit up part way, still resting on my pillows. The blanket slipped down from my body and I looked down to see half of my bra completely on show from underneath a rather low cut red dress. My eyes immediately crashed shut as the memories all came flooding back. Oh. My God.

What had I done! The dress! The party! Ron! Cormac! I sat bolt straight up when I remembered the last bit, instantly regretting it as my head swam with dizziness and my stomach heaved. Cormac. Oh my god, I had kissed him. What had I been thinking? The last time I kissed him, it took me three weeks of him following me around to finally get rid of him. Back then I thought Ron was actually going to punch him in the end. I groaned again as another realisation struck me. Oh god, Ron. How the hell was I going to face Ron? What would he think? Although I quickly reprimanded myself for the thought. Why should I be worried about what he thought? He had absolutely no problem in kissing Lavender in front of me. But then, it wasn't just Ron. What would everyone else think? I sank back down in the bed, throwing one arm dramatically over my face, vowing that I was never going to leave my bed again for as long as I lived.

I was still lying in bed with my eyes closed, hoping that I would fall asleep and wake up to find it had all been a horrible nightmare, when Ginny breezed into the room. 'Morning Hermione. Great night last night,' she said practically skipping into the room, looking far too fresh faced for my liking.

'Merlin you look like hell', she said, stopping as she saw my head peeking out from under the covers.

'Cheers,' I relplied not even bothering to move. 'Just what everyone wants to hear,' I said sarcastically, but still taking the glass of water that she offered me. 'Why are you so chipper this morning anyway? You drank way more than I did.'

'I guess I'm just one of these very lucky people that can hold their drink,' she gloated, flopping down onto my bed making the bed bounce and my stomach roll with it. 'Or maybe it could be because I didn't actually drink the bar dry, like some people I could mention. You were firing them back like there was no tomorrow. I however was perfectly in control of what I was doing. Unlike some, so a little birdie tells me,' Ginny said, her eyes gleaming with a knowing look.

'Oh god,' I groaned, 'what did you hear? I asked, wishing that I didn't actually have to hear the answer.

'Just that you had a lot to drink and were tearing up the dance floor. Oh and that you totally made out with Cormac,' she squealed, leaning towards me, her eyes wide with question.

Groaning I asked, 'Who told you?'

'Oh just Parvati,' she answered.

I breathed out a sigh of relief. Not so bad then. Perhaps everyone else was too busy in the party to notice my floor show. If only Parvati knew then I could maybe keep this quiet. However Ginny wasn't finished.

'And Lavender and Ron and Neville and Luna and Padma and Dean and Seamus and oh just about everybody I spoke to this morning. You're big news today.'

'What…' I sputtered, 'but I didn't do anything. I mean not really.'

'Hermione, you were practically shagging him on the dance floor. That's not nothing.' She was looking at me with a mixture of humour and disbelief.

'What?' I yelled in indignation. 'I was not nearly shagging him. We kissed, well he kissed me and that is definitely all that happened.'

'Well that's not what it looked like and that's not what people are saying.'

'Oh great, so people have nothing better to gossip about than the fact that I kissed Cormac McLaggen.' I said shuddering slightly at the memory of his wet and sloppy kiss.

'Well yeah, but that along with the little fact that you threw up and then passed out afterwards makes it pretty big news. It's just so unlike you.' She was definitely smirking now. She was enjoying this way too much.

'I passed out,' I almost shrieked at her. This just kept getting better and better. I did not remember that part of the night. Well obviously I didn't, since I had clearly not been functioning to remember that. I tried to think of what the last thing that I could remember was, but all I could come up with was Cormac kissing me.

'Well how did I get back into my bed then?' I seriously had to know the details. What if I had done something else that I couldn't remember?

'Neville found you outside the room of requirement and carried you back to the common room.'

'Oh my god, I am never leaving this bed again for as long as I live,' I whined, pulling the covers over my head. I was going to officially die of embarrassment. Maybe I could just stay in this bed forever and then I wouldn't have to face anyone for like, ever. It seemed like a good plan.

'Well actually that's why I came up to find you. Doesn't your detention start today?'

'Holy shit, I totally forgot. Why the hell didn't you tell me before?' I shouted at her, pulling the covers down from my face.

'I dunno, I forgot. You side tracked me with all the gossip. You'd better go though. It's twenty to one and your detention starts at one.'

'Shit! Ginny, McGonagall's going to kill me if I'm late,' I yelled, knocking her off the bed as I jumped out of it. I ran to the mirror in the bathroom to check my appearance. Big mistake. Grey, sallow looking skin, huge bags underneath my eyes and mascara smeared over my face. My hair however, which should have been resembling a birds nest at this point, actually still looked pretty perfect; a little wavier than the previous night, but still perfectly smooth and shiny. I was going to have to give George the biggest hug known to man when I next saw him. The man was a genius.

Already late, I didn't have time for a shower, so I splashed my face with cold water, hoping that it would at least make me feel more awake. I still looked bloody awful though and I was not going to be the talk of the school looking totally hung over. I grabbed some more of George's products, praying that they were as good as the hair ones he had given me.

After another ten minutes of trying to make myself resemble a human being, I finally ran out of the dorm room, looking somewhat better than I had before. My skin had regained some colour and George's cream had vanished the dark circles under my eyes. Although, however much I may have looked better I certainly did not feel better. My head was pounding and I could feel my stomach protesting with every move that I made.

I ran down the stairs, ignoring the swirling nausea inside and sprinted through the common room, aware that there were many pairs of eyes on me. I was vaguely aware of someone calling my name, but I ignored them and kept running. I was already late as it was.

I ran the whole way to the library on the second floor, avoiding the stares and cat calls that followed me. My face was already flushed pink with running, but flushed a deep red, when a sixth year Hufflepuff boy yelled a rather crude comment at me, as I passed. Something about him having a free period if I was free he could show me a pretty good time. Usually I would have turned around and hexed him, but I was late for a detention and more fights in the corridors would probably not go down too well.

I ran all the way into the library skidding to halt when I saw Madame Pince standing with Malfoy. I glanced at the clock on the wall behind her, 1: 03, damn I was late. 'I am … so… sorry… I'm late,' I managed to say through gasping breaths.

I had to bend over; feeling very light headed and rested my hands on my knees, trying to catch my breath and keep myself from falling over in a heap at the librarians feet. I lifted my head slightly, to see Madam Pince looking at me in slight shock. Malfoy on the other hand, who was leaning casually against the librarians desk, gave me a quick once over with his swift gaze, giving me a look that was one of unmistakable pure disgust.

I did my best to glare back at him. Yes I was perfectly aware that I looked like crap. I was breathless, my face was flushed, I was sweating and I was very close to throwing up again. Not to mention the fact that I was dressed in muggle clothes. Something that Malfoy would most definitely not approve of, but Malfoy could still go to hell.

'Well don't make a habit of it, Miss Granger or I will have to report it to Professor McGonagall. Please ensure that you make the time up at the other end.'

'Oh don't worry, I will,' I said a little too haughtily. I was only three minutes late for goodness sake. She continued to witter on about what we had to do, but I was barely listening, focusing more on trying to keep the contents of my stomach firmly where they belonged.

I felt pure relief when Madame Pince finally stopped talking, although I quickly realised that I didn't actually have a clue what I was supposed to be doing. I followed Malfoy over to the bookcase at the back wall of the library and hovered slightly, as I watched him lay some parchments down on a nearby table. He then moved over the bookcase and started to look through the books. I tried to watch him to work out what he was doing, but I was still totally clueless.

'Are you going to stand there watching me all day, or all you actually going to do something?' Malfoy said, not even bothering to turn around.

I jumped slightly as he spoke and made a move over to the bookcase, still totally at a loss of what we were to do but being far too stubborn to actually admit it to him.

After another moment of me hovering like an idiot, he sighed and turned around.

'We have to check all the books on that list and write down the reference numbers, making sure that they are all put back on the shelf in the correct order and record any that are missing or damaged. Merlin Granger, it's not hard.'

I just glared at him, determined not to let him annoy me enough to provoke a reaction. My silence could also have been something to do with the slight fact that if I opened my mouth, I was sure that I would vomit. Although, thinking about it, throwing up over Malfoy could be decent payback. I smiled slightly at the mental image of him standing covered in sick with a look of repulsion on his face, but stopped when I saw his glacial stare.

After that, we quickly got to work, working in complete silence. Just like in potions class, we developed a way of working together that required neither of us to actually speak to one another. I would look for the books and pass to them him to mark down. It was surprising how well we worked. I had been expecting his usual name calling , sarcastic comments or even the occasional hex as payback for him being here. It was my fault that he was here after all. Not that I would ever admit that to him.

We worked that way for the next hour or so and I was quite happily fantasising about what I would have for dinner that night, since I had missed both breakfast and lunch, when a familiar nearby voice, that I could only describe as pompous, snapped me out of my daydream.

'Excuse me Madame Pince, could you please inform me where Hermione Granger is. I believe she is currently carrying out a detention here.' I could imagine him leaning over the desk trying to give her a winning smile, thinking that he could charm her.

Moving quicker than I would have thought possible, I scrambled to my knees and peeked through the gaps in the shelves to look over to the reception desk and groaned internally when my worst fears were confirmed. Cormac was in the library and asking where I was. Of course it was Cormac. I should have known after the last time we had been together, he did not give up easily. But then how did he know I was here? I was pretty sure that I had not mentioned it the night before, but then since I could only remember parts of it, it seemed plausible that I had.

Madame Pince raised her hand and pointed in the direction where I was currently hiding. As Cormac turned his head to look in my direction, I ducked down to make sure that he wouldn't see me. I really couldn't deal with him just now. I was still feeling completely awful and I couldn't be bothered having that conversation with him again.

I pressed myself flat against the bookcase trying to work out what I was going to do. Scanning around I tried to find somewhere to go, somewhere I could hide, but I was running out of time. I could hear his loud footsteps coming closer and closer. If I was going to move then it had to be now.

I stood up, still hunched over and ran to the end of the aisle, pushing past a startled Malfoy as I did and crouched down low to hide behind the bookcase in the next row, trying to stay hidden. I pushed one of the books on the lower shelf to the side, so I could see what was happening. I was currently looking at Malfoy's ankles. He was still standing in the same spot where I had nearly knocked him off his feet. I looked up at his face to see his eyebrows furrowed as he looked around in confusion. He had just turned around in the direction that I had ran and made a move forward when a noise to the left caused both of us to turn.

'Oh, Malfoy,' came Cormac's surprised voice, 'What are you doing here?'

I couldn't see Malfoy's face anymore since he had moved out of my eye line, so I watched Cormac instead, praying that he wouldn't see me.

'What exactly does it look like McLaggen?' Malfoy said, his voice dripping with disdain. 'Detention.'

'Oh. I thought Hermione was doing her detention here. Is she here?' Cormac asked, seeming to be completely unaware of the daggers that Malfoy was shooting at him that I seen on more than one occasion make younger students run away in tears. I had to wonder if Cormac was really brave or just completely obvious to the very real danger he was in. Cormac continued to look around the aisle, as if I were somehow hiding in the narrow space behind Malfoy. If only he knew.

I waited with baited breath, waiting for the moment where Malfoy would rat me out and I was going to have to deal with Cormac.

'Obviously not,' Malfoy said through gritted teeth.

My breath caught in my throat and my mouth dropped open. Malfoy had just lied for me. He had just helped me. Seriously, what was going on today?

'Oh really, because Madam Pince told me that she was over here.'

'Well Madam Pince must have been mistaken.'

'Merlin that girl is hard to track down. She's like Cinderella. A kiss at midnight and then she disappears and you can't find her again. I won't let her get away so easily this time.'

Malfoy gave Cormac a look that said he didn't have a clue what he was talking about. That boy was seriously deluded. We had a drunken kiss and his warped imagination; it turns into a flipping fairy-tale with him in the role of Prince Charming. I rolled my eyes, raising my hands up in complete exasperation, but accidentally knocked a book on the shelf with my elbow. Ducking back down low to keep hidden, I saw Malfoy's leg tense and Cormac's head swung immediately in my direction.

'What was that?' Cormac asked, peering over to where I was hiding. I crouched even closer to the floor, determined to stay hidden.

'What was what?' Malfoy said, sounding bored.

'That noise.'

'I didn't hear anything. Now if you don't mind McLaggen, as fascinating as all this is, I actually do have work to do,' he said in a clearly dismissive tone.

'Right, well if you see her can you tell her that I'm looking for her.'

'Oh, I'm sure she knows already,' Malfoy said, a trace of amusement creeping into his voice.

I heard footsteps moving away but I stayed in my crouched position on the floor, not wanting to move in case he came back. What the hell had I been thinking? This was exactly the way things had gone before. We had one kiss, which I had only done to make Ron jealous and then he trailed me around the castle, trying to pounce on me at every available opportunity. Damn alcohol. Clearly nothing good ever came from it. A voice suddenly interrupted my mental chastising.

'He's gone. You can stop hiding now. Or do you intend to leave me to all the work alone?'

I crept back round to the other side of the bookcase, feeling distinctly awkward. Of all the people I would have wanted to witness that, Malfoy would have definitely been on the bottom of the list. Yet he had helped me to hide. Why would be have done that? He would never willingly help me. Whatever his reasons, I was actually surprisingly grateful to him. Who would have thought?

'Em, thanks, for, you know, not telling him,' I said as steadily as I could, trying desperately not to look at him and feeling my face turning bright red.

He merely nodded, barely even glancing in my direction. We quickly went back to working in silence, although I was now totally distracted by other thoughts swimming around my head. What had come over Malfoy and how the hell was I going to avoid Cormac? I knew I would probably have to face him sooner or later, but right now, I was hoping for later.

We only managed another ten minutes of work, before my stomach gave a rather embarrassing rumble. My feeling of nausea had long since passed and I had been trying to ignore the rising feeling of hunger in my stomach. I felt my body stiffen slightly, but tried to act normally and ignore the gurgling in my stomach. I gave a quick glance at Malfoy and saw that he had given a quick glance in my direction, an unmistakable smirk forming on his lips. God I wanted to smack it right off of his face.

I tried to focus on what I was doing, hoping that I could forget about the growing hunger in my belly. I tried to remember the last time that I had eaten. It must have been dinner last night. No wonder my stomach was rumbling. Desperately I tried to hold my stomach in, hoping that would stop the rumbling, but it didn't work as my stomach let out an even more loud and unmistakable growl.

I winced, hoping that he hadn't heard. It wouldn't be long before he made some stupid sarcastic remark. I heard a rustling behind me where Malfoy was standing and gave a quick glance to see what he was doing, briefly wondering if he was going to hex me. However, nothing could have prepared me for what he was about to produce from his robe pocket.

I was stunned as he pulled out a chocolate frog and held it out to me. I merely stared at him, well aware that my eyebrows were so high up my forehead that they were probably meeting my hairline.

'Well, do you want it or not?' he asked, still holding the frog out to me.

My mouth opened in shock again. He was giving me a chocolate frog. He was actually offering to give me a chocolate frog. I still hadn't moved when he spoke again.

'Don't go reading anything in to it,' he said clearly seeing my mind working overtime. 'I just can't stand listening to the sound of your stomach for much longer. Growling trolls make less noise than you.'

I fought to contain my blush of embarrassment, scowling at him instead. But what he said jolted me back to reality. Of course I couldn't take his chocolate. It no doubt was poisoned, seeing as it was Malfoy.

'No thanks,' I said shaking my head. 'I'm fine.'

He just mumbled 'whatever,' and made a move to put the chocolate frog back into his pocket when my stomach gave an almighty rumble, even louder than the ones before.

I graoned at my body's perfect timing and looked back to Malfoy, to see him looking at me with one eyebrow raised. He pulled the frog back out of his pocket and held it out to me once more his eyebrow still raised, daring me to take it.

Never one to back down from a challenge I reached out and took the frog, muttering my thanks. He just nodded and went to back to cataloguing the books. I couldn't believe that I had just accepted food from Draco Malfoy. It's amazing what being hungry could make you overlook.

I tore the paper off the chocolate frog as quickly as I could manage and only hesitated slightly, before ramming the whole thing into my mouth. I chewed quickly, before swallowing, and I couldn't help the loud moan that escaped from my lips as the creamy chocolate slid down my throat, sending a warmth through my entire body. God that tasted good. Totally normal and ordinary chocolate. I turned around to find Malfoy's eyes on me, before he quickly turned back to the books on the shelf.

We fell into silence again for the rest of our detention; however the silence was at least on my part, slightly awkward.

I couldn't help but wonder at Malfoy's actions. He had helped me out twice today. It may only have been a piece of chocolate, but it was actually something nice. Malfoy had done something nice to me. I had never seen him do anything like that before, not to anyone, least of all to me. I mean he hated me more than he hated most people. I eyed him uneasily for the remainder of the detention, half expecting him to turn around and yell 'surprise, got you' or have him hex me, having lulled me into a false sense of security. But my worries were totally unfounded. He barely even looked at me for the rest of the detention. I just couldn't figure him out and it annoyed me. I hated an unsolved puzzle.

When four o' clock finally came, Madame Pince came over and told Malfoy that he could go, since he had arrived on time for his detention. However she made me stay for the full three minutes extra, watching me work alone, until I too could stop working. I started to tidy up all of the pieces of parchment that we had been using, placing them back into order. I tried my best not to glare at Madam Pince as I gave her the parchment back. I usually got on fairly well with her, but her pettiness today annoyed me. Due to her stringency over three lousy minutes, I was left to tidy up alone, meaning that it was quarter past four before I could actually leave.

I figured I would wait in the library until dinner, as it wasn't served until five and it would take me at least ten minutes to get back to the common room and then another ten to get back down and it hardly seemed worth it. I selected one of my favourite books and chose a quiet table away from everyone else.

Just before five, I made my way down to the great hall. Malfoy's chocolate had kept me going, but my rumbling stomach was coming back. I hesitated slightly at the entrance of the great hall. What if Cormac was in there? I still wasn't ready to deal with him yet. However I snapped myself out if it. I was a Gryffindor for Merlin's sake. I was supposed to be brave and yet I was scared of facing a boy. I had faced far worse in this school and faced far worse people. I would handle Cormac if he was in there.

I walked into the great hall, ignoring the many people staring my way. No doubt no longer interested in the fact that I was part of the Golden Trio, but more likely because of my escapades the night before. I kept my eyes firmly ahead of me and kept my head held high. I was a proud Gryffindor and even though the petty gossip did bother me, there was no way that I would show it.

I sat myself down at the quiet Gryffindor table and dived straight into the food, instantly feeling revitalised as it hit me empty stomach. Every time the door opened and someone else entered the great hall, my eyes snapped to the side to see who it was, giving a sigh of relief when I saw that it wasn't Cormac.

I was glad when Harry, Ginny and Ron finally came to join me at the dinner table. Ginny was still smirking at me, Harry looked slightly uncomfortable and Ron just looked angry, with his jaw tight. I could tell that they were waiting to see who was going to bring up the night before first, but I as damned sure that it wouldn't be me. I wasn't going to make it that easy for them.

'So Hermione, how was detention?' Ginny asked, trying to keep the smirk off of her face, although I couldn't figure out what was so funny.

'Just fine thank you,' I replied keeping my tone light.

'How was Malfoy? He didn't give you a hard time did he?' Harry asked seeming concerned.

'No he was fine actually. Not a derogatory insult in sight.'

'So em, it was completely uneventful. You didn't have any visitors then?' Ginny asked, straining to keep the excitement out of her voice.

I narrowed my eyes to look at Ginny. How the hell did she know? I groaned as I realised. Of course she must have told Cormac where I was. How else would he have known that I had detention in the library?

'Ginny, you didn't. Tell me that you had nothing to do with him turning up there,' I pleaded with her, although I already knew the answer.

'Well, he might have asked me and I may have let it slip where you would be.' Ginny said trying to keep her expression innocent. I glared at her as she continued. 'Oh come on Hermione, he's cute and he's so into you and you need to let your hair down every once in a while.'

'Ginny, I will say this once and once only. I do not like Cormac and I never have. I was drunk and it was one kiss. That does not mean that I like him or want anything more with him and it certainly does not give you the right to interfere.' I said, my voice getting louder as I spoke. I could see Harry and Ron sitting wide eyed, determined to avoid the conversation, although I would swear that Ron had a slight smirk on his lips.

'Look Hermione, I'm sorry I was only trying to help. So what did you say to him? Did you let him down gently?' Ginny asked, trying to get more gossip.

'I haven't actually spoken to him yet.' I admitted.

'But he went to the library looking for you and you said you saw him in the library.' Ginny asked questioningly, clearly confused.

I sighed, trying to think of a way to avoid saying what had actually happened, but nothing was coming to me. Lying was not a strong point.

'Well, I may have seen him coming and then I might have, sort of hid from him.' I leaned over to add another scoop of mashed potato to my plate, acting as if what I had said was perfectly normal.

Ginny's mouth dropped open, but Harry and Ron just burst out laughing, only stopping when I shot a deathly glare their way.

'Oh Hermione, why didn't you just talk to him. He's completely head over heels for you and you can't keep him hanging on.'

'I'm perfectly aware of that Ginny, but I will speak to him when I'm ready to speak to him. You know I'm not good at this sort of thing and I really didn't need to be doing it in front of Malfoy of all people.' I said, my voice getting louder again.

'So how did you hide from him Hermione, especially if Malfoy was there?' Harry asked, trying very hard to keep the grin from his face as he sensed something I was holding back.

'It may have involved hiding behind a bookcase and practically lying on the floor.' I said grinning in spite of myself at the ridiculousness of the situation.

'But didn't Malfoy rat you out?'

'Nope. Believe me I was just as surprised as you,' I said in response to Harry's furrowed brow. 'But then he was probably just trying to get one up on Cormac. They're surprisingly similar you know. Always going on about 'my father' this and 'my father' that.

'But seriously Hermione,' Ginny began, re-joining the conversation, 'you are going to speak to Cormac, aren't you?'

'I suppose so. Eventually,' I added as an afterthought. 'I guess I did really have to talk to him at some point, but I was secretly hoping that he would get the hint if I just avoided him for long enough. After all it had worked the last time.

'Good, well now's your chance. He's just walked in.' Ginny was looking at me with a rather pointed expression on her face, practically daring me to do it.

My head flew round to see Cormac strutting into the hall with his group of friends and I noticed that he had people staring at him as well, although where I had been mortified, he seemed to be enjoying it.

'Oh shit.' I whispered. He was walking up the side of the table where I was sitting. I did not want to see him, especially in the great hall, in front of half the population of Hogwarts. I really didn't need an audience to my personal dramas. So I really had only one option left. Make a run for it. Again. Yes an extreme reaction, but Cormac had a way of making me act irrationally. I ducked under the table, ignoring Harry's yelp of surprise as I gripped his thigh and quite literally pushed him to the side. I crawled up and slid up beside him on the opposite side of the table, swinging my legs over the side of the bench before standing up, brushing off the crumbs that were sticking to my knees and scurrying toward the great hall door. When I was about to pass Cormac, I let my hair fall over my face and I turned my head to the side to avoid him seeing me. Once I was past him, I all but ran out of the great hall, faltering only once when I caught the amused glance of a certain blonde wizard watching me the entire way.

* * *

 **A/N- a massive thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. You guys are awesome and I love reading what you all think. It's so nice to hear that people are enjoying reading this. Thanks to all those who have favourited or followed and if you haven't done so, then please make sure you do. I'll have the next chapter with you shortly. A wee hint. The next chapter is called 'Rescues'.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Rescues

 **A/N- just a note to say this chapter has a scene depicting sexual assualt. Nothing too graphic.**

* * *

The next few days were hell for a number of reasons reasons. Firstly, rumours of the party had spread like wildfire and not just in the Gryffindor common room. It seemed like everywhere I went I was followed by hushed whispers and open stares. Initially I was completely and utterly mortified that most of the rumours and whispers revolved around me and Cormac, but as the days went on I found was getting better at ignoring them. I wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing. I kept my head up and kept a smile on my face, determined not to show them that they were getting to me. Although if anyone had looked closely, they would have seen that my jaw was tight, my palms were clenching and my hand was only ever a twitch away from grabbing my wand.

If I had thought that I could escape to the relative peace and safety of my own room, I was sorely mistaken. Even in the dorm I was being continually interrogated by the other girls about what had actually happened. Lavender and Parvati were particularly keen to hear all of the details. They pounced on me at the first available opportunity, which happened to be the moment I stepped out of the shower on Sunday morning.

'Hermione, tell us everything. What happened between you and Cormac?' Parvati asked excitedly, dragging me by the arm into the room.

'Em, nothing much,' I muttered, really wishing that I could escape, but seeing as I was dripping wet and wearing nothing but a towel, it really wasn't a viable option. Parvati just rolled her eyes at my evasiveness, but Lavender narrowed hers in my direction.

'Don't lie Hermione,' Lavender said, a little too harshly, 'we all saw you two making out.'

'Well if you saw, then why are you even bothering to ask what happened?' I questioned, desperate to be left alone.

'Oh come on, I want to know everything. Cormac is so cute. What was he like, are you two dating, is he a good kisser?' Parvati asked eagerly, her eyes nearly popping out of her head.

'Em, drunk, no and I've had better,' I replied as I began rooting through my trunk to find clothes to wear.

'Really? Was he that bad?' Her face fell in disappointment.

'He was drunk, I was definitely drunk and no it wasn't bad, just not great.' I said shrugged not really sure why I was bothering to answer her questions.

'So who was better then?' Lavender asked with an edge to her voice.

My mind immediately supplied the answer. Ron. Yet one look at Lavenders expression and I knew that she would claw my eyes out if I ever told her the truth.

'No one was better,' I lied turning away from them and making a move towards the bathroom, hoping to escape the questioning. What I was not expecting her to follow me.

'But you just said that you'd had a better kiss,' Lavender pressed, 'You must have had someone in mind,' she said, an eyebrow raised questioningly.

I pushed passed her into the bathroom. 'It's just a figure of speech Lavender and if you must know, Viktor was a better kisser than Cormac,' I lied quickly, saying anything to stop her questioning.

Although in truth, Viktor had been better a better kisser than Cormac, but Ron's kiss was still the best kiss I had ever had. I would just never admit that to her. Or to anyone else.

'Oh right. I forgot about him.' I breathed a sigh of relief as she seemed placated. So I gave her a small expressionless smile, hoping that it was the end of the conversation. 'I was thinking you might have meant someone else,' she said with her questioning look again.

'Nope, just the two of them. Now if you're finished with your interrogation, then I would actually like to get changed,' I said, closing the door in her face, glad to be finally escaping the endless questioning.

Of course that had just been the start. Everyone from the party seemed to have some comment about how funny, how wild, how drunk I had been and how Cormac and I made a cute couple. Even people I'd never even spoken to before felt the need to let me know their thoughts on my supposed relationship status. No matter how many times I told them otherwise, that we were just friends, they continued to give me a knowing smile or a wink as if they were in on the secret with me.

As a result, I was spending less and less time in the common room and the great hall, which actually worked out pretty well for me, for two reasons. Firstly it meant I was able to fully concentrate on my homework; which was good as there was lots of it. Every class we had, meant more reading and more ten foot long essays, due in only a few days later. I had to say that I was actually enjoying the work. I know, ever the bookworm. But it gave me a challenge and gave me something to think about. It kept me busy and focused and for that I was grateful.

The second reason that I was glad to be avoiding the great hall was a more awkward one. If I had hoped that Cormac would give up after one day, I was sorely mistaken. It had been five days since the party and he was getting even more persistent in his attempts to talk to me. It was beginning to feel like everywhere I went, there he would be. He was always in the common room, the library, the great hall, the corridors and outside my classes. I was running out of excuses not to talk to him. There was only so many times I could say I had homework, classes, detention or even a headache. I knew I was being a coward and I knew deep down that I was being ridiculous but I was still desperately clinging onto the hope that he would eventually give up.

Any day now, he would see that I wasn't worth the effort and that I definitely wasn't interested. Ginny however was hoping for an entirely different outcome. She was on at me daily to give Cormac a chance and how he wasn't really that bad and what harm would it do to just go on a few dates. I loved Ginny to pieces but if o was being honest she was beginning to get on my nerves. I knew that she wanted me to happy, but she wouldn't seem to believe that I had no interest in Cormac.

And so my days were spent trying to fend off not only an awkward conversation with Cormac, but also Ginny's persistent attempts at matchmaking. As a result, I spent my days rushing through the corridors in case I saw him, scoffing my meals so I didn't need to be in the great hall for longer than necessary and spending more and more time in my dorm, instead of the common room. Unfortunately for me I shared some classes with Cormac, but at least it was just charms and ancient runes. I made sure that I arrived for class at the very last moment and then hurried out of the class the very second the class was over, ignoring the looks that he was giving me throughout lessons.

I'll admit, it was a totally cowardly tactic, but I really was not good at relationship talks. Especially one where you have to say, yes I know we kissed, but I was drunk and I only did it to make another guy jealous, so no I really don't want to go out with you. I really didn't think there was a nice way to break that news and so I went for the 'avoid and hope they go away' tactic instead.

And so it was the Wednesday after the party and we had just finished another busy day of double transfiguration, doing tricky spells turning objects into animals, herbology and ancient runes. I was completely shattered and had so much homework to do, but once again I had my Wednesday night detention to contend with.

I bolted down my dinner yet again, feeling sick as I rammed the food quickly down my throat. The stress of hiding and being constantly on edge was beginning to get to me and I had all but decided that the conversation needed to happen soon. I had a feeling that he wouldn't take rejection very well and I was still trying decide how to best soften the blow.

My bad mood was not helped by the fact that Harry and Ron found the whole situation hilarious. Ron had acted a bit weird at first when he had first found out that I had kissed Cormac and I briefly wondered if he was jealous, but now that it was absolutely clear that I was not interested in him, he went back to making light of the situation by teasing me.

'So Hermione, no crawling under tables tonight,' Ron asked a little too gleefully, as he sat down at the table opposite me during dinner. I winced with annoyance, gritting my teeth to try and not show him how much he was bothering me. The joke was getting really old. He had made it at least three times every day and I was beginning to lose my patience.

'Nope, not tonight,' I managed to say with a light tone, although my fists were clenching underneath the table. Ignore him; ignore him I said over and over in my head.

'And so what's in your pumpkin juice tonight then; bit of firewhiskey? We all know how much you like your alcohol these days,' he said grinning.

'Yep Ronald, firewhiskey today. I figured I need something strong to get through another dinner with you,' I said in a matter of fact tone. Ron however was not getting the hint that I was in fact desperate for him to shut up. He kept on wittering away until his eyes suddenly widened and his body tensed.

'Look, Hermione, Cormac!' Ron said loudly, pointing over to the door. This unfortunately was another of the jokes that Ron found absolutely hysterical. The first time he had done, it, I had instinctively ducked in an attempt to hide, knocking over my pumpkin juice and spilling it all over myself, only to realise that he was joking when he was practically rolling around the floor with laughter. And so I kept my eyes steadily on him, determined not to move them more than a millimetre from his face. I was getting fed up of being the butt if his jokes and I would not let him laugh at me one more time.

Although in truth part of me did panic that Cormac was actually there, that Ron would actually tell the truth one of these times and I wouldn't believe him. Like the boy who cried wolf. However, my pride wouldn't let me look. I was pretty sure that he was lying by the sound of his voice and I was proved right when a moment later he burst out laughing again, banging the table as he did as if it was the funniest thing he had ever heard.

'Oh, come on Hermione, you got to admit, it is funny,' Ron laughed.

I glared at him in response. 'No Ronald, I really don't think that I do,' I replied through clenched teeth.

'Come on mate, give it a rest now,' Harry said, throwing me a pitying look. He had made a few jokes at first, but Harry had seen how much it had been bothering me and knew to stop, unlike the prat of a wizard sitting opposite me.

'What? It's not my fault that she's so uptight all of the time.' I flinched back as if he'd slapped me. 'You do realise that this may never happen again. I'm taking my opportunity whilst it's here.'

I could feel my nose begin to prickle and I had to blink back the unbidden tears that suddenly filled my vision. Was that really what he thought of me? That I was uptight. That I was so prudish and boring that I was incapable of getting a boyfriend; that no one would ever want to kiss me.

'And what is that supposed to mean?' I asked, my voice small and unsteady, betraying me emotions.

Harry looked incredibly uncomfortable, sensing my hurt but not knowing what to do about it.

'Well, come on Hermione.' Ron continued, not sensing anything wrong. 'It's not every day that you get drunk and go around kissing random guys, throwing up and passing out. Got to admit, it's good to know you're just like the rest of us.'

'I am nothing like you Ronald.' Anger made my voice sound stronger that I felt. It took me having a lot to drink to make a fool of myself; you on the other hand seem to manage that just fine every day in life without the influence of alcohol,' I yelled at him, watching as his eyebrows shot up in surprise as seeing me losing the rag. 'And for your information,' I continued, 'I do not go around kissing random guys and when I do kiss someone it actually means something, unlike some people I could mention.

Ron furrowed his brows at my last statement, seeming confused by my anger and the way that the conversation had gone. I realised that I had been shouting and had stood up somewhere in the middle of my rant. I also noticed that a few people around me had gone quiet and turned to stare, hoping that they would get to see another Hermione Granger floor show.

Feeling mortified, I grabbed my bag and practically fled from the hall, leaving a very confused Harry and Ron behind. I mentally berated myself. I really hadn't meant to bring up the kiss with Ron. In truth I was over him; I really didn't want to be with him, but it still hurt that he had moved on so quickly and thought so little of it and of me. The red mist of anger left me as I reached the staircase and I felt the first stab of regret. I really needed to work on controlling my temper. I was having far too many angry outbursts these days. Which reminded me, I had my next detention in about twenty minute's time.

I made my way to the library, arriving early this time, which made a change after arriving a shocking three minutes late the time before. I was pretty sure however that Madame Pince wouldn't let me away early, but I decided to start the detention anyway. There was no point hanging around and waiting for Malfoy to arrive and I decided that I would rather be doing something to help and take my mind of the whole Ron/ Cormac saga.

I had been busy working for around fifteen minutes, when the sound of footsteps made me glance up and see Malfoy standing at the end of the aisle. He took one glance at my appearance when his eyes filled with the look of disgust that I I had seen shot in my direction many times before.

Unfortunately in the fifteen minutes that I had been working, I had so far managed to make a complete and utter mess, due the fact that I had dropped all the pieces of parchment that had been neatly organised in alphabetical order. Malfoy had just happened to walk in at the exact moment that I was crawling about the floor, quill in my mouth, hair is disarray, trying to pick up the pieces of parchment and put them back into the right order.

I braced, waiting for the sarcastic and scathing comment that was sure to come. Some comment about me being in my rightful place at his feet. but instead he just lifted his wand and gave it a quick swish. Wincing, I closed my eyes and waited with baited breath for the curse or hex that I was sure he had just fired at me, but after a long pause filled with silence, I slowly opened them again to find that the pile of parchments were now stacked neatly no the floor in front of me.

I turned around to face Malfoy, who had gone over to the nearby table and put his bag down.

'Do you mind. I was doing that,' I said pointedly, more out of principle than actual annoyance.

'No not really,' he shrugged. 'I would actually like to get this over with. I wasn't prepared to wait all night while you crawled about on your hands and knees like a common muggle,' he said, with his familiar sneer, curving his lips.

And there it was, the usual Malfoy charm. Although to be fair I really should have thought of using a spell sooner.

'And what exactly is wrong the muggle way?' I said, folding my arms across my chest, not really sure why I was prompting an argument. 'Although I don't know why I'm bothering to ask you that. We all know what your opinion is of muggles,' I said with hate filling my voice.

At this his expression darkened, before he took one menacing step towards me. 'You know nothing about me,' he spat out. 'Now if you don't mind, I would rather get this over with. I don't want to spend any more time here than I absolutely have to,' he said, going back to his usual cold tone.

After that, we worked in silence. Despite his completely cold and arrogant attitude, I was actually just a little glad that he was there. It was a hard job to do by yourself, as I had so spectacularly proved earlier. Once again we fell into our usual routine of silence as we quickly worked our way through that evening's list of books to catalogue.

When we finished the final book on the list we were working on, I stood up slowly, stretching out my legs and arms. It felt good to finally stand up, after having to sit on the floor of the library for so long, which I'd had to do as the last books on the list were on the bottom shelf.

I made a move to start tidying up, when Malfoy surprised stopped me in my tracks. 'Go,' he said. I'll do it.'

I looked at him with suspicious eyes. Malfoy who lived with an army of house elves who I was sure catered to his every whim and who had never offered to help anyone else in his life was actually volunteering to do extra work. And not only that but he was actually volunteering to help me.

'You did it last time, Granger. Don't get used to it though. This is a onetime offer.'

I lingered for a moment and thought about staying to help, but then again if Malfoy was actually volunteering to do work, who was I to stop him?

'Ok then, well thanks,' I said picking up my bag and walking away. Seriously I was going to have to stop thanking Malfoy. It was becoming a bit of a bad habit these days.

I was exhausted and glad that detention was finally over. It was only nine o' clock but after a hard day's classes and three hours of both mental and physical work, I was shattered. All I really wanted was to go for a nice hot bath and read a good book. It had been a least a week since I'd actually had time to read a book for pleasure and not for school work. But since I had completed all my homework for the following day, I was going to indulge myself. At least that was my plan.

I was making my way back to the Gryffindor common room, completely lost in my thoughts about which book I was going to read, when I noticed a figure standing at the end of the corridor. I looked up and my heart immediately jumped up into my throat and my whole body immediately stiffened as I realised who it was that was coming towards me - Cormac.

I ran through the options in my head, turn and go back to the library, I was only one corridor away and hope to lose him in there, or just keep walking and get the inevitable conversation over. I guessed that I really did have to talk to him. The whole running away thing had been going on for far too long.

I gripped my bag tightly and tried to walk confidently towards him, although my legs felt like lead, feeling heavier with every step that I took. It seemed to take forever to finally reach him and when I spoke, I tried to keep my voice light and natural sounding.

'Em, hi Cormac. How have you been?' I asked as if I was greeting an acquaintance and not someone who I had been intimate with and had been running away from ever since.

Acting naturally however was not going well as I seemed unable to meet his eye. Cormac was looking down at me with a weird expression on his face. He was smiling, but his eyes had an odd look in them that I couldn't quite place. Whatever it was, it was making me feel very uncomfortable and I was suddenly aware of how very alone we were.

'I'm fine. Better now that you're here,' he said closing the distance between us. However it was far too close for me and I immediately took a step back, widening the space once again. 'I was beginning to think that you've been avoiding me.'

I gave him a weak smile, trying not to show him how much his words were unnerving me. I knew that I needed to talk to him and tell him the truth, but even though I had been avoiding it, I hadn't imagined having to do it in a completely empty corridor with no one around.

'So Hermione,' Cormac continued, clearly oblivious how uncomfortable I was feeling, 'I was thinking that you and me should do something. How about the next Hogsmeade trip? I'm thinking you and me and a quiet corner in Madame Pudifoots,' he said smiling and once again closing the proximity between us.

I swallowed hard and tried to keep the repulsion from my eyes at the very thought. Madam Pudifoots was a notorious lover's haunt and a trip there tended to indicate only one thankfully I at least had a valid excuse for not going. For the first time, I was completely grateful that I had been given detentions every Saturday, meaning that I would not be able to go to Hogsmeade.

'Oh I'm really sorry Cormac,' I said, trying at least to sound somewhat apologetic, but finding it hard to keep the small trace of a smile off of my face, 'I have detention that day, so I won't be able to go.

'Oh that's a shame,' he said, looking actually quite crestfallen.

'Mmm,' I replied not quite agreeing, 'so I'll just be going then,' I managed to say, sensing my opportunity to leave and trying to move past him to get to the door, unfortunately he shifted in front of me once more, forcing me to look at him again.

'Well if Saturday's no good, then how about next Sunday? I'm sure we can find something to keep us entertained in the castle for a whole day,' he said, raising his eyebrows in a suggestive way.

I had a feeling I wasn't doing quite as well at keeping my face straight anymore. The horror at that prospect must have been clearly evident on my face.

'Em… I don't think I can, I have to, um, study that day,' I stuttered trying to find an excuse. 'I'll have loads of work to do that day since I'm missing the whole day on Saturday,' I said trying to back up my story and make it sound a little more believable and not just the pathetic excuse that I knew it really was. 'In fact, I should probably be going now to try get some work done before bed,' I said, trying once again to get passed him, but once again having little success.

I had barely taken a step past him when his hand caught my wrist and pulled me back so that I was once again facing him. 'Granger, stop walking away from me,' he said, a hint of anger edging into his voice.

As I looked at him I felt genuinely sorry for him. I knew that I had used him, and now I had to come clean. Now I had to tell him the truth. I sighed as I prepared myself for the moment that I had been desperately avoiding.

'Cormac, You're a really nice guy and I am so sorry but I really just don't feel that way about you,' I managed to say albeit not quite looking him in the eye.

'Granger, I know how you feel about me,' he said his voice low and purring as he ignored my last statement and once again stepped forward, backing me in against the wall, 'That kiss meant something, I know it did. As much as the chase has been fun, I'm ready for the prize now.'

'Look Cormac, please, you have to listen to what I'm saying,' I said feeling exasperated at his complete lack of understanding. 'I'm really sorry for what happened and I like you, as a friend, but nothing more. I'm sorry but I was drunk when I kissed you and it was a mistake. I just don't feel that way about you.'

'You don't need to pretend Granger. I know you care about me. I heard what you said earlier.'

Now I was totally confused. 'What? What did I say?'

'In the great hall, at dinner. You said to Weasley that when you kiss someone, it means something.'

I groaned at the memory. I had said that. How the hell had he heard that? I hadn't even been thinking about Cormac when I said that. I was talking about Ron.

'I've got to admit Hermione; I was so relieved to hear you say that. I was beginning to think that you'd changed your mind about me, but when I heard you say that, I knew that I had to say something to you - that I was in with a shot.'

'I wasn't talking about you when I said that,' I said, the annoyance starting to creep into my voice. 'I was talking about… someone else,' I finished pathetically, not quite wanting to reveal that it was actually Ron that I had been thinking about.

As my words registered in his head, he finally took a step away from me, allowing me to breathe slightly more freely, as I wasn't feeling so trapped. However when his eyes finally snapped up and met mine, all the relief I felt was instantly erased and replaced with fear at the cold, hard, rage that was now so evidently displayed in his narrowed eyes.

'You've been seeing someone behind my back,' he said in a low and menacing voice that did nothing to erase the fear that I was feeling.

'How could I be seeing someone behind your back when we aren't even going out?' I said a little too fiercely and instantly regretting it. Now was really not the time to be making him even madder.

'Oh so you were seeing someone else. You were just using me.'

'No,' I said weakly, thinking that yes, I had been using him and feeling instantly ashamed. 'I wasn't seeing anyone else.'

'But you were using me?'

'No, I mean, I didn't mean to use you,' I stuttered pathetically.

'So what, you just fancied a bit of cheering up then, trying to make yourself feel better, trying to make some other guy jealous?

I immediately looked to the floor, unable to meet his eyes. But apparently that was all the answer that he needed.

'You were using me to make some other guy jealous,' he asked in a low, incredulous tone, as if working things out. 'Who?'

Once again I refused to answer, which only seemed to flare his anger even more.

'Tell me who,' he demanded again, stepping dangerously close to me once again. 'Potter? Finnegan? Thomas? Weasley?'

My eyes flitted to his face as he said Ron's name before I could think, before I could stop them.

'Weasley?' Cormac asked again, in a disbelieving voice. 'You would choose Weasley over me?'

Cormac pushed away from me and pulled his hands up to his head in frustration, messing up his usually perfect hair, which added with the angry eyes, only made him look even more crazed. As he started pacing up and down, muttering angrily to himself, I sensed an opportunity to escape and so I slowly started to edge along the wall moving closer towards the door. I had barely got a metre closer to the door before Cormac spotted me moving away, when he whipped out his wand and before I could even register what was happening I was pulled backwards and slammed hard into the wall behind me, my head whipping back to smack against the cold, hard stone.

Tears of pain filled my eyes and everything in front of me began spinning wildly. Before I could stop myself, my knees buckled and I was slid to the ground. I always wondered about people who had said that they had seen stars. But now I knew. For right in front of my eyes, all I could see were bright twinkling little lights, darting about in front of me. Part of me knew that they weren't real, but that didn't stop me from trying to reach out and grab them. But as soon as I reached out my hands, they were seized and gripped tight.

The hands around my wrists, pulled me to my feet and pushed me roughly against the wall. Blinking rapidly I forced my eyes to see straight, trying to steady my vision. When my eyesight finally settled and the twinkly lights had finally disappeared, I realised that Cormac had both of my wrists in a tight grip, my hands held up level with my head. Cormac was peering straight at me, so close that I could feel his hot breath upon my neck and I could see the full extent of his anger and fury in his brown eyes.

Squirming against his hold, my heart starting racing, my breath coming in jerks as I suddenly realised the situation I was in. I was completely powerless. I could feel my wand sticking out of my back pocket, digging painfully into my back, completely out of my reach. No matter how much I wriggled or fought Cormac's grip, he was bigger and stronger than me and I couldn't get free. Every bit of me, every instinct I had told me to fight and claw and scratch at him, until he let me go, but looking at the rage in his eyes, I knew that it wasn't going to help. The only thing that it would succeed in doing is to make him even more furious. If that was even possible. Realising that I wouldn't be able to fight him physically, I decided to try a different tactic.

'Cormac, please let me go. You're hurting me,' I said, looking him straight in the eye, the hurt and pleading filling my voice. I really hoped that it might be enough to bring him back to his senses.

'What and let you go running back to Weasley? You have made me a complete laughing stock. What will everyone say? You have humiliated me. Nobody gets to use me and then walk away.' His grip tightened around my wrists, causing me to whimper again in pain. 'You are not leaving me. You care about me Hermione. I know it. I just have to make you see it.'

I barely had time to register what he had he had said, before he closed the minute space between us, pressing his body up against mine and his lips started their descent.

I felt the heat and moisture of his breath on my cheek as I turned my head desperately away from him, begging him to stop. A rough hand grabbed my chin, forcing me to turn around and face him and grinding my already painful head against the rough stones of the wall behind me. Desperately I used my one free hand to try and push him off, I clawed at him and hit him, but all to no avail. As he brought his head once again down to mine, his lips traced over my skin stopping when he reached my ear, whispering in a voice that made my blood run cold, 'I will have you Granger. One way or the other.'

He let go of my other hand and I immediately used it to join my other one in trying to push him off, stilling in shock when he used his hand to snake down my side, clutching at the material of my skirt. Feeling the fear claw its way up my throat I gripped his wrist, trying desperately to pull his hand away, but his hand continued to trail it's way up my inner thigh.

'No Cormac don't. Please,' I begged, fighting him viciously with every ounce of strength that I had left.

'Come on, you know you like it. Don't try telling me this isn't what you wanted.'

As I opened my mouth to reply, he swooped down, bringing his lips to mine and forcing his tongue inside my mouth at the same time his other hand reached down the front of my open shirt, roughly grabbing my breast.

It was then I decided that there was no way in hell that I was going to let this happen without a fight. I managed to put my hands to his shoulders, simultaneously biting down on his tongue and pushing him away with everything I had.

For a brief moment, I thought that I had actually managed to move him, as he suddenly moved away from me, although it took only a moment longer to realise that he hadn't moved away from me at all, he was pulled away.

With Cormac no longer pressed up against me, holding me up, I sank down to the floor, my legs buckling beneath me unable to support my weight.

A sudden grunt of pain quickly alerted me to the fact that there was a fight going on right in front of my eyes. Cormac was currently on the floor, crying out in pain as a foot was thrust into his chest. I looked up at my rescuer and let out a gasp of shock and surprise when I realised that it was none other than Draco Malfoy.

I watched in shock and terror as Malfoy to be quite frank, beat the shit out of Cormac. He was really quite terrifying. I knew from experience that he wasn't someone to be messed with, but the venom and spite currently etched onto his face, made him look even more terrifying.

I was completely frozen, although not with fear. I knew that the worst had passed. Cormac couldn't hurt me anymore, which was a disconcerting thought. Was I actually more afraid of Cormac than I was of Malfoy?

I turned my attention back to the fight happening before my eyes, although that was actually a bit of an over exaggeration. Malfoy was the only one actually fighting; Cormac seemed completely incapable of hitting Malfoy either with his fists or with any sort of curse or spell. I watched Malfoy relentlessly cursing and hitting Cormac and I realised that he had no intention of stopping anytime soon. I wasn't feeling pity for Cormac, part of me was glad that he got what he deserved, but at the same time, I wasn't the sort of person who could just sit back and watch that level of physical violence.

I shakily stood up, struggling to get to my feet and pulled my wand out from my back pocket and cast a barrier between the two, so that they could no longer touch each other or cast any more spells.

'Malfoy, stop, that's enough,' I managed to say, my voice stronger than I thought it would be.

He gave me a look that clearly said he thought that I was crazy. 'Are you kidding Granger? That bastard got what he deserved.'

'That may be true, but he's down and I think you've more than made your point,' I said, letting down my shield.

Cormac seemed to have recovered slightly as he started to moan on the floor. 'What the fuck Malfoy. What the hell was that for?' Cormac questioned, whilst shooting daggers at Malfoy.

'Fuck sake McLaggen, perhaps this is too complex for even your limited IQ so I'll use small words so you can keep up. When a girl says no you don't fucking force yourself on her.'

'I wasn't doing anything that she didn't ask for. She's been gagging for it all week,' he said, slowly pulling himself up from the floor.

At that I saw red and the sound of my hand striking across his face echoed throughout the hall and I took an immense amount of pleasure in seeing his head fly to the side with a bright red handprint appearing on his face.

'How dare you! How can you think that I've been interested in you? I've been trying to avoid you all week you arrogant arsehole. I was just trying to be nice; I was trying to let you down gently. I was trying not to hurt your feelings,' I screamed, my angry tears beginning to make their way down my face again.

Despite the bruised and swollen eye, bloody and broken nose and bright red handprint on his cheek, Cormac had regained some of his composure as his bloodied lip twisted as he looked at me furiously and took a step towards me, his hand outstretched.

'Yeah well that worked out well,' he spat, pointing to the blood pouring down his face. 'You know what; you're not even worth it. No shag is worth this amount of agro.'

His words echoed in the silence of the hall and as they sank into my brain, I felt my entire body tense up with complete and utter fury. I gripped my wand tightly and was just about to raise it to make sure that McLaggen would never be able to have kids again, when a sudden movement made me look to my left.

I watched in amazement as Malfoy, swung his fist straight into Cormac's face sending him flying against the wall. He slumped down the wall in quite a comical way that would have made me laugh if my mouth hadn't been hanging wide open in shock. Malfoy took a step forward, grabbed him by the collar to drag him back up and pushed him towards the door in front of us.

'Get out of here now,' he almost growled, 'before I really lose my temper.'

Cormac eyed Malfoy, sizing him up but seemed to realise that there was no way that he could win and so started to retreat.

'Oh and McLaggen,' he called out to Cormac's retreating back, 'if you ever touch her, hurt her or so much as even look in her direction again, you can be damned sure that I will make it impossible for you to touch another woman again for as long as you live. Even if they do happen to be willing. Now, you have to the count of three to get your sorry arse out of here. One,' he said raising his wand threateningly.

It turned out that it only took to the count of one, before Cormac turned and fled out of the corridor.

Malfoy stood in front of me still completely tense, keeping his eyes on the door that Cormac had just left by. His shoulders were rapidly rising and falling and I found that I couldn't keep my eyes off of him as my legs buckled beneath me and for the second time I fell to floor.

The sound of me sliding to the floor obviously shook Malfoy out of whatever trance he was in. He turned around, his expression still full of fury which turned wary when they met my curious gaze. He bent slowly down, crouching down to face me and I held my breath with the shock of his closeness. After what Cormac had just done, I was wary. He reached out his hand and put it to the back of my aching head and touched it very gently. I was completely frozen; I wasn't even sure that I was breathing anymore. Malfoy had never touched me before.

He pulled his hand back and let out a low throaty growl as he examined his fingers. I realised that they had blood on them. My blood. My muggle blood. The blood that he thought was filthy.

Malfoy pulled out his wand and I flinched away from him, suddenly very afraid. The stony look on his face slipped for only a split second before quickly reappearing, making me wonder if I had actually imagined it.

'I'm not going to hurt you,' he said simply, 'This needs to be healed.'

As he spoke, I couldn't help but look up to his face examining him with curiosity, wondering who the person in front of me really was, because the Draco Malfoy that I had known for seven years had never once been kind or gentle, especially not to me. I found myself staring into his eyes, taking a sharp gasp of breath as I did. His eyes were beautiful. They had always seemed so cold and unfeeling, a steely, hard, flat grey. But now up close I realised just how wrong I had been. They were a mixture of grey and the deepest blue, looking a bit like the colour of the black lake on a calm day. Not quite grey, but not quite blue. I was surprised that there were also small flecks of green in those eyes. How could one pair of eyes contain so many colours?

Realising that I was staring at him and hadn't actually answered his question, I felt myself flush pink I gave him a quick nod of agreement and turned around so that the back of my head was facing him. I closed my eyes as I felt a warmth spread through the back of my head and the pain subsided. Turning back around to look at Malfoy I saw that he had stood up straight again, towering over me. I felt so small sitting curled up on the floor at his feet.

He opened his mouth to speak, but a noise behind us made us both jump. I thought for one horrible moment that Cormac had come back, but I let out a sigh of relief when I noticed that it was only Harry. However my relief was short lived when he raised his wand and in a flash of red light, Malfoy was thrown backward and slammed into the wall opposite from me. He groaned in pain and looked around confusedly for his wand. When he realised it was now tucked tightly in Harry's hand, he stood up quickly, swaying ever so slightly and took not even half a step towards Harry, before he was thrown back once again, slumping to the floor, lying unmoving with closed eyes.

Satisfied that Malfoy wasn't going to move, Harry finally rushed over to me, crouching down beside me, a worried look on his face. 'Hermione, what the hell happened? Did Malfoy do this?' he asked, pointing to the blood that was still in my hair.

'Harry what have you done?' I tried to push past him to check on Malfoy but he gently pushed me back to the floor.

'Nowhere near as much as he deserves,' Harry fumed. 'He's bloody lucky I didn't kill him.'

'No Harry it wasn't him. Honestly, it wasn't Malfoy,' I said more forcefully when he gave me a doubting look.

'Then what the hell happened? And don't tell me it's nothing Hermione,' he said, seeing me open my mouth, 'Why are you crying; why is your head bleeding and why the hell was Malfoy standing over you holding his wand?'

I had to admit, it probably did look bad, but for some reason I was desperate for Harry to know that it wasn't Malfoy.

'Harry, promise me you won't freak out,' I asked, looking him in the eye, worried that he would go on the rampage and curse McLaggen into oblivion.

'Fine, now tell me.'

'No Harry, promise me,' I urged, needing him to say the words.

He narrowed his eyes, flicking them in Malfoy's direction before returning them to me. 'Fine, I promise,' he said resignedly, 'now tell me, what happened?'

'Ok,' I said sighing. I focused on the wall opposite, knowing that if I looked Harry in the eye then I wouldn't be able to say it.

'Earlier tonight I left detention and I was walking back and well, you know how Cormac's been trying to find me all week, well he found me.' I paused, hearing Harry take a sharp intake of breath.

'He was waiting here for me and he, well, he…'

'He tried to force you,' Harry said, through gritted teeth.

I could only nod my head, not wanting to say the words. Harry put his arms tightly around me, pulling me into his chest and began gently stroking my hair, as I sobbed into his shoulder.

After a moment, Harry suddenly lifted his head. 'So where does he come into all of this.' He nodded towards Malfoy, who was beginning to come around.

'He…' I hesitated, finding myself unable to say the words.

'He what,' said Harry more forcefully, looking me straight in the eyes.

'He helped me,' I said eventually.

'He helped you,' Harry said slowly, clearly not believing me, 'How?'

'He pulled Cormac off of me and then quite spectacularly beat the crap out of him.'

'Are you serious?' Harry said in a disbelieving voice. 'Well at least that saves me from doing it.'

Malfoy started to groan again and began stirring. 'Look Harry, I'm honestly fine. You should go back to the common room.'

'No way Hermione, I'm not leaving you here,' Harry said forcefully, standing up.

'No please, Harry, you promised to do what I asked. Besides neither of us,' I motioned over his shoulder to Malfoy, 'can afford to get into any more trouble, least of all me. Please just let me smooth everything over with Malfoy and I'll meet you back in the common room soon.'

Harry seemed to think over my words, but seemed to reluctantly agree with me that it made sense and so he pulled me to my feet, before he reluctantly left.

'You have five minutes Hermione, before I come back,' Harry warned before handing me back Malfoy's wand and disappearing through the door.

I stood for a minute, completely unsure what to do. Part of me wanted to run away and never come back to this corridor again, but the other part knew that I couldn't leave Malfoy alone and hurt in the corridor, especially after he had just saved me. And besides, I was a Gryffindor. It wasn't in my nature to be a coward.

I moved over to the stirring body on the floor and gently shook his shoulder, jumping back when his eyes shot open and he sat bolt upright.

'Are you ok?' I asked, regretting the question as soon as it was out of my lips.

Obviously he wasn't alright. His nose was bleeding and he had blood on the back of his head similar to mine.

He seemed to agree with me that the question was stupid, as he gave me a pointed look before saying, 'What does it look like Granger? Thought you were meant to be smart.'

I shot daggers at him and readied my response before I remembered that I was actually incredibly grateful to the beat up wizard sitting in front of me. We sat in silence for another moment, sitting side by side against the cool stone wall.

'Thank you, by the way. For, you know,' I said quickly, avoiding his look.

'Don't mention it.' He wiped his hand across his face, pulling it back to examine the red staining his white skin. 'Although I won't bother next time if this is what happens when you try to do something good.'

My stomach twisted uncomfortably at his words and we sat in an awkward silence for a long moment. 'I'm really sorry about Harry. But honestly, thank you. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't come along when you did.'

He just gave a small nod and raised his one eyebrow, his frown never leaving his face.

'Who would have thought it? Me saying thank you to you and you saving me.'

'Yeah I would never have believed it either,' he said, a strange look passing over his face as we fell into another awkward silence. I did my best not to look at him, feeling very uncomfortable all of a sudden, but couldn't help it when my gaze shifted slightly in his direction and caught sight of his bloodied hand. Bloodied from beating Cormac no doubt.

'Oh you're bleeding,' I exclaimed, again wincing at my obvious comment. 'Do you want me to heal it?' I asked unsure if he would want me to help him.

He just shrugged his shoulders and held out his hand, his gaze following my wand moving across his hand, face and head as it healed all of his wounds.

'Thanks,' he said, examining the back of his, no doubt checking I hadn't left any scars.

'No, problem,' I said lightly, feeling slightly glad that he was the one thanking me for once. 'But you know you wouldn't have got those cuts on your hand and face if you had used your wand. I thought you were against the muggle way of doing things,' I asked, remembering his comment to me earlier in the library.

'Yeah well, sometimes the muggle way is better,' he said deadly serious.

'Oh my god, I said slowly. 'Did the 'oh so wonderful' pure- blood Draco Malfoy, just admit that the muggle way is better than the wizards way?' I asked half teasingly, half astonished at the words that had just came out of his mouth.

'When it comes to beating someone to a pulp, the muggle way is just more satisfying. But that's the only thing that's better.'

'Yeah but still,' I said, not quite ready to let the moment pass, 'I never thought I'd see the day.'

'Yeah well, like I said earlier, you really don't know me Granger,' he said finally turning to look me straight in the eye, unleashing the full power of his stare.

I swallowed deeply, suddenly finding it difficult to breath, unable to tear my gaze away.

'No I don't suppose that I do,' I said almost in a whisper.

His gaze stayed firmly on my face, his eyes flicking briefly to my lips. His brows knitted together as if he was confused. I couldn't say who moved for first. Whether he leaned towards me, I leaned towards him or we both leaned towards each other I honestly didn't know.

If I had thought that I couldn't breathe before, it was nothing to how I was feeling now. I was completely frozen solid, the only part of me moving, being my chest which was moving rapidly up and down, as my breaths were becoming more frequent and ragged. What was he doing? What was I doing? Was he going to kiss me? Part of me wanted to pull away, this was Malfoy for Merlin's sake; but the other part of me was trapped by his gaze, curious as to what would happen.

When his face was a mere centimetre from mine, close enough for me to feel his warm breath against my skin, I suddenly came to my senses. This was Malfoy. Malfoy! What the hell was I doing? Without a word I abruptly pulled back from him, ignoring his shocked expression as I pushed myself to my feet, before I span round and practically ran down the corridor towards the door.

I had just pulled the door open, when a loud noise behind me made me turn around just in time to see Malfoy punch the stone wall, his cry of pain echoing throughout the long corridor. I quickly closed the door behind me and ran the entire way back to the common room, barely aware of where I was going as many confusing thoughts and a pair of intense blue, grey eyes swam around my head.

* * *

 **A/N- Thanks to everyone who left me a review or followed the last chapter. The response was really amazing and your comments really mean a lot and reading them actually helped me come up with a few ideas for later chapters. Please remember to favourite or follow if you enjoyed what you read and as usual I love hearing your comments.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 : Thank You

'Hermione!' A voice in the distance registered dimly in my head, pulling me out of the depth of my confusing thoughts. I looked up and stopped dead in my tracks, suddenly realising that I was back in the Gryffindor common room. How had I gotten here so quickly? I didn't even remember going up the staircase. Hell I didn't even remember giving the fat lady the password or going through the portrait hole.

'Hermione, are you ok?' Harry asked, coming towards me, his green eyes filled with deep concern.

'Em… I… well, em…' I stuttered, unable to form a coherent sentence. No I wasn't fine. I was so confused and I was freaking out. Cormac had attacked me and Malfoy had nearly kissed me. Malfoy!

'Hermione! Look at me,' Harry demanded, pulling me out of my thoughts again and forcing me to look in his direction.

I lifted my head to look at him, my eyes not quite able to meet his and I tried to give him a smile to show him that I was fine, but apparently I didn't quite manage to pull it off as effectively as I would have liked, as Harry's eyebrows crossed again in concern before he gently took my hand and led me over to the comfy seats in front of the fire, sitting me down and watching me carefully.

He continued to watch me for a minute or so, staying silent, the concern never leaving his face.

I stared into the fire mindlessly watching the flames dance as the wood crackled and sparked. Anything to avoid looking at Harry's worried face. I was completely aware that he was watching my every move. I tried to act naturally and like I was fine, font the air in and out of my lungs, but the longer he was silent the more my thoughts began to wander back to the library corridor and what had just happened. Malfoy looking deep into my eyes. Sitting unbelievably close to me. Moving his head closer to mine, our lips nearly touching. A small shiver shot through my body just remembering the closeness of his body to mine and I gasped at the memory.

Harry immediately moved closer to me and took my hand. 'Hermione its ok, I'm right here.'

Guilt and fear flooded through me. Guilt because here was Harry, my best friend, being so sweet and concerned about me because he thought I was reliving a horrible memory from Cormac's attack and here I was actually thinking about nearly kissing a boy. Not to mention the fact that said boy was in fact my best friend's enemy.

But the main emotion that coursed through my veins was fear. Fear because I knew that for the briefest moment, I had wanted Draco Malfoy to kiss me and for that brief moment, I had wanted to kiss him back. That same boy who had tortured me and teased me for half my life and made the last seven years of my life completely miserable and here I was actually disappointed because he hadn't kissed me. I must be going insane. I must literally be losing my mind. Logical and rational Hermione Granger was going mad. Perhaps it was post- traumatic stress or a very severe concussion. That would have been the only thing that would have explained my momentary lack of judgement. Yep that must be it. It was the only logical explanation.

'Hermione,' Harry said, once again pulling me out of my trance, 'do you want to go to the hospital wing or do you want to talk about it?'

'No, look Harry I'm fine, honestly,' I said wincing slightly at how high and squeaky my voice was. Why could I not just act normally? Why did I have to make it so completely obvious that I was having a complete mental breakdown? Harry just gave me another of his disbelieving looks.

'Hermione, look I know how strong a person you are, but it's ok not to be ok. What that bastard tried to do to you was totally unforgivable and I can't even imagine what you're going through. I'm just so sorry that I didn't get there sooner.'

I looked up at Harry and upon seeing the concern filling his eyes, images started to flash through my head, Cormac's angry face; Cormac pushing me against the wall; trapping me, his hand reaching underneath my skirt and along my skin. The fear I felt, the pain, feeling so trapped; feeling so scared and so utterly helpless all came rushing back into my mind, completely overwhelming me. To be honest, I had put it to the back of my mind, Malfoy being the sole occupant of my brain. I guess shock was doing weird things to my brain. But as the images and fear that I had felt in that moment rushed through my mind, tears started to fill my eyes. How could he do that to me? What would have happened if Malfoy hadn't been there? I didn't even want to think about it.

I tried desperately to blink back the tears that were threatening to spill out of my eyes. I looked up at the ceiling, trying to breathe deeply. I would not cry. I would not cry.

I lowered my eyes and found myself looking straight into the green eyes that I had been trying to avoid and felt the control that I had been so desperately clinging to, slide away and before I knew it, my resolve vanished and I completely broke down in front of Harry, opening my heart to him and spilling all the emotions that I had been trying to keep hidden.

'I just felt so powerless. I couldn't get to my wand and there was nothing I could do and I just feel so stupid and ashamed,' I choked, as to my horror the tears began falling down my cheeks. I hated showing weakness and I tried desperately to hold back my tears, but the more I tried to hold the tears back, the more steadily they began to fall. I let my barriers down and I couldn't find the will to put them back up.

'Hermione, you are a brilliant witch and you have absolutely nothing to be ashamed of. This was not your fault.'

I had been doing reasonably well at trying to hold back the tears, but at Harry's words, I broke down completely my tears becoming full on choking sobs. Harry pulled me closer to him, pulling me into a hug and rocking me back and forth, holding me tightly, allowing me to cry my heart out on his shoulder until I eventually fell asleep in his arms.

It took all of four seconds after waking up the following morning before I remembered the events of the previous night. I was immediately dreading the day that was to come. Not only was I going to have to deal with Cormac, but I also had potions with Malfoy and I was not sure that I was ready to face him just yet.

I lay in bed for a few minutes wondering if I could just stay there for the entire day. Harry had woken me up from the couch in the common room just before midnight and I had stumbled my way up to my bed. I had been so exhausted that I had fallen asleep straight away; too tired to even change out of my clothes.

A decision that I was currently regretting. The buttons on the front of my skirt were digging uncomfortably into my side, but in spite of that I still couldn't find the will to actually move. My whole body was aching and I just felt so exhausted. My eyes felt dry and sore and my head was aching in the way it usually does after you've been crying. I didn't even want to go near a mirror today. I had a feeling that it wasn't going to be a very pretty picture. Another very good reason to just stay in my bed all day. If only that damned button could stop poking me I would be happy to remain exactly where I was.

I had just about convinced myself that I was going to stay in bed, despite my uncooperative skirt, when Ginny breezed into the room, fully dressed and looking fantastic as per usual. Why was I even friends with this girl? I swear my ego took a hit every time that she walked into the same room.

'Morning, Hermione,' Ginny said coming towards me, 'Merlin you look awful,' she said upon seeing my face.

'Thanks Ginny, just say what you think now, don't even try to spare my feelings,' I said sarcastically, giving her a pointed look.

She pursed her lips, giving me an air kiss. 'You know you love me. So what's up with you anyway?' she asked plonking herself down on the edge of my bed, sitting on and crushing my feet.

I looked at her in surprise for a moment before schooling my features to be neutral. I was surprised that Harry hadn't told her what had happened.

'Just feeling a bit sick and I have a headache. I think I might just stay in bed,' I lied quickly, 'I'm not really up for classes today,'

'Is this about Cormac?' Ginny asked, suspicion filling her brown eyes.

'What?' I asked sharply, wondering if Harry had told her after all. 'What do you mean?'

'Look Hermione, you can't keep avoiding him forever. If you don't want to go out with him then just tell the poor guy, but to be quite frank I really don't see what the problem is. He's a nice enough guy.'

It took everything I had not to scoff in her face and tell her exactly why Cormac was not a 'nice guy.' But I knew exactly why I couldn't tell her. If Ginny found out what had happened then she would lose her mind and want retribution. Then everyone would know what had happened.

'It's nothing to do with Cormac,' I lied again, really wanting to tell her that he was not in fact the nice guy that she though. 'I just don't feel very well,' I said trying to look just a little bit pathetic to try and support my story.

'Well tough you have to come to class today. We're continuing human transfiguration today and you know you can't miss that. I'll meet you downstairs in ten minutes.'

I groaned loudly. I had forgotten about that and Ginny was right. There was no way that I could miss it. Human transfiguration always came up in NEWT exams. I sighed knowing that I didn't have a choice. I would just have to grin and bear it.

I forced myself up and went to the bathroom, groaning as I looked at my reflection in the large mirror. My skin was a deathly pale and my eyes looked small, puffy and red. It was perfectly obvious that I had been crying. My hair was dull and tangled; a far cry from how it had looked in the last week. George's potions were still working miracles in taming my frizzy hair and so once again I turned to the rest of the little bottles and jars in the cupboard hoping that George wouldn't let me down. After a few minutes of potions and lotions I gave myself one last look in the mirror, I figured that this was pretty much as good as I was going to get. With a deep sigh I turned to the bathroom door, deciding that I had better get this day over with.

When I emerged from the dorm room, I was relieved to see Harry was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, giving me a bright but still concerned smile as I walked up to meet him.

'Hey, how are you this morning?' he asked quietly, looking deep into my eyes as if trying to read the answer there.

'Oh you know, been better,' I said shrugging my shoulders, not even to bothering to lie to him anymore. What was the point? The boy knew me too well.

'Yeah I figured as much. I also figured you could use some moral support for this morning.'

'Thanks, I guess I'm going to need it,' I said trying and failing to give him a small smile. I looked around before asking, 'Where's Ginny?'

'She said she would meet us in the great hall, she had a book to get out of the library or something.'

'Good because I wanted to talk to you alone. Harry I want to thank you for last night. You know how much it meant to me, but I really need you not to tell anyone about.'

'What do you mean? Hermione, you have to tell someone about he did to you. You can't let him get away with it,' Harry said, his voicing rising with incredulity as he realised what I was saying.

I moved towards Harry, taking hold of his hand in a desperate attempt to try and calm him down. He was looking really angry and his loud voice was starting to attract more than a few unwelcome stares.

'Look Harry this is my decision and I really don't want everyone knowing. It's bad enough being talked about as it is without adding this to it. Besides I've been in enough trouble this year and so has Malfoy. If McGonagall found out what he'd done he could get expelled and I really don't want that on my conscience when he was trying to help.'

'I couldn't give a shit about Malfoy, Hermione. Everyone needs to know about Cormac. What he did. What sort of slime ball he is.'

'Please Harry,' I said desperately, 'this is hard enough as it is and besides Cormac got what he deserved last night, thanks to Draco. Believe me, he won't try anything like that again.'

At that Harry gave me a look that clearly said he disagreed with me.

'And I really don't need you to make this worse,' I added, knowing I was close to persuading him. 'I'm dealing with it.'

Harry gave a loud sigh and gritted his teeth as he answered, 'Fine. But I'm not happy about it. I really think you should tell someone. He can't get away with this.'

'I know, but I just need you to do what I ask. Please, promise me,' I said stopping him and forcing him to look me in the eye.

Harry stared straight back at me, but I held firm until he finally sighed and conceded. 'I promise you Hermione, I will not tell anyone…'

'Not even Ginny,' I interrupted him.

'I will not tell anyone, not even Ginny, but Hermione, you need to promise me that if he so much as looks at you in the wrong way then you will tell someone about what happened.'

'I promise,' I said honestly, feeling relieved that no one else would have to know about this and even more relieved that I wouldn't get Draco into trouble for simply trying to help me.

We walked down to the great hall together, Harry staying right by my side the whole way. It was really quite sweet how protective he was. He was the big brother that I never had, despite the fact that I was actually older. As we walked into the great hall, I could feel that familiar feeling of dread building up deep within my chest. My whole body stiffened as I clocked Cormac straight away at the Gryffindor table. He wasn't hard to miss. He was still covered in cuts and bruises from Malfoy's punches. He looked bad. 'Good.' I thought bitterly, he deserved it. I want surprised to note that he clearly hadn't been to the hospital wing to deal with Madame Pomfrey's questions as his eye was still swollen and purple.

Harry must have sensed the change in my demeanour as he took a step closer to me and put his hand protectively around my shoulder, steering me towards a seat as far away from Cormac as possible. Harry sat beside me, his whole body tense. I watched as he kept on shooting murderous glances in Cormac's direction. It was quite unnerving to see him so angry. Harry was usually very calm and composed and he was not one to get irrationally angry.

'I should go over there and curse that guys bits off,' he hissed as his fist clenched tightly around his fork.

'Harry,' I said in a warning voice, 'you promised me, remember.'

He finally tore his gaze away from Cormac and looked at me, the anger in his eyes slowly ebbing away, until he gave a defeated look and let out a long sigh.

'Fine.'

When Ginny finally joined us ten minutes later, the atmosphere was still tense.

Harry was still shooting the occasional murderous glance over at Cormac. I tried desperately to keep the conversation going, filling the silence with useless small talk desperately trying to keep Ginny from noticing and eventually questioning Harry's weird behaviour. I could see Ginny knitting her eyebrows together and shooting me questioning looks that I tried to ignore, finding the food on my plate completely fascinating as I pushed it around.

When we finally stood up to go to class, Ginny finally asked the question that she had been so evidently desperate to ask for the last twenty minutes.

'So do one of you want to tell me what's going on?' Ginny said giving a questioning look to both me and Harry.

I could feel the guilty look that was on my face and my whole body tensed. If Ginny knew something was wrong, there was no way she would let it go. I knew Ginny. She was like a dog with a bone. Once she got her teeth into something, she would not drop it until she had worked it out. I shot Harry a nervous glance. Would he tell her?

'Nothing's the matter Ginny. Just a bit of a disagreement, that's all,' Harry said, lying smoothly.

'About?' Ginny asked questioningly, clearly not happy with that response.

'Nothing important. Look we really need to go or we'll be late.'

'Right,' Ginny said slowly, following Harry, her face full with questions and doubt.

I let out a relieved sigh and followed them. Harry had kept his promise. He had kept his promise for now. I could only hope that Ginny would forget about it the whole thing and not question me or Harry again. Harry may have promised me, but if Ginny was suspicious, then it was only a matter of time before she brought up the subject again and there was only so long that I could lie to her for.

The rest of the day passed quickly and I welcomed the distraction that the classes brought. I was so busy concentrating on my lessons, that I hadn't had time to dwell on anything else. Certainly not a certain blonde wizard. Definitely not his grey eyes with those surprising flecks of green and absolutely not the feeling of his breath ghosting on my skin as his lips came close to mine. By the time potions class came around at the end of the day I was fairly certain that I had gone insane. Either that or I was definitely suffering from the effects of post traumatic concussion.

Having convinced myself that I had imagined the whole thing, that everything would be fine, I walked into the potions class. As soon as I saw the blonde head bent over the desk at the front of the classroom, my heart faltered and I stumbled forward, cursing my bodies clumsiness.

Trying to act as naturally as possible, I slid into the seat beside him yet the more naturally I tried to act, the more aware I became of every move that I was making. I put my hair behind my ear at least five times before realising that it showed off more of my face, so I quickly flicked it back round so that my face was hidden. I shifted between having my legs crossed and uncrossed, my hand on the table or on my lap, my hand up at my face or holding my quill. I had never felt so uncomfortable or self-aware in all my life.

All the time however, I was desperately trying not to look at Malfoy, which was actually just about the only thing that I was managing to achieve so far. It had been working whilst we were listening to Professor Haven and I was able to focus my attention on her, but when she stopped talking and announced that we were now ready to start making our 'Draught of Peace' potions, I had nowhere else to hide. I would have to look and talk to him, sooner or later, but right now, I was opting for later. I only had the next hour to get through without speaking to him. It shouldn't be too hard right.

Once Professor Haven had finished talking, I jumped down from my seat and without a word, went to the store cupboard to get the ingredients where I met Harry.

'So what's going on with Malfoy?'

'What do you mean?' I said a little too quickly, wincing at how unnatural I sounded. If he hadn't suspected something before, then he soon would.

'I mean after last night.' My eyes widened and I nearly choked. 'I mean he stopped McLaggen.' I sighed in relief as I realised what Harry was asking. 'Is he going to say anything to anyone? He hasn't given you a hard time about it, has he?'

'No he hasn't said anything at all actually,' I said, coming to the realisation that he had been oddly quiet. 'I doubt he will anyway. Why would he? He'd only get himself into more trouble.' I looked along the shelves and took some belladonna from the jar before passing it to Harry.

'I guess not,' he agreed, 'He must have done a pretty big number on McLaggen though, judging by the state of his hand.'

'What do you mean?' I questioned, frowning as I passed Harry another jar. 'What's up with his hand?'

'Dunno, but it's all bandaged up. He must have hit McLaggen pretty hard. Never thought I'd be jealous of Malfoy. Wish you'd let me do that. The guy deserves it.'

'That may be,' I said rolling my eyes, 'but like you said, Malfoy did more than enough.'

When I got back to the table, I laid out the ingredients and finally let myself look to my right, noticing that Malfoy's right hand was, like Harry said bandaged up. For a moment I was confused. How had he hurt his hand? I had healed all his wounds before I left. Then the realisation hit me. After we had nearly…, well after what had happened, he had punched the wall. He must have hurt his hand pretty badly. I still didn't understand why he had done that. What would have caused him to be that angry? The only reason that I could fathom, the only logical explanation would be that he was angry, disgusted, with himself for the fact that he had almost kissed me. A filthy mudblood.

I wasn't sure why that the realisation stung and I felt the wave of disappointment hit me full force in the gut. Disappointment quickly gave way to annoyance. Annoyed at myself for feeling that way, and annoyed at him for making me feel that way.

I worked in an angry silence, lost in my own bitter thoughts until I heard a soft clatter beside me. I turned around to see Malfoy's knife lying on the floor. I saw the look of annoyance that flashed through his eyes, which turned quickly to anger when he saw that I had noticed. I looked over at what he had been attempting to cut and saw that he was failing miserably.

Going against my better judgement, I moved beside him and picked up his knife from the floor.

'Here let me do it,' I said making a move to start cutting up his mandrake roots.

'I can do it,' he snapped, trying to grab the knife back with his bandaged hand.

'Evidently, you can't.' I pointed to the mangled mess that he had made of the mandrake roots. 'Look I'm just trying to help you,' I hissed.

'I don't need your help,' he snapped back.

'Why?'Because the oh so wonderful Draco Malfoy, couldn't possibly need help from a mudblood like me? Well screw you Malfoy. If you want to make a mess of this potion, then go ahead. Be my guest.

It was then I realised just how close I had gotten to him in my angry rant. I looked up to find him looming over me. Had he always been this tall? The anger that I was sure was in my eyes instantly vanished the second that they met his clouded grey ones. Standing this close and before I could stop myself I once again found myself searching again for the shades of blue and green that I had seen the day before.

I realised quickly that I was staring and broke the eye contact, feeling the familiar flush creep its way onto my cheeks. I started to back away and walked straight into the stool behind me, hissing in pain as I hit my ankle off of the metal bar at the bottom it.

I looked up to find that Malfoy was once again watching me, clearly amused at my clumsiness. His expression was doing absolutely nothing to improve my mood.

'What?' I snapped, annoyed by his amusement.

'Nothing,' he said simply, folding his arms and sitting down, a small smirk forming at the corner of his mouth. 'Go ahead.'

'What?' I asked confused as to what on earth he was talking about.

'The potion,' he said slowly, pointing towards the knife in my hand.

Oops I had forgotten I was meant to be doing that. I flicked my hair over my shoulder in an attempt to look nonchalant. 'Oh, right, sure,' I said turning my back on him and continuing where he had left off. I could feel his eyes on me as I worked and once again, when I was trying to be as natural as possible, I felt I was being anything but. I was so determined that I would do it perfectly and felt so on edge with his criticising eyes that I was gripping that knife so tightly that my knuckles were turning white.

'There, done,' I said, silently breathing a sigh of relief when I was finally finished and was able to add the ingredients to the potion.

'Thank you,' came a quiet voice from beside me.

My eyes flashed up to meet his face. I must have imagined that. Malfoy could not just have said thank you. In the whole seven years that I had known him, I had never heard him utter those words.

'What?' I said in confusion. My brain refused to believe that he had just said those words. He was going to have to say them again if I was going to believe that he had just said that.

'You heard,' Malfoy said, rolling his eyes, running his hand through his blonde hair. I would swear that he looked a little uncomfortable. I would bet that he could count on one hand the number of times that he had ever thanked someone.

'Well,' I smiled genuinely back at him, 'you're welcome.' It was kind of cute seeing him so out of his comfort zone. Wait no, scratch that, not cute. Definitely not cute. He was however definitely avoiding my eyes and I would swear that there was a slight pinkish tinge appearing on his cheeks.

We worked in a comfortable silence until the end of the lesson when Professor Haven tested the potions, before reluctantly admitting that mine and Malfoy's potion was the top of the class and awarded us five house points each. With his injured hand hindering him, we were the last to tidy up our bench and leave the classroom. He left the classroom just ahead of me as I returned our cauldron. Gathering my belongings I exited the classroom, finding Malfoy standing with Pansy Parkinson, her leaning in close to him, saying something in his ear. Just as I was debating whether or not to retreat or hastily rush past them, he stiffened at her words, his back going ram-rod straight. She then threw a smirk over his shoulder, looking straight at me, before waltzing off down the corridor.

Wondering what on earth I had just witnessed, I realised that Malfoy and I were alone. Sucking up my courage, I realised that now was as good a time as any to have the conversation that I had been putting off.

'Dra...Malfoy, can I have a word?'

He turned around towards me, his face completely blank of all emotion. 'What?'

Slightly perturbed, I blinked twice, before continuing. 'Well I just wanted to say thank you, again, for what you did last night. I wanted to say thank you for helping me.'

'I didn't do it for you,' he scoffed, with an anger in his eyes that I didn't understand.

'Well,' I swallowed hard, but refused to be deterred, 'whatever your motivation was, I'm still grateful.'

'Great. You done?'

I don't know why I was so determined to overlook his blatant rudeness, but I carried on regardless. 'Look I know that we haven't always seen eye to eye, and even though you didn't have to help me, you did, so I wanted you to know that I'm grateful and if you ever needed anything then-'

'What the hell could I need from you? He interrupted.

I stepped back at the harshness in his voice. 'I don't know.'

He stared at me, his face impassive, although something was working within his eyes. 'So what now?' he shrugged. 'Do you expect me to fall at your feet, because the great Hermione Granger deigns to give me her thanks.'

'No, I just thought-'

'Thought what? That everything would be fine? That we would be friends?' He spat the word.

'Of course not. It's just-'

'Just that you like playing games with guys? Teasing them. Getting them to crawl around after you. And all to make Weasley jealous. It's pathetic!'

'Excuse me?!' I recoiled from him, stung at his words.

'Let's get something straight Granger. I despise you and you are not drawing me into this bullshit. You want to make Weasley jealous, go ahead. Just don't complain when things get out of your control.'

'You think I'm playing games? You think I wanted that to happen to me?'

He shrugged as if he didn't have a care in the world. 'I really don't care what happens to you Granger.'

'Has anyone ever told you, you are the most despicable, horrible, obnoxious, judgemental fuckwit that ever existed?' My chest rose and fell with my rage.

Malfoy's expression darkened, contrasting with the twisted smirk that appeared on his lips. 'A fuckwit? Surely you can do better than that Granger?'

I closed my eyes, my hands clenched into fists at my sides. I had never been an overly violent person. I had a temper, but on the whole I was not quick to violence. Despite all that, I had never wanted to hit someone as much as I wanted to hit Draco Malfoy in that moment.

'I can't believe I actually tried to say thank you to you. To treat you like a normal human being. What the hell was I thinking?'

I turned away, wanting to escape from that corridor and forget that Draco Malfoy ever existed, but he couldn't even give me that.

His grip pinched my upper arm as he tugged me back to face him, and the blood drained from my face as the forceful aggression triggered memories. Cormac's face suddenly flashed before me. His breath on my face. His hands all over me.

'Let me go,' I whispered in panic, tugging away. 'Please let me go.'

Malfoy's hand immediately fell from me. I shook my head, my eyes refocusing on him. I could see that he'd paled too, the anger gone from his eyes and replaced with what I would swear was frustrated concern.

'Granger, I'm not going to hurt you.'

I made a scoffing sound. It was too late. 'Stay away from me, Malfoy,' I managed shakily. 'You, Cormac, Ron- you're all the bloody same.' This time when I turned to leave him, he let me.

 **A/N- thanks to everyone for your reviews and support and continuing to read. I know this chapter is late but it's not been an easy two weeks with family issues.**

 **In addition I appreciate all and every review. I would love to reply to them all, but I disabled private messaging when I posted my first fanfic because of some strange messages I got. I'll try and answer any questions at the end of chapters. On that note...**

 **As I said I'm usually grateful for any and all reviews but for the guest reviewer who posted about me enforcing 'white egocentric views', please don't try and twist my story and create issues where there are none. You've clearly wilfully misread what I've written and are trying to find something to be offended by where in actuality there is nothing**

 **On a nicer note, thanks to other reviews I've received. Thanks to LeenaF who has consistently reviewed every chapter. It's these comments that make it worthwhile writing.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 : Revelations

Sleep had continued to elude me, as the events of the week continued to plague my thoughts. I had tossed and turned for the majority of the night, willing myself to get to sleep, trying everything to clear my mind, yet failing miserably. It was one of those irritating occasions where the more I tried to make my mind blank, the more stupid thoughts kept on popping into them. I ended up groaning in frustration as for some strange reason, I found myself going over the twelve different uses of dragon blood, the potion for a cheering solution and naming the different stars in various constellations. All vital thoughts for 3am according to my brain.

When I had finally fallen asleep in the early hours of Friday morning, it hadn't been the easy dreamless sleep that I had been hoping for. Instead I found myself plagued by ridiculous and quite frankly confusing dreams.

My dreams for the last few months had all been the same- always taking me back to that horrible day. Sometimes the dreams were like memories, replaying over and over in my head and at other times I would be in the castle but I would be in the middle of events that I knew didn't happen.

Sometime I dreamt that we had lost, or that Harry had died, or that I had stood by helplessly whilst Fred or Remus had died.

Unfortunately my restless dreams the previous night had been of the latter kind. I had been in the castle in the midst of the battle, being chased through the many corridors by a masked death eater. I could feel the panic rising throughout my body as I ran and fired a plethora of spells at my pursuer. I could feel them gaining on me as I entered a lonely and deserted corridor and as I tried to run faster, I tripped and felt myself lurch forward, the pain crashing through my body as I hit the floor.

The death eater slowly approached me and I found myself face to face with the hideous death eater mask, only the slits of the eyes revealing the true identity of the person behind. I had looked up into the pair of cold, hard eyes that were mere inches from mine. They seemed oddly familiar. I reached up to the mask and with both my hands as I pulled it off of the person in front of me. I gasped when I saw the face that was peering towards me. It was Malfoy. In my dream I reeled back from him in shock. Shocked that he was a death eater. Shocked that he was capable of such evil. As he pulled his wand out and pointed it towards me, I screamed in fear, before waking up with a start, finding my sheets twisted and tangled around me and the sweat dripping from my body, relieved to find that it was all just a dream.

I lay in bed, panting as my heart hammered inside my chest. I lay back against my pillows and tried to go back to sleep, but I found myself afraid to close my eyes, fearful of where my dreams might once again take me. Eventually the darkness surrounding the room lifted, as a pale glow started to fill the room, bringing with it the sound of birds singing. After a while I slid out my bed and quickly dressed, trying not to wake the sleeping figures in my dorm.

The corridors were still deserted as I wandered aimlessly throughout the castle. The rising sun cast shadows on the grey walls and as the sound of my footsteps echoed throughout the corridors, I couldn't help but think back to my dreams from the night before and the fear that I felt running through these very corridors. Yet strangely completely deserted, still and silent I felt strangely comforted by them. I wandered the corridors for a while, ending at the top of the clock tower where I watched the sun slowly rising above the mountains, the light shimmering off of the glassy water of the lake, enjoying the calming feeling that settled over me. Eventually I tore myself away from the beautiful scene in front of me and slowly made my way back to the castle, feeling the peace and calm slip away from me with every step I took back inside the castle.

I entered the Great Hall, which was unsurprisingly, virtually empty with only a few Ravenclaws and a Hufflepuff sitting at the tables. I placed a book in front of me, opening it at a random page and stared at the words, not even making an attempt to read it. As much as I loved reading books, something I had discovered a long time ago was that if you had a book in front of you, people tended not to bother you.

As I stared mindlessly at the page, my mind wandered back to the previous night's dream. Malfoy the death eater, hardly surprising. Yet in my dream I had been surprised. I had been shocked to see him underneath that mask which was strange. I knew he was a death eater. I knew only too well what he was capable of and if I had needed a reminder, his comments to me the day before had left me in no doubt as to his thoughts on me. Something which caused that uncomfortable twist tight within my chest.

I mentally shook myself and forced myself to stop thinking about him. Refusing to wonder why his actions continued to plague my thoughts and more importantly why they bothered me so much. What was it to me if had or hadn't changed?

I convinced myself that it was simply because there was nothing I hated more than an unfinished puzzle and his recent behaviour was enough to have me going crazy. At least that's what I tried to tell myself.

'Hermione?' a voice said behind me, drawing me out of my inner musings.

'Hmm,' I said, looking up dazed as I turned towards the voice. It was as my eyes were drawn away from the pages in front of me that I noticed that the great hall was now bustling and full of activity. When did that happen? Turning around to the source of the voice, I noticed Harry, Ron and Ginny behind me, moving into the seats beside me.

'You alright Hermione?' Harry asked, looking at me with concern once again. It was safe to say that Harry has definitely been treating me with kid gloves for the last few days. It might have been slightly over- protective of him, but deep down I was secretly enjoying having him around and the renewed closeness that it brought.

'Yes, I'm fine,' I said said, trying to give him a reassuring smile.

'Right.' He gave me that look again that told me he wasn't buying it. 'It's just that I had to say your name three times before you answered.'

Oops. Guess I was deeper in thought than I realised. 'Sorry. I didn't hear you. I guess I'm just tired,' I offered as way of an explanation.

'Oh did you not sleep well then?' Harry asked again.

'Why do I look that bad?' I attempted to joke.

'No, not at all, that's not what I meant. I mean you look fine,' Harry said attempting to backtrack. Great, I guess that meant I did look awful then.

'What Harry is trying to say,' Ginny said, coming to her boyfriend's rescue, Is that you left the common room early this morning. Unusually early. It's not like you to be the first one up and out.'

I watched as Harry sent Ginny a grateful look, glad to be out of my firing zone. I was always grumpy when I didn't sleep well and seeing Harry's panicked face, made me feel more than a little guilty.

I sighed deeply before answering. 'Oh Harry I'm sorry,' I said shooting him a small apologetic smile, 'you're right; I didn't sleep well last night. Just bad dreams again. Sorry for taking it out on you.'

'No problem. Happens to us all,' Harry said, with sadness filling his eyes.

Ginny lent across and took his hand gently, stroking the back of his hand gently, trying to comfort him. Great. The day hadn't even properly started yet and I had succeeded in upsetting everyone. Well everyone except Ron, who seemed completely oblivious to the complete shift in atmosphere as he kept piling food onto his plate, shovelling it in to his chomping mouth quite happily. I actually envied him his complete denseness sometimes. How great it must be to be completely oblivious to everyone else's feelings and to just do what you wanted without worrying about other people all the time.

I decided to keep quiet after that, afraid of my bad mood dragging everyone else down even more. I only half listened as the other three talked about their upcoming quidditch match with Hufflepuff; the first match of the season which was to take place the following day.

As the others laughed about something hysterical that had happened at quidditch practice the previous day, I couldn't help but acknowledge that uncomfortable twist in my stomach that I knew what the green hand of jealousy. I knew it was silly but I was beginning to feel like I was missing out on things. Harry, Ron and I had been inseparable for so long that it felt strange when we now spent so much time apart. If the others weren't playing quidditch, then Harry and Ginny were together and Ron was now spending most of his spare time with Lavender. Then if they were in the common room, then I was at my detention. I just couldn't help but feel like I was being left out.

Already feeling a little bit sensitive and out of sorts, Lavender coming bounding into the Great Hall and sitting on Ron's lap as she wrapped her arms around his neck was where I reached my limit. As her lips descended onto his and they proceeded to make out very publicly I was mortified to feel the sting of tears prickle my eyes.

Needing to get out of there before I made a complete spectacle of myself, I hastily stuffed my book back into my bag and muttered my excuses about needing to go to the library; my fail safe excuse. Not one of them even batted an eyelid as I walked away, which was when the first tear began to fall.

Luckily for me, Professor Flitwick merely lectured us on the ins and outs of certain charms, giving us all the theory, meaning I could just stare blankly at the board without having to think much.

Double Arithmancy was easy as well, with Professor Vectra teaching us something I had mastered during extra study during my OWL classes, which meant another two hours of sitting staring into space, only occasionally looking at my piece of parchment, pretending to take notes.

However as the day was so boring, it of course dragged by. Time actually seemed to be standing still at some points. I found myself staring at my watch more and more frequently, getting more and more frustrated at how slowly the time was passing. I ended up tapping my quill off of my desk, earning myself some rather annoyed looks from my Ravenclaw partner. Well tough to her.

By the time the final class of the day, potions, actually came about, I was not feeling my best. My head seemed to be refusing to work properly and I was operating on a pretty short fuse. I had pretty much blown the head off of a second year who had bumped into me the corridor because they weren't looking where they were going. Of course I don't mean that I literally blew their head off, but I think I may have actually made them cry, which I was sure I would feel a little guilty about later, but at that moment I didn't have the time or the energy available to focus on it.

I stopped briefly before going into my potions class, trying to regain at least a little bit of focus. I had to at least try and stay sharp for this class as I had a feeling that Professor Haven would not give me such an easy time as my last two Professors. I had more than a suspicion that she really didn't like me very much, which wasn't surprising, although was rather disconcerting for someone who had earned a reputation as a teachers pet since day one of primary school. I had noticed that Professor Haven had developed a tendency to watch Malfoy and I like a hawk and would throw all of the most difficult questions that she asked in our directions, probably hoping to catch us out and embarrass one of us. Unluckily for her neither of us had missed a question so far, which I could tell was annoying her. Every time she failed at catching one of us out, her eyes would harden slightly and her lips would purse together.

Usually it bothered me slightly when she would glare at me, but as I entered the class and settled into my seat, I found that I really didn't have the energy to care. I started to doodle on the edge of my parchment as I waited for class to begin; trying to keep my mind occupied and keep myself from falling asleep. I was barely even aware of the fact that Malfoy was pulling out his chair beside me.

Still feeling confused about my dream from the night before, all I could think was 'death eater, death eater', and so I tossed my hair over my right shoulder to block him from my view and continued with my doodles until Professor Haven stood up at the front of the class to drone on about our potion for the day.

Half an hour later, we were half way through making our potion. Malfoy's hand seemed to have healed and so he was able to do his own cutting this week which I was very grateful for, as I found I was distracted and was finding it difficult to concentrate on what I was meant to be doing. He seemed happy to take the lead as I was happy to let him.

I managed to not even look at Malfoy, keeping my back to him at all times and since we had perfected the art of working together without speaking, I didn't need to worry about that either. My plan had been going well until near the end of the lesson when we were just beginning to tidy up and Ginny came over to our table, carrying some ingredients that she was going to put back into the cupboard.

'So Hermione, are you in a better mood yet?' she asked.

Of course, seeing as I wasn't in a better mood, the teasing glint in her eye didn't go down overly well and only caused me to glare at her darkly though furrowed eyebrows.

'Okay, shall I take that as a no then?'

Cue another dark look from me.

'Not meaning to be rude Ginny, but did you actually want something?' I asked in a voice that I knew was far too snarky, but somehow I just couldn't help it.

'Well,' Ginny said ominously, clearly not taking the hint that I wanted her to leave as she continued, 'I couldn't help but notice your bad mood lately and I wondered if it had anything to do with Cormac?'

At that comment, my head snapped up and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Malfoy freeze mid movement. What did she know? If Harry had told her, I would kill him with my bare hands.

'What do you mean?' I asked, trying to sound as natural as possible.

'Oh come on Hermione, I know you like him and after what happened at the party and everything I was so sure that you two would get together. You really should talk to him and just give him a chance. I mean come on he is cute and he is a nice guy. You don't have to marry him, just have a little fun. I really don't see what the problem is.'

A slight scoff from beside me, reminded me to the fact that Malfoy was standing beside me and could hear every word of our conversation. Luckily Ginny didn't seem to be paying him any attention and hadn't heard him.

I looked at Ginny in disbelief, wondering how such a clever girl could have misread a situation so badly. I had never taken Ginny as a romantic or someone who would play matchmaker, but I guess I had been wrong. Ginny however just stood across from me with her arms folded in front of her and a smug expression on her face like she had just made a fool proof argument that I couldn't possibly disagree with. Again, she was so wrong.

Not wanting to have the conversation beside prying ears I grabbed Ginny's arm and frog marched her into the privacy of the store cupboard. Satisfied that we were alone I whirled around to face her, finally letting go of everything I had been holding inside.

'Ginny, let me get this straight once and for all. I do not like Cormac. I've never liked Cormac. He's rude, he's arrogant, he's obnoxious. He might be cute but if you think for one second that he is the type of guy that I ever want to be with then you clearly don't know me that well. I only kissed him because I was drunk and I was jealous that Ron was all over Lavender which you might know if you actually bothered to pay attention to me. And before you say a word,' I added, as he eyes lit up and her mouth opened, 'don't bother, that ship has long since sailed. I know you're with Harry and you're happy and believe me I'm pleased for you but don't you ever try anything like this again. I might be on my own Gin but that doesn't mean I need you to throw men at me. I would rather be on my own than be stuck with the wrong person.

I didn't wait for a response before I pushed past her and marched out of the cupboard, leaving a shocked and bewildered Ginny behind. I was still breathing hard when I got my back to my bench but for the first time in ages the tight knot of anger that had been coiling within my stomach, started to ease.

When the class was over I packed and tidied up my belongings as usual. The others left quickly, heading off to a quidditch practise, so I left the classroom on my own, planning to head to the library to get a start in my homework.

'Granger,' I heard from behind me as I left the classroom. I knew exactly who was calling me which only made me quicken my pace. He had nothing to say that I wanted to hear. 'Granger!' He called again, and I could hear his footsteps rushing down the corridor towards me.

'You haven't told anyone about McLaggen?' he said, as his longer legs finally caught up with mine.

'Oh don't worry Malfoy. I'll keep your secret. I would hate for you to get into trouble on my account,' I said my voice full of sarcasm. 'Besides why would I tell anyone. I brought it on myself. I deserved what happened to me. Right?'

He visibly winced at my words but I didn't hang around long enough to wait for a response.

When I awoke the next morning, any hope that I had that my mood would have improved, quickly vanished. I'd been frustrated by Malfoy's comments and they had occupied my thoughts for the rest of the day and the night. I'd gone to bed angry after Ron had asked me to help him with his charms assignment that he had, as usual, left until the last minute. In the past I'd always helped him. Every single time. I might have faked a small complaint and pretended to be annoyed but in the end I was always happy that he needed me. This time I yelled at him and told him to get his girlfriend to help him instead.

Then there was Ginny. Although I felt better for having it out with Ginny, she hadn't taken very well to my brutal honesty. We were perfectly friendly to each other, too friendly, but there was a definite undercurrent between us. It was the classic definition of a passive aggressive girl fight. I was sure Harry had heard everything from Ginny by now and yet he was also the only one apart from Malfoy who knew why I was so adverse to Cormac. Which was probably why he sat in between us looking absolutely terrified as we smiled sweetly at each other all the while trading passive aggressive insults.

Yet it wasn't just things not being right with Ginny and Ron that had me in a strange mood. Walking into the common room that morning my three friends were all standing wearing their quidditch robes, ready for the first quidditch match of the season. I cheered along with everyone else when the rest of the team appeared in the common room all the while trying to ignore the feeling that had reappeared in my stomach. A feeling that I knew I had no right to be feeling. It was my own fault that I would be missing the game due to my detention, yet I couldn't shake off the jealous feeling that I was once again missing out.

At breakfast that morning Harry and Ginny were perfectly calm as usual, if a little quieter than usual, but Ron had retreated into his past habits of going deathly quiet and eating nothing, which was always a sign with Ron that he wasn't feeling himself. Ron always got a bad case of nerves before playing quidditch and I guessed that not playing in over a year hadn't really done much to improve his confidence.

Breakfast was fairly quiet, with Ron sitting in stony silence, looking as though he was trying not to vomit and Harry and Ginny sitting with concentrated looks on their faces, trying to run through their strategy I imagined. The only time any of us spoke was when people came over to wish the other three luck in the game, at which point Harry and Ginny would give a quick thanks and Ron would turn even more of a strange green colour.

When Harry finally stood up, that was the signal that it was time to go. I watched enviously as everyone else followed the team to the door, trying to get to the quidditch stands as early as possible in order to get the best seats. I couldn't help but feel jealous as I watched their excitement as they filed out of the hall. I turned to Harry to try and offer my good luck wishes, but he was immediately swarmed by a crowd of fans.

'Good luck Harry,' I called over the crowds, trying to make my voice heard.

'Thanks Hermione. See you later,' he shouted in reply before he swept up in the crowds. The others didn't even turn around to say bye to me, just following Harry out of the hall. I stood there until the great hall was completely empty, waiting for a long moment in the silence before I gathered together my belongings and made my way up to the library for yet another detention.

As I walked through the empty corridors, I was struck by how quiet it was. Apart from my feet, the only other noises were the occasional shouts and cheers coming from the crowds making their way to the quidditch stands. I wasn't a particularly huge quidditch fan, but being alone inside a deserted castle when everyone else was out having fun did nothing to improve my mood.

I entered the deserted library to find that Mafoy wasn't there yet. Something which angered me again. If he missed detention to go and watch the quidditch match I would kill him dead.

It was over ten minutes later, when the small bubble of anger had flicked straight past simmering to a full boil, when he sauntered towards me, not even bothering to offer an explanation as to why he was late.

'Nice of you to show up,' I muttered sarcastically, allowing my anger to be perfectly clear in my voice.

He didn't even bother to respond, although I knew that he'd heard me from the swift dark look that he shot in my direction. I smirked with a feeling of satisfaction. Glad that I'd managed to provoke a reaction.

From that moment I found that I couldn't help myself. I snapped in reply to any question he asked. I criticised him if he made even the slightest mistake. I sighed loudly when he took too long to do something. And he took it all without a word. The longer he stayed silent the more I was determined to get a rise out of him. I wanted him to argue back. I wanted him to fight with me. I wanted to vent out all the frustration and anger that I had been feeling on someone without feeling guilty about it afterwards and Malfoy was the perfect person for doing that with. Yet he wasn't taking the bait.

When a loud cheer from the quidditch stands broke the silence, I watched as Malfoy's eyes lifted up the window nearby and he let out a frustrated sigh.

'Problem?' I said sarcastically. I knew exactly why he was annoyed. He loved quidditch and yet he had to spend the match stuck in the library with me. He was probably as annoyed as I was.

'Yes actually,' he replied finally turning around to face me. I congratulated myself that his blank mask had been replaced with a dark glower. 'It's the first quidditch match of the season and instead of being out there eyeing up the competition, I'm stuck in here with you when you're being even more of a complete bitch than usual.'

'I beg your pardon!' I exclaimed, the adrenaline coursing through my veins as I fired up for the argument. 'How exactly do you expect me to be? It's hardly my ideal situation either being stuck here all day with you. And I am not a bitch,' I added for good measure.

'Yeah I'm so sorry that I'm keeping you from drooling all over Weasley for a morning,' he retorted, 'must be such a hardship to be stuck with me instead.'

'What on earth are you talking about?' I replied, confused by the turn in conversation. 'I do not like Ron, not that it's any of your business.'

'Oh yeah right,' he said, 'you've been all over Weasley for years now. How does it feel to be second best to Lavender Brown of all people?' he smirked.

Whether it was his words or his irritating smirk that bothered me more, I wasn't sure, but either way he had said just the right thing. The thing that would hurt me the most. The smile that I been holding on to maintain quickly vanished and my brain seemed to stop working.

'Just shut up Malfoy. You don't have a clue what you are talking about.' I didn't have a good comeback because he had hit the nail very accurately on the head. So I tried to turn the conversation back onto him. 'And even if it was true, what should it matter to you anyway? Why should you care?'

'I don't care,' he said, the arrogant look slipping from his face for a brief moment. 'Why would I care about what goes on in your life? Merlin, you're just the same annoying little mu-'

My heart stopped at the exact same moment his mouth froze in mid movement. His eyes seemed to widen in shock for a brief moment before his brow knitted again in frustration. For some reason he didn't seem to be able to say the word. The word he had used so many times before and more often than not, directed at me. That only caused my frustration to build up even more. He had not changed at all. He could try and convince himself if he wanted, but he would not convince me.

'The same what exactly?' I said through a bitter laugh. 'Oh come on Malfoy, don't stop now. Let's hear exactly what you've got to say.' His jaw clenched tightly and his eyes glistened but he stayed silent so I carried on for him. 'The same jumped up little mudblood. That was it wasn't it. You are such a bloody hypocrite. You spout off all this I've changed crap, but you are just exactly the same as you've always been. The same nasty, bullying death eater that you always were.'

I felt a thrill in watching as he flinched as I said the words death eater, like the reminder was painful to him.

'Shut up Granger,' Malfoy said furiously, his face showing complete and utter rage and his eyes flashing darkly.

'Why? What have I said that isn't true? I thought you would have taken it as a compliment. I mean since the day I met you have been nothing but a greedy, power hungry bigot.' I tilted my head at him, giving him a goading smile. 'No wonder you were in Voldemort's evil little circle. You're exactly like him. You must have loved every minute of it. Getting to torture muggles day in, day out- you must have been having the time of your life.'

'Just shut your fucking mouth Granger,' Malfoy said stepping dangerously close to me, reaching behind him to pull his wand out, 'you don't have a clue what the hell you're talking about.'

His exceedingly tall frame was looming over me and I felt the first twinge of fear, knowing only too well what he was capable of, but I had come too far now to back down. Refusing to be intimidated, I lifted my head and raised my eyes to meet his dark, angry ones.

'Go on then Malfoy. Do it. Make me shut up,' I dared him, looking pointedly at his outstretched wand. 'I'm sure it'll make your racist family so proud. I bet they'll be thrilled to know that you haven't given up the old torturing muggle ways. It'll be just like old times. Something to go home and brag about'

'You know fuck all about what me and my family went through,' Malfoy said, his voice suddenly low and unsteady. 'You think you're so clever; you think you know everything. That you were the only ones who were fighting for your lives.' He leaned in towards me again. 'You don't know shit.'

Scoffing, I folded my arms. 'Oh, please.'

If I'd thought I'd made him angry before I soon realised my error. His whole body, his whole expression grew taught as his jaw clenched in unadulterated fury. His voice shook with his anger as he spoke.

'You think we liked having that psychopath living in our house, watching our every move, having to do exactly what he said? Fearing every single minute of every day that if we made one wrong move then it would all be over. That he would destroy each and every one of us if we so much as looked at him in the wrong way or happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time when he was looking for someone to vent his frustration on. You have no idea what it did to us,' he finished, his face losing its angry edge and his eyes suddenly filled with a sadness that I had never before. It confused and intrigued me for all of a moment before I reminded myself who it was I speaking to.

'What, do you actually want sympathy?' I cried incredulously, raising my eyebrows in disbelief. 'You don't think I know what it was like to fear for your life every minute of every day? We spent months living in a bloody tent having to steal scraps of food for fear of being seen, running from death eaters, trying to complete a task that we had no idea how to complete, knowing that every minute that we hadn't done it, more people were dying. Yes I can imagine the whole thing must have been very traumatic for the lot of you. Living in your big fancy mansion doing whatever the hell he wanted. You never had the guts to stand up to him. Not once,' I finished angrily feeling my emotions growing as I recounted the worst period in my life.

'You don't stand up to him and live to see another day.' He laughed shortly at my naivety, before he drew himself up again. 'But in the end we did stand up to him. If it hadn't been for my mother then-'

'Your mother did what she did for her own good,' I interrupted, not wanting to hear him try and glorify their actions. 'Don't try and tell me that she was motivated by anything else but self- interest.'

'So what if she was? My family have lost everything in the war. My father went to Azkaban, we lost every little bit of respect that we that we had in the wizarding community. We- '

'Are you freaking kidding me?' I interrupted, giving him an incredulous look.' You actually have the audacity to stand there and say that you lost everything! You lost a bit of respect. So what? Get a bit of perspective Malfoy. Some people actually lost everything. Some people lost their homes, their friends, their families. You still have your family. Your family came out of it unhurt, unscathed. You have no idea how much we are all suffering and you actually stand there moaning about the loss precious reputation.'

'My family was not unhurt. My family is falling apart. My father hasn't been the same since he came out of Azkaban and my mother is trying to keep everything together.' I felt my eyebrows raise as his voice cracked on the final few words. He turned away from me slightly and ran his fingers through his hair, trying to regain his composure. 'You don't have a bloody clue. I mean what exactly have you lost? How exactly have you suffered? You the little Gryffindor princess,' his eyes, full of disdain raked over me, 'heroine of the wizarding community. What did you lose? Last time I checked you still have your family, your friends and last time I checked no one was hating your guts.'

I stood in shock for a moment as I digested his words. I didn't even register the words that he had spoken about himself. I didn't care about him or his sob story, but I couldn't believe that he had the nerve to say that I hadn't lost anything. I had lost everything and the words that he had spoken, ignited my anger to such a point that I exploded, every last bit of control that I had been able to muster dissipating.

'You are the most idiotic, arsehole I have ever met. How can you even ask me that? I have lost a lot. I have suffered. Yes I was lucky compared to some, but I'm still hurting,' I screamed with emotion filling my voice and tears filling my eyes. 'I lost some of the people I cared most about in the world. I have to live with the fact that it's partly my fault that they died. If I had been quicker in figuring things out then I could have saved them.' I was breathing hard and the tears had become to stream down my face, but I still couldn't stop. 'I have to see their faces every night in my sleep and wake up every day feeling the same guilt, that I should have been better, that I should have done more. I have parents who absolutely despise me and won't even speak to me. I'm barely speaking to my friends and I have never felt so alone in my entire life.'

As I uttered the last words, I could feel my strength and my resolve fading. I had never said any of that to anyone before. I had never spoken out loud that my family hated me. No one knew and now Malfoy of all people was the one that I had let it slip to. I let myself slide down the bookcase behind me and buried my face in my hands, allowing all the grief and frustration that had built up inside me explode out in full on choking sobs.

 **A/N- once again thanks to everyone who has found the time to read, review, favourite or follow. It really means a lot to me. Your lovely comments really make my day. Life is a bit shit right now so writing is giving me a really good distraction and the favourites, follows and lovely reviews just give a wee bit of sunshine during a really shitty time.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 : Openess

Once the tears started, I couldn't stop them. All of the emotions that I had been bottling up over the last few weeks were glad to finally have a release. Feelings of anger, failure and loneliness that had I had been fighting so hard to push down and keep hidden had finally exploded outwards in one sharp blast and now that the defences that I had so carefully put up were down, I wasn't sure that I could close them again.

I buried my face into my hands muffling my hard, pained, loud, tear- filled cries. I barely registered the small sound of movement to my left, but it was enough to remind me of the person standing beside me. Through my sobs it occurred to me that I was in the middle of an emotional breakdown in front of the one person that I hadn't ever wanted to. He was the one person who had always managed to hurt me with his words; the one person who would expose all of my insecurities and I had just given him a lifetime of ammunition to use against me.

A fresh wave of emotion and grief slammed into me and I wrapped my arms around my trembling knees as a steady stream of tears tracked their way down my flushed cheeks. I paused mid sob when I felt the presence of a person sitting down beside me. Not close enough to touch, but close that I could feel the comforting warmth of their body against my arm. I waited, sitting perfectly still, to see what he would do; see what was coming, but when after a moment, he neither moved nor spoke, the tears continued to silently fall from my eyes.

We sat there for a long time on the hard wooden floor of the library, pressed against the bookcases, not a word said between us. The only sounds breaking the eerie quiet of the library being my muffled sobs.

In their own time my jagged tears stopped and my breathing became easier. I felt hollow and strung out, yet somehow I felt better for getting all of the toxic emotions out. I was very aware of Malfoy sitting beside me, something which both calmed and unsettled me. It took all of the effort that I possessed to not look at him. If I turned around and saw that sneering face then it could quite possibly be enough to send me over the edge again.

I took a deep breath and turned my head slowly to the left, my eyes sliding to side, trying to remain unnoticed. However what I didn't count on was the fact that he was looking right at me, watching me very closely and that instead of the look of complete disdain that his face usually displayed, it showed one of such concern that I couldn't look away. I hadn't ever seen his face so sad and full of such emotion before. It was so unusual that my eyes traced over every inch of it, my brain finding it hard to compute that it was Malfoy beside me who seemed genuinely concerned for my well- being. But what I found even harder to understand were the words that came out of his mouth when he started speaking to me.

'Are you okay?' Malfoy asked uncertainly, his eyes never leaving my face.

Suddenly I felt overwhelmed with a new wave of emotions.

Humiliation.

Guilt.

Shame.

Gratitude.

Anxiety.

Fear.

I didn't know what to do with his concern. I didn't know how to respond and so I responded in the only way that I could. The only way that I knew how. The way that I had been speaking to him for years- with complete and utter loathing.

'What do you care Malfoy?' His face recoiled in slight shock and I immediately felt a little bit guilty that I was being so horrible when he seemed to be genuinely concerned.

'I've told you before Granger, you know absolutely nothing about me, so stop making assumptions and pretending that you know what I'm like,' Malfoy retorted, trying to keep calm, but unable to stop the anger and annoyance creeping back into his voice.

'You forget that I do know you. I've been on the receiving end of half of the cruel jibes you've ever made. You hate me. You've hated me since the moment you met me, so excuse me if I'm not buying into your concern. I know you don't give a damn about me, so do us both a favour and stop whatever game it is you're playing.'

I watched as a number of emotions flitted across Malfoy's face in a matter of seconds. First anger, then guilt, then finally uncertainty as if he was debating what he should say next. It took a few moments for him to finally formulate his response and answer me.

'I don't hate you,' he said in a slow and steady voice, not quite meeting my eye as he spoke.

'You expect me to believe that?'

'No I don't expect you to believe it,' he said, pausing slightly, 'but... never mind.'

Raising my eyebrow in disbelief was the only action that I was able to perform. My brain seemed to be temporarily stunned, leaving me completely unable to come up with a comeback. I had absolutely nothing that I could say back to him. I knew he couldn't be telling the truth. Of course he was only pretending to have changed, although why he seemed so determined to convince me of that fact was beyond me. And yet something about the way that he shuffled from side to side as if he was nervous and the way that he couldn't meet my eyes, as well as the slight pinkish tinge that had appeared on his pale cheeks made me question myself. Made me doubt my instincts and think that he may, possibly, actually be telling the truth.

My silence seemed to indicate to him that it was okay for him to continue, as when I didn't respond he lifted his gaze to my face as if to assess my reaction, only this time he didn't look away. Taking a deep breath and holding my gaze he continued.

'Look I don't know why, and you might not believe me but I've never treated anyone as badly as I've treated you, and I've never met anyone who deserves it less.' He paused, looking at me thoughtfully for a moment. 'Whether or not you want to admit it, you need someone to talk to.'

'You don't know what you're talking about' I said more to convince myself that him.

'I know lot's about you,' he retorted, moving quickly around so that he was crouching in front of me and looking me straight in the eyes. 'I know that you hate being back here. I know that you're feeling lonely and that you're scared of being left alone while all your friends move on. I know that you're having problems with your parents and that they you've hardly had any mail all year. I know that you're barely managing to pay any attention in classes, that you just stare at books, pretending to read them, hoping that no one will come up and speak to you. I know that you still have that scar on your arm that you're ashamed of and you want no one to see. Asides from Potter, I'm the only one who knows what that bastard McLaggen did you and because you're so worried about what people think of you, you haven't told anyone about what happened even though you should. And I know that you are so busy trying to hold it all in, trying to be okay for everyone else that you are only ever a moment away from breaking completely.'

All the while he was speaking, he leaned in slowly towards me, looking deep into my eyes, stopping when he was mere inches away from me. 'Don't think that I know nothing about you Granger, because I do. Right now I'm probably the person that knows you the best. I would bet that even Potter and Weasley don't know any of that.'

As I looked up at him, unable to breathe, I examined his face and saw not a trace of amusement or mocking in his features or in his eyes. He looked so genuine and the words that he spoke were so accurate that it was if he was reading my mind. I couldn't help but wonder that when he looked into my eyes, he had read the contents of my soul and found out exactly how I was feeling. I couldn't help but wonder how he knew all of that. I mean yes I had told him some of it, but how had he known the rest. How did he know about the books and the scar? I was pretty sure I hadn't told him any of that. And most if all, how did he know exactly how was I feeling? How was it that he knew me so well?

'How do you know all of that?' I asked quietly, 'How do you know so much about me?' I added lifting my eyes to meet his.

'Because I've been watching you.' He answered, his mouth twitching in discomfort at the confused shock on my face. 'I'm a Slytherin. I'm observant,' he added in justification.

'Is there any particular reason that you've been watching me?' I asked questioningly, trying not to sound too accusing and creeped out.

'I was curious,' he said shrugging slightly, 'you just seemed different this year and then after the potions incident and McLaggen, I couldn't help but watch you. The more I saw the more I wanted to know.'

'What do you mean?' I asked surprised at his response.

At this he sighed and moved back away from me, so he was resting against the bookcase opposite from me. He was biting his lip slightly, as if assessing what he should say next. 'Look, it's not just you that finds it difficult to be back here. I saw things I'd rather forget too,' he said simply as a dark look crossed his face. A look that I was only too familiar with. The same look that crossed Harry's face and Ron's face as they talked about the war.

'Oh, right,' I muttered, unable to think of any other response and feeling stupid that I had only just realised that he had been through a lot in the war as well.

'You know the war wasn't easy on us either,' he continued, 'I know you think that I was on some sort of killing spree with him, but it really wasn't like that. I didn't want to be there, I didn't want to be doing those things.'

'Then why didn't you leave, stand up against him.'

'You don't understand. I didn't have a choice,' he said breaking his gaze and running his fingers through his hair, 'none of us did. When I was younger, yeah I wanted to be a death eater, but I didn't have a clue what it actually meant. I just thought that it would mean a few harmless pranks, nothing serious, but having respect and some sort of power.'

I found that as much as I wanted to tear myself away, I couldn't. I was engrossed in his words. I couldn't take my eyes from his pale face, watching as his eyes darkened as he gazed off into the distance, looking once again out of the window.

'I had no idea what it actually meant. My parents didn't want me to do it either. They didn't want to be a part of it themselves; they had too much to lose. But you just don't say no to him and live. You can't walk away and if you don't do what he asks, then he punishes you. He finds the way to hurt you the most and he uses it.'

'And what hurt you the most?' I asked unthinkingly, completely drawn in by his story, unable to stop listening. Malfoy's expression darkened as he turned to look at me as anger once again filled his eyes.

'Sorry,' I said quickly, 'I didn't mean to pry that was rude. I shouldn't have asked that.'

'No it's fine, I don't mind. I'm not mad at you,' he said as the anger slipped from his face, being replaced by a tortured look that immediately made me feel sorry for him, something which made me feel extremely disconcerted.

'For some it was their money, their homes, their reputation or just plain good old fashioned torture, but for most of us, for me, it was my family.' He sighed deeply and I could see the lines of tension lining his shoulders. 'When my father failed in the Department of Mysteries, he hurt him through me. He set me an impossible mission. He wanted to watch me suffer and then destroy me for failing.' He gave a low humourless laugh but I could see the tightness in his jaw. 'I was so stupid and so naïve not to see it. At first I thought it was because I was special, because I was being trusted. I was an idiot not to see that it was all just a way of making my father pay for his failure.' A bitter look crossed his face as continued, 'After that I realised what he could do and what he would do. If any of us failed him in any way, it would be our families that paid. I hated him. But I was afraid. That's why we couldn't just walk away and say no. No matter how much we wanted to. It was the cruellest form of torture. He may not have understood love, but he understood enough to use it to manipulate people. That's why what my mother did was brave. She risked everything and I know you think she was being selfish, but she took a major risk.'

I was silent for a moment, contemplating his words. Trying to think what life must have been like for him. What it must have felt like to have your family held to ransom. I tried to imagine myself in his situation. Tried to imagine what I would have done to protect the ones that I cared about. Every day we worried about what would happen to our families, but as least we didn't have to torture people in order to keep them safe. In that moment, I knew that he was being sincere. That he was speaking from his heart. I knew that he had let his barriers down, just like I had let mine down and that I was getting a rare glimpse at the real Draco Malfoy.

'I'm sorry,' I said weakly, unable to think of anything better. 'I'm sorry for what I said. I guess I just, I didn't realise what you had been through. You just always seemed so together and like nothing ever bothered you. And, well, I'm sorry for earlier. For the things that I said to you,' I admitted ashamedly. 'That person, that's not who I am. I was angry and I took that anger out on the wrong person.'

''Apology accepted,' he said simply. 'And I'm sorry too. About everything, about what I said,' his look turned uncomfortable. 'What I said to you, the other day, about McLaggen. That was out of order. Of course you didn't deserve it. I didn't mean it, you just caught me at a bad moment, but that's still no excuse. What I'm trying to say is... I'm sorry. But you still haven't told anyone.'

'No. I haven't.'

His face hardened and I felt uncomfortable under his inscrutable gaze. 'You need to tell someone. How would you feel if he did it to someone else and you could have stopped it?'

'But you could get into trouble.'

'And I'll deal with it if that happens. I doubt anyone, even McGonogall could blame me for what I did.'

'But everyone would know.'

'So they'll know. You're a Gryffindor. You'll survive. Besides people won't be judging you. They'll be judging him.'

'You did,' I reminded him.

'I already told you. I was being a dick. And besides if anyone says anything it's their issue. Not yours. I mean it Granger. Tell McGonogall.'

I nodded but that wasn't enough.

'Say it,' he urged.

'Fine,' I conceded. 'I'll tell McGonogall.'

'Take Potter with you.'

'Fine. I will.'

'Good. Now I guess we really should get back to work', he said standing up in one swift movement. 'If Madame Pince finds us skiving, she'll have our heads.'

As he finished talking, he stood up, stretching out his long limbs before turning around to face me once again, holding out one of his hand for me to take. I surveyed his hand for a moment, hesitating, but seeing his face and eyes so sincere, I found myself placing my hand into his. As his large hand gripped my small one, I couldn't help but feel surprised at how warm his hands were. As the warmth from his hand spread to mine, he tightened his grip around my hand and pulled me to my feet in one swift movement, so that mere inches were separating us.

I watched with wary eyes as Malfoy made a small move forward, slowly closing the distance between us and I held my breath in anticipation wondering what he was about to do, when the sound of laughter filled the library, breaking the silence. We both immediately jumped back a step and I let out a shaky breath, feeling both relieved and disappointed at the interruption.

In that split second, it seemed that the moment had ended and an awkwardness descended between us, as we looked at each other, embarrassed at how much we had revealed to each other.

'I guess the match must have ended,' I said, stating the complete obvious.

In that moment. All emotion disappeared, leaving his blank stony mask in its wake.

We should probably get back to work,' he said turning away from me and resuming his task.

The spell had truly been broken, the honesty had ended and we were truly back in reality.

When detention ended shortly after, I quickly gathered together my belongings and left the library, trying not to seem like I was running away. I paused briefly giving Malfoy a small and awkward smile as I hurried passed, something which I immediately regretted.

I rushed through the corridors, as quickly as I could, manoeuvring through the crowds of people who were still making their way back from the Quidditch pitch. I was desperate to be back in the safety of the common room, desperate to be away from the library and away from him.

However my journey was hindered by the crowds who seemed to be making it their mission to get in my way. I lost count of the number of people that I bumped into, which could have been because I was in such a hurry, but could also have been because my head was somewhat pre- occupied. As much as I tried not to think about the events of the last few hours, I found that my head wouldn't let me think of anything else. When I eventually reached the safety of the common room, the door swung open to reveal a party in full swing. The common room was full of people laughing and cheering. Someone had put posters and banners up around the walls and there was even gold and red confetti sprinkling from the ceiling.

I looked around for Harry and the others, which didn't take me too long, as they were the ones who were surrounded by the largest crowd. I pushed my way through, getting out my pointy elbows to nudge a few people out of the way, before eventually reaching the three people that I was searching for.

'Hermione,' Harry called over a few heads, when he eventually saw me, making his way through the last few people.

'Hey, I guess I should be congratulating you. I take it from all the banners that you won,' I said moving in for a hug, although regretting it immediately when I saw that he hadn't changed out of his Quidditch robes and they were filthy.

'Yep, we did. It was a good game,' Harry replied, whilst I gave a quick congratulations to Ron and Ginny.

'So what was the score?' I asked, trying to at least pretend that I was knowledgeable about the game, although as soon as the question was out of my lips, I couldn't help but feel that I had asked precisely the wrong question. Harry and Ginny immediately shot Ron a quick look, before looking at each other, with concerned expressions.

'Oh, I'm not sure what it finally ended as' Harry replied awkwardly, once again shooting Ron a quick look.

I was feeling completely bewildered by the weird expressions and little glances, but before I could comment further, Ron stormed away stating that he needed a drink.

'What's his problem?' I asked totally confused.

'The score was actually 190- 130. Harry was just trying to spare Ron's feelings,' Ginny explained, although I was still didn't understand her meaning.

'Well that's not too bad, is it? I mean you still won, although… oh.' I said, the penny finally dropping. Although Gryffindor had won, they had only managed to score four goals, whereas Hufflepuff had scored thirteen. That meant that if Harry hadn't caught the snitch, we would have probably lost. That meant that Ron, had let in thirteen goals. No wonder he didn't look happy. In fact now that I looked more closely, that was a bit of an understatement. He had a face like thunder. He was standing slightly apart from everyone else and was glaring at them with hard eyes, as if he hated them for daring to have such a good time.

'Ron let in thirteen goals,' I said as Harry and Ginny both winced. 'What happened? I thought he'd been fine in training.'

'I dunno, he just seemed to crumble completely,' Harry shrugged. 'He lost it. If it hadn't been for Ginny, we would have been in real trouble,' he said, looking down at her with pride. 'She was amazing.'

Ginny turned to face him and immediately leaned in to kiss him. Although the quick kiss soon turned heated and I felt decidedly more awkward standing in front of them.

'So, I'm em, just going to…' I trailed off awkwardly, as it became increasingly apparent that neither of them was even aware that I was there never mind listening to what I was saying. I wandered away from the kissing couple, looking around the common room, my eyes falling on Ron once again. He was standing over at the other side of the common room talking with Lavender, although neither of them looked happy. I couldn't hear what they were saying over the loud music, but if the angry faces and the arm waving was anything to go by, they were having an argument. Ron eventually turned and walked out of the common room, grabbing a bottle of firewhiskey off the table on his way. Lavender watched him leave with a dark look on her face, before she turned and stormed off in the opposite direction.

Despite the fact that we had grown apart in the last few months, he was still my friend and he really looked so miserable that I couldn't help but follow him out of the common room. I exited the common room, to find the corridor empty. I had no idea which way he had gone and so took a chance, choosing to go left. It wasn't long before I knew that my gamble had paid off.

I walked up behind Ron, who was sitting at the top of a deserted staircase, a bottle of firewhiskey still in his hand. I sat down beside him, giving a casual 'hey' as I did, but he barely even acknowledged my presence. The only indication that he had heard me was the clenching of his jaw and a very slight, nearly imperceptible nod of the head. I knew immediately that this would probably not go well, but it was too late to back out now. Ron had always had a temper and it was always ignited further when he had been humiliated. If there was anything Ron hated more than anything in the world it was people laughing at him.

'So…' I began, unsure of what to say next. 'How are things?' I ended lamely.

Ron was silent for a moment, before he lifted the bottle in his hand to his lips and downed over half the contents of the bottle in one large swig. He sighed dramatically as he swallowed. Brilliant! Not only an angry Ron, but an increasingly drunk Ron. I had really walked head first into that one.

'Well, Hermione, let me see. I have just made a complete and utter arse of myself in front of the entire school, had a huge fight with Lavender, my sister is all loved up with my best friend, my brothers dead and I am pretty much failing every class that I have this year, so I would say that things are just peachy,' he said sarcastically, sulking even more.

'Oh come on Ron, things can't be that bad,' I said taking his hand, trying to comfort in the only small way that I could. 'You want to talk about it? I mean school can't be that bad,' I said, choosing the easiest topic, not quite wanting to go into the Quidditch match or Fred issue.

'Don't want to talk about it,' he muttered and we both fell into silence again. I sighed and closed my eyes tightly, before I forced myself to ask-

'Well, what about you and Lavender? What happened?' I asked really not wanting to know the answer, but trying to be a good friend.

It only took a few moments of silence for Ron to start speaking. 'Apparently I embarrassed her today with my, now what did she say 'idiotic and brainless Quidditch playing'. Apparently, a blind monkey with one arm would have been better than me today. See I'm good enough for her when I'm Harry's friend and part of the bloody 'golden trio' but when I screw up a Quidditch match, she doesn't want to know,' Ron said, trying to keep his tone light, but failing towards the end when the hurt crept into his voice.

What did he want me to say? That yes Lavender was shallow and always had been and he was a complete idiot for going out with her again when he knew what she was like or basically lie to him and tell him how wonderful she is? Hmm, what a dilemma.

'Well, I'm sure she didn't mean it Ron,' I said unable to quite believe the words that were coming out of my mouth.

'Yes, she did Hermione. I could tell she meant every word,' Ron replied in a hurt tone. He raised the bottle of firewhiskey and took another gulp before he passed me the bottle. Warily I took it, but just held it in my hands. I wasn't quite over the vomiting and passing out incident to dive back into drinking. 'What do I do Hermione? Tell me what to do?'

'I can't tell you what to do Ron? Just do what makes you happy? If Lavender is what makes you happy then you need to-'

I was abruptly cut off by Ron's lips descending onto mine. I froze in shock as the smell and taste of firewhiskey assaulted my senses and I was immediate reminded of Cormac.

Putting my hands on his shoulders I pushed him firmly away. 'Ron, no! What are you doing? You have a girlfriend!'

He sighed heavily, picking up the firewhiskey and taking a long swig. 'Ignore me, Hermione. I'm drunk.'

I stiffened as he pulled me into tight hug of apology completely unaware that he had just effectively delivered a punch to my emotions. Another one. Another emotional scar for Ron to leave on me. He pulled the bottle to his lips over my shoulder, completely unaware of the hurt that I was feeling. I was just about to pull away from him and leave before he could say something else to hurt me, when a movement out of the corner of my eye drew my attention to the bottom of the staircase. I started slightly when I realised that at the bottom of the staircase, staring at us with a look of surprise and shock was Draco Malfoy. His gaze drifted briefly from me to Ron and then back to me. Something about his gaze made me shift uncomfortably. It looked as if he was angry, almost hurt, but then I was sure that I must have imagined it, for his face quickly returned to his usual blank, stony expression and he walked quickly on.

I pulled out of Ron's arms, as I watched him go, my eyes still lingering on the place where he just disappeared out of sight, trying not to think about what his piercing look had meant.

'Nice to see some things never change,' Ron said beside me, pulling my gaze back to him.

'Meaning what?'

'Malfoy.'

'What about him?' I asked, unable to stop myself.

'Well apart from being a git, he's still strutting about the castle like he owns it, looking down at everyone else like they're beneath him. I mean did you see the look he gave us; like we we're total scum. Maybe someone should tell him that his side actually lost in the war. Fucking arsehole!' Ron practically yelled, before downing the rest of the firewhiskey and throwing the glass bottle down the stairs where it smashed, sending shards of glass scattering in all directions.

I couldn't help but look back for one last glance at where Draco was standing. The Draco I had seen earlier that afternoon hadn't looked down his nose at me. He had been kind and understanding. So what had changed? Before I even had the time to wonder why, Ron stood up rather abruptly beside me.

'Right, let's get back to this party then,' Ron said swaying slightly and reaching his hand out to me to help me up, which was a bit ironic considering he was the one who was struggling to stand upright. I reluctantly let him pull me to my feet, hoping that he didn't topple and take me with him.

'Apparently we've got some celebrating to do,' Ron said, throwing his arm around my shoulder, pulling me into his side and leading me back towards the common room with a new found enthusiasm. I couldn't help but laugh as he started dancing his way back into the common room, twirling me under arm as we re-joined the party. I caught Harry's eye as we entered back through the portrait hole and he gave me a thumbs up, mouthing 'thank you'. I gave him a quick nod back and as I made my through the crowds, I pushed Ron's words about Malfoy out of my head, put a smile on my face and got ready to enjoy the party.

 **A/N- thanks again for the reviews, favourites and** **follows from the last chapter. Your support has been amazing. Yeah Draco's an idiot but he did stop himself from calling her a mudblood which is progress. We've all been there when we say the one thing that we know will hurt someone the most and it's out before we can take it back. Habits of a lifetime can be hard to break but he is trying. Hopefully this chapter redeems him a little?**

 **I didn't want him to just come back to Hogwarts a completely different person, but because of everything he's seen he's grown up and his views have changed, although he may slip up every now but he is trying and after all nobody is perfect.**

 **So yeah thank you very much for reading and I would love to hear your thoughts. Remember if you're enjoying what you've read remember to favourite or follow.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 : Relief

Damn Draco Malfoy. I cursed him again for the thoughts that entered my head for about the millionth time that night. No matter how much I wanted to forget what he had said, his words were constantly there, ever present, a constant itch that I just couldn't scratch.

Which was why I found myself up early the following morning having decided that the only way to get his voice out of my head, was to do what he had suggested. However reluctant I might have been to admit it, he was right, if the same thing happened again because I had stayed quiet then I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. So I did the only thing that I could do, the thing I should have done after it had happened and I went to see Professor McGonagall.

The common room was quiet after a late night of partying and I was sure that no one would be awake for hours. I walked through the corridors quickly, determined to get it over with before I changed my mind, eventually reaching the phoenix statue which concealed the head teachers office all too soon. Giving the same password that I had used when I was sent here to receive my detention, I was half relieved, half disappointed, when the phoenix slowly started to spin to reveal the staircase behind it. Reaching the top of the stairs and before I could back out I knocked on the wooden door and entered the room.

'Ah Miss Granger,' Professor McGonagall said, sitting behind the large desk in the middle of the room, looking at a piece of parchment in front of her. 'Good morning. I hadn't expected to see anyone from Gryffindor up and about for hours yet. It was nice to start the season off well. Not that I'm biased of course, but even though I'm headmistress,' she dropped her voice almost conspiratorially, 'Gryffindor will always be my house. Now what can I do for you?' She gestured for me to take a seat.

My hands twisted into the folds of my robes and I cleared my throat, taking a deep breath to settle the sick fluttering of nerves in my stomach. 'I wanted to report something. An... an attack.'

Her eyes narrowed almost imperceptibly, but her voice remained steady. 'An attack on whom?'

I swallowed deeply, forcing myself to say the words. 'On me.'

'Mr. Malfoy?' she surmised immediately.

'No,' I replied quickly, feeling the sharp stab of indignation at her immediate judgement. I could feel the small tug of my lips into a small smile, at the irony of the situation. 'No not him. He actually helped me.'

The Professors eyes shot up at my words. 'Helped you how?'

'He...' I paused, unsure of how to continue. I took another deep breath, filling my lungs with oxygen, forcing myself to admit the words. 'He pulled him off of me.'

Outwardly there was no change to her physical appearance. No obvious indication that she had heard my words. Yet behind her eyes I could see her mind working as she processed the impact of what I had said. 'Miss Granger, just what sort of attack are we talking about?'

I tried to stop the trembling of my lip. I tried to stop the tears from filling my eyes. I tried to keep my voice steady as I uttered the words, but I couldn't. 'I was,' I swallowed deeply, finding the courage to say the words. 'I was assaulted.'

'Miss Granger,' Professor McGonagall said in a softer voice than I had ever heard her use before, 'perhaps you had better start at the beginning.'

So I told her it all. All about the party, avoiding Cormac, his visit to the library, and that night in the corridor. I told her of Malfoy's intervention and Harry's appearance. By the time I was finished, Professor McGonagall's lips were so thin, they had virtually disappeared.

'Not that I doubt your word Granger, but do you have evidence? Would you be willing to have your memories examined?'

I nodded and placed my wand to my temple, before pulling out the wispy, shining tendrils of my memories and pleased them in the pensieve that Professor McGonagall has brought over from a cabinet to sit on the table.

'Do you wish to accompany me?' she asked, pointing to the pensieve that had started swirling with grey and silver mist with the addition of my memories.

I shook my head, not wanting to relive that moment again. It had been bad enough going through it the first time, I didn't need to see it all play out again. Professor McGonagall disappeared into the pensieve, returning a few minutes later.

I had seen Professor McGonagall angry on more than a few occasions. When she found us in a bathroom after fighting a troll; when she found us out of bed after we'd delivered Norbert; when she'd been arguing with Umbridge to name but a few. All of that was nothing compared to the look of pure fury I saw on her face now.

'I will of course have to speak to both Mr. Malfoy and Mr. McLaggen, however I assure you Hermione, that behaviour like this will not be tolerated at Hogwarts. Hogwarts is a safe place for all students. I'm sorry that this happened to you, but I assure you it will be dealt with so that nothing like this happens again. Is there anything else that I can do for you? Do you need someone to talk to? A counsellor perhaps?'

I shook my head. 'Thank you, Professor, but I'll be fine. I just want to make sure that he can't do this to anyone again.'

'I understand. If you change your mind please don't hesitate to ask. Now if you are sure, then perhaps you could find Mr. Potter for me and ask him to come to see me. I'll send a note to Mr. Malfoy for his statement too.'

'I will.' I stood up and turned to go, hesitating as I reached the door. 'Professor, Malfoy won't be in trouble, will he? For what he did to Cormac?'

Professor McGonagall looked at me, and I felt somewhat uncomfortable under her assessing gaze, before she answered. 'No Miss Granger. I don't think that will be necessary.'

With a sense of relief, I left her office and made my way back to the Gryffindor common room to find Harry.

I was surprised to find that Harry and Ginny were awake and sitting in the empty common room when I returned. I didn't imagine that I would see Ron for a few hours yet after the amount he'd had to drink the night before.

'Where have you been this early?' Ginny asked as I approached the two of them to join them in front of the fire.

'I just had something that I had to do,' I answered evasively. Turning my gaze to Harry I asked, 'Can I have a quick word?'

Harry looked at me in surprise where as Ginny looked at first confused and then put out as we walked together to the common room entrance.

'What's up?' Harry asked, looking at me with both bewilderment and a hint of concern in his gaze. Concern that was nearly my undoing. I forced myself to get it together, straightening my back and keeping my voice steady.

'I've told McGonagall what happened. She wants to see you. To ask you about what you saw. She's in her office waiting for you.'

'You did?' He asked in surprise, before he quirked his head to the side. 'What made you change your mind?'

I hesitated for moment, debating what to say before I finally settled on the truth. There had been too many secrets as it was. 'Malfoy actually.'

Harry eyebrows flew up in surprise, disappearing under his dark messy hair. 'Malfoy?'

'Yes,' I answered shortly. Not wanting to share anymore details and before he could question me any further I said, 'Anyway you'd better go. She's waiting for you.'

'Alright, he said with a look that made me think he knew exactly what I was doing. He turned to leave, taking a few steps before he stopped and turned back to me, 'And Hermione.' He leaned in to kiss me lightly on the forehead. 'I'm proud of you.'

I smiled at him as he walked through the portrait hole before I turned back to where Ginny was still sitting and I flopped down beside her on the couch, feeling that heavy weight resting on my shoulders begin to lighten, until I felt Ginny's gaze burning into me.

'What was all that about?' Ginny asked, nodding to the portrait hole where Harry has just left.

'It's nothing,' I shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant.

'No,' she said sharply, making me look at her in surprise. 'This is not happening again. You are not running around keeping secrets from me while you go off and leave me behind. Again!'

'Ginny we're not doing anything ok. Trust me. Nothings going on.'

'No! I want to know what all the secrecy has been about. Don't think I haven't noticed the looks between Harry and you. I swear if you don't tell me then I'll stop speaking to both of you and Harry and I breaking up will be on your conscience.' She folded her arms, giving her best glare.

I knew Ginny well enough to know that she was being completely serious. She wouldn't back down and it if I didn't tell her then it would be Harry who would suffer the consequences. My anger and frustration with Ginny boiled over to the point where I snapped completely.

'For the love of god Ginny,' I yelled. 'I was attacked. Are you happy now?' I knew it was wrong of me, but I took immense pleasure in seeing her flinch back in shock. 'I was attacked by the guy that despite me saying no time and time again, you decided to keep trying to force on me. He decided to crack my head against the wall, put his hand up my skirt, his hand down my top and tried to force me.'

'What?' she choked out, her voice low.

'Cormac bloody McLaggen couldn't take no for an answer. Apparently because a girl kissed you once that gives you the right to force yourself on her.'

'Hermione, I'm...?

'You're what Ginny. Sorry,' I choked out a bitter laugh. 'Sorry for happened to me? Sorry for blackmailing me into telling you? Or sorry for the fact that I kept trying to tell you I wasn't interested in him and you ignored me and kept trying to push him onto me?'

She blinked at me, her eyes pooling with tears. 'For all of it . Merlin Hermione. I'm so sorry. Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you come to me?'

Her voice cracked on her final words and it was that that sobered me, my rage disappearing as quickly as it came.

'I didn't want anyone to know. But I've told McGonagall and she's dealing with it now.'

'And Harry?'

'He knew about it. He found me after it has happened. I asked him not to tell anyone.'

She nodded in understanding, before she pulled me into a tight hug. A hug that I returned. Knowing that it was all out in the open, that there were no more secrets, that Professor McGonagall was dealing with things, I felt an overwhelming sense of relief. For the first time in weeks, I felt completely content. The burden that had been weighing down on my shoulders had been lifted with my visit to Professor McGonagall. Ginny and I had cleared the air and Ron and I were back to normal. The drunken kiss from the night before had been well and truly forgotten and I had no intention of analysing it.

The whole of Gryffindor house were on a post- win high and even after a late night of partying, everyone seemed to be in a good mood which was only heightened by some good weather, which given that it was October was extremely unusual. It wasn't unheard of to have snow in October so the fact that it was in all probability the last nice day that we would have until about next April, everyone was making the most of it.

Once Harry returned from McGonagall's office and Ron had finally surfaced, we were too late to get breakfast and so the four of us gathered some supplies from the kitchen and decided to head outdoors with what seemed like the entire population of the castle. Fortunately we managed to find a quiet spot near the whomping willow, where many people still didn't dare to go near and lay down on the grass to enjoy our picnic. We ate, drank, chatted and reminisced about our past escapades, many of which had me laughing so hard my ribs were starting to ache. After weeks of feeling disconnect between us, it felt like the last few weeks and months had all been some horrible dream. Sitting in the glorious sunshine, the great like shimmering and sparkling in the sunshine with the majestic castle sitting behind us, life had never felt so good.

But then all good things inevitably have to come to an end.

I started when I felt Ron bristle beside me before he shouted loudly over my shoulder, 'Alright ferret.' Just like that the relaxed peace and tranquility was shattered and my stomach twisted with anxiety. Or was it anticipation. I already knew who would be there when I looked over my shoulder, yet I checked anyway. Sure enough Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini were walking along a path, broomsticks in hand as they made their way to the quidditch pitch. I saw them change course, coming straight towards. Before I could even think to question why, I found myself immediately checking my hair and brushing grass off of my clothes.

'Weasle,' Draco offered by way of a greeting, as he came near to us with his trademark smirk firmly in place, as his eyes swept over the four of us. My mouth went dry and I found that I couldn't meet his eyes, as memories of the day before came crashing back into my head. I wondered if he'd been to see Professor McGonagall yet. If he knew that I had taken his advice.

Ron scrambled quickly to his feet, clearly not liking the height advantage that Malfoy currently had. 'What do you want Malfoy?' Ron hissed back.

'Weasley why don't you sit back down? You don't want to overtax that minuscule brain of yours. Let me explain to you how this works. You see I was over there,' he pointed to the path where had been walking moments before, speaking to Ron as one would speak to a small child, 'and then you called on me.' He paused a moment, smirking as Ron bristled again. 'Now I was raised to have manners, so I thought I'd do the decent things and come over and congratulate you.' He said the last sentence with a tone of such sincerity that all of us, including Zabini looked at him in confusion.

'Congratulate me?' Ron asked, in a tone of complete bewilderment. 'What for?'

I watched as Malfoy's eyes glistened with malice and his cheek twitched into his trademark smirk, clearly enjoying winding Ron up. 'I thought I would congratulate you for what I hear was quite a spectacularly stunning display of Quidditch skills. Weasle King,' Malfoy replied, as Zabini scoffed loudly at the use of Malfoy's old nickname for Ron. Ron's entire body visibly stiffened and his hand moved fractionally closer to the wand that was sticking out of his pocket. Harry seemed to sense the danger in the situation and slowly got to his feet beside Ron, exchanging a worried glance with me and Ginny as he did. We all knew where this would end. Making fun of Ron because of his Quidditch skills had only one sure ending and it wasn't going to be pretty.

'Go to hell Malfoy,' Ron spat, his colour rising rapidly with his anger. 'Besides in case you've forgotten, Gryffindor actually won.'

'Yeah no thanks to you and your complete inability to fly a broomstick or catch a ball, or throw a ball.' He listed them on his fingers , looking thoughtful. 'Or basically any skill that is actually required to be a decent Quidditch player.'

'What the hell would you know about it Malfoy. You weren't even at the match. You were far too busy doing your detention, missing out on all the action and being bored out of your little mind in the library,' Ron said with a smirk that could rival Malfoy's.

'Oh it was far from boring Weasley, I assure you,' Malfoy drawled, his voice full of such arrogance that it immediately set me on edge, wondering where he was going with this. 'You'd be amazed at what you can learn in the library. It's very informative.'

My head snapped towards him, and I couldn't help the short gasp that escaped from between my lips. I couldn't believe that after everything I had said to him, after everything he had said to me, he could be so flippant about it. I felt sick to my stomach. Had he been playing me the entire time? Had everything he had said to me been a lie?

At Ron's look of sheer confusion, Malfoy turned his head to share an amused look with Blaise but caught my hurt and angry look instead. Our eyes held for a mere second, before I swallowed deeply and turned my head away trying to hide the hurt that I felt. I felt his eyes linger on me for another moment before he furrowed his brow and turned his gaze back to Ron.

'Anyway Weasley,' Malfoy continued, 'keep doing what you're doing. The trophy's coming to Slytherin this year.'

Ron yanked his wand out and pointed it directly as Malfoy's chest, causing all the tension to immediately return. 'Right that's it Malfoy, you asked for it,' Ron yelled raising his wand, ready to strike. Harry immediately stepped closer to Ron, wand at the ready as always, placing a hand on his arm in restraint.

'Ooh careful Weasley,' Malfoy said, withdrawing his wand lazily, almost as if he couldn't be bothered. 'Don't forget what happened the last time you tried to curse me,' Malfoy said smirking at the memory of Ron vomiting slugs.

Ron coloured even more, turning a shade of puce that clashed horrendously with his hair. Ron pushed Harry off him, causing him to stumble backwards and trip over Ginny who was still crouched on the ground, which gave Ron a chance to raise his wand arm, opening his mouth ready to cast his curse.

Before I knew what I was doing and without even thinking, I jumped to my feet and stood directly in front of Ron, blocking his view of Malfoy.

'Hermione, get out of the way?' Ron yelled, trying to push past me, but I stood my ground and put both of my hands on his chest to keep him firmly back.

'I'm trying to stop you from making a stupid mistake,' I yelled back at him. 'Be the bigger man for once and just walk away.'

'I can't Hermione,' Ron said through gritted teeth, trying to push past me once more.

'For god's sake Ronald, grow up. Get over your stupid pride.'

'Yes, Ronald,' Malfoy sneered in a mocking tone, 'why don't you be a good little boy and do as she says.'

'Oh why don't you just do us all a favour and piss off Malfoy,' I hissed at him, even angrier than before, not appreciating the mocking in his voice.

Malfoy turned his head slowly in my direction, one eyebrow perfectly arched as his cool eyes met mine. I stared back at him, determined not to be the one to look away first; determined not to be the intimidated by him.

'Yeah Malfoy, you heard her, piss off,' Ron said with a smirk on his face, standing beside me and putting his hand firmly around my waist, something that did not go unnoticed by the others. Malfoy tore his eyes from mine, his expression turning dark and his eyes once again menacingly cold, as his gaze lingered on Ron's hand.

After a moments pause and much to everyone's surprise he nodded his head towards Blaise and said, 'Don't worry, we were just leaving. But be careful Weasley, next time your little girlfriend won't be around to stand up for you.'

With a final dark look at Ron's hand, which was still tightly gripping my waist, he turned away from us and headed back towards the lake.

'Well thank Merlin that the they're gone. I don't know why you both stopped me from cursing him. Don't tell me you wouldn't have liked to see him as a ferret again,' Ron said smiling, as always trying to make a joke out everything. But I was in no mood for joking.

'Oh for goodness sake Ron,' I snarled, pushing his hand away from my waist, 'you are pathetic.' Ron recoiled from me, his eyes widening in shock. 'I meant it before when I said that you need to grow up. You can't go around picking fights with people just because you feel like. Did the war teach you nothing?'

'Oh, come on Hermione. It's Malfoy. He hardly counts as people,' Ron said, still with a hint of humour in his voice.

'Yeah you're right, he is an arsehole,' I said, watching as Ron's grin started to reappear on his face, 'but you know what? You're just as bad. Now if you don't mind, I've had enough and besides I've got homework to do,' I said picking up my bag and stalking angrily passed a visibly hurt Ron and a confused Harry and Ginny.

I stormed all the way back to the castle, feeling angrier with myself than anyone else. Angry that I had let Ron get to me; angry that I had started to think Malfoy had changed; angry for opening up to him in the first place and most of all angry that I was angry.

Wanting a distraction, I went to the library and settled down at my usual spot near the back of the library, next to the window with the view overlooking the lake. As I unpacked my bag, spreading my books and parchment across the table, I felt the familiar feeling of calm wash over me. Everything became clearer when I was in the library. It was like a cloud being lifted from my brain, leaving all of my thoughts perfectly clear. Yes I was still angry with Ron, but that anger was diminishing, being replaced by an even stronger emotion; an even stronger and more potent anger mixed with nearly eight years of dislike and hate was brewing up inside me and it was all directed at Draco bloody Malfoy. For the briefest of moments during detention I had thought I had seen a glimmer of a different person from the one that I used to know, someone that I could have, if not liked, then tolerated. But as ever he just been playing me and for some reason that left me feeling more disappointed than angry.

I sat engrossed in my transfiguration homework, concentrating so intensely on the words before me that there was no room for any other thoughts in my head. I was completely oblivious to everything around me so that the only noise registering in my head was the constant scratching on the quill against the large piece of parchment. I was coming to the end of my fourteen foot essay (it was only supposed to be ten, but I got a little carried away) when a single voice found its way into my subconscious. My hand immediately stilled causing a large blot of ink to mark the parchment, but I couldn't be annoyed about that just now. The library was my place of solace, my place of peace and calm and yet he was here. I wasn't ready to face him. Not yet. I needed time to process and deal with the hurt before I could face him and act like nothing was wrong.

I quickly gathered together my things, stuffing the books and parchment back into my bag, before rushing out of the library, head down determined not to be seen, determined to get as far away from him as I possibly could. I was close to the exit, only a few short steps away, when a tall blonde figure stepped out in front of me, blocking my way. I didn't stop as his eyes flashed in recognition or when he opened his mouth to speak. I simply pushed my way past him, not even making eye contact before rushing out of the library to the safety of the common room.

Waking up on Monday morning, the first thought that entered my head was Malfoy. I knew I couldn't avoid him. Not with classes and detention. Besides I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing that I was avoiding him. I had spent half the night pushing the hurt deep down inside of me and the other half frustrated at myself for being annoyed in the first place.

I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I'd forgotten how I had left things with the others the previous day. I joined both Ron and Harry at the breakfast table in the great hall, Ron stopping mid chew of his mouthful of bacon to watch me sit down with apprehensive eyes, clearly fearing that I was about to launch into another attack and start yelling at him again. I merely smiled and said 'good morning' and did my best to pretend to try and not see Ron and Harry exchange questioning glances at each other over my apparent mood change. Having deciding that I wasn't going to bite his head off, Ron resumed eating and chatted away quite happily, keeping the conversation going between the three of us and being overly polite to me in particular, offering to pass me pretty much any plate from the table and even going to fetch extra toast from the Ravenclaw table when we had run out, something which Ginny found all too funny when she finally came down to join us for breakfast.

A short time later the post was delivered and a large brown screech owl dropped a letter into my lap. It was from McGonagall asking me to come to her office. It wasn't a long visit, she explained to me that Cormac was do receive a month at home exclusion from school and would return to school with weekly detentions and reduced privileges, including no quidditch or Hogsmeade visits. As he was of age, the crime would also be permanently added to his file.

As I walked to the dungeons for potions class, I was conflicted. I was glad that Cormac hadn't gotten away with what he had done and yet a very small and very stupid part of my brain couldn't help but feel guilt. Guilt that I did my best to push down. I couldn't face Malfoy feeling vulnerable.

Entering into potions class, I was glad that I was the first one to arrive. I pulled out my books and parchment and angled my body away from Malfoy's seat, so that I wouldn't have to even look at him. When he eventually arrived, I felt my body stiffen, but still I refused to even look at him, keeping my eyes firmly on the board at the front of the class or on the parchment in front of me, but never to the left where he was sitting.

Everything was fine until Professor Haven asked us to work with our partners to make the potion that we were studying in today's class- a complex sleeping draught. Before I even gave Malfoy the chance to open his mouth, I jumped out of my seat and headed to the store cupboard, where I was soon met by Ron.

'What's up with Malfoy today?' he asked searching through the shelves for the unicorn horn that was right in front of his nose.

'Don't know and don't particularly care,' I answered, taking the jar off of the shelf and handing it to him.

'He looks even more 'Malfoyish' than usual.' I quirked my head at the description, but couldn't fault the observation. 'He hasn't said anything to you has he?'

I shook my head, 'nope.'

'Good. Just as long as you don't end up getting into trouble because of him again. I feel like we don't see enough of you anymore.'

'Don't worry, it will take a lot more than Malfoy to get to me,' I said lightly, wishing above all things that what I was saying was true. I continued trying to change the subject, 'besides, you can't be missing me that much. You've got Quidditch and Lavender to keep you more than busy,' I answered, moving out of the way to let other people into the shelf.

Ron waited until everyone had left before closing the gap between us and continuing. 'Yeah well I'm not sure that I'll be playing Quidditch for much longer after Saturday.' He couldn't meet my eyes as he spoke. 'It was awful Hermione. Malfoy was right. Harry should kick me of the team.'

'I'm sure it wasn't that bad,' I comforted, 'and besides, Harry would never do that to you. You earned your place on that team. You're probably just a bit rusty. A few extra practices and I'm sure you'll be great.'

'Yeah I suppose.' He smiled at me and our eyes locked and held. After a long moment, I stepped back with an awkward laugh, causing Ron to do the same. 'Here let me take them for you,' Ron said after a pause, reaching out to take some of the many jars out of my overflowing hands.

As we emerged from the store cupboard, I was immediately met with daggers from Malfoy, who was sitting rigidly at his desk, his fists clenched tight and a thunderous look on his face. I guess he really didn't like to be kept waiting.

His cold stare followed us the entire way back to our table until Ron stopped to put some of the ingredients on my table. He then turned to me and with a small smile and said 'thanks Hermione, I'll see you later,' before he walked back to his own table.

A bang to my left made me turn to see Malfoy angrily banging the ingredients about and throwing some of them into the steaming cauldron, with a look of complete fury in his dark eyes. I stared at him for a moment before turning to carry on with our potion. After that we worked in complete silence, a tense atmosphere hanging in the air between us, each one of us ignoring the other.

The rest of the week passed in pretty much the same way, with both of us sitting in stony silence. Malfoy had soon given up in even trying to speak to me after his initial request for me to pass him ingredients was met without even a glance. Although luckily for us, all potions classes for the rest of the week had been either theory based or simple enough that we were to complete them individually and so we weren't actually required to speak to each other. I was still angry with him and I could tell that he was becoming increasingly frustrated with me. His steely glare was matched only by mine and it felt for a moment as if the tables had turned. A few times during the week I was sure that I saw him looking in my direction, only to quickly look away.

It was our mid- week detention that I was particularly dreading, as it would be the first time that we would be completely alone. However as I entered the library, I was determined that nothing would change. Although my resolve was tested sooner than I had anticipated. Malfoy came into the library a short time after me, but I didn't even lift my head and kept on working.

'Hello,' came a pointed voice from me, although I kept my head firmly down.

'So I take it by your silence that you are not speaking to me.' Before I could stop myself, my head darted in his direction and I found him looking directly at me. I gave him my best glare before turning away from him again.

'I'll take that as a yes then. And what exactly have I done?'

'Are you seriously asking me that?' I snapped at him, my anger finally getting the best of me. 'You know full well what you've done.'

'No I don't actually,' he replied slowly, trying hard to keep his voice calm and steady, 'You'll have to enlighten me.'

'After all the stupid little remarks you've been making about me and about Ron and then going and picking a fight with him.'

'Oh and what little remarks would those be?'

'Are you kidding me?' I asked incredulously, 'being a complete arse to him about the Quidditch match for starters.'

'Oh I'm sorry, did I upset your little boyfriend?' he asked the sides of his lips curling up into his trademark sneer.

'Excuse me?' I asked in shock. What was with all the boyfriend comments? 'Ron is not my boyfriend.'

'Well it doesn't look that way to me,' he scoffed, folding his arms and leaning back against the bookcase.

'Well then maybe you need to get your eyes checked,' I retorted quickly. 'And what the hell does it have to do with you anyway, Malfoy?' I added feeling even more confused and frustrated as the conversation went on.

My question seemed to throw him slightly and he stood silent for a moment, as if thinking of what he should reply. 'It has nothing at all to do with me,' he eventually said in a steady voice, his arms dropping to his side.

'Well I'm glad we're finally agreed on something,' I replied sarcastically.

'Well you know it was bound to happen at some point,' he said with a small smile forming on the edge of his lips- one of the first genuine, non- smirking, smiles that I had ever seen him give. He took a deep sigh and for a brief moment, his calm exterior slipped and he looked slightly uncomfortable.

'Look Granger, I'm...' he swallowed deeply, struggling for the word, 'sorry for what I said. You're right, it is none of my business and I had no right to say anything to you.'

'You're right, it is none of your business. So I would appreciate it if you could stop all of the comments about me and what I told you in the library.'

He visibly winced, looking uncomfortable as he reached up and rubbed the back of his neck. 'Look Granger, I am sorry about what I said to Weasley. Really I am,' he added at my disbelieving look. 'It was stupid. I was just angry at him, he was winding me up and well after…,' he trailed off and I wondered what he had been about to say. 'Anyway as for telling people about what happened, about what you said, I'm not going to tell anyone. I would never tell anyone,' he finished eventually.

'Oh yeah right, like I'm going to believe you.'

'I wish you would,' he said earnestly, stepping slightly closer to me again, looking directly at me. 'Remember I told you things as well. Things no one else knows. You're not the only one who put themselves on the line. I guess we need to trust each other.'

It was all I could do to stare at him as his words sunk in. He was right. He had told me things as well. Intimate and private things that I was sure not many other people knew. Once again I reluctantly felt my opinion of him change. That was the second time that he had apologised to me and instead of being something that made me feel better it was actually quite unnerving. I was beginning to wonder if he hadn't had some sort of personality transplant.

'Are you actually apologising?' I finally managed to say to which he simply rolled his eyes.

'Yes Granger I am apologising. Although don't get used to it. I just figure that we are going to be spending a lot of time together in the next few months and I am tired of us arguing all the time. So am I forgiven then?' he asked with no hint of sarcasm in his face or voice and holding his hand out towards me.

I looked at his outstretched hand warily, not sure of what I should do. He seemed to be sincere and what he was saying certainly made sense and yet I couldn't help but feel unsure. This was Draco Malfoy after all. I looked up his eyes and he was watching me with an almost hopeful expression.

Slowly I extended my hand to meet his and immediately felt the warmth spread through my fingertips, as his firm hand grasped mine. I lifted my eyes to meet his and was jolted by the intensity in his gaze. I pulled my hand away from his and quickly stepped back, suddenly feeling incredibly uncomfortable and awkward. I had no idea what to do or say next. The whole thing just seemed incredibly surreal and I was having a hard time believing that Draco Malfoy actually wanted to call a truce between us.

I risked a quick glance up at him and was thrown even more, to see him standing perfectly calm and composed, looking at me with amusement and just a hint of uncertainty in his deep grey eyes.

'So what is all this? I asked eventually, breaking the silence, unable to keep my doubts to myself. 'I mean, what does this all mean?'

He however seemed as unfazed as ever, although he pondered his answer for a moment, before replying, 'I don't know, but I have to say it is a lot nicer being civil instead of having to argue all of the time.'

'So what are you saying; that we should be friends?' I asked questioningly, not sure if being friends with Malfoy was something that I could handle.

'I wouldn't go that far Granger,' Malfoy smirking slightly, 'I'm not saying that we go walking each other to classes or go for trips to Hogsmeade together. Let's just try being civil to each other during class and detention. It's getting a bit boring working in complete silence all the time.'

'Okay,' I said slowly, 'I guess we could try. Although I'm not promising anything. I happen to actually quite like arguing with you,' I said, giving him a wry smile.

'Really I would never have guessed,' he answered sarcastically, making me roll my eyes back him and making him give me a cheeky smirk in return before he turned back to the pile of books that he was working on.

We worked in silence for a while, the atmosphere no longer hostile, but relatively relaxed and calm. After a while, he eventually broke the silence. 'So you and Weasley then?' He sounded weird, like he was trying to sound normal, yet there was a distinct strangeness to his tone. I turned around to face him, but his back was to me and I couldn't help but wonder if the move was deliberate so that I couldn't see his face. He stood unmoving and for a moment I almost thought that I imagined him saying it. It just seemed like such an odd thing for him to ask.

'Me and Ron, what?' I asked uncertainly, not sure what he was actually asking.

'You're together,' he said, not in question but as a statement. He glanced slightly in my direction briefly before diverting his eyes again.

'I thought we just agreed that it was nothing to do with you,' I said sounding harsher that I had intended.

'We did, I was just making conversation,' he said shrugging his shoulders.

'Well then, no.'

'No, what?' he said finally turning around to face me, his eyes questioning.

'No we're not together. We're just friends. Besides he's going out with Lavender Brown.'

'Hmm, well that makes more sense,' he nodded.

'Meaning what exactly?'

'Just that Weasley and Lavender are better suited to each other than you and him.'

'In what way?' I asked intrigued.

'Well they're both complete idiots. You're far too smart to go out with a twat like Ron Weasley. Although you did go out with McLaggen so I've got to say you don't seem to have the best taste in men.'

'Well I have never actually gone out with Ron and for the record I did not go out with McLaggen either, although getting him to understand that was easier said than done. As you well know,' I said giving him a pointed look which I immediately regretted as his face immediately hardened with anger at the memory.

'Yes well,' he said after a moment of silence, his face impassive once more, 'maybe next time you'll need to aim a little higher,' he said, his eyes displaying just a trace of humour.

'Oh really,' I asked out of curiosity, unsure of what game he was playing, 'and who would you suggest.'

I was prepared for him to ignore me; for an off- hand comment at least. I was even prepared for him to insult me, as was so normal for him. What I wasn't prepared for, was for his eyes, bright with confusion and uncertainty, to pierce directly into mine once more. He held my gaze for a moment, looking as if he was contemplating saying something, but in the end tore his gaze away and with a slight shrug said in a quiet voice, 'I don't know.'

A/N- sorry that it took so long to update this chapter. It's still not exactly how I want it to be, but I've spent so long reading it and looking at it that I can't tell if I'm making it better or worse anymore.

Anyway thanks again for everyone's lovely reviews and thank you to everyone who has favourited or followed this story. It's really means a lot. Please favourite or follow if you are enjoying what you've read and I really appreciate all reviews. I love hearing your thoughts.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 : Grey

Something had changed. I didn't know what it was. I couldn't put my finger on it or put a name to it, yet deep down I could feel that things were different.

I had always hated when Harry used to say that he just knew things. It was a phrase that I had heard so often, so many times before. He just knew that Dumbledore wanted him to complete a task; he just knew that Snape was evil and more often than not he just knew that Malfoy was up to something. I had heard these phrases so many times in the past seven years that I had just come to take them with a pinch of salt. I would just nod along in agreement with Harry and let him vent his theories while all the time, I was secretly rolling my eyes and thinking that he was talking a whole load of rubbish. Although rather annoyingly Harry's little feelings usually turned out to be spot on, but I just put that down to his unfaltering luck, not to mention his extreme nosiness.

Facts. Cold hard facts were what I believed in. Which was why it was so completely unnerving that I was getting that uneasy feeling in the very pit of my stomach, that some would quite aptly call 'gut- feelings'. That feeling that every sense in your entire body is on alert, completely tense and waiting for something to happen. So completely on edge that you are always intensely aware of every single movement that you made. I knew precisely what I was feeling and for a person who prided themselves on being sensible, it was something that was not sitting well with me. Don't get me wrong, it wasn't like I was feeling that the world was going to end or that a great disaster was going to befall us all. It was nothing quite as major as that, but there was a definite atmosphere and I just knew deep down that something was going to happen.

These feelings that I had been experiencing, this so called intuition, had started very suddenly and I could pinpoint the exact moment that I had started to feel this way. It had happened a week and half ago at my last detention. The moment that Draco Malfoy had turned away from me after uttering three simple words that had left me completely confused and utterly bewildered.

The whole conversation that we had was quite frankly bizarre and I could not fathom why he had started it or why he was interested at all. And as for the way that he had ended it, the way that he had looked me in the eye and said… well, what he said, just left me feeling like something was not right. Either he said what he said because he had some wicked ulterior motive and was just trying to get information out of me or to wind me up, or he was being genuinely sincere. I didn't know which I found to be the most alarming. I knew that Malfoy couldn't have possibly been sincere as that would have implied something that I just could not believe and so that led me with the only logical conclusion which was that he was plotting something. I continued to go over every bizarre detail of that conversation in my head, from the way I went as still as a statue, frozen in complete shock, to the way Malfoy clammed up, seeming to have sensed that he had said too much or said something wrong and in that one split moment, a wall went up between us.

In the days that followed anyone looking at us during potions class or even during detention would have thought that absolutely nothing was wrong. There was absolutely nothing unusual at all about the way we behaved towards each other. There wasn't even a hint of animosity. We were just two students who spoke only to each other when we absolutely had to and turned so polite to each other, putting in extra pleases, thank you's and after you's. To anyone observing, we were model students. However all you had to do was look closer and read between the lines. If anyone had bothered to pay any attention to us at all, which people in potions class rarely did as people were still a little pissed off and quite probably a little scared of us after the whole blowing apart the classroom incident, they would have noticed that we never so much as looked at each other, we never made eye contact at all. Well, I may have snuck in the odd glance, but I always made sure he never saw. Both of us sat up perfectly straight with perfect posture and perfectly controlled movements, as if we were thinking about each of our actions so carefully, like we were trying not to draw attention to ourselves and we never stayed together for a second longer than necessary and after all the sharing at the previous week's detention, we never spoke unless it was strictly about potions or detention, nothing personal at all.

The atmosphere between us was growing every day, until it was almost unbearable. Like there was a constant tension in the air. I was amazed that all the other people around us couldn't sense it. It was something that I was completely aware of the entire time. I was completely aware of him the entire time. I felt like a hunter stalking its prey, or perhaps I was the prey, being completely aware of the hunter. He was always on my radar. I was aware of every move that he made in class, tensed up in every detention when he brushed past me in the narrow aisles of the library. I was always on the lookout in the corridors so that whenever I saw a flash of blonde hair, I would take a different route just to avoid walking past him. I would spend the majority of my meal times, glancing at the doors and the Slytherin table to see if he was there yet, just so that when I knew he was there, I could spend the next half an hour determinedly avoiding looking over at him. Without even trying and without me even fully realising, Draco Malfoy had come to occupy the majority of my thoughts.

Harry and Ron were getting more than just a little annoyed at me. Ron in particular. He had started spending less and less time Lavender and more time with us. As Harry and Ginny usually wanted some time alone, that meant Ron and I were spending more time together. Alone. Which was awkward to say the least. All throughout the summer, I would have given anything to have just had an hour alone with Ron, just to talk to him and spend time with him, yet now that it was a reality and he was by my side nearly every spare minute of every day, I wanted nothing more than for him to go away and give me a little bit of space.

I know I may have sounded a little harsh, but he was constantly there. He was always by my side, always asking for help with homework, always trying to talk to me when I was reading and always sitting just that little bit too close to make me feel uncomfortable.

For whatever reason Ron was trying really hard to be my side all of the time and my lack of reaction was irritating him, however instead of deterring him, it only spurred him on. Ron was the sort of person who could easily have one- sided conversation; he would just talk and talk and as long as you gave the occasional 'yep' and 'uh- huh', he was perfectly happy to just keep on talking. But over the last week I had been caught out more than once, when Ron had realised that I hadn't been listening to a word he was saying.

'So what do you think then?'

Crap. Once again I was not listening to a word that Ron was saying. Mainly due the fact that I had once again just gotten distracted by a flash of white blonde hair entering into the great hall. My eyes had followed him all the way to the Slytherin table. He was alone again. Something that I was noticing more and more. He walked, head bent down, halfway down the table and sat down in an empty seat, before helping himself to some chicken pie.

'Hmm, what?' I said, my eyes flashing back to Ron's eager face, as he sat opposite from me, aware that he seemed to be waiting for some kind of response.

'I said, what do you think?' he replied, with what seemed like slightly hopeful eyes.

Okay so he had asked a question. One which I had absolutely no idea how to answer. There were two responses, yes or no. But which one to choose? Admitting that I hadn't been listening was not an option; I had a feeling that it would not go down well and so I made my decision, keeping everything crossed that it was the correct response.

'Em, sure,' I said slowly, waiting nervously for his response. Luckily for me he seemed to sigh in relief and his eyes visibly brightened.

'Great, so how about Pudifoots then? We can do a bit of shopping first if you like?'

'What?' I asked my voice rising several octaves. Pudifoots was the notorious pink, fluffy, hearts and flowers make our zone for couples in Hogsmeade and tomorrow was the first Hogsmeade visit of the years. And I had just agreed to go with Ron.

'Or The Three Broomsticks,' he shrugged. 'I don't mind.'

I glanced around the great hall, desperately looking for an escape when my eyes landed on the spot that they had flickered to so often in the last week, landing on their usual target and I was hit my answer. Something so obvious it was stupid that I hadn't thought of it sooner.

'Ron, I'm sorry I can't tomorrow. You know I have detention.'

'But you just agreed,' he pointed out. 'Besides surely McGonagall will let you have the day off for Hogsmeade.'

'Oh come on Ron. That's hardly likely.'

'You could at least ask.'

'No, I don't think so.'

'But...'

'Ron, I said no,' I snapped, my temper once again getting the better of me.

'Fine. Don't bother then. Don't do me any favours.'

'What exactly do you want me to do Ron. Detentions not exactly my choice. Besides you have a girlfriend. Shouldn't you be asking her?'

'Fine. I will.'

He stood up and walked away from me. My eyes followed him as he stalked out of the great hall, leaving me wondering what on earth was going on. I mean Pudifoots for goodness sake. Why on earth would he ask me there? We were not a couple and besides I would rather deliberately fail all of my exams than willingly go to Pudifoots with anyone. I gathered my things together and followed him out of the great hall, my eyes drawn to the flash of blonde hair like a magnet. Only this time, they met a pair of steely grey eyes staring straight back. I continued to walk towards the exit, my gaze being broken when I had to swerve to avoid walking straight into a first year who barely came above my waist. I was determined not to look back, even though I could feel the weight of his stare following me the entire way.

The following day, everyone in the dormitory was up early, desperate to make the most of their first trip to Hogsmeade of the year. Hogsmeade like so many other wizarding communities had been virtually destroyed in the past year by death eaters, Hogsmeade perhaps even more so because of its close proximity to Hogwarts. Over half of the shops had closed down, leaving the village empty and deserted, but since the fall of Voldemort, the shops had re- opened, the customers had returned and the village had slowly come back to life. I was almost sorry to miss seeing the place again, but if not going meant that I didn't have to go to Pudifoots with Ron then it was a trade I was more than happy to make.

I stayed in my bed longer than I normally would have; waiting till all the madness had died down. All the girls had spent an age making sure that their hair, make- up and outfits were perfect so the bathroom was in use for the majority of the morning. It was actually quite pleasant to have the common room virtually to myself when I eventually surfaced. There were one or two first or second years floating around, but I had the feeling they wanted to be off exploring the castle without any sixths and seventh years telling them to go away. They had the whole castle to themselves for most of the day and they were certainly going to be making the most of it.

As for me, I made the most having the place to myself for a while. Hogwarts is the sort of place where you are never alone. You are always surrounded by people and even if you want to be alone, there just aren't that many places that you can be truly by yourself. I wouldn't say that I was a solitary person, but I did like peace and quiet and sometimes I just felt the need to be on my own. That's why I liked the library so much, I mean yes it did have the most extensive variety books I had ever seen which just added to its appeal, but it was more than that. It was peaceful and quiet and there were so many alcoves that it almost felt like you were in your own little world. So while I had the common room to myself, I certainly made the most of it. To most people, it would probably have been a very boring day, but I quite enjoyed just sitting in front of the fire in the common room, enjoying the complete silence.

When the time came for my detention, I reluctantly put my book down and made my way down to the library, ready to face another three hours of sheer awkwardness. Malfoy was already there when I arrived. He was facing away from me, already laying out the book lists on the table. We were making good progress through our list and were now working through the shelves on magical creatures. He hadn't seen me or heard me yet, but when I put my bag down on the table, his head whipped around and he looked directly at me, giving me just a very slight nod of the head in acknowledgement. I wanted so much to say something, to try and ease the tension, but what was I meant to say? In the end I chose silence. When it came to pride or bravery, hell I was going with my pride.

A simple nod of the head turned out to be the most interaction we had for the entire duration of the detention. We didn't say a word to each other or even so much as look at each other. We simply continued with our work in the eerie quiet of the library. It was even more silent than usual, with everyone away at Hogsmeade. I didn't know if it was because the tension between us had been boiling away and increasing all week, or whether it was because I knew that we were for the very first time truly alone, but the atmosphere between us seemed even more charged than usual. I was so aware of him; aware of every move he made; aware of everything that he was doing. I completely tensed when whenever he came within so much as a foot of me.

It was almost a relief when Madame Pince finally came and told us that we could leave. I didn't even stay to help properly tidy up. I just stuffed my things back in any space I could find, grabbed my bag and got as far away from the library as I could possibly go. I needed to think, I needed to breathe, I needed to go somewhere where there was air. Outside was where I needed to go. I made my way through the empty corridors, walking as fast as I could and gave a huge sigh of relief when I finally burst through the doors and into the courtyard. I found a bench at the farthest away corner and settled down in the seat. I pulled out the book that I was currently reading, hoping that it would help to take my mind off the weirdness of the last few hours.

I don't know how long I sat there, completely lost in a book about the history of the Hogwarts founders, when I was suddenly aware that I was not alone.

'Do you mind if I join you?'

I looked up, startled, to find Malfoy standing at the opposite end of the bench from me. I looked around the courtyard confirming my suspicions that there was not a soul in the place, meaning that every other bench was vacant. Curiosity got the better of me and I gave him a quick nod, wondering what he wanted.

He sat down beside me and I waited for him to say something. When he continued to sit in silence, I gave up and went back to reading my book. Out of the corner of my eye I could see that his right leg was bouncing up and down and he was tapping his fingers rhythmically on the bench. I had never seen Malfoy anything less than cool and composed and it was disconcerting as much as it was distracting. I soon realised that I had read the same paragraph at least ten times with still no clue what it was about and so I decided that enough was enough.

'Did you want something?' I asked putting my book down on my lap.

'Do you want to go for a walk?' he asked as casually as if he were simply asking for the time of day.

'Excuse me?' I asked my voice rising in surprise, sure that I must have misheard him.

'A walk Granger. You know, when you put one foot in front of the other to move forward. A walk?'

I ignored his condescending tone as I replied, 'And why would I want to do that?'

The familiar smirk tugged at the edges of his lips and although there was no malice in his look he definitely had an agenda. 'And here was me thinking that we were friends. How fickle Gryffindor's are?'

'Did I say friends?' I asked lightly, thinking back to the vow we had made that day in the library, 'I meant more like casual acquaintances.'

'Come now Granger,' he scolded with a smirk, 'Is that any way to speak to your rescuer? Besides you shook on it. Do you often break your promises?' I glared at him as he referenced the Cormac incident, as much for the fact that he even mentioned it as for the fact that he referred to himself as a hero. 'Unless you're afraid to be alone with me.'

I slammed my book closed and gathered up my things as I began to walk away. I didn't really know what sort of game he was trying to play, but it wasn't a game that I willing to be a part of.

'No wait,' he begged, reaching out and grabbing my arm. I pulled my hand away from his grasp like it had been burned. As I turned around to glare at him, I stopped short at the look in his eyes. Every inch of him exuded confidence and his usual air of arrogant pride, except for his eyes. In his eyes I saw doubt and vulnerability and it made me hesitate. On one hand every instinct I had told me to run away and not look back, but some other feeling, deep down in my stomach, told me to reach out and accept the olive branch that he offered.

'I don't want to go for a walk.' I said after a long moments of silence between us. His face immediately fell and he took a step away from me. 'But I am hungry.'

'You want to go to the great hall?' he asked sceptically. I knew what he was thinking. I could just imagine people's reactions to the two of us walking into the great hall together. There may only be first and seconds year there but even they would know how significant it was if the two us were together. I could just imagine the reactions. I would bet Harry and Ron would have heard about it before they even took two footsteps back onto Hogwarts soil.

'No, not the great hall,' I said, an idea springing to mind. 'Somewhere better. More private.'

'Puddifoots?' he asked, sending a smirk in my directions.

'Oh very funny,' I snapped, although I felt heat rise in my cheeks at the knowledge that he had heard my exchange with Ron the day before. 'No not Puddifoots.'

'Lead the way Granger,' he said, extending an arm, 'but you had better not be taking me back to the library.'

We walked in complete silence as I led the way, with him following only a slight step behind me. It didn't even occur to me to be nervous about the fact that my back was turned on him. Wasn't it a well-known fact never to turn your back on your enemy? But then was he even my enemy anymore? I didn't really have time to contemplate why I was suddenly trusting Malfoy as I eventually reached my destination, stopping directly in front of the painting with the pears that I had been through many times before. I turned to look at Malfoy giving him a quick indication that we were here.

Raising a quizzical eyebrow, he gave a quick look around before turning back to me, with a look of complete bewilderment.

'So this is your 'better' place. An empty corridor,' he said slowly nodding his head and pursing his lips. 'Now not that this isn't lovely, but are you going to magically produce some food from inside your robes or are we just here to admire the view?'

'Just wait and see,' I ordered, tiring of his sarcasm.

I leaned forward to touch the pear trying to find the right spot to touch, well aware that Malfoy was peering over my shoulder with a look that bordered on disturbed. I was fairly sure that at this point he thought I was insane.

'What? Are we going to eat the paintings now?'

'Well you feel free to try if you wish, but I think I'll just stay here and perhaps have some of that delicious sticky toffee pudding that they served last night, or perhaps some hot- chocolate. Or then again I might just have both,' I said, smiling in a very smug and satisfied way that I couldn't have stopped even if I had wanted to, as Malfoy's eyes changed from confused to as wide as saucers as the portrait finally swung open.

'After you,' I said holding out my arm for him to lead the way, laughing at the look of complete and utter bewilderment on his face as he passed by me.

'I never even knew these were here,' Malfoy said, as he stood just inside the entrance of the portrait hole, looking around in curiosity at the house elves who were scuttling around the large stone kitchen, clearly busy preparing that night's dinner.

'Well where exactly did you think the food comes from?' I asked, unable to keep the condescension out of my voice.

'I dunno I suppose,' he shrugged, 'I never really thought about it.'

'Of course you didn't,' I mumbled, thinking he wouldn't be able to hear me, although something about the way that he narrowed his eyes told me that he had.

I moved over to the large table in the middle of the room and caught a passing house elf, I quickly asked if it would be okay if we sat at the table and thanked him when he said that it would be fine. I didn't miss the look that crossed Malfoy's face as he witnessed our interaction.

We sat in silence for a moment, me sitting perfectly at ease, Malfoy considerably less so, as his eyes darted about, watching the house elves at work, probably afraid that he would be contaminated by the mere proximity to the castle servants.

'Miss Granger,' a high pitched voice to my left said. I turned around to come face to face with an older looking house elf that looked somewhat familiar to me. 'You has come back again. You has not been here in quite some while.'

'No, no I haven't,' I replied, watching as the house elves large eyes fell onto Malfoy who was sitting opposite me. 'Em, this is, eh, Draco, um, Draco Malfoy,' I said wondering why my cheeks were flushing as I said his full name. I don't think I had called him anything other than Malfoy to his face.

'You is most welcome, sir,' the house elf said eventually after staring at Draco with a fearful expression, giving in to their nature and being polite at all times. 'And what can I get for you miss?'

After I had asked for some hot- chocolate with whipped cream and marshmallows which was my personal favourite, especially on cold days like today and Draco had asked for the same; which I think had a sneaky suspicion he had only asked for because he was too afraid to ask for anything different, we finally turned to each other and I felt a brief moment of panic. What exactly was I supposed to say to him? What did one say to the person that they had considered to be their enemy for seven years? I was beginning to regret even coming here in the first place. What was I even hoping to achieve? I was about one second away from coming up with an excuse to leave when Draco eventually spoke first, breaking the tension.

'So how come you know how to get into the kitchen?'

'Oh we used to come here all the time. Harry used to like visiting Dobby,' I answered feeling the familiar stab of pain deep in my chest.

'Dobby, that weird little elf that used to be mine.'

I glared at him for a moment before rolling my eyes. I couldn't help the iciness that creeped into my tome. 'Oh you mean the elf that you and your family cruelly mistreated before he was set free?' I took immense pleasure in seeing the faintest trace of guilt flash over his features. 'Dumbledore hired him and paid him to work here,' I answered smiling as the memory of Dobby pottering about in his tea cosy hat and mis- matched clothes, so happy to finally to be free.

'He paid him?' Draco asked in disbelief.

'Yes Draco, he paid him. He was a free elf and he deserved to be paid for his work. He wasn't some sort of slave. In fact none of them are. They all deserve to be treated better than dirt on your shoes,' I answered, my voice rising in anger. Typical Draco Malfoy to not even think about others.

'That's not what I meant,' Draco said quickly with a look that was either of anger or panic. 'It's just not heard of. It's unusual to have a house elf that gets paid. My Father was so pissed off when Potter conned him into setting Dobby free.'

'Well he deserved it. He was so happy when that happened,' I said smiling fondly at the memory.

'You keep talking about him in the past tense,' Draco said, missing nothing as usual, 'Did he… I mean did Bella…'

'Yes. She did,' was all I could manage to say. I really didn't want to think about that woman.

'I wasn't sure what happened. I knew Bella had thrown the knife. I should have known she had hit her target. She never missed.'

I don't know why I continued. Why I told him about Dobby. I knew he couldn't possibly care and yet I couldn't help the words that followed. 'He got hit in the chest. Right above his heart. He died almost straight away. There was nothing I could do. He died in Harry's arms, right by the sea. He was happy I think. Harry was so distraught. Probably just as much as he was when he lost Dumbledore or Sirius. He buried him. He dug a grave all by himself. He didn't even use magic. It just seemed important to him after all Dobby did for us.'

'Of course he did,' Draco mumbled under his breath, but loudly enough that I still caught it.

'What did you just say,' I asked, my voice rising more than a few octaves.

'What, em, nothing,' Draco said trying to look innocent, despite the guilt in his eyes. .

'Yes you did I heard you. Don't you dare start having a go at Harry for doing something good. He is one of the most genuine and the most decent people that you will ever meet, unlike...' I said trailing off when Draco's eyes snapped up to meet mine.

'Unlike me, you mean,' he stated simply.

I didn't deny it and I couldn't deny it even if I had wanted to. It had been exactly what I was going to say and we both knew it. Instead I simply turned my head away leaving him in no doubt what I thought. How dare he of all people start having a go at Harry! He had absolutely no right.

'Look I'm sorry,' he said after a moment of silence, 'it's just that Potter always does the right thing. Everyone always goes on about how wonderful and how good he is and no please let me finish,' he said stopping me from interrupting as I had just been about to.

'Look when I was younger I was brought up to believe that I was the best. I was a pureblood and not just any pureblood, I was half Malfoy and half Black. I was the product of two of the greatest wizarding families there have ever been. When I was younger everyone would look up to our family, everyone wanted to be our family and to know our family and when I got to Hogwarts I thought it would be the same.'

When he continued he couldn't conceal the bitterness in his voice. 'But then Potter showed up and all everyone could talk about was him and I'll admit I was jealous. He got all the attention that I thought I should have had. I even tried to make friends with him and he shot me down completely. I was totally humiliated. He chose a Weasley over someone from the greatest wizarding family. Let's just say it pricked my pride.'

'And you think that gives you the right to behave however you want? To hurt anybody that you want?'

'No of course not, but I was young. I did things that I'm not proud of and I am trying to become a better person.'

He paused for a moment again, looking deep in thought as he watched the house elves hurry and rush about the kitchen. He was silent for a long time before he eventually spoke again, voicing something that had clearly been on his mind for a long time.

'Do you think that people can change? Can someone bad, someone… evil, become good again,' he asked trying to keep his tone light, but I could see how hard it was for him to ask the question.

I stared at him in surprise wondering why he was asking me that question. Wondering if that was why I was here. Why he had asked me to come with him in the first place? I stayed silent even though I knew what my answer was straight away. I had read enough fairy tales when I was younger to have a pretty solid perception of good and evil and as I had gotten older those beliefs had only intensified. I had seen pure evil. I had looked it right in the eye. I had witnessed first-hand what evil could do and what it was capable of and just how destructive it could be.

I opened my mouth to speak the answer that I so firmly believed in, but as I glanced up and looked at Draco's expectant face, I faltered. I suddenly realised why he asked me the question. Too late I had realised what he wanted from me. What he wanted me to say.

He seemed to sense my hesitation and his hopeful expression turned immediately anxious. He continued to survey my face, waiting for my answer.

I waivered under his scrutiny and felt uncomfortable under the weight of his expectant stare. Could I really tell him the truth, what I really thought? In the end I turned my gaze away.

'What?' he asked eventually when I continued to say nothing, 'Please tell me.'

When I continued to stay silent he shuffled forwards in his seat, perching right on the very end, leaning in closer towards me, limiting my escape, giving me nowhere else to look but directly into his eyes.

'Please tell me. Just be honest with me. I want to know.' His voice was light but I could hear the edge of desperation.

'But why does it even matter? Why does it matter what I think? Why do you care?'

'I just have to know. Please,' he said sounding so desperate that I knew he wasn't going to give in.

'Fine,' I said eventually, 'Well then, no.'

'No,' he repeated sounding unsure.

'No I don't think that someone evil, someone truly evil can become good again. I think that evil becomes so deep rooted that it becomes a part of who you are. Some actions are so horrendous and despicable that they change you. They blacken the soul and spread through your body like a cancer, erasing all the goodness and humanity until there's nothing left.' I thought of Voldemort and Bellatrix, of the ease in which they took lives. Of the joy they felt when causing someone else pain.

'So no,' I ended quietly, a stark contrast to my passionate outburst, 'I don't think a person like that could ever become good again.'

When I finished I took a deep breath and worked up the courage to look at Draco's face to see his reaction to my words and was cautious when I was met with his emotionless face. For an eternity all I could do was look at him while he remained silent and still as a statue.

Eventually he lowered his eyes and in a voice no more than a whisper finally said, 'So there's no hope for me then.'

He slumped forward in his chair and rested his elbows on his knees, bringing his hands up to his face, running his fingers through his hair before pulling back, covering his face with his hands once again; still pulling on the ends of his hair.

He looked so desolate and so defeated that despite my best intentions I couldn't help but feel sympathy for him. The strong self-assured man with the steely grey eyes and an exterior to match, who never betrayed even an ounce of emotion had crumpled completely in-front of me. He looked so much like a lost little boy who had just found out that there was no hope left and my heart went out to him. All I wanted to do was take away the pain that I had caused.

'Look I'm sorry, I didn't mean...'

'No,' he said suddenly, cutting me off and pulling his hands away from his face to reveal the despair etched onto his face, 'Don't try and change it now. You were honest with me and that's what I asked for.'

'Yes but you didn't let me finish. I truly believe that someone evil, someone truly evil can never become good again. But I don't think that that applies to you. I don't think you are a bad person. I don't think that you're evil.'

'You don't,' he said, looking up at me warily.

'No, I don't,' I replied truthfully.

In the blink of an eye he became distressed once more, standing up so suddenly his chair toppled over behind him, crashing against the hard stone floor. I jumped in fright along with some of the surrounding house elves who quickly shuffled out of sight. Clearly they were aware of the rumours surrounding the Malfoy's and were not going to stick around to witness it first-hand. I tried my best to give them a reassuring smile, as they backed away from Draco, but he didn't even seem to notice. His eyes remained firmly locked onto me.

'Stop lying to me,' he shouted, clearing the last of the house elves from the room. 'You know exactly who I am and what I've done and you of all people should know just how bad I am. You said that some things are too bad to come back from and I have done bad things, so many horrific things and I don't know what to do. I don't know how to make it better.'

'Yes but good and evil isn't quite as straightforward as that,' I said, trying to reason with him. 'It's not that black and white. You can be a good person and still do stupid things, bad things, but as long as you know that it's wrong and you feel remorse and guilt then that's what stops you from becoming evil. You said so yourself before that you didn't want to do those things. That you were forced into it out of fear.'

'But I've still hurt people. I'm a killer. It's my fault Dumbledore's dead and I nearly killed Katie Bell and Weasley and there are others. So many more, you can't even imagine.'

I winced at the pain of the memories that immediately flashed into my mind and had to quickly dispel the anger and hate that I had felt about him in the past for his part in all of that, even though deep down I knew that it wasn't wholly his fault and he had merely been a part of a bigger plan. One of Voldemorts numerous pawns.

In that moment, for some reason that I could not explain, I needed him to know that he could be good again. The proud Draco Malfoy had crumbled before me, slowly unravelling and I knew that I had been the cause of it. I was terrified that what I had said was going to send him over the edge, send him back to the dark side for good and I knew that I had to bring him back. I had to be the one to make him see that he could be good again, that he was a good person. I had to tell him the truth that no one had probably told him before.

'Look just calm down and sit down. If I truly believed you were the epitome of evil do you honestly think that I would be here with you now?' I snapped, trying to get him to listen to me. He just stood perfectly still, ignoring my request for him to sit down, but I watched his face carefully, watched a series of emotions cross his features and when he finally seemed to have calm down slightly, I felt safe enough to continue.

'Ok so yes Katie and Ron were your fault,' he looked up startled by my honesty, 'and you were lucky that nothing more serious happened to them. But Dumbledore's death was far bigger than just you. He knew what you were trying to do and he asked Snape to help you. He had it all planned out, he arranged with Professor Snape that if you couldn't do it, then he should.'

'And why would he do that?' he asked sceptically, barely even meeting my eyes as he spoke.

'Because he was trying to protect you. Despite what you may have thought he was not a silly old fool. He was a genius. He knew that he was going to die and so he did an honourable thing and tried to protect you. He made sure that he didn't die in vain. He didn't want you to suffer. You may not have cared about him, but he did care about you.'

Draco looked startled at my words and stopped for a moment and thought through what I was just said, but as quickly as he considered my words, he just as quickly dismissed them, as if it was impossible that someone could care for him. He shook his head in frustration and started to pace the room once more.

'But I tried to kill him. I'm still responsible.'

'Draco will you listen to me,' I said standing up and placing my hands on the table. 'You were part of a bigger plan, but in the end you didn't go through with it. You lowered your wand. You did nothing wrong. And I think that Dumbledore knew that you wouldn't do it. I think that's why he arranged with Professor Snape that he should do it if you couldn't. He knew that you weren't a bad person. He knew that you weren't a killer.'

'You don't get this without being a bad person,' he yelled, rolling up the sleeve on his left arm. Even from the distance across the table I could make out the hideous mark scarring his skin. Against the pale white of his skin, the twisting black snake and skull stood out even more, highlighting every inch of the dark mark that I couldn't take my eyes off of.

'You don't get this without seeing terrible things, without doing terrible things. You have no idea of the things that I've done. You can't even begin to imagine.'

But of course I could imagine and that thought made me sick to my very stomach. The thought of all the evil atrocities that he would have been a part of made me want to walk out of that room and never look at his face again. But as I drew my eyes away from his arm and up to face I realised that the look of disgust that was etched onto my face was mirrored on his as he gazed down at the hideous mark disfiguring his otherwise perfect skin.

'You know in our sixth year, Harry was so convinced that you had become a death eater,' I said moving out from behind the table and walking slowly toward him. 'He was so sure that you were one of them. He was quite obsessed with trying to find out what you were up to. It was quite annoying actually. But I didn't think that you were. I don't know why but I didn't think that you had it in you to become a death eater and I mean that in the best way possible. All that year, we could see that you were ill; you just looked so run down all the time. Anyone could see that you were scared and now we know why. You didn't want to do what he told you do and you were suffering because of it. And that Draco is what makes the difference. It what makes you different from rest of them,' I said coming a stop, directly in front of him.

'Because you didn't want to do it and in the end you made the right choice and you may not think that it's enough, but I do,' I said sincerely as I reached out and grabbed his outstretched arm, startling him as much I startled myself at my willingness to touch him. 'This mark may be on your arm, but you don't have to let it define you. It's doesn't have to be who you are. You get to choose that.'

'I don't understand why you're trying to defend me?' he asked hoarsely, 'Why are you even bothering? You hate me. Why should you even care?'

'Believe me, I am asking myself that very question. I just, ugh,' I said frustrated with myself as I tried to find the right words, 'I guess I've seen a different side to you in the past couple of weeks. And after what I said, I didn't want you to think that I meant that you were a bad person. I really and truly don't believe that.'

Draco took a moment to think and eventually rolled his sleeve back down, covering his mark and in that moment I knew that he was back and that the panic was over.

'Well thank you,' he said once he had buttoned his sleeve back up, 'After what I've done, you really didn't have to say any of that.'

'You're welcome,' I answered, wondering what exactly I was supposed to do now. I was pretty sure there wasn't a set etiquette on how to deal with a situation like this and so I made the only decision that I could, I decided to leave. 'Well I suppose I had better be going,' I said moving away from him and edging closer to the door.

'No wait,' Draco said, stepping in front of me and blocking my exit. 'Please just stay for another moment. We didn't even get our drinks. We could still get something.'

'Well that might be difficult since you've scared away every single house elf in the entire kitchen,' I said half serious, half-jokingly.

At that point, he looked away from me and looked around the kitchen.

'But I didn't mean to, I just… and you still think that I am a good person. Take a look around, how can you possibly think that,' he said, starting to look desolate again.

'Oh would you just sit down,' I snapped, startling him out of his little panic. 'I have just spent the last ten minutes telling you why I don't think you are Satan's spawn and I am certainly not going to go through it all again. Now you asked me if I wanted something and thanks to you I'm still waiting, so are you planning to sit down or do I have to sit here alone?'

Draco just looked at me, blinking a few times in complete shock, before moving across the room to sit down opposite me. 'Sorry,' he muttered.

'It's fine.'

I managed to call a house elf back over, which wasn't easy as the majority of them seemed to have scarpered and asked them to bring us our hot chocolates when they had a free moment.

'You know you're pretty scary when you're angry,' Malfoy said with his trademark smirk. He was back. I never thought I would be glad to see him smirk, but I was so relieved to see him back to normal that I couldn't help but supress a grin of my own.

'Yes so I've heard,' I said primly, 'So you'd better not piss me off again Malfoy,' I smirked at him, letting him know that I was joking, 'Who knows what I'd do next time.'

'Well you've already blown apart the dungeons and given half a class boils, so I'm not entirely sure what you could do to top that.'

'Excuse me, if I remember correctly I was not the only one who was responsible for blowing apart a classroom.'

'Oh believe me, I remember,' he groaned, 'How could I forget when we're still serving the longest punishment ever given to Hogwarts students?'

I was still smiling, when the house elves brought us two large steaming mugs of hot chocolate. The smell wafted through the air, making my mouth salivate before I had even tasted a drop. I held the mug in my hands, waiting for it to cool down slightly, before I drank. Malfoy, didn't wait, he jumped straight in and started gulping his down like there was no tomorrow. I burst out laughing when he put his mug down and face was covered in cream.

'What?' he asked bemused when I kept on giggling.

'You've got a little, em,' I hesitated, pointing to the space above my own lip.

'What? Oh,' he said wiping away the cream from his mouth with the back of his hand. 'You know I still can't believe that I didn't know about this place and you did. You know you are turning into quite the mystery Granger.'

'Meaning what exactly?'

'Well first of all you know secret places around the castle, you blow apart a classroom and then there's still that thing about polyjuice potion,' he asked almost questioningly.

I just smiled back at him as innocently as possible, determined to give nothing away.

'So you're really not going to tell me about it then?'

'Nope.'

'But you really made polyjuice potion in second year? And it was something to do with me?' he asked with a raised eyebrow.

'Perhaps,' I replied coyly.

'I will figure it out one of these days you know,' he said suddenly serious.

'Oh I'm sure you will.'

I stopped and took a drink of my hot chocolate, enjoying the feeling of the warm delicious drink sliding down my throat, sending warmth spread throughout my veins. I set my mug down on the table in front of me and glanced back up to find Malfoy staring intently at me. He reached out with one hand, hesitantly reaching out towards my face. Gently he extended one finger and very softly wiped a trace of cream away from the side of mouth. A shot of heat spread throughout my body, although this time it had nothing to do with the hot chocolate.

'You know you are nothing like I thought you were,' he said, still staring at me seriously.

'Is that a compliment?' I asked putting a hand to my chest in mock astonishment.

'Yes it is. For a start I didn't know you could be such a rebel. I like it,' he said smirking once more.

'Well for the record,' I replied, not quite believing what I was about to say, 'you're not so bad yourself. You're not quite as much of an arrogant arse as you used to be.'

'Gee thanks. Don't go too overboard on the compliments there.'

'Well I wouldn't want it to inflame your ego anymore now would I?'

He rolled his eyes in response, but I could tell that he was smiling and I couldn't help but smiling back. As I looked at him, it was like a cloud was lifted and I suddenly realised who it was that was sitting across the table from me and it was like waking up from a daydream. Suddenly I felt a little uncomfortable once more.

'Look we should probably get going; it looks like they want us out,' I said gesturing to the house elves that were cautiously making their way back into the kitchen. 'They probably need to get the dinner ready. We wouldn't want to be the reason hundreds of students go hungry now would we.'

We stood up and I thanked the house elves that instantly came rushing over to clear the table and we made our way back out of the kitchen and back into the reality of the castle.

'Thanks Granger, it was… well I would say fun, but I'm not entirely sure that parts of it were. Sorry for freaking out on you.'

'It's fine, seriously, just…' I stopped, seeing people walk past the end of the corridor and pushed Draco into a shadowy alcove where a statue stood.

'What are you doing?' Draco asked shocked, looking at down at the hands that were still placed firmly on his chest, raising his eyebrow in that quizzical way that made me sure that his trademark smirk wasn't far behind.

'Sorry,' I said dropping my hands instantly to my sides, feeling the embarrassment creep up inside me, being sure to look anywhere but at him, 'it's just that people are starting to come back from Hogsmeade,' I finished rather pathetically.

'So I see,' he said looking up the corridor where a group of Hufflepuff's were walking past carrying numerous bags. Understanding quickly took over his features,' And you don't want to be seen with me?' he questioned in a tone that despite my best intentions, made me look up into eyes that looked more than a little disappointed.

'It's not that, it's just I don't want to have to explain and I really don't think Harry and Ron, especially Ron, would understand. Hell I don't even understand myself. And besides I'm sure the Slytherin's wouldn't take it too well if you were seen with me,' I said defensively.

'I really don't care what they think,' he stated simply, 'but I see your point. Why make a fuss over nothing, eh? Well I guess I'll go first then, save you from being seen with me. I wouldn't want to ruin your reputation.'

And with that he was gone, walking away from me, without looking back. For some strange reason I had the feeling like I had done the wrong thing and I felt almost disappointed at how it had ended.

I didn't have time to dwell on why, as I heard someone behind me calling my name.

'Hermione, hey what are you doing down here,' came the voice of Harry. I turned around to find Harry, Ron and Ginny walking towards me, laden with shopping bags. I gave a quick glance behind me just to make sure that Malfoy was gone and breathed a sigh of relief when there was nothing down the corridor but statues.

'Oh nothing.'

'Really, then why do you look guilty.'

'I'm not, I was just…'

'Sneaking into the kitchens again. Disgraceful Hermione,' Harry teased.

'Well not all of us have had the chance to stuff out faces at The Three Broomsticks and Honeydukes. So how was it?' I asked, trying to divert the tension away from me.

'Yeah it was good to be out of the place, instead of being cooped up, no offense.'

'None taken.'

'The place is just how it used to be. A couple of shops are still empty and Gladrag's still hasn't opened back up, but there's a new Quidditch shop, which is amazing.'

'Great. Just what we need,' I said rolling my eyes.

'So how was your day? Anything interesting happen?' Ginny asked.

Oh I just sat and drank hot chocolate of all things with your life- long enemy, persuaded him that he wasn't evil, agreed to be friends with him and actually had a pretty good time talking with him. Hmm I'm not sure that would go down well, although it would be almost worth it to see the reactions.

'Nope nothing,' I lied, 'nothing interesting at all.'

A/N- sorry for how long this chapter has taken. I usually aim for once a week but my dad was in hospital and working full time and visiting hospital twice a day by the time I got home all I wanted to do was sleep. Then my sister was in hospital giving birth to my wonderful niece, so it's been a very busy two weeks.

Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and as usual please leave me a review to let me know that you think. I honestly appreciate them all and as much as I know where this story is going it's good to have feedback. Some of the comments make me think about the things I need to address it include. Anyway remember to review, favourite and follow. Thanks again.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- Competitions 

If I had thought that the day couldn't get any weirder, I was most assuredly proved wrong. Harry and Ginny were busy filling me in about what had happened at Hogsmeade and all the local gossip from the new landlady at The Three Broomsticks (Madame Rosmerta had decided to sell the pub after everything that happened to her the previous year). They had also made a visit to The Hogs Head to see Aberforth Dumbledore, who was apparently reluctantly basking in the glory of his new found fame, with an increasingly busy pub. Although to be honest I wasn't overly interested in hearing about the latest kind of quills to be sold or the new quidditch gloves available, but today I listened intently. Normally hearing about what they had been up to whilst I had been stuck in detention would have brought out my jealous side, but today I listened aptly, asking as many questions as I could possibly think of, just to keep the conversation going.

I was well aware that they were already slightly suspicious that I was hiding something. Every time I thought about Draco leaning in and brushing the side of my mouth with his fingertips, I felt a blush creep across my cheeks, something that Ginny was all too quick to pick up on. Then whenever anyone of them mentioned anything detention, I found myself stiffen and get all jumpy, acting the very definition of a guilty person. So I was doing my very best to distract not only them, but also myself. At all costs, I had to stop my mind from wandering too far back to earlier in the day. I had to stop thinking about him.

However if I was being unusually chatty, then Ron was being unusually quiet and I couldn't help but get the feeling that he was still annoyed with me for blowing him off. He sat just about as far away from me as he possibly could and sat staring moodily into the fire. I noticed Harry and Ginny exchange meaningful glances once or twice that I tried to pretend not to notice. I really didn't even want to think about what the glances meant. For a brief moment, I started to panic that they had seen me with Draco earlier that day, but I quickly dismissed it. Draco had been long gone before they had appeared which meant that either they were completely oblivious to the reason behind Ron's mood, or even more worrying they knew exactly what was going on, which made the whole thing horribly more awkward. So I did the only thing I could and chose to completely ignore it and try to act like normal, if slightly hyper, which given the frequent awkward silences, was easier said than done.

Once we had exhausted all possible topics of conversation; believe me I had racked my brains trying to think of something to talk about but I was coming up with nothing, we eventually eased into a gentle silence. Ron stayed in his current position of sitting by the fire, whilst Harry and Ginny played a game of exploding snap. For want of anything else better to do, I pulled out my book again, beginning where I was interrupted earlier in the day by Malfoy. Once again I found myself reading over the same words again and again, my mind reeling back to the events of the day. As I stared at the words on the page, I kept replaying the day's events in my head. He had told me some of his deepest secrets; he had laid himself bare for me. I had a feeling that I had seen a side of him that no one else had, something which I felt slightly weird about and yet a strange pleased at the same time.

Although all of that, all of those feelings were soon squashed by a feeling of guilt that dropped like a lead weight in the pit of my stomach as I remembered the disappointed look in his eyes as he realised that I didn't want to be seen with him, that I was embarrassed by him. It was just an instinct reaction. What would people say if they had seen us together? If they had known that we were becoming, what, friends. I was so confused, I just didn't know if I had done the right thing, or whether I was just being stupid. I had told him earlier that day that I thought he had changed; but did I truly believe that? Did I honestly think that he was no longer the cruel bully who had so often taunted not only me but anyone that he had felt to be inferior to him, which let's be honest was just about everyone. On the one hand he was being incredibly honest to me and I told him things that I hadn't been able to tell anyone else, even my closest friends and yet clearly deep down I still didn't trust him. My actions earlier in the day had shown that very clearly.

I continued the debate in my head, going round and round in circles, never really fully reaching an answer, before I asked the question that was running though my head, out loud, before I could stop myself.

'Do you think Malfoy has changed?' I blurted out, wincing as I glanced nervously over at the three people beside me whose heads had immediately popped up, with equally confused expressions.

'What? Why are you asking?' Harry asked slowly, clearly confused as to why we were suddenly talking about Draco Malfoy.

'I don't know,' I said immediately regretting asking the question. But I figured that a conversation about Draco Malfoy was never going to go overly well anyway and now was really as good a time as any. 'But do you?' I urged again, not wanting him to try and change the subject. Now that I had started, I was damn well sure I was going to get an answer.

'Well I certainly don't,' came Ron's scoffing voice from by the fire, 'once a slimy git, always a slimy git.'

I looked over at Ron, fighting the urge to roll my eyes at his obvious response. Draco and Ron were two people who were designed to always hate each other, regardless of what happened between them. Draco could literally sprout angel wings and Ron would still think he was the devil in disguise.

'Harry?' I asked, looking to the one person whose opinion I truly wanted.

'I don't know Hermione,' Harry said awkwardly, clearly not wanting to say anymore, but when I held his gaze, clearly indicating that I wanted an answer, he reluctantly continued. 'I guess that he doesn't seem as bad as he used to. I mean he hasn't called anyone a… well, you know, in a while. And then he seemed to change before the war ended so I don't know maybe he has changed. Why do you ask?' he said looking at me with a questioning gaze.

'Hermione,' Harry said firmly when it looked like I wouldn't answer.

'I don't know I just wanted to know what you thought,' I said in a voice that I knew immediately sounded too false and so when Harry raised an eyebrow at me, I knew I had to continue to try and explain myself. 'Look, remember I've had to spend detentions with him and I don't know, he just doesn't seem to be as bad as he used to. I just wondered what you thought. Whether you thought he had actually changed,' I added when Harry's other eyebrow joined his other one, halfway up his forehead and Ron's head whipped around in my direction. The first time he had actually looked at me all day.

'Not as bad as he used to be. Are you actually serious,' Ron asked in a scathing voice, turning fully round to face me completely, his eyes a mixture of anger and disbelief. 'Are you forgetting all the things he's said to you and done to you in the past? Are you forgetting the small fact that just a couple of weeks ago he attacked you in potions class, hence the reason you are even in detention with him in the first place?'

'He didn't attack me Ron; I was just as much to blame as he was. In fact I'm probably more to blame,' I answered, ignoring of the curious looks I was getting. I had never actually told the others what had happened in that potions class. They had just assumed that Draco had started it and I conveniently had never quite gotten around to correcting them.

'Yeah well,' Ron continued, clearly determined not to let it go, 'he still has that smug look on his face, like he's looking down his nose at everyone. Like he's better than everyone else.'

'Well that is probably because of the way everyone else is looking at him. If people glare at you, then you are going to glare back,' I retorted once more, wondering why I was still defending Draco Malfoy to Ron Weasley. I would say stranger things had happened and yet I really couldn't think of an example.

'I can't believe that we are actually having this conversation. I can't believe that you're taking Malfoy's side,' Ron said standing up to stand fully in front me.

'I'm not taking his side,' I replied, standing up to join Ron in his elevated state. Ron was tall enough as it was; he already loomed over me enough without me being at a lower elevated state. Standing up to face him helped to make me feel at least a little like I wasn't a five year old being given into trouble. 'Look Ron I was just asking the question and besides I think you're being a little biased don't you think.'

'No I don't and besides I'm not having this conversation anymore. Hearing you singing Draco Malfoy's praises is hardly how I want to spend the night. I'm off to bed where I don't need to listen to this crap.'

I stood and watched as Ron stomped up the staircase, waiting until he had gone past the balcony at the top of the stairs before I turned around to face Harry and Ginny, who were both wearing faces that clearly said 'what the hell was that all about?'

Ignoring their questioning glances, I slumped back onto the large red sofa behind me, pretending that I couldn't see Harry and Ginny sharing little looks. We sat in silence for at least another five minutes, although there was a definite tension in the air. Ginny eventually stood up, giving Harry a quick kiss and declaring that she was off to bed. She also not so discreetly gave a Harry a meaningful look before nodding at me. Great, just I wanted. The meaningful but ever so awkward chat. Harry stood and watched Ginny walking up the stairs, waiting until she was fully out of view, before turning to me with a look that clearly said I don't want to do this, before sitting down beside me.

'Sooo, he began awkwardly, 'what was that all about?'

'What?' I said as innocently as I possibly could.

'That! With the Draco Malfoy thing! Since when have you ever stuck up for him?'

'I wasn't sticking up for him, I just… I just don't know if he's the same person anymore. I was just curious about what you thought,' I said as nonchalantly as I possibly could.

'Yeah well curiosity killed the cat you know.'

'You, Mr. Potter are one to talk.' It was after all a bit rich for him to lecture me on being curious when he was one of the nosiest people that I had ever met. The amount of crazy situations I had been involved in simply because of Harry's curiosity.

'Yeah, yeah,' Harry said brushing off my comments. 'Just don't go trusting Malfoy too much ok. I know you've spent time with him and I will admit he does he seem better than before. I mean just think about that night,' I winced at the memory, not exactly wanting to think about that night, 'I mean I won't lie I was surprised that he helped you and the way that he acted, with McLaggen, it was like he cared for you or something.' My head shot up at that comment and my heart literally stopped. 'I mean he did what I would have done,' Harry continued, seemingly unaware of my mild heart attack, 'but it's still Malfoy. I don't know what you're doing Hermione but whatever it is be careful.'

'Harry I'm not stupid. I know it's Malfoy and I'm hardly going to go and become his best friend or anything, it's just that we have to work together this year in potions and detention and he's at least being civil to me, so I just wanted to know what you thought of it. After all, you're the one who's usually on the lookout for strange behaviour from Malfoy.'

'Yeah not anymore though. I'm a retired interferer,' he said unable to keep the smile off of his face as he stood up. 'Look I'm off to bed too. Just remember what I said and be careful.' He moved towards the staircase, stopping at the bottom stair and turning around. 'Oh and don't mind Ron, he'll be fine tomorrow.'

As it turned out, Harry was right and Ron was back to his usual self the following day. He was back to being friendly and actually taking part in the conversation, not to mention he was actually looking at me again. No one brought up the Malfoy conversation again, although I could see Harry's eyes flicker in my direction as said blonde wizard walked into the great hall. Of course I had seen him come in, but I could also see that Harry was watching me just a little too closely, so I made sure to act as uninterested as I possibly could, beginning up a completely random conversation with Luna Lovegood who was sitting at the opposite side of the table from me, about the latest edition of The Quibbler and her father's latest wild theories.

Sunday as usual passed all too quickly and it was all too soon Monday morning again. Ron was once again unusually quiet, barely saying a word to anyone during the whole of breakfast. At least I knew it wasn't me who had done something wrong this time. After spending a little too long chatting at breakfast, we were running slightly late as we made our way down to the dungeons, Ron trailing a few paces behind. Harry, Ginny and I were in the middle of talking about the letter that Ginny had received from George that morning, talking about how his business was going, when we were interrupted by a voice from behind us.

'Em, Hermione, could I maybe talk to you please?' Ron said, stopping dead in the corridor.

I turned to look back at him, confused as to why he was asking to talk to me. I had kind of thought that was what we were already doing. I gave him a quick nod of agreement, but with my eyebrows raised, in obvious confusion. We were going to be late for class at this rate and as I turned to face him, I really wished that he would just hurry up and get on with it. However my confusion deepened when I saw Ron give a quick nod to Harry who seemed to take this as some sort of signal. Giving me a look that I couldn't interpret, Harry and Ginny both walked past me, heading towards the dungeons.

'Ron,' I asked hesitantly, feeling very much like I was missing something, 'what is going…'

'Hermione I need to say this and I need to say this now,' Ron interrupted suddenly, stepping towards me with an intensity in his eyes that I had never seen before. 'It's something that I should have said ages ago, but I don't know, I guess I was scared before or something, but I'm not anymore.'

'Ron, what is going on?' I said, feeling very concerned at Ron's strange behaviour. It was not like him to be so open about his feelings. Usually he tried to make a joke and change the subject, so I knew that whatever it was he was trying to tell me must be important.

'I think I like you,' he blurted out. 'I've always liked you. I just didn't know how to say it before.'

In that moment it seemed as if the world had stopped moving. Ron's cheeks flushed pink and he seemed unable to look at me. I wanted so much to look anywhere else but in Ron's eyes, but I seemed unable to tear my gaze away.

'You like me,' I repeated slowly after a long silence from both of us, not quite able to believe the words that I was saying.

'Yes. I… I think I might love you,' he said awkwardly.

This whole moment just seemed so surreal. How long had I waited to hear those words? Two years, three years, four years even. Hell I would have been happy if I he had uttered those words only two months ago. But everything had changed.

'Ron, what are you doing.? You have a girlfriend.'

'No I don't. I ended it with her this morning. As soon as I realised I wanted to be with you instead.'

I crossed my arms in front of me, my voice hard and flat as I answered. 'I'm flattered.'

'No, that came out wrong.'

'Really. Because it sounded spot on to me. You kissed me. Ignored me all summer. Moved on to Lavender and deliberately rubbed my nose in it that you were with someone else and then you got what bored, and so you've moved back to me and expect me to just be ready and willing to jump back into your arms.'

Ron visibly flinched, but composed himself quickly. He must have expected me to say that. After all he must have known how I felt about Lavender.

'No that's not what happened. I was scared that you wouldn't feel the same and so I don't know,' he shrugged, 'I guess I tried to prove to myself that I didn't need you and then I met up with Lavender again and she was pretty messed up after what happened with Greyback and she needed me and I guess I needed someone too. I needed to forget about the summer and with her it was just easy I guess.'

'She needed you and you were there. What a hero.' I said, unable to keep the condescension out of my voice.

Ron looked at me startled, the conversation clearly not going the way he had hoped.

'You managed to be there for her, but what about me?' I asked, finally letting go of the feelings that I had been harbouring since the summer. 'I needed you and you ignored me. You didn't talk to me all summer. You made me feel like I was to blame for what happened. You made me think that you didn't care.'

My eyes brimmed with unwelcome tears that I had to force back, as I remembered my promise to myself that I would never again cry because of Ron Weasley.

'Of course I care Hermione. I love you. I want to be with you,' he said again earnestly, closing the gap between us once more.

Immediately I stepped back from him, not quite sure what to say. What are so supposed to say when one of your best friends tells you that they love you?

'Say something,' Ron implored, exasperated by my silence, 'I mean I'm telling you I love you here.'

I sighed deeply, summing up all of my courage for what I was about to do. Inside I felt the crushing weight of disappointment as I knew it was too late for us. Perhaps if things had been different, if Ron or I had been more honest with each other then things might have been different. I loved him, but I wasn't in love with him. His confession came too late. We'd missed our chance. 'Look Ron, I love you too, but as a friend. Only as a friend,' I added quickly after seeing his eyes light up, only for that light to quickly vanish. 'I did love you once, but a lot has changed since then.'

'Is there someone else?' Ron questioned, confusion on his face.

'No of course not,' I answered quickly, although a certain person did pop into my mind, but I quickly pushed those thoughts away in annoyance, 'I just think that we've both changed. I think we just missed our chance.'

'So you don't love me then. You don't want to be with me,' Ron said with a trace of anger infiltrating into his voice. 'I've just put my heart on my sleeve for you and it's still not good enough for you.'

'Excuse me!' I said any hint of remorse quickly being smothered by anger. I could understand that he was hurt, but there was no way I was going to let him make this my fault. 'Don't you dare Ronald Weasley! Did you actually think that all it would take would be a few simple words and I would be yours?' I found myself curling my lip in disdain, as all the pent up anger finally found an exit. 'You've just told me that you liked me and that you think you might love me. Excuse me if I don't fall into your arms after you tell me that you've been trying not to love me and that you went out with Lavender all so you could prove that you didn't need to be with me. Is that the grand romantic gesture that is meant to sweep me off of my feet after months of nothing but silence?

Ron looked back at me stunned, clearly not believing quite how the conversation had gone so wrong. 'So you're saying you don't love me. You don't want to be with me,' Ron said with an expression on his face that tempered my anger, reminding me that Ron was still my friend and this was hurting him. It would have been so easy to turn around and say that I loved him too, but I knew that I couldn't. I knew that I would be lying if I did that and in the end that would just cause more heartache.

'Ron, I do.' I reached out to touch him arm, 'but as a friend. Ron please don't make this harder than it needs to be. I just want us to be friends like we used to be. I need you as my friend,' I pleaded.

Ron stayed silent for a moment, looking deep in thought, hurt etched on each and every one of his features. Eventually he seemed to compose himself, taking a deep breath and standing up straighter to face me.

'Hermione you will always be my friend. I know I've hurt you, but I know that you still love me,' he said confidently with not a hint of doubt, 'and some day you will realise that. Some day we will be together,' he said looking deep into my eyes, before turning and walking away from me down the potions corridor, leaving me stunned.

As I watched him walk down the corridor, I couldn't help but wonder if I had made the right choice. If I had made a mistake. How long had I wanted this? How long had I wanted to hear those words? I closed my eyes and tried to imagine being with Ron, loving Ron. It would be comfortable. It was be easy. He would annoy me at times by being immature but then would be sweet and apologise. It would be safe. Was that what I wanted? Quick answer. No. It might be cheesy, but I had spent my life reading books with epic romance stories. I wanted fireworks, I wanted butterflies in my stomach. I wanted to feel special. Ron was the safe choice and at nineteen I was not prepared to resign myself to become Mrs Weasley the second. However hard it may be, I knew that I had made the right choice. Realising that I still had class to get to, I picked my bag off the floor and hurried down the corridor, feeling like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. I had finally let Ron go.

I was the last person to walk into the potions class and Professor Haven was already standing at the front of the class ready to start. Her narrowed eyes followed me the entire way to my seat and stayed on me as I sat down in my stool. She continued to watch with her steely gaze as I pulled my things out of my bag. But of course it was one of those situations where you know you're being watched and you know you have to hurry and so you end up fumbling about and taking even longer. Even once I had fetched by books, parchment and quill from my bag, she continued to watch me for a moment longer, disapproval and annoyance written on each and every one of her features, before she tore her gaze from me to face the rest of the class, putting a smile on her face as she began the lesson.

'So now that we are all here,' she said giving a pointed look in my direction, 'can anyone tell me the main ingredients in a dreamless sleep potion?'

I of course knew the answer and put my hand immediately into the air, thinking that perhaps answering a question might help to get me back into her good books. However I saw quite clearly that her eyes flicked in my direction, seeing my raised hand, before scanning around the rest of the class, her smile fading as she realised no one else was going to answer. Seemingly reluctant, she turned towards me, all pretence of a smile now gone. The phrase 'if looks could kill' sprung to mind and I withered under her stare, my hand dropping a good foot from its place in the air.

'Well Granger?' she said clearly irritated.

'Em,' I managed to say, my mind going completely blank. Yes I was fractionally late, but then so were other people and you didn't see her giving them the death stare. Why was everyone against me today?

'Does somebody who actually knows the answer want to hazard a guess?' she said looking around the class, as everyone else lowered their eyes and ducked their heads even further.

'It is very similar to an ordinary sleeping draught, containing lavender, flobberworm mucus and valerian sprigs, but it also contains Lethe River Water and crushed mistletoe berries,' came a voice from directly beside me.

I couldn't help but to give a quick glance to the side, trying not to look too annoyed that Malfoy had just stolen my answer. I met his eye but he just gave an almost imperceptible shrug before looking back to the front of the class.

'Excellent Mr Malfoy. Ten house points for Slytherin,' she said giving him an approving nod and dare I say it, nearly a smile. Apparently her hatred was reserved purely for me.

'Now I suggest that the rest of you get your books out and read over the potion. You have forty-five minutes to make the potion, which you will be doing individually. You may begin.'

The sound of chairs scraping backwards immediately filled the room as people began to get their ingredients. Apparently they weren't going to read over the instructions as she had asked. No doubt if I did that, then that would be another black mark against my name, so reluctantly I opened my book to the correct page, even though I knew very well what I was meant to be doing.

'Doesn't seem like she likes you much, does it?' came the voice to my right. I reluctantly turned to face him, arching my eyebrows at the amusement written on his features.

'Doesn't it,' I said in my most sarcastic voice, 'What on earth gave you that impression?' Draco simply chuckled as he started on his potion, igniting the fire underneath his cauldron with a flick of his wand.

'Look don't take it personally. She really doesn't like me much either.'

'Yeah it really looked like she despises you. But then I'm sure those house points she gave you will help to ease your hurt.' I said as I turned back to reading my textbook, hoping to leave the conversation there, but when he just continued to laugh, I couldn't help but continue. 'I just don't get it. I mean we both blew up her classroom, not just me.'

'True, although technically you did start it,' Malfoy said, earning himself, a glare of his own, 'and I also didn't turn up late to class,' he added with a smirk.

'I was hardly late. Maybe like a minute, but it's not like I was the only one and you don't see her scowling at any of them.'

'Yes Weasley was late too, but then since he looked like he was about to cry when he walked in, she probably decided to go easy on him.'

'He was crying?' I asked in concern, turning around to try and find Ron in the classroom, but he was facing away from me, so I couldn't tell if what Malfoy had said was true.

'What trouble in paradise?' he scoffed, as he followed my gaze.

'Oh shut up,' I snapped back beginning to feel guilty. Had Ron really been crying? He had seemed okay when he had left me.

'You know it may just be me,' Draco said, tilting his head to one side, 'but you're not really supposed to make your boyfriend cry, although it doesn't surprise me that he would act like the girl in your relationship.'

'How many times do I have to tell you that he is not my boyfriend?' I said, saying the last words slowly, in pure annoyance. Today was so not the day to bring that up again.

'Well you might want to tell him that,' he replied, the usual smirk in place.

I slammed my textbook closed in frustration and was about to go and get the ingredients for making my own potion, when Professor Haven came and stood beside me, effectively blocking my way out.

'Very good Mr Malfoy that is exactly the perfect shade of lilac. Have another 10 points for Slytherin. You clearly have a knack for potions.'

'Thank you professor.' He gave her one his most winning smiles and I saw her visibly melt at his charm, 'I've had some good teachers.'

It was all I could do to stop myself from rolling in my eyes. Damn suck up.

'As for you Miss Granger,' she said addressing me, as I turned around to face her, trying to keep my face as straight as possible. I really hoped she hadn't seen me rolling my eyes at Draco, 'are you actually planning on beginning your potion sometime today? You only have forty minutes left and I must say you have some stiff competition,' she said looking admiringly back into Draco's cauldron.

I watched her walk away with a look on my face that could only be described as being thunderous. It was only when I heard a chuckling beside me that was becoming all too familiar that I turned back to my potion, ignoring looking at the blonde wizard beside me. 'Didn't have you down as a suck up, especially not to her.'

He simply shrugged unabashed. 'It never hurts to have people on your side Granger and besides, I don't need to suck up to her, I am the best in the class at potions after all.'

'Excuse me,' I spluttered. I didn't mean to be big headed and I certainly wasn't one for blowing my own trumpet, well not since first year anyway, but it had been quite evident in the past that I was the best in the class at potions.

'What? Did you think you were the best?' Malfoy replied with an amused look on his face.

'No,' I said, turning around to face him directly, 'I know that I'm the best.'

'Hah, sorry to burst your bubble,' he smirked as he crossed his arms firmly across his chest, leaning casually back against the table, 'but I have beat you in every potions exam and assignment that we have ever sat.'

'Oh really,' My voice may have been disbelieving, but inside I wasn't as confident. Had he beaten me? I tried to think back. 'Not in first year or sixth year you didn't' I said triumphantly.

'Okay fine, I'll give you first year and I didn't actually sit exams in sixth year, but apart from that I've been on top,' he said smugly.

I tried to think if he really had been any good at potions. How could I not have noticed that he had beaten me. All I could think about what Snape praising him for everything. He was the teacher's pet after all. 'Well that's only because you were Snape's favourite,' I replied, well aware that I was sounding petty and looking pretty desperate.

'Yeah, yeah, keep telling yourself that,' he said laughing. 'Do you really think that he could have gotten away with boosting my grade for five years straight? Besides someone always cross- examines. Especially for OWL's and NEWT's.'

'You are not better at potions that me, 'I replied crossly, 'and I will prove it.'

'Oh yeah, how?' he asked, leaning forward, curiosity evident in his face.

'Fine, today, here and now,' I challenged. 'We'll see who makes the best potion,' I said feeling immensely confident. Today had been a weird day and I just had to do something to take my mind off things. I had to get something to go my way.

'If you're sure,' he said lightly, with his eyebrow raised, clearly enjoying the challenge, 'just remember, I've got a head start. Game on.'

I had to win. I was determined to win. As much as I loved a challenge anyway, this time I had my pride at stake. I would prove that I was the best at potions. Harry may have stolen my crown the year before; something which I still held a slight grudge about (he was cheating after all) but I would be damned if I would let Malfoy take it from me this year. I couldn't help but eye up the competition, taking a few sneaky glances inside his cauldron. Professor Haven hadn't been exaggerating when she said that his potion was perfect. It was the absolute perfect colour, like the exact colour of lavender but with a shimmery quality on the surface. The smell that wafted over in my direction was intoxicating and as the soft smell of lavender hit my nostrils, I felt the soothing waves of drowsiness wash over me. Instantly I snapped myself out of, forcing myself to concentrate. Damn that boy was good, but I was going to be better.

I looked back at my own potion, spurred on with a determination to be just as good. My potion was just changing from a midnight blue colour to deep purple, when instead of continuing to lighten to the current colour of Malfoy's, it went in the opposite direction and started to get darker. I continued to stir and stir desperately but all that happened was that the potion kept getting darker and darker. Frantically I checked my textbook again to see if I had made a mistake. Add three sprigs of lavender to the cauldron and stir turn three times to the left, check. Add five crushed valerian sprigs and turn up the heat. Yep I had done that. Add the crushed mistletoe berries and stir ten and a half time to the right. Yes I had done all that, so what the hell was the problem. As I looked frantically around for inspiration, I stopped mid movement noticing Malfoy working innocently on his potion. Too innocently. In normal circumstances he would have been the first to comment that my potion had gone wrong, but in the current situation it should have been a certainty. The fact that he had said nothing was just too suspicious.

'What did you do?' I asked him in warily, barely keeping my anger in check.

'I have no idea what you're talking about,' he said with a completely innocent expression that I would have bought if for one I hadn't known that it was Malfoy and two he hadn't given himself away with an almost imperceptible smirk as he turned away from me.

I turned back to my potion and almost groaned in frustration as I noticed that the flame beneath my cauldron had gone out. Or been put out. Fine, if that's the way he wanted to play it, two could play at that game.

Fixing my potion and finally reaching the pale lilac colour I had been aiming for, inspiration struck and I knew what I had to do. Now all I had to do was wait for my opportunity. Thank god I was good at multi- tasking.

As I was stirring my potion, my moment finally came. Trying not to be noticed, I collected a few sprigs of nightshade from my supplies and ground them into a fine dust. Then Draco turned around briefly, for little more than a split second to fetch his knife and so I reached over and added some night shade into the pestle that he was using to crush his remaining lavender sprigs.

I returned to my own potion, trying to look as innocent as possible, but I could barely contain the grin that was forcing its way from my lips as I watched him from the corner of my eye adding the finely ground powder into his cauldron turning the whole mixture jet black.

'What the…'Malfoy exclaimed as soon as he saw his potion, looking immediately both panic stricken and confused.

'Oh dear,' I said leaning over his shoulder to get a better look into the cauldron, trying my hardest to feign concern and not let my delight show too much. 'It looks like you're not so great at potions after all.'

'This was you wasn't it,' he asked whipping around, suspicion and fury evident in his face.

'I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about,' I said mimicking his tone from earlier, not even bothering to try and mask the smirk that appeared on my lips.

Malfoy however did not waste any time in exacting his revenge, nor did he even try to be subtle about it. Apparently we were past that.

'Oops,' he said, as he accidently, but oh so on purpose, bumped into me at the exact point I was adding the flobberworm mucus. The entire contents of the jar hit the liquid with a giant splash, bobbing about at the top for a moment before sinking slowly to the bottom. I turned to him my face full of fury, as my potion turned a sickly yellow colour and started bubbling. Malfoy just gave me his usual smug expression and shrugged shoulders before turning back to his own potion, that he had somehow managed return to purple.

Quickly fixing my own potion with vast amounts of lavender, so that if not quite the perfect shade of lilac, it was at least an acceptable one, I came up with my plan. Was it childish? Yes. Was it stupid? Yes, and yet I was still going for it. Malfoy would not beat me. Scooping up a handful of crushed lavender, I turned to face Malfoy and called his name. Just as he turned around to face me, I let out an almighty, completely fake sneeze, sending the lavender blowing all over his face.

He just blinked a couple of time, as the dust settled onto his hair and his robes, covering him in a lilac dust. 'Oh sorry,' I said, watching as his eyelids started to droop and he struggled to stay focused, shaking his head repeatedly to the side to keep himself awake . Barely even paying attention to me, he turned back to his potion swaying slightly, as he did, grabbing onto the bench for support. I couldn't help but giggle, when he let out a huge yawn that had over the half class turn and stare in his direction. I don't think any of them had ever seen a Malfoy behaving in any way that was less than perfect.

We continued to work for the last ten minutes, me trying to fix my flobberworm mess and Draco fighting to stay awake. It was quite funny seeing his head bobbing about as he tried to stay awake. Once or twice he had even stopped mid movement as his head lolled to the side only to jerk back up and continue with what he had been doing.

When Professor Haven eventually called on us to stop and sit in our seats, Draco seemed to have finally woken up somewhat as he sat and stared at me grumpily.

'Was that really necessary?' Draco asked me under his breath, through clenched teeth.

'Was what really necessary?' I replied, barely even turning around to look at him, watching as Professor Haven walked around the class, checking everybody's potions individually.

'Sending me to sleep in the middle of class?' he hissed in reply.

'Oh don't start getting judgemental. Don't start playing dirty if you aren't prepared for the consequences.'

Draco seemed ready to retort, opening his mouth to reply, but closing it promptly once Professor Haven came to our table, the last one in the class.

'Well it seems that most of you have managed to make a successful dreamless sleep potion,' Professor Haven announced, 'but I must say that one stood out from the rest.

I sat up straighter, eager to hear who it was, aware that Draco was mimicking my actions.

'Well done…,' she began, before pausing dramatically as I leaned forward in my chair in anticipation, '…Mr Boot. Twenty house points to Ravenclaw.'

I slumped back in my seat and looked to Draco shocked that neither of us had won and saw that his face mirrored mine. At the exact same moment we burst into laughter. I guess after all our sabotage, neither had really had stood a chance.

'Call it a draw?' Draco said holding out his hand.

'A draw,' I agreed, taking his hand and shaking it. I could live with that. 'And I am sorry for sending you to sleep in class,' I said, genuinely meaning my apology.

'I would apologise for starting it, but I'd be lying. I'm a Slytherin after all,' he shrugged making me roll my eyes. At least he was honest.

As I looked at Draco and saw him smiling back at me, not trace of the usual Malfoy pride or attitude I thought back to my conversation with Harry. If Malfoy could make an effort to change then so could I. Maybe I could do what he had asked. Maybe we could be friends. And maybe I was just speaking too soon.

'Hey Draco, you coming?' came a voice from behind me. I turned around to find myself face to face with Pansy Parkkinson. 'Do you mind mudblood, I'm trying to talk to Draco. I don't know how you can stand to work beside it Draco.'

I met Draco's eyes for the briefest moment, all traces of the good humour that had been there only moments before gone. His expressionless gaze slid over me, turning to Pansy, his lips curling upwards into the hateful smirk that I had seen directed my way so many times before. I flinched backwards at the cruelty in his gaze, tying to stop the hurt from showing on my face, but knowing deep down that it was plain for all to see. My cheeks turned red with mortification as Pansy let out a high, derisive laugh that grated like nails on a chalk board.

'Oh did you think he actually liked you? That you were friends?' she said in her most mocking voice. Her voice then turned as cold as ice as she continued, leaning closer to me so that I could hear every word loud and clear. 'No pureblood could ever like somebody like you. No Malfoy could ever like a vile, disgusting mudblood like you.'

I stood there rooted to the spot, unable to move, her words ringing throughout my ears. I had vowed to myself a long time ago that I would never let them make me cry. Or at least never let them see it, but today, despite my best intentions, I couldn't help it, my eyes brimmed with tears. All I could see was Pansy's smug face as her words rang through my ears, but what surprised me the most, was that it wasn't Pansy or her words that hurt the most. It was Draco's smirk. It was the fact that he was laughing at me, that he was agreeing with her, that after everything he had said, everything that he had made me believe, making me think that he actually liked me, that we could have been friends, that was what hurt me the most, piercing through my chest like a cold, hard knife.

I barged past Pansy, ignoring her cries of 'don't touch me mudblood' as I virtually ran out of the classroom, not even caring that it hadn't officially ended yet. Professor Haven hated me anyway and quite frankly the day really couldn't get much worse.

 **A/N- as usual please leave me a review to let me know that you think. It's the reviews, favourite and follows that really motivate me to keep writing. A huge thanks to LeenaF who has consistently reviewed every chapter. You are awesome and I'm so grateful that you take the time to let me know what you think every single time.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 : Changed

Hogwarts was a huge castle. A castle with lots of winding corridors, empty classrooms, secret passageways and hidden alcoves. It was perfect for hiding in. Which was exactly what I was doing. Hiding. It was at times like these I wondered why the sorting hat had put me into Gryffindor. I was being a coward and I didn't even care. I felt like such a fool. I had honestly started to believe that he had changed. Only last night I had been trying to convince the others that he had changed. Merlin, I had prattled on and on about I had seen a different side to him; how he had been nice to me. Now, not even twelve hours later I had been proven completely and utterly wrong. He hadn't changed at all.

But then I should have known better than to trust a Malfoy. I should have known better than to think that he would want to be friends with me. Had it all been a lie? Some sick twisted game to him where he would gain my trust and then laugh about it with his cronies in the Slytherin common room. I should have known better than to have even thought that he had changed. I was supposed to be the smart one and yet I had been completely sucked in by him. He had played me perfectly.

At least I wasn't crying anymore. No the tears had stopped a while ago. When I had left the dungeons all those hours ago, I had fought so hard to keep the tears at bay, keeping my head down as I ran past the few people who were in the corridors. I ran without really knowing where I was going. All I knew was that I wanted to be far away from him. Far away from everyone. I didn't care that I was missing classes. I couldn't sit in a class and pretend that everything was fine.

I only allowed the tears to come when I reached my destination. I hadn't really been aiming to come here, but now that I was here, it occurred to me that it really was the only place that I could have gone. I found myself in one of the top floors of the castle, in a sort of curved alcove, with windows all around. It was a place I had been many times before throughout the years. My own special place where I came to think. I had found it during third year when Harry and Ron had fallen out with me and I had continued to come here when things got tough. I was here nearly once a week when Ron and Lavender had been going out. I sat in my usual spot, on a window ledge at the left hand side, with the view that overlooked the lake. I loved sitting here and watching life below. People rushing about below heading to classes; Hagrid pottering about at the edge of the forest, the first years having their flying lessons; that had been funny to watch.

Yes my tears had stopped, leaving me feeling nothing but complete and utter mortification and shame, wondering how on earth I was ever going to face the others again. Then came the anger which was shortly followed by complete and utter fury. Fury at him but mostly furious with myself for allowing myself to believe it all.

I don't know how long I sat there for, with my head resting against the cool glass, staring at the world below, but I was certainly in no hurry to move, perfectly happy sitting here, hiding from everyone. I groaned in annoyance when suddenly I heard footsteps coming from along the corridor. I was not ready to see anyone yet. No doubt it would be Harry. He would have probably gone to get the map as soon as classes had ended and found me with it. Knowing I would have to face him sooner or later I reluctantly lifted my head, expecting to come face to face with familiar green eyes and a concerned expression, but was immediately taken aback when I was met with the face of the last person in the world that I wanted to see.

'So this is where you're hiding,' he said in his familiar drawl, leaning casually against the wall at the entrance to the alcove, his arms folded in front of his chest. Our eyes met for a long moment as the air was sucked out of the space and a black swirling mass of fury settled low inside my stomach.

Without saying a word I grabbed my bag and marched over making a move to get past him but he moved to block my exit.

'Get out of my way,' I said slowly, fury emanating out of every syllable I uttered.

'Not until you tell me what is going on,' he said trying to stay calm, but I could see the anger beginning to build up behind his grey eyes.

I made a move to get past him again, but he was not only quicker than me, but also considerably stronger and he didn't even move an inch when I tried to push past him.

'Get out of my way!' I screeched at him again, trying to push past him once more, but failing miserably as he barely moved an inch. He may have bought his way onto the Quidditch team but he did have lightning quick reflexes and I knew that there was no way I was going to get past him.

'Not until you tell me what you're problem is,' he hissed back at me through clenched teeth, his voice low. He leaned forward as he spoke, looking furiously at me and it was only then that I realised how close he was to me. Or how close I was to him. There were mere centimetres between us and the thought made me very uncomfortable. Once again I tried to push past him but in another failed attempt I felt the panic and claustrophobia build within me and I lashed out, pushing and clawing at him, desperate to be free, before I bought into lies once more.

'Granger, stop!' he growled flinching with my blows but standing his ground. 'Granger!' he repeated as I continued my attack. 'Hermione!' he said, my name stopping me in my tracks like a tranquiliser making me stumble back and away from him. Draco Malfoy had never once used my name before. Not once. It had always been Granger or 'mudblood' or just simply 'her'. Not once in all of that time had he ever called me by my name and there was no way that I was going to let him start now.

'No!' I screamed whirling around to face him, my face awash with fury. 'You do not get to call me that. Only my friends get to call me that.'

'Is that not what I am?' he asked sharply. It was a simple question and I could almost imagine that I could see traces of hurt in his eyes, but I knew better.

At my silence his eyes filled with darkness but the question still lingered in them. 'Forgive me,' he said with a definite edge to his tone, 'but I had assumed that after recent events that things had changed.'

I scoffed, folding my arms putting up a physical barrier between us before answering him in my coldest tone. 'A Slytherin will never be friends with a Gryffindor. A pureblood like you will never be friends with a mudblood like me. You Draco Malfoy are incapable of change.'

He closed his eyes suddenly as I uttered that word, as if it pained him to hear it. All it did was anger me even more.

'But I thought… you said that… I thought that you believed me.' His voice was raw, small, sounding like a lost little boy, but I ignored it. I wasn't buying into his lies.

'You know I actually did believe it. I thought that you had changed. I actually tried to convince Harry and Ron that you were different now. Well more bloody fool me,' I turned around again as traitorous tears once again blurred my vision.

'You told them I had changed? Potter and Weasley?' he questioned disbelievingly. His tone made me want to turn around and see his face, but I stood firm.

'I don't know why I even bothered,' I muttered glancing over my shoulder at him.

'But you… you stood up for me?' he said slowly, disbelief etched into his voice.

'Yes and now I'm the one who is made to look like a complete idiot yet again.'

'Don't say that,' he responded quickly, taking a step closer towards me, but stopping as I recoiled away, 'I have changed. You know I have.'

'No I thought you had, but now I know for sure that you're the same old Malfoy that you've always been.'

'You know that that's not true.'

'Of course it's true. What happened in potions just proved that it's true. You think that I have filthy blood. You think that I'm a mudblood and that is never going to change.' The anger had left my voice with sadness creeping in, no matter how hard I tried to fight it.

'I never called you that. I don't think of you like that anymore,' he said, looking thoroughly confused.

'No you never said it. You just stood by and laughed while Pansy did,' I replied, my voice cracking with emotion and hurt at the memory.

'What? I wasn't laughing,' he said adamantly.

'Smirking, laughing, it's the same damn thing. Whatever you did, or didn't do you clearly agreed with her.'

'No, I didn't,' he argued, his hands flying up in agitation.

'You know what that's not even what matters, actions speak louder than words Malfoy,' I said rather stubbornly not willing to back down. 'And your actions said it all.'

'And what exactly did you want me to do?' he cried out in exasperation, running a hand through his hair, making it stick up slightly as he did. 'You were the one that didn't want to be seen anywhere near me. You're the one who was oh so concerned about how everyone would react to us being friends. Make up you bloody mind. If you want me to defend you then I will gladly do it, but I thought you wouldn't want me defending you.' He dropped his gaze to the carpet, his eyes determinedly not meeting mine.

'When did I say that I didn't want to be seen anywhere near you?' I asked bewildered, curiosity replacing my anger.

'Oh, come off it Hermione.' His eyes flashed again as they met mine. 'I am not idiot. I saw the way you looked the other day when you thought that people were coming, when they nearly saw us together.'

It was my turn to look away. I had hoped he hadn't seen that. Even now I could see the hurt that was in his face, even if he was trying hard to show that it wasn't bothering him.

'I… that's not… that's beside the point and as it turns out, I was right not to want you anywhere near me.' I was clutching now. Trying to find something to fuel and reignite my anger. I needed to be angry at him.

'Why, what have I done wrong?' he demanded, 'Tell me one thing that I have done to make you not trust me since we came back to Hogwarts?' he said taking a step towards me as he found some confidence, sensing my anger fading.

'Well there was… when you…' I trailed off again, as his eyebrows raised in victory. Why could I not think of anything? Surely he must have done something, but my mind was blank and he knew it.

'So if I haven't done anything wrong, then what is the problem?' He clearly sensed weakness in my hesitation and took another step towards me.

I had nothing. I had no reply. He was right. He hadn't done anything to me since we had come back to Hogwarts. If anything, he had been there for me more than some of the others had been. He had certainly been there for me more than Ron had and that thought unsettled me. Yes, he may have changed, but I still didn't understand why and I still certainly didn't understand why he was singling me out as someone that he wanted to be friends with. All of the conversations that we had, the looks, the glances, I just didn't understand it. I didn't understand him.

'There isn't a problem,' I sighed in reply, yet not quite able to meet his eyes.

'And yet something tells me that's not quite true,' he muttered.

I took a quick glance up at him, to find that he was staring straight at me, as if he could try and read my mind and work out what I was thinking, but when I tore my gaze away to look back at the floor, he cried out again in frustration, 'Just tell me.'

'I just don't understand. I don't understand why you're here,' I cried out, my emotions getting the better of me.

'I came to see if you were alright,' he said, still sounding confused, not understanding what I was meaning.

'Exactly! That's what I don't understand. You've never liked me and then all of a sudden you're actually wanting to have conversations with me and saying all of these things and making me think that you…' I stopped abruptly, stopping myself just in time, 'I just don't get it,' I finished lamely.

'Making you think that I what?' he questioned, stepping closer to me again. Of course he would have picked up on that part. There really was no hiding anything from him.

'Nothing,' I said raising my head determinedly, my mouth set in a hard line. There was no way that I was going to tell him what I had been about to say.

His eyes still held the questions, but I was grateful when he didn't push it. 'Okay, well do you want me to stop, talking to you? Because I will if that's what you want.'

I looked up into his face that was, at the moment looking decidedly like a little puppy that had just been given into trouble. If he'd had floppy ears, I swear they would have just drooped. I turned and sat back down on the window ledge taking a minute to think about what he had said. Did I want him to stop talking to me? For things to be like they had been before. For us just to ignore each other and pretend like we didn't know all of these things about each other. My stomach shifted uncomfortably at the thought.

'No.' I answered simply. I didn't want things to go back to how they had been. I wasn't sure if we would ever be able to go back to how things had been before and I wasn't really sure that I wanted them to.

He looked up, looking almost disbelieving, almost hopeful. 'You don't want me to stop talking to you.'

'I must be crazy, but no I don't,' I said quietly looking back at him.

For a moment, I wondered if he had heard what I said, but when he nodded his head slowly I knew that he had and I could swear that there was almost a trace of a smile in his lips. He visibly relaxed and closed the distance between us, resting against the wall beside me seat.

'So why did you run away then? I mean it was only Pansy,' he shrugged, looking down at me once more.

'And that makes it better then, it was only Pansy so of course I should let her insult me and call me a mudblood.' I gritted my teeth again in annoyance. Just when I thought we were getting somewhere.

'No, that's not what I meant,' he answered in frustration once more, 'I mean usually if she, or even if I called you any name you would just look at us like we were so beneath you, like our words meant absolutely nothing, or else you would come up with some absolutely scathing retort before walking away without even blinking. It used to drive me crazy.'

'I don't give a damn about what Pansy said,' I said, spitting her name, 'I don't care about what she thinks about me.'

'So then why run away?' he challenged.

'I wasn't running from her,' I cried out, without thinking.

'Well then who were you…'

'You, I was running from you,' I blurted out in exasperation.

'Why…' he shook his head confused.

'Because you told me that you'd changed and I believed that you'd changed and then you... it seemed like you agreed with her and I just…' I trailed off as images flashed through my mind, threatening to overpower me; thoughts of Draco's expression, Pansy's words, Professor Haven's glares, Ron's hurt expression. I closed my eyes quickly, realising in horror that my eyes were prickling with frustrated and humiliated tears. Never let them see you cry I reminded myself angrily. Never show them that they've hurt you.

I was aware that he was standing right in front of me and when I heard his slow movements; I opened my eyes to see that he had he crouched down, so that he was resting on the tips of his toes, one hand still resting on the stone wall beside us for support. Now I was forced to look down at him, regardless of whether I wanted to or not.

'Hermione, I have changed. I don't ever want to hurt you or anyone else again. I promise you that I will never call you a… that word again. That is not how I think of you anymore. I haven't thought about you that way for quite a while.'

'You used to,' I said quietly, 'you used to go out of your way to try and be mean to me.

'No actually I didn't. Well, I mean I did sometimes. You were infuriatingly perfect all of the time, but it was much more fun to wind up Potter and Weasley. They would always flip, but you would just walk away. I think I only really got to you once or twice.'

'Yeah that would be the time when I slapped you,' I said smiling widely at the memory.

'You don't need to look quite so happy about it,' he grumbled, looking a bit put out.

'Well you deserved it.' I couldn't keep the smile tugging at my lips at the memory.

'Hmm, you didn't need to hit quite that hard though.'

'Aw did I hurt you,' I asked in a teasing voice.

'I had a hand print on my face for hours after,' he said incredulously, 'I had to hide in the dormitory and pretend that I was sick just so no one would know that I'd been slapped silly.'

'Seriously?' I said thinking of how proud Ron and Harry would be. 'I would say that I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that would be a lie.'

'Yeah I know and you're right I did deserve it,' he conceded, smiling shyly at me. 'So why was your day so bad? What happened? Something to do with Weasley?'

'Hmm,' I answered reluctantly, my mood plummeting.

'Want to talk about it?' he offered gently.

'Not really,' I mumbled, 'and definitely not with you.'

'Come on, budge up, I'm a good listener.' He stood up looking at me expectantly. I was looking at him wide eyed and mouth hanging open in shock. Never an overly good look.

'Not when it comes to Ron you're not,' I said, reluctantly sliding up to the furthest end of the window ledge. It was wide enough for two people, but only just and as he sat down, I became very aware of just how close he was to me. His arm brushed by mine as he sat down and I felt a thrill shoot through me. I immediately scolded myself for it, reminding myself that it was Draco Malfoy that was sitting beside me.

'So it is about him then,' he asked. I had absolutely no intention of answering him. I wouldn't even have this conversation with Harry or Ginny and they were my best friends. Having this conversation with Malfoy of all people would just be plain weird. But as I turned around to give him a 'don't push your luck' glare, I found that my resolve weakened. He was so close to me and looking at me so intently and so eagerly, like he was actually genuinely interested in what I had to say that for some reason I gave in. It's not like I had anyone else to talk to.

'Fine, he asked me out. He told me he loved me,' I said trying to keep my voice as casual as I could, like it was no big deal; like being told that someone loved me was an everyday occurrence. I could practically see him stiffen beside me. It was like someone had just run an electric current throughout his entire body, making him go poker straight. It was a weird reaction even for Malfoy.

'So what did you say?' he said stiffly, although I could see that he was trying not to let it show, but there was still a tightness in his shoulders and a definite urgency in his eyes, an urgency that I couldn't understand.

'I told him that I didn't love him.'

'You did? I thought that you and he, kind of had a thing?' he said casually, almost like he wasn't interested.

'We did, for a while, but then, well nothing.'

'But then what?' he urged. Every time I tried to evade his questions, to look away, he would continue to look at me deeply so that I was drawn back to him and I found myself answering all of his questions. It was like he had slipped me veritaserum. I was spilling secrets that I would never have said to anyone else. I had come this far though and I wasn't going to stop. It felt good to get it all out.

'Well, then he ignored me all summer, went out with Lavender and basically told me that he might like me and only went out with Lavender to prove to himself that he didn't need me,' I said spilling it all out, before I could have the time to regret saying it out loud.

'Ouch.'

'Yes well, even though it was quite probably the least romantic offer of all time, I wouldn't have said yes to him anyway. I don't love him and I haven't for a while. So anyway enough about me, what about you and Pansy? Are you together?' I asked trying to change the subject and divert attention away from me.

'Pansy. And me. No way,' he snorted as if the thought was simply ridiculous. 'That ship sailed a very long time ago. She's still the same person that she's always been, unfortunately. Most people have changed since the war, but she's just the same spoiled little girl that she's always been.'

'Yeah I guess,' I agreed.

Draco was right, she hadn't changed. Most of the Slytherins hadn't. Not of all them had come back to Hogwarts and the ones who had, had most likely returned because they had to. They had to look like they had changed, but on the inside they still had the same pureblood ideals. However much they tried to hide it, there was still that divide between them and everyone else. Draco however did seem to have genuinely changed. He would never have even spoken to me before in a normal conversation, never mind openly seeking me out for one and willingly sitting beside me. Ron and Harry still doubted him though and that thought niggled away in the back of my mind. Was he genuine or was I being a fool in believing him.

'What are you thinking?' Draco asked, after I had lapsed into a silence. I looked at him, deciding whether or not to answer him truthfully. I didn't want to doubt him, strangely I didn't want to hurt him, but I did want an answer. I had to know. As Harry had said, I was curious and if I didn't ask, I would sit wondering about it until I got a definite answer.

'Draco why have you changed?'

His head shot back away from me and his eyes flashed with an emotion that I couldn't determine. Was it anger, annoyance, disappointment, regret even?

'Never mind, you don't have to tell me,' I added quickly. It was a rather personal question after all.

'No, it's fine. I think I want to. I want you to understand.' His eyes had softened and I let out the breath that I had been holding. He stayed silent and for a moment I wondered if he was actually going to tell me, was he making up a story to tell me or editing the truth into something that sounded better. Eventually he took a deep breath as if to prepare himself and then continued, 'I guess in the end I just realised that we're all the same. Purebloods or muggleborns; what's the difference?

I nodded back him, trying not to let my disappointment show. I had thought he was actually going to tell me the truth, not some spun out line that he felt he had to say. That's why I was surprised when he continued.

'Do you remember Professor Burbage?'

I nodded in reply, slightly confused as to how why he would bring her up now. She had taught me in third year; when I had felt the insane need to take every single subject that Hogwarts had to offer. I hadn't seen much of her since then, after dropping the subject, but I knew that she had been one of the many to disappear during the war without a trace. I didn't even know that Draco had even been aware of who she was.

'Well, he killed her, right of front of me.' I took in a shocked gasp, that I knew he must have heard, as he glanced quickly in my direction before he subtly shifted as far away from me as he could, pressing himself further into the stone wall. He continued to look at his hands as he continued, 'By then I already knew I was on the wrong side. I mean I couldn't kill Dumbledore and what they did, bringing Greyback into the school where he could have attacked anyone and seeing Bella just going crazy, destroying everything, destroying the great hall, I already knew that I was in over my head. That I wasn't one of them. That I couldn't be one of them.'

I couldn't take my eyes off of him, watching every emotion on his face. I watched so carefully to see if there was any hint of falseness in his story, but all I could hear was the truth. I would have been satisfied with that answer, but there seemed to be more as he continued to wring his hands together and I listened patiently for him to continue.

'Anyway it was during the summer and all of the death eaters were staying at our house. Our punishment for failing him. So one day he called a meeting and… he tortured Professor Burbage and then he had her suspended over the table. We all had to sit around and just watch her hanging there like she was some sort of amusement, some sort of plaything. She was as close to me as you are now. She couldn't move. Her hands were tied behind her back and it was like she was screaming in pain, but no sound came out. I'll never forget the look she had in her eyes. She was begging for help, but what could we do. What could anyone do?'

He closed his eyes briefly, as a deadened look appeared in them and then pulled his hand through his hair again. My eyes were brimming with tears, horrified at what I was hearing. I wanted to reach out and comfort him, but I couldn't move. I felt sick. I didn't want to hear anymore. I didn't want to know what happened next. I could imagine it well enough, but I couldn't stop him. I could only sit and listen.

'She was begging Snape to help her, pleading with him, but he couldn't do anything. He just had to sit there and watch. Then he killed her, just like that and she fell down onto the table, right in front of me. He said all this crap about dangerous she was and how she threatened our very existence, yet all I could see was an innocent woman, completely harmless. She was a teacher. She just wanted to help people and he killed her like she was nothing. Then he called Nagini and made us all sit there, as…' he trailed off unable to say the words, looking very much like he was going to throw up.

I gripped the edge of the window ledge tightly, closing my eyes in a futile attempt at blocking out his words, practically begging him not to continue. I could imagine very well what that monstrous snake had done. If Malfoy was sickened by it, then I was pretty sure that it was an image that I did not need in my head. I had had my own personal encounter with that snake and I did not need any reminders. As my eyes blinked close, the tears I had been trying to keep at bay fell down my cheeks. I may not have known Professor Burbage well, but I wasn't crying just for her, I was crying for of all the innocent people who would have died just as needlessly and cruelly as she had; I was also crying for the broken boy beside me who seemed unable to forgive himself for something that he had no control over.

'That's the moment I knew I had changed,' he said finally looking up at me, not even looking surprised at my tears, perhaps not even registering them, 'That's the moment that I realised that I wanted nothing more to do with the lot of them. That I couldn't do what they asked me to do. That I couldn't hurt and kill muggles just because he told me to. Seeing the look on her eyes, I never want to see that look again. I never want anyone to look that way because of me.'

He looked at me, straight into my eyes and as I looked at him, it was if an unspoken message was being passed between us. I was trying, despite my tears to let him know that it was okay, that I didn't blame him and that I knew he had changed. A strange expression appeared on his face as he looked into my eyes and he broke away suddenly, taking a deep breath and sitting up straighter, recovering himself. I mirrored his actions, leaning further away from him and taking the opportunity to wipe the tears from my face.

'I thought about you nearly every day that year,' he whispered, turning to look at me once more. 'You, Potter and unfortunately Weasley. I kept thinking about what you were doing and what you were up to and just hoping that you had found something to destroy him. Then you turned up the manor. It was one of the scariest moments that I've ever had. I was so sure that you were all going to die and there was nothing that I could do to stop it.'

'But you did stop it. You could have said the moment that we walked in who we were. You knew it was us. You knew that it was Ron and I and so you knew that it was Harry who was right in front of you and yet you said nothing. You wouldn't even look at us. If you had told them then we would have died. We owe you everything.'

'Don't try to make me the hero,' he cried, half in anger and half in anguish, before turning away from me and hiding his face once more. I sat and stared at him stunned. He really couldn't see that what he had done was good; he really couldn't see that about himself and the thought depressed me.

'What you did was brave.' I watched as his jaw tightened and even though I couldn't see his facial expression, I could tell that my words were upsetting him. I just wanted him to realise what he had done, I wanted to see his face, I wanted him to turn around and look at me. Slowly I reached out and gently touched one of his hands, brushing my fingers over his the back of his hand. He immediately tensed and whipped his head around in shock when he felt my touch, but he stayed firmly in place, his hand underneath mine. His gaze lingered on our hands for a moment, swallowing hard before looking back up at me, with a wary look in his eyes. 'You saved me that night. I owe you my life. And so do Harry and Ron.'

He looked hard into my eyes, his face devoid of all emotion as he processed my words. For another long moment he said nothing, sitting as still as a statue before a wry smile appeared on his lips, causing me to let out a breath of relief. 'I bet Weasley and Potter don't see it that way, but I have to say I like the idea of Weasley owing me.'

'Well regardless, he does, but you're right I wouldn't go saying that to him just yet,' I said smiling at the thought of Draco telling Ron that he owed him. It would not be pretty.

'It doesn't matter anyway, you saved me in the room of the requirement and again later that night, so actually I'm still in your debt,' he said, a trace of amusement in his eyes.

'Hmm, interesting,' I said, pretending to mull over this new information. I was so glad that he was back to being in a good mood. His mood swings were pretty hard to keep up with; he would go from being sweet, to aloof, to so completely and utterly despondent. Part of me could understand. My own emotions had been so up and down lately too.

'And how do you plan to repay me?' I said turning around to face him, planning on teasing him some more, only to find that he had leaned forward; his face much closer to me than I had realised. I was so close that I could see every fleck of green and blue in his grey eyes. I was so close that our noses were only a few centimetres apart. He was so close that I could feel his warm breath on my face.

'I'm sure I'll find a way,' he said in a soft voice, his eyes were gentle, yet intense tracing over each and every feature of my face once more. I felt like I couldn't move as I watched him. I felt like I couldn't breathe, like every breath was a lifeline, keeping me alive. I was sure I was breathing so loudly that he must be able to hear it. He must know how much his proximity was affecting me. How my blood was racing; how my heart was pounding in my chest; how my stomach was twisted with knots; how my brain was completely hazed, filled with only one thought, that I wanted him to kiss me.

As if he could read my thoughts, he leaned in slightly, so that his forehead rested against mine, before his gaze flicked back to mine, as if assessing my reaction, checking that I wasn't going to run away. Then ever so slowly, he tilted his head to the side and continued his decent towards my lips. That moment felt like an eternity and my breathing hitched as his lips brushed lightly over mine.

In that moment, it seemed like the world had stopped. I couldn't breathe. I closed my eyes for the briefest second, losing myself completely in his touch. All I could think of was how much I wanted this. How much I wanted him. How much I wanted Draco Malfoy to kiss me.

 **A/N- thanks again to everyone who had taken the time to review, favourite or follow. It really means a lot.**

 **To Goose who left me a review. Don't really appreciate the patronising use of 'you fan girls' but I'll simply say if you don't like Draco and Hermione then I 'legit' don't understand why you would choose to read this unless your sole motivation is to criticise. You can't please everyone but comments like this are very demotivating and extremely unhelpful.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 : Coward

Draco Malfoy was kissing me and in that moment, it seemed like the world had stopped. I couldn't breathe. I closed my eyes for the briefest second, losing myself completely in his touch. All I could think of was how much I wanted this. How much I wanted him. It was a feeling that I had never felt before and the intensity of it overwhelmed me. No sooner had I allowed myself to respond, parting my lips only a fraction, when he pulled quickly away from me and my eyes flashed open in surprise.

'I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that,' he said, turning away from and before I could even comprehend what was happening.

I couldn't think. I couldn't move. I couldn't think of anything to say back to him. I was still trying to catch my breath. Draco Malfoy had just kissed me and I had actually wanted him to. Everything just seemed so confusing. It was like the world was spinning around me and yet the only thought that I could cling onto was the sensation that still lingered on my lips of Draco's lips on mine.

'Forgive me, I know that…' he started before he was abruptly cut off, his eyes widening in surprise as my lips crashed down hard on his. I don't know what made me do it, it was like my mouth was operating independently from my brain. My brain it seemed had completely shut down. The only thing I seemed able to focus on was the sensation deep within me as my lips touched his. Kissing Victor had been… nice and with Ron it had just seemed completely surreal, a quick and blissful moment in the middle of a battle field. Yet this was unlike anything I had ever felt before. This was so much more. And he had only brushed my lips with his. He had barely touched me and I was gone; completely hypnotised by him. Sensible, over analysing every detail Hermione was gone, to be replaced by an impulsive person that I really didn't recognise.

The lustful haze that had come from over me went whooshing from my body as soon as he lifted his hand to my face. No sooner had his fingertips touched the skin on my cheek when I jumped back, startled, my jelly-like limbs immediately stiffening as if his fingers had sent an electric current coursing through my veins.

All too soon that feeling of bliss was replaced by an overwhelming sense of fear and regret and panic. I could almost feel my eyes widening with the realisation of what I had just done. I had just kissed Draco Malfoy!

Reluctantly I brought my eyes up to meet Draco's face, dreading but already knowing what his reaction would be. His face was as still as stone, his features slack with some unreadable emotion as his raised hand hung in the air where it had been the moment he had touched me . If it wasn't for his rapidly blinking eyes and steady rise and fall of his chest, then I would have said with certainty that he had been petrified- something that I has personal experience with. I wasn't quite sure whether or not to be insulted that my kiss seemed to create the same effect as a giant basilisk.

As his raised hand slowly lowered and he turned to look at me, pinning me his grey eyes. I knew that a question was coming. I could see it forming on his lips and it was a question that I didn't want to answer. A question that I couldn't answer as I wouldn't even let myself begin to work out what the tangled mess of emotions swirling around inside of me actually meant.

'Please,' I said reluctantly turning around to face him, so I could pick my bag up from its place on the floor, 'forget I said anything.' And slinging my bag over my shoulder, I made my escape avoiding looking at him as I all but ran from the room. All I wanted was to be as far away from him and that room as I possibly could. I bolted down the corridor, only faltering slightly when I thought for one brief moment when I thought I heard my name being called behind me. I gave a quick glance over my shoulder, relieved to see that the corridor behind me was empty, before picking up my pace and making my way through the castle, back to the Gryffindor Common room.

Eventually I reached the portrait of the fat lady and gave her the password, wishing she would hurry up and open the portrait so that I could climb through to safety. I climbed through and breathed a sigh of relief when I heard the portrait door close behind me.

Leaning against the cold stone wall, I let my bag drop to the floor, letting my heart rate go back to normal. As I stood there against the wall, I was hit with the overpowering realisation of what had just happened. I clasped my hand over my mouth in horror at what I had just done. I had just kissed Draco Malfoy! What the hell was I thinking! I had just let Draco Malfoy, Slytherin and not to mention one of the biggest purebloods around, who had also made it his personal mission to torment and tease me for the last seven years kiss me and then willingly kissed him back. I think it was safe to say that I had officially lost my mind. I had gone completely and utterly certifiably insane.

As I processed what had happened, running over the events in my mind, a slow grin spread across my face and before I knew it I was trying to stifle an overwhelming fit of giggles. The whole thing was utterly ridiculous. I composed myself as quickly as I could when a pair of first or second years wandered past giving me a look that clearly said that they thought I was deranged. Sadly I really couldn't agree with their assessment.

After pulling myself together and making sure that I didn't have scary wide eyes or a stupid grin, I made my way into the common room, walking straight into a rather tall person, whose hands shot out to steady me.

'Where the hell have you been?' Harry said, dropping only one of hands from my arms, keeping the other one on my shoulder. 'I was just about to come searching for you,' he said exasperatedly, showing me the Mauraders Map in his hand. He ran his free hand through his hair, messing it up even more that it was already, looking at me as he sighed deeply. 'You seem happier anyway. What's with the grin?' he asked finally dropping his hand.

Hmm, I guess I hadn't manage to rearrange my features as well as I though.

'Oh, nothing. Just something stupid. You had to be there,' I said, really not wanting to elaborate. I could just imagine Harry's face if I told him what I was really laughing at. The mere thought nearly set me off again into hysterical laughter. Harry was looking at me like I had completely lost the plot. I did my best to try and straighten my face, although I could feel the sides of my mouth twitching.

'Okay, so you want to tell me what happened?' he said, guiding me over to the comfortable chairs in front of the fire. The common room was unusually quiet which meant that it was probably dinner time.

'Nothing, I'm fine.' I said trying to keep my voice as neutral as possible.

'So you left class before it had ended, in tears no less and skipped classes all day for absolutely no reason at all?' Harry asked with one eyebrow raised.

I simply shrugged at him in reply.

'And the fact that Ron's face has been completely tripping him all day, snapping at anything that so much as breathes in his vicinity has absolutely nothing to do with you either I suppose?'

I shifted my eyes to the side to see him looking at me expectantly.

'I don't suppose you would believe me if I said no,' I asked hopefully, trying again for an innocent expression.

'No Hermione, I would not believe you,' he said, looking less than impressed.

'Well what do you want me to say?' I asked exasperatedly. He must know already what had happened between Ron and me. Why on earth did he need to hear me say it?

'The truth would be nice,' Harry snapped, making me whip my head around to glare at him. 'Sorry, look I'm just concerned about you. You're my friend and I just know that something's going on. I just want you to be honest with me.'

Harry always seemed to have the knack of making me feel guilty and want to spill my guts to him. But however good Harry was, he wasn't good enough for me to tell him that. What I had just done would be a secret that would go to the grave with me. Even the strongest veritaserum could not make me tell Harry Potter that I had just kissed Draco Malfoy. However Harry was like a dog with bone and at the moment he smelled blood. He knew something was up and he would not drop the subject until he had answers. And I was going to give him the answers. Just not all of them. It wasn't lying really, it was more selective truth. As uncomfortable as I was telling Harry about Ron's confession it was undoubtedly the lesser of two very big evils.

'Look before I tell you, please don't tell Ron that I told you.' I was pretty sure Ron would not be impressed if he found out that I had blabbed about his confession to his best friend. Ron's pride no doubt wouldn't be able to handle it. He wouldn't speak to us for at least a month if he found out.

Harry considered this for a moment. Harry didn't like keeping secrets, especially from his friends. Probably because he wasn't very good at it. 'Right fine, I won't tell Ron,' he promised eventually.

'Or Ginny,' I quickly added. There was no way that she would be able to keep her mouth shut if she ever found out.

He rolled his eyes, but agreed none the less. Even Harry had curiosity. 'Fine, or Ginny,' he agreed.

'Okay so this morning on the way to potions, Ron sort of told me something. He said that well...' Okay this wasn't as easy I thought it would be.

'What? What did he say Hermione?' Harry said, now perching on the edge of his seat in anticipation.

I took a deep breath and told myself just to say it. 'Ron told me that he loved me,' I blurted out as Harry's eyebrows disappeared above his overly long fringe. That boy really needed to get a haircut. 'But I don't feel the same,' I quickly added when his eyes lit up and he opened his mouth to speak.

'You don't love him?' Harry said, sounding almost disappointed. 'Well that would certainly explain his foul mood,' Harry let out a deep sigh and after a few moments pause leaned forward in his chair and continued. 'Don't take this the wrong way, but why did you turn him down? I kind of got the impression that you liked him.'

'And what makes you think that?' I asked shocked. I had always thought that I had been fairly discreet about my feelings.

'Hermione, come on. I've known you both for years and I lived with you both for nearly a year. I'm not stupid, nor am I blind.'

'Was I that obvious?' I said reluctantly admitting it. Like I said a dog with a bone, who could always smell blood.

'Yes and so was Ron. I thought it was only a matter of time before you two got together.'

Pushing that statement to the back of my mind where I was sure I would obsess over it later I tried to deflect Harry from his train of thought.

'Harry as much as I love you, this is not a conversation that I want to have with you. All you need to know is that I don't like Ron in that way. I used to, but since the summer and the whole Lavender thing, well I don't anymore.'

Harry gave me a searching look, clearly trying to decide whether or not to believe me. I just stared back at him impassively. 'Okay,' he said eventually, 'I won't pretend to understand, but okay. Hermione?'

'Yes.'

'There's not someone else is there?'

'What, no,' I just about managed to choke out, which was quite impressive considering the fact that my heart and stomach had both just leaped into my throat. 'Of course there isn't,' I said, not even believing myself as a pair of startlingly grey eyes popped into my mind.

'Okay, I just thought I'd ask. Anyway it's time for dinner and I don't know about you, but I am starving. You coming?'

'No thanks. I'm not hungry. I'll just stay here and catch up on what I've missed,' and get my heart rate back to normal I mentally added. 'You mind if I look through your notes?'

'Sure go ahead. See you later.' Harry picked up his bag and headed toward the portrait hole before he hesitated and turned around. 'You know, I know this a bit out of line, but I think he really does care about you Hermione. I know he's been a bit of an idiot, but if he says that he loves you, then I'm sure he means it. Just think about it okay. He's been miserable all day.'

I nodded in agreement and gave Harry a slight smile as he headed out through the portrait. Sure, just one of the many other things to think about. And so staring into the fire, I tried to process everything that had happened that day, tried to make sense of it, but even clever and logical Hermione Granger was having trouble with this one.

Running away and hiding were something that I wasn't overly good at. Usually I would face confrontation head on. I would stand up and speak my mind in any situation. When things were tough it would be hard and yes I would be scared and want to walk away but I never did. I was confident in my abilities and I was always sure in what I was doing. Which is why for the first time I was running away and I was hiding, because I didn't have the slightest clue what I was doing. I didn't know what had made me act the way I had, I didn't know what I feeling and I didn't know how to make the situation better. And not knowing things was not something that I had a huge amount of experience in.

Which was why I could be found in the middle of a school day, hiding under the bed covers like the brave little Gryffindor that I was. Ginny had of course tried to wake me up but like the coward that I was, I played the ill card. Either I was turning into a really great actress or I really did look awful. Given the fact that I had spent the entire night tossing and could clearly see that my hair was resembling something like a very large birds nest, I was guessing that it was unfortunately the latter.

I had spent the afternoon at least attempting to do school work so that I wouldn't be too far behind when I did eventually decide to grow a backbone and face the world again, but after writing an essay on the benefits and drawback of amortentia which, with no offense to Ron, was like something that he would have written in about twenty minutes flat, I had given up. It was clear that I was not going to get anything productive done today. However I was not one for sitting around doing nothing. I cleaned my quills, polished my wand, reorganised my trunk and was in the middle of organising my books into categories, first into muggle and wizard, school and personal and then in alphabetical order based on authors name, no one could say I wasn't thorough, when the door behind me opened. Fully expecting Ginny or one of the others, I didn't even bother to turn around to see who it was.

'Miss Granger,' said a voice from directly behind me. Instantly I froze and spun around to face the headmistress, knocking over my neatly organised piles of books as I did so. I stared at her looking at her with eyes as wide as a rabbit caught in the headlights, a mouth gaping like a goldfish and hair that was a birds nest. I must have been quite the sight as peering over the top of her glasses, her eyes raked over me, a look of complete disapproval on her features.

'Can you please explain to me why you have not only missed two days' worth of classes, but you have also decided not to attend your detention this evening.'

'I, em...' Not that I would have actually gone to my detention had I remembered about it, but until that moment I really had totally forgotten about it.

'Both Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley have mentioned that you were unwell,' Professor McGonagall continued, her eyes never me. All I could do was stare back at her and trying not to focus on the fact that one of my bras was hanging up on a hook just behind Professor McGonagall head. And not just any of my bra's, the red lacy one. Perfect.

With my attention clearly distracted, wondering how I could discreetly hide my underwear from my headmistress, I clearly wasn't responding quickly for McGonagall, as she repeated the question with a stern 'well?'

'Yes, I'm not feeling well,' I finally managed to say, focusing again on the conversation.

'And have you visited the hospital wing?'

'Em, no.'

'Miss Granger, allow me to be frank. You are clearly not unwell,' she said waving her hand over me and the quite frankly enormous pile of books that were surrounding me, 'and yet you are choosing to miss your classes and not attend your detention. This is not like you,' she continued her voice turning softer, 'Is there anything that you would like to tell me? Anything that is troubling you?' she said giving me one of those concerned looks that made me feel like she already knew.

'Professor Haven mentioned an incident yesterday in potions.' Not a question. Clearly she already knew everything that happened.

'Has something happened between you and Mr. Malfoy?'

'What?' I said, hauling myself up from the floor so that I was standing. This was not a conversation for sitting on the floor.

'You and Mr. Malfoy?' she repeated, giving me that direct gaze that made me feel like there was no point in even trying to lie because she already knew the truth. My silence whilst contemplating this and how I could get out of it seemed to only confirm to her that something indeed had happened, as she sighed before continuing. 'I had hoped that pairing the two of you together would have helped to ease the tensions between the two of you, yet I appear to have been wrong.'

'No, he hasn't done anything wrong.' It was technically true. If anything I was the one who had something wrong. He was the one with the reason for avoiding me.

'Miss Granger...' McGonagall began, ready to contradict me before I cut her off again.

'No really he hasn't done anything. At all,' I said trying to sound as earnest as possible.

'Regardless, after yesterday's incident I feel that continuing with the current system would be a mistake. I think that it's time to create some distance between the two of you. I shall speak to Professor Haven and speak to her about changing your potions seats and partners and for the time being at least, separate detentions too.'

'No Professor you don't need to do that,' I exclaimed almost desperately. As much as I knew that I was being a coward, I really didnt need Malfoy to know that. He would think that I had gone to McGonagall in order to get away from him and that would just make things worse. Things are fine, really,' I added, feebly, knowing full well that I was convincing no one with my continued denials.

No I am decided. I think some time apart would do the both of you good. This is a very important year Miss Granger. You have the ability to become a very talented witch. Do not allow any distractions prevent you from reaching your potential. I expect you back in classes tomorrow as usual.'

With one last look she turned and walked out of the room, closing the door silently behind her, leaving me to sink slowly back to the floor, panicking even more than I had been before and dreading the day that was to follow.

* * *

 **A/N-It's been a long time but I've decided to post the next chapter. I actually have about the next 20 chapter so I'll try to post once a week just to pace myself. This isn't my favourite chapter by a long stretch, but I'm posting it anyway. I love hearing your feedback, but I was always taught that if you haven't got anything nice to say then don't say anything at all. Of course everyone has the right to their opinion, but please just remember the hours of work that have gone into this.**

 **Anyway I hope you're all safe wherever in the world you are and hopefully I've helped to distract you even if for a little while. I'm hoping to make good use of this lockdown and get a lot of writing done, so I can hopefully get this story finished and start working on my other one again.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18- Tired of Pretending

The following morning, things were definitely looking up. After Professor McGonagall's visit I now didn't need to worry about seeing Malfoy. I didn't need to have the awkward confrontation where I would have to explain what had happened the day before. Whatever _that_ had been anyway! Some space from him was definitely going to be a good thing. Things could go back normal. Normal being where I hated Malfoy and he hated me. If only I could ignore that little stab of pain at the thought.

Pushing that feeling aside, I was actually feeling quite positive. I practically bounded down the stairs that morning and when I gave Harry and Ginny a particularly cheerful 'good morning' they exchanged a not so subtle glance that I imagined meant 'what's got into her'. Yes I had been a bit of a miserable cow recently, but today was a fresh start. Things were going to get back to how they should be and that meant getting things back to normal with Ron.

When he finally appeared at breakfast I did my best to act completely naturally, like nothing had happened the day before, like my best friend hadn't just told me that he loved me. I could see the uncertainty pass over his features as I cheerfully greeted him, something that I hadn't managed to do in a while, before he eventually slotted into his seat beside me at the table and carried piling sausages, bacon and eggs onto his plate like he didn't have a care in the world. Nobody could say that Ron held a grudge. Things felt exactly like they used to and for the first time in ages, I almost felt something like a happy glow inside me, I was back where I belonged and everything was going to be just fine. I tried hard to believe that. If only I could ignore that niggling feeling of uncertainty inside me as my lips continued to tingle with the ghostly sensation of his touch.

Breakfast was interrupted by the sound of loud hooting and the flapping of wings which suddenly filled the great hall, making nearly every person in the hall look up in unison. Those who didn't usually get mail or weren't expecting anything returned to their breakfasts while everyone else scanned the area above them, hoping to the see the flutter of a letter or the drop of a parcel in front of them. I of course was one of the people who had, after a quick glance skywards returned to my breakfast. I hadn't received any mail since that letter from my parents on my birthday which was why I was particularly surprised when a yellow parchment envelope fluttered gently down in front of me, landing on top of my buttery toast. Wiping my fingers on the napkin and brushing the crumbs and melted butter off of the back of the envelope, I opened the letter as discreetly as I could, angling it away from Ron who had shuffled just a little bit closer to me, his head angled in my direction, peering obviously over my shoulder.

 _Miss Granger,_

 _As per our discussion yesterday, your detention will now take place in my office at the usual time. Please report to my office tonight to complete last night's missed detention. I have also taken the liberty of informing Professor Haven of our discussion. Your new potions partner as of today will be Terry Boot._

 _Professor M McGonagall_

 _Headmistress of Hogwarts_

 _P.S. The password is barley sugar_

'What's that,' Ron asked, all pretence at being subtle gone, as his shoulder was pretty much now resting on mine. I sighed and passed it over to him (he had pretty much seen the whole thing anyway so I really didn't see the point of hiding it) and continued to eat my breakfast trying to avoid any more awkward questions. Part of me was feeling incredibly relieved and yet for some strange reason, I was feeling more than just a little disappointed.

'Why is your detention changing and why are you getting a new potions partner?' Ron asked the second he finished reading my letter, looking at me intently.

'Might as well get straight to the point Ron, don't beat about the bush now!' I thought.

'What!' Harry and Ginny both exclaimed, their heads popping up at the exact same moment, as Ginny leaned over and grabbed the letter from Ron's hand.

'Oh please be my guest,' I said sarcastically, although in truth I didn't really mind. They would find out eventually.

'What's all this about? Why are you changing partners?' Harry asked his brows furrowed in confusion.

'Is this about yesterday?'

'Did Malfoy do something?'

'Did you do something?'

'Something else?'

'Did you kill Malfoy? Or at least seriously injure him?'

'Don't be silly Ron, he's over there and Hermione wouldn't do that.'

'Hmm, pity.'

'Is it something to do with why you skipped class?'

'And why you pretended to be ill yesterday?'

'Okay,' I said slowly, taking in the three expectant faces all staring aptly at me. 'One at a time, please. No Malfoy did not do anything and no Ronald, I didn't do anything to him either,' I said giving a quick glance over my shoulder to see that Draco was sitting at the Slytherin, which made my heart involuntary skip a beat. 'It's no big deal really, it's just McGonagall wants me to focus on my work and she feels that working with Malfoy was a... _distraction_ ,' I said, putting air quotes around McGonagall's words.

'A distraction?' Ginny asked sceptically.

'Well it's hardly a secret that we don't get on,' I said, hoping that I was somehow managing to keep the guilt that I was feeling from appearing on my face, 'and I guess that after potions she doesn't want any more mishaps.'

'Oh come on Hermione,' Ron scoffed pointing at me with a piece of bacon skewered on his fork, 'I don't think that anyone could call what happened in potions class a ' _mishap_ '. Disaster, mayhem, carnage, all-out war, might be a more accurate description,'

'Anyway,' I said, cutting across him, 'it isn't a big deal and besides speaking of potions class, isn't it time that we actually went there.' I stood up, slinging my bag over my shoulder. 'I hear we're making a Volubilis potion which should be really interesting and Professor Haven even hinted that it'll come up in the final NEWTS exam.'

'And she's back ladies and gentlemen,' Ron said as he stood up, grabbing a final piece of toast before he followed me out. Even though I gave him a scornful over my shoulder, when I turned around I couldn't help the small smile that had formed on my lips because Ron was right, I did feel like I was getting back to my normal self. Things were finally looking up.

But as ever things didn't stay up for very long. Stupidly it hadn't even occurred to me that potions class would be awkward. I knew that I was feeling glad to be away from Malfoy, so I just assumed that he would be feeling glad to be away from me. At the very least I was expecting him to be somewhat smug about the fact that he had driven me away, that he had won. What I wasn't expecting was for some very frosty glares in my direction, which was what I was faced with pretty much the second that I entered the class with the others.

We were some of the last in the class to arrive, despite leaving the great hall twenty minutes before and well before half the other people in the class. That was of course because Ron and Ginny decided to have a rather loud argument in the middle of the corridor, which they continued all the way into class. Everyone in the class turned around as we entered the class due to Ron's loud yelp as Ginny whacked him across the back of the head before she stalked off to her seat. I gave Ron a sympathetic pat on the back as I walked past him, even though it had been mostly his fault. He really should know better by now than to get into arguments with Ginny. He never won. As I looked up I instinctively looked towards my old seat and my eyes instantly locked with the pair of steely grey eyes that were boring straight back into mine. All trace of humour instantly vanished and I took a sharp gasp of breath as if all the air had been sucked out of my lungs. I felt frozen to the spot, unable to move until Harry nudged me from behind, pushing me slightly forward so that he could get past me. Feeling on edge I made my way to my new seat at the opposite side of the classroom, completely aware that a single pair of eyes had followed me the entire way.

I sat down beside Terry who eyed me warily before giving me a curt nod before he turned his back on me and went back to avidly reading over his potions textbook which was already open at today's page. I guess he had already been told about the seat change, not that he seemed overly thrilled about it. Turning around, I saw that Mandy Brocklehurst had got the message too. She had arrived even later that I had and she made her way to her seat looking like she was on her way to the gallows. It would have been quite funny to watch if she hadn't looked so utterly terrified. She hesitated at the side of Draco's seat for a moment, unable to get past him but clearly not wanting to ask him to move. Without even acknowledging her or apologizing for blocking her, he shuffled his seat forward a mere inch before resolutely ignoring her again, his eyes fixed firmly on the board at the front of the classroom. Mandy squeezed past him, determined not to touch him even slightly. She was acting like he was a bomb that was just waiting to go off if she made even the slightest noise or movement. She continued to take her things out of her bags and every time she made so much as a sound she would still and shoot a fearful glance at Draco. I would say she was being a tad overdramatic and that Draco wasn't really that bad but even from the other side of the classroom I could feel the frostiness that he was emanating. I could see, even from this distance, the clenching of his jaw, the hard set of his eyes and the tight clenching of the quill in his hand. If he held onto it any tighter, it was going to snap clean in two. No wonder Mandy was pulling her seat to the furthest edge of the table, angling herself so that she was as far away from him as was physically possible. Something that I now realised that I had done myself on the very first day of potions class. Part of me felt bad for her to be stuck with him for the rest of the year, but a very small part of me also felt sorry for him. He really wasn't as bad as people thought. Not that he did much to help change people's opinions of him. He was clearly not a happy camper today.

Just as I realised that I was staring at them and had been for long enough for it to be called just a little bit creepy, he seemed to sense my gaze and whipped his head around in my direction and once again his eyes instantly locked with mine. In that one moment, a million different emotions flashed through his eyes, one after the other. Anger, disappointment, betrayal and confusion to name just a few. As for me my cheeks instantly flushed pink with the embarrassment of being caught and I quickly diverted my gaze to the front of the class where Professor Haven was signalling the start of the lesson. I really didn't understand him at all. Anyone would think that he was actually annoyed with me for moving seats. I didn't have time to dwell on it though as I focused on what Professor Haven was saying.

She began by explaining that we would be making the Volubilis potion, just like I had predicted, so when she asked the class if anyone knew what the potion did, of course I had the correct answer.

'A Volubilis potion allows the user to alter his or her voice. It is mostly used by people for trickery or impersonation, but it also has another purpose. It also has the ability to return the voice to a person who has been put under a silencing charm,' I said, rhyming off the description in the potions textbook.

'Correct Miss Granger,' said Professor Haven, giving me a slight nod of approval, 'Now if you all turn to page 193 to look at the instructions.'

For the next hour Terry seemed to be like a man on a mission. I'd never really worked with him before so I didn't know if it was normal behaviour but he worked like a man possessed, not speaking or noticing anything around him. He didn't even look up when I was trying to be polite and asked him if he wanted me to fetch him some mint from the store cupboard. In the end I gave up on trying to ease the tension and tried to concentrate on my potion, ignoring Terry beside me who was occasionally muttering to himself and also trying desperately not to look over to my old seat. I had already been caught staring once. I was just adding very small amount of Syrup of Hellbore to my potion smiling in satisfaction as it turned from a bright orange to a soft blue, when a loud bang a shriek from the opposite side of the classroom made me along with everyone else in the classroom look to the very place I had been avoiding. Instead of the gentle sparks that the potion was meant to give off when it was finished, Mandy's potion had erupted in a giant flame that very nearly reached the ceiling with huge sparks flying out the cauldron in all directions. Cool as ever Draco simply glanced at the flames with one arched eyebrow before whipping out his wand and shooting a jet of water into the cauldron. With a look of mild interest he peered into the cauldron before he picked up a handful of ingredients out of his own stock pile and threw them into the cauldron, before returning to his own potion. Mandy simply stood gaping, her gaze moving between him and her cauldron. Her jaw literally hit the floor when a moment later her potion started giving off soft gold sparks.

Determined not to be caught staring again and quickly hiding the smile that had appeared on my lips, I turned back to my own potion and I carefully increased the flame, stirring constantly as the colour changed from a bright red to a sunshine yellow colour. The potion said a 'pleasant yellow' so I thought mine was looking pretty good. All I had to do was to wait for the gold sparks. When they finally shot out of my cauldron, Terry let out a groan of annoyance. Looking discreetly into his cauldron his was somewhere between the colour of mustards and snot. Not exactly pleasant. I was going to offer to help him but the look of pure venom that he shot me made me think otherwise.

When everyone had finished their potions and poured a small amount into a glass vial, Professor Haven came around to examine our potions and asked us to demonstrate the effects. Everyone laughed as one by one people demonstrated the effects of the potions. Harry sounded like an old woman, Ginny like an Australian and Draco sounded like a little girl which everyone, including him laughed at. Most people's potions worked, even Mandy Brocklehurst after Draco's help. However Ron's potion was not quite as successful, he simply sounded like a little bit of a sore throat. He flushed red as Professor Haven gave a small shrug and a look of disappointment before she started avidly scribbling notes on her parchment. Ron was only one whose potion didn't work too well either, as Terry had only a mild Irish accent that kept on slipping back into English, something which he seemed to somehow blame on me if the dirty looks he kept throwing me were anything to go by. Of course that could have been because my potion was in Professor Haven's words 'the best in the class' and I even earned ten extra house points for my work and even more surprising she actually gave me a rare smile of approval, which I had to say made a nice change from the looks of displeasure that I usually received.

As soon as class ended I joined the others who were still enjoying the effects of the potion.

'Well that was fun. Anyway I've got Astronomy so I'll see you guys later,' Ginny said still sounding Australian.

'Sure thing, see you at lunch,' I said, giving her a wave, still laughing at her accent.

Harry, Ron and I, turned together to go to Transfiguration, with me in the middle, just like old times. I couldn't help but notice the look on Ron's face and it was clear that something was bothering him.

'So that was kind of fun, wasn't it?' I asked, trying to make some conversation.

'Yeah being made a total fool of and failing in another class, yet again. Yes Hermione, that was probably about the best fun I've had all week.' Harry and I exchanged a glance behind his back. Harry gave a small shake of his head, telling me to drop it, but I couldn't let it go. Ron was hurting and I wanted to help him.

'Ron I'm sorry. I'm sure everything will be fine. Everyone has had a rough week,' I said leaning over to gently stroke his arm, trying to comfort him.

'Oh yeah and when was the last time that you had a rough week Hermione?' he said, shrugging me off, 'Was it the last time that you didn't get patted on the head for being a good little girl and given extra house points for just being wonderful?'

I felt my face drop as I tried to hide the hurt in my face. 'Hey mate, that's enough,' Harry warned, although he looked at Ron with a concerned look.

'Is it really? When was the last time that she had anything real to worry about,' he said pointing at me. 'But as long as your fine, Hermione, don't let us little people hold you back,' he said before storming off down the corridor, leaving me and Harry speechless as we watched him go.

'What was that all about? Why is he so mad at me?' I asked Harry, stunned by Ron's outburst. What did I have to deal with? He really had no idea how much I had been struggling, what with my parents not wanting to see me and being back in the castle after the war. He honestly didn't have a clue. How was it that Draco Malfoy could tell that there was something wrong with me when my best friends didn't even notice?

'I have no idea, but hey, don't take it personally.' Harry nudged my arm gently, giving me a small smile, trying to cheer me up when he saw my hurt expression, 'he's just having a hard time and he's taking it out on everyone else. It's what he always does,' Harry shrugged, as if his behaviour was totally expected. 'I'm sure he'll be fine later. Come on, let's get to class.'

Harry had been right about Ron as he had been fine later. Almost back to normal, but I felt like I was on my guard around him, scared that I might say the wrong thing again. Throughout the rest of the day I watched him closely, trying to see if I could work out what had caused his outburst and his anger. It didn't take long to see that something was troubling him. It was almost like he was there and yet he wasn't. At times he would be the regular Ron that I used to know and then he would almost slip away with a glazed expression on his face. In classes he looked utterly lost and the more I watched him the more I noticed how much he was struggling. How could it be that we hadn't noticed that the other one was struggling? How could we not see that we each needed help? I tried to offer him help in the only way that I knew how, by helping him with his class work. I tried subtly to offer him some help with his studying and with his homework which before was something that I always said I would never do. How else would he learn? And yet I was worried for him. Sometimes he would accept my help and other times he would more or less tell me to go away, which I admit hurt more that I would have thought.

The only real positive to have come out of the last few days was that I had managed to avoid seeing Draco. I was so busy spending time with the others, or at my detentions that I was almost never alone and that meant that I didn't have the time to think about what had happened between us. I could almost convince myself that the whole thing was some sick thing that I had imagined. Or at least I would have been able to had I not felt like I was being constantly watched. It was almost like I could sense when he was there. In the great hall, in the corridors and in potions class, I would often feel the weight of his stare only to look up and find that he was looking at something else.

That was why when I was walking back from my detention late one night that I knew he was there. The castle was dark and the corridors were quiet. Every one of my footsteps echoed loudly in the hallways and the candles made the shadows flicker all around me. The castle was eerie and even though it was quiet, it reminded me so much of the terrible battle that had taken place. The atmosphere scared me and I was almost afraid of what was hiding in the shadows. Sometimes I almost asked Harry to come and meet me and walk me back to the common room, but I was too proud to admit that I was afraid of the castle that I had lived in for eight years.

My senses were already in edge as I walked down the corridor, when a voice interrupted the sounds of my footsteps.

'It's funny, I never had you down as a coward,' a voice behind me said. I knew that voice. How could I not? It was the voice that I dreaded hearing and yet even as I heard it, I knew that I'd been craving it. I whipped around scanning along the corridor and into the dark shadows behind the pillars. Even though I couldn't see anyone, I knew I wasn't alone. My heart was hammering in my chest and the hairs on the backs of my arm were prickling. I couldn't see him but every sense in my body told me that he was here.

I continued to scan the dimly lit corridor, waiting for him to appear. For just a brief second I started to think that perhaps the voice that filled my dreams had now formed into full blown hallucinations, when at last I caught a movement out the corner of my eye. Out of the shadows the familiar outline appeared. He stopped a small distance from me, half in shadow and half in the dim orange glow from the torchlight. Half angel and half demon. Half light and half darkness. Even in the darkness, I could see that his eyes were glittering black with anger and for the first time in a long time, I felt a little afraid to be near him.

'Excuse me?' I asked, trying to regain some of my composure by keeping my voice from shaking.

'I said I never figured that you were a coward,' he said, keeping his voice low.

'Oh really? And how exactly am I a coward?' I said folding my arms, hoping that I appeared a lot bolder than I felt.

'I would have thought that was fairly obvious,' he scoffed, mimicking my gesture by folding his arms and leaning against the large stone pillar, throwing more of his features into the torchlight. I couldn't help but stare at the effect. His usually white blonde hair shimmered like gold and the flickering flames from the torches danced in his eyes, 'Since you are very clearly trying to avoid me.'

'Oh please, don't flatter yourself,' I scoffed trying my best not to stare at him.

'Am I wrong?' His eyes challenged me and despite the heat in his glare I found that I couldn't look away. 'Are you telling me that you didn't go to McGonagall and get your potions seat and your detention changed all so that you could avoid me?'

'As a matter of fact you _are_ wrong. It wasn't me that asked to be moved, it was McGonagall's idea,' I said triumphantly. I couldn't help but give a quite spectacular smirk of my own as the arrogant expression on his face slipped, his eyes filling with a degree of doubt.

'Apparently you're a bad influence and I need some space from you so I can focus on my grades.' I said smugly, watching a shadow of doubt appear in his features.

'Fine.' He walked towards me, like a predator rounding on its prey, 'but that doesn't change the fact that you are avoiding me.'

'And why would I do that? Why would I want to avoid _you_?' I had to tilt my head back to look at him as he stopped uncomfortably close. I was struggling to breathe. My chest was rising and falling steadily as the atmosphere around us danced with anticipation.

'You know why,' he said not backing down, staring at me intently. 'After what happened. After we… after _you_ kissed me.'

His eyes dropped to my lips and I found myself swallowing down the huge lump that at appeared in my throat. I licked my lips quickly, determined to rid myself of the memory of his lips on mine all the while trying to convince myself that I wasn't fighting the urge to kiss him again. Mentally I berated myself, pushing all of the feelings down, deep down, inside of me. I would figure them out later, but in that moment I just needed him to leave me alone.

'Yes Draco I kissed you,' I said, trying my best to sound nonchalant as his eyes widened slightly at my admittance. 'I was upset and you were there. It's not a big deal and I am certainly not avoiding you because of it.'

I hadn't even noticed Draco's expression throughout my little rant. If I thought I had stripped him of his arrogance then I was totally wrong, for it had found its way back into each and every one of his features.

'What?' I asked annoyed, after he continued to smirk at me, staying silent.

'Oh nothing, I'm just wondering who you think you're trying to kid with that little speech, because you're certainly not fooling me.'

'Well you can think what you like, but that… kiss meant absolutely nothing.' If I thought I had persuaded him, I was wrong. Hell I wasn't even managing to persuade myself.

'And you wonder why I'm calling you a coward?' he asked, with a look of disgust on his face that I was all too familiar with.

All I could do was to furrow my brows in question.

'You are a coward because you can't admit to yourself your true feelings. You're lying to yourself and you're lying to me.'

'I'm, I'm not, I…'

'You know as well as I do that there is something between us,' he said, cutting me off, 'I don't know what it is, but it's like there's some sort of pull, some sort of attraction between us that I can't explain, but I'm tired of pretending that it doesn't exist. I'm tired of being a coward. Are you?' he challenged.

'I don't know what you mean,' I said weakly, my voice unsteady.

'Stop pretending Hermione,' he said stepping even closer to me, so close I could almost feel the heat radiating off of him. I wanted to step back, but my legs felt like lead, gluing me to the ground, freezing me in place. 'Stop pretending that you can't feel it. Feel this,' he said, pointing between the two of us. 'I know I'm not the only one. I know you feel it too.'

'I… don't,' I struggled to say, taking a small step back, only for him to close the distance again with a small step of his own.

'Yes you do,' he said stepping so close to me that there was barely an inch between us. He leaned in close to me, so close that I could feel his warm breath on my face. 'I hear it in your voice,' he said leaning forward and whispering in my ear, causing my breath to hitch in a loud gasp.

'I see it in the way that you react to me,' he said running his hand slowly down my arm, causing a line of goose bumps to appear. I noticed the hint of a smile that appeared on his lips as he noticed my body's reaction.

'I can see it in your eyes,' he said bringing his face up close to mine, resting his forehead against mine giving me no option but to look up into his steely grey eyes.

'And I can see it in your lips,' he said, swallowing deeply and moving his lips down to touch mine, 'that you want to kiss me.'

This should have been the point where I pulled away, where I pushed him away. Where I set him straight and marched off to the Gryffindor common room, giving him a scathing comment on my way past him about how I couldn't care less about him and he would be the last guy in the world that I would ever dream of kissing.

That's what I should have done. Should. But in the case of head verses heart, it seemed that my head had temporarily left the building leaving my heart in charge, free to do whatever the hell it felt like. Before I could even think of why, my eyes fluttered closed and my head tilted backwards, slowly raising my mouth up to meet his. As if he had been assessing my reaction and finally realised that I wasn't going to push him away and slap him around the head, his arm snaked its way around my back. Feeling emboldened, I brought my hand up to the back of his neck, pulling him down and closing the last remaining space between us. The second our lips connected he deepened the kiss, pressing me even closer to him. His lips were soft and firm, but his kisses were unrelenting. I gently lifted my hand up to his hair, running my fingers through his long blonde hair, wondering how on earth it was so soft. I was dangerously close to losing myself completely when I was brought back to reality by the familiar creaking and grinding of the moving staircases- someone was coming.

Panicking I pulled away from Draco, dragging him into the shadows, hiding behind a pillar. 'Hermione, what are you…'

'Shh,' I said, cutting him off, holding my hand out to stop him. We stood in the darkness, waiting as a two girls walked past, deep in conversation about which boys they liked from their year. As the voices got closer, I felt myself press even closer to Draco desperately trying not to be seen. Standing this close I could feel the steady rise and fall of his chest and his warm breath on my cheek. Turning to face him I realised how close we were standing, my body pressed against his. He could probably hear just how loudly my heart was beating. He began to lift his hand up towards me when the door at the opposite end of the corridor closed and I took a quick step backwards out of his reach.

I saw his hand quickly drop to his side, trying to hide the movement, although he couldn't quite hide the small flash of hurt that appeared in his eyes.

That had been too close. Far too close. What if those girls had seen us? What if they had come just one minute earlier? How on earth would I have explained kissing Draco Malfoy in a corridor?

'I need to go. It's getting late,' I said, unable to meet his eyes.

'Okay,' he said uncertainly, 'well I can walk with you some of the way.'

'No thanks, I'm fine,' I replied hurriedly, already beginning to walk away.

'What about tomorrow? Can we meet?' he asked, looking so hopeful that I almost caved. I had to be strong. I had to walk away.

'I can't, I'm busy,' I said deliberately avoiding looking at him.

'Hermione, what's the matter?' he said, trying to reach and out and touch my shoulder before I once again spun out of his reach. A brief flash of hurt crossed his face as I pulled away from him.

'Please talk to me,' he urged again, when I still didn't say anything. 'What's wrong?'

'This,' I said gesturing between the two of us, 'we can't do this.'

'Why? Why not. Who says we can't do it?'

'Everyone will say it,' I cried, thinking of what people would say if they ever found out. 'You and me. We can't be together. It's just wrong.'

A look of understanding seemed to cross his face along with a dark look that immediately made me shrink back and further away from him, 'because I'm a death eater, right? No matter what I do that's what you'll always think of me.'

'No that's not it at all,' I said quickly, trying to reassure him, 'I know you're not a death eater. It's just that I..'

'You don't trust me,' he hissed back.

'No, I..'

'You don't,' he stated, matter of factly, not a trace of doubt in his voice.

'Can you blame me?' I snapped, finally voicing the truth, 'ever since I've known you, for the last seven years, you have made it your personal mission to make my life a living hell. You think I'm a mudblood and so very far beneath you. You can't blame me for having doubts that all of a sudden you want to… whatever it is you want.'

As I spoke, the anger disappeared from his eyes and even after I had finished speaking he stayed silent, just watching me. I was beginning to think that he wasn't going to answer. He had been silent for so long I was surprised when he finally spoke. 'No I can't blame you. I know it's my fault that you feel that way, but I promise you that I have changed and I don't think that way about you anymore and I promise you that I will prove myself to you. I will make you trust me.'

His voice so strong, so self- assured like he knew it was inevitable that we would be together. His confidence was startling and made me think of the possibilities. Was it possible? Could Draco and I ever stand a chance?

'I don't know Draco. None of this makes any sense.'

'Not everything in the world has to have a reason Hermione.' He took a tentative step forward and when I didn't flinch he closed the rest of the distance in one confident step. Raising one hand he trailed the back of his hand down my cheek, making me shiver at the sensation. 'Just take a chance. Take a chance on me. Please. I promise you I won't let you down. I really like you Hermione.'

'But why?' I managed to utter, my voice barely above a whisper.

'Why do I like you?' he asked, raising his eyebrows in question.

'Yes?' I answered, suddenly feeling very embarrassed and yet I had come this far and I really wanted to know the answer, so I looked him straight in the eye and waited for him to answer.

'Seriously, you want me explain why I like you,' he asked his face a mixture of amusement and annoyance. 'Fine', he said, closing his eyes and clenching his jaw, like he was psyching himself up, then with a quick shake of his head he began, looking me directly in the eye the entire time, 'I like how you stand up to me. You're not afraid to tell me exactly what you think of me. Nobody else had ever done that. Not one person. I like how brave you are and how you'll tackle any situation head on. I love how passionate you are and how you will stand up for what's right no matter what. I love the look that you get when you're reading, like you are somewhere completely different to the rest of us. Like you've blocked everything else out. You just look so happy. I love the sound of your laugh and how you crinkle your nose when you smile. And I love how you make me feel. You make me feel like it's possible to change, to be a better person. You make me feel like I can be anyone I want to be. Is that okay? Is that enough?' he said after a short pause, suddenly looking a little embarrassed.

Despite myself I could feel my eyes watering and I was finding it incredibly difficult to breathe. No one had ever spoken to me like that before. It's the way a girl always dreams that a man will speak to her. The way that I had always dreamed when I had read countless books and romance stories. Granted in all my dreams I had never imagined that it would be Draco Malfoy who would be speaking those words to me and yet in that moment I couldn't imagine anyone else in his place. And just like the way I had always dreamed, I pushed myself up onto my tiptoes, wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

'Is that a yes?' he asked, leaning back to look into my eyes again, 'does that mean we can give this a try?'

'What do you think?' I said, reaching up behind his neck and pulling him closer to me again. 'Now shut up and kiss me.'

'That I can do.'

* * *

 **A/N- thanks to everyone who read the last chapter and an even bigger thank you to those you favourited, followed or reviewed. I honestly get so nervous when I see I've got a review, but it's so lovely to hear all of your kind and amazing comments. Hopefully you like what you've read, so please liven up my day a little bit (Day 14 of lockdown and I am beyond bored) and leave me a review.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19- Friends

The following morning, I walked into the great hall with Ron, Ginny and Harry and my eyes immediately found him, easily recognisable by his shining white blonde hair. As if he sensed me, he lifted his eyes to meet mine and almost immediately his face lit up with a slow and genuine smile that just about took my breath away. He mouthed the word 'hi', to me and I couldn't help but smile back at him. I desperately wanted to be alone with him, but all it took was Ron nudging me, waiting for an answer to a question that I hadn't even heard, for me to be bumped back to reality.

All throughout breakfast my eyes kept involuntarily flicking over to him and each time that I did, I found his eyes firmly fixed on me, his smile becoming more and more of a smirk each time he caught me sneaking a peak over at him. I found that even though it was December and incredibly cold outside, I was feeling a strange heat begin to creep over me and I was pretty sure that I was blushing. I realised that I was finding it increasingly hard to keep track of what was going on around me. I was barely listening to what the others were saying, although I don't think that they really even noticed that I wasn't paying attention. From what I could gather they were busy talking Quidditch strategy – the next match against Ravenclaw would take place some time after the Christmas holidays and so Harry had upped the team's practices to give them as much preparation before the holidays as they could. I was pretty sure that they wouldn't be asking me for my opinion on anything Quidditch, so I was free to stare openly for a little while longer.

The fleeting glances between the two of us continued all throughout the day and the more that I saw of him, the more I had the intense feeling that I wanted to kiss him again. For the rest of the day I could feel whenever he was nearby, the heat of his stare making me very aware that I was being watched. My stomach flipped a little more each time that I saw him and when he brushed past me in the corridor, he very deliberately pushed his arm out slightly causing his fingers to gently brush against my hand making my whole body tense and goosebumps immediately appear all over my arm. He was driving me crazy and from the satisfied glint in his eyes, he knew it.

It was however in our potions class, which was the last class of the day, when he decided to strike. Potions classes were held in the dungeon and today it was absolutely freezing so we were all extremely grateful for the fact that the fires were lit which meant that today we would be making a potion. I tried my best to listen to Professor Haven when she was giving the instructions; I was determined that I was going to make a good potion today. We were learning how to make a cure for a cold, which would be useful since half of the castle had a bright red and runny nose caused by the freezing winds that were blowing about the highland mountains. However I couldn't help but sneak glances over to my old table, now Draco's table, every so often. He was concentrating on chopping his mandrake roots, his brow furrowed in concentration, as his long, elegant fingers checked that each of his roots were perfectly even in size. I spent so long watching what Draco was doing that I wasn't paying attention to what I was supposed to doing. It was only when Professor Haven told us that we had thirty minutes left that I panicked and realised that I really had to start concentrating or I was never going to get my own potion finished and I had a reputation to maintain. However when I looked at the stock pile that Terry and I were to share I realised that there was no Wormwood left.

'Did you use all of the Wormwood?' I asked Terry, trying not to sound too snappy.

'Dunno,' he answered bluntly, not even bothering to take his eyes off of his cauldron.

'Well there isn't any here and there should have been enough for both of us,' I said, my voice rising with irritation.

'Well then I guess I must have,' Terry said with a shrug.

'And you wouldn't have thought to maybe get some more since you used the whole supply?'

'Well you know what they say, if you're slow, you're last,' he said, giving me an almost Draco worthy smirk.

'Well maybe if you had managed to not to screw up yours in the first place, then you wouldn't have had to steal mine,' I said through gritted teeth. 'But you know what Terry, don't worry about it, you clearly need it more than I do,' I said scathingly, before turning around and walking to the supply cupboard, totally enjoying the complete look of fury on Terry's face.

My anger had faded by the time that I found the jar that contained the Wormwood when I felt a presence in the cupboard behind me. I whipped around and nearly dropped what I was holding when I saw that Draco was leaning against the door frame watching me.

'Hi,' I said, rather breathlessly, my heart pumping wildly in my chest not only from the fright, but from Draco's proximity to me in the small enclosed space.

'Hey,' he said simply, giving me a trademark Malfoy smirk. Terry Boot had nothing on him.

After a moment of awkward silence I finally spoke, 'Did you, um, need some of the Wormwood?' I asked.

He looked down at the jar in my hand before bringing his gaze back to my face. 'No.'

He continued to look at me a strange look in his eye, as if he were waiting for the answer to a question that he hadn't even asked. Completely bemused and because he was blocking the door, I had no choice but stay where I was.

'Um, so is there a reason that you came to the potions cupboard?' I asked, 'or are you just here to admire the view,' I asked, trying to break the tension.

'Something like that,' he said, his eyes flicking down over my body before returning to my face, which of course caused me to blush furiously.

'So you don't hate me then?' he asked suddenly.

'What?' I said surprised at the turn in the conversation, 'Why would you think that I hate you?'

'I just thought that maybe, you might regret what happened last night, between us. And I've been wanting to speak to you all day and there just wasn't a moment when you've been alone. I saw you come in here and I just had to speak to you. I had to know.'

'Draco, I really think that we should get back to class. We can talk later,' I said, trying to get past him at the door. I really didn't want to be having a discussion about the two of us in the middle of potions class where anyone could hear.

'No please,' he said, stepping further inside and closing the door to the cupboard behind him. 'Hermione I am going crazy here. You kissed me back last night, but you never really told me what you wanted. Was it just a kiss?' he asked sounding nervous, 'or is there a chance that you might want something more. With me.'

'Draco, I really need to get back to class,' I said firmly, avoiding his gaze, 'we both do.'

'Meet me tonight,' he blurted out suddenly, pressing himself against the door so that I had no way of leaving.

'Draco,' I said warningly, almost pleadingly.

'Hermione, please.' He leaned in close, trapping me with his stare, his grey eyes meeting my brown ones. When he spoke his voice was low and insistent. 'Just meet me tonight. Please. We can talk.'

'Why?' I answered, my voice catching.

'So you can get to know me better,' he smirked.

'I don't know Draco, I don't know if I'll be able to get away from the others,' I lied, knowing that I could easily get away if I wanted to. The others would easily believe that I had gone to library again. What's more Draco knew it too.

'Well you should know that I am not moving from this door until you agree,' he said, widening his stance to completely block the door and raising one perfectly arched eyebrow in challenge.

I met his gaze in challenge for a full stubborn minute before I relented. 'Fine,' I agreed reluctantly sensing that this was one battle I would not win, was a battle I didn't really want to win. 'Not that you're leaving me much choice.'

'Excellent,' he said, ignoring the pointed look that I was giving him. 'Shall we say the kitchens again. About eight?'

'Sure,' I agreed, unable to stop the slow smile that was threatening to appear. 'So… can you actually let me past, I said walking forward to get past him and out of the door. However, he didn't budge. He stood firm in front of the door despite the fact that I was standing so close that I could feel the heat radiating from him. I looked up in question, to find him staring at me intently. The second that my eyes met his, he swooped down and caught my lips in the briefest of kisses. As soon as my eyes closed, he pulled away and turned and walked out of the door, leaving me standing completely breathless, totally stunned and definitely wanting more.

The rest of potions class definitely wasn't easy. No one seemed to have noticed the fact that I had been in the store cupboard for at least five minutes and emerged completely flushed, but I was more preoccupied by the startling revelation that not only did I actually more than _like_ Draco Malfoy, but I was fairly certain that he more than liked me too. Whatever doubts I may have had about him and his motivations, he was either a really good actor or he was being genuine. For the next twenty minutes I moved around on auto pilot, my head denying everything that my heart was trying to tell it. I didn't even care that my potion was definitely just average. I didn't care that Terry Boot had most definitely made a better potion than me. I didn't even care that he was continuing to gloat about the fact that he'd beaten me. All I cared about was that I was going to be with Draco tonight and we would be completely alone.

That night at dinner, I found that I barely ate a thing. My stomach was too busy performing an entire gymnastics routine full of twists and tumbles for me to even think about eating. Every part of me tingled with nervous energy resulting in my foot was tapping up and down underneath the table, much to Ginny's annoyance. The others were still wrapped up in Quidditch strategy but even they noticed that I hadn't eaten anything. I kept on glancing at my watch seeing how long it was before I would have to leave. Seeing how long I had left to come to my senses.

'Why do you keep looking at your watch,' Ginny asked with a raised eyebrow. 'Have you got a hot date or something?' she joked. My heart literally stopped beating.

Ha, yeah right,' I answered weakly, 'I'm just looking at the time.' I gave her a small smile, trying to look innocent, but quickly avoided her eyes.

'Uh, huh,' she said sceptically, 'And you've barely touched your dinner,' she added as if this was further proof that something wasn't right.

'I'm just not hungry,' I answered as we all stood up from our places at the table.

'Right,' she said with a distinct air of suspicion in her voice. She stared at me for a long moment, before deciding to drop it. 'Well Harry and I are going to take a walk if that's ok,' Ginny said, while Harry hovered awkwardly behind her, desperately trying not to look at Ron.

'Sure, see you later,' I said giving them a wave as they all but ran out of the great hall hand in hand. Okay. I turned to Ron. Two down, one to go.

'Right, what are we going to do then?' Ron said awkwardly.

'Em, well I was actually going to catch up on some homework.'

'Cool, well you can help me with Transfiguration,' he said, stepping in to walk beside me, 'I don't understand it at all.'

'Actually I was going to do Arithmancy tonight,' I lied, picking one of the subjects that Ron didn't take.

'Okay, well maybe we can go to the library together.'

By this point I was getting pretty desperate. And frustrated. If four months ago Ron had wanted to spend the evening alone with me I would have jumped at the chance but now all I wanted was for him to go away.

'Oh, you know what, I actually need to go and ask Professor Vector something about the assignment she gave us and then my book is back in the dorms, so you can go to the library if you want, but I'll probably be a while.'

'I could come with you if you like?' he asked hopefully.

'No, thanks. I'll see you later,' I said shutting him down as quickly as I could. Whatever guilt I may have felt soon passed when I looked at my watch and realised that I had less than ten minutes to get to the kitchens.

I was nearly ten minutes late by the time I reached the kitchens and I guessed that he would already be inside. I tried to steady my breathing from having to run most of the way here and checked that my hair was still reasonably flat. It was of course, George's hair serum really was a miracle cure. When I was sure I looked decent, I turned to face the picture on the wall and reached out my hand to tickle the pear. My hand paused, suspended in mid-air as I was paralysed by one final flash of doubt. Once I stepped inside that room there would be no going back. I could easily turn around now and go back to the way my life had been before. Lonely and miserable. Or I could be the brave Gryffindor and take a chance on something that could make me happy.

When I walked into the room, Draco was pacing back and forth, a deep frown etched onto his features. As if sensing that he was no longer alone, he suddenly stopped and whipped around to face me, standing in the doorway. The kitchen was quiet. I had thought that the house elves would still be busy clearing up after dinner but there were only a couple still pottering about wiping down tables and putting some things away. I stayed standing in the doorway, rooted to the spot, unable to commit to that final step.

'I wasn't sure that you were going to show,' he said, giving me a nervous smile.

'I said I would be here,' I replied quickly, instantly wincing at how snappy I sounded.

After that there was an awkward silence. I waited for him to say something but he remained silent, just staring at me. I didn't even know what this was, all I knew was that whatever it was, he had invited me here and I was waiting for him to take the first step.

The silence went on until it had become past the point of awkwardness and into the realm of unbearable. I had just about made up my mind to cut my losses and leave when to my relief, he finally spoke.

'Are you hungry?' he asked.

I wasn't. I was too nervous to be hungry, but looking at his hopeful face I nodded warily at him, but stayed exactly where I was.

'You know I don't know about you but I prefer to sit at the table to eat, but you know, standing in the doorway, I guess that works too.'

Feeling incredibly stupid, I finally moved from the doorway and actually entered the room, making my way to the table in the centre. Draco watched me the whole way with a definite look of amusement in his eyes.

When I finally reached the table, he held out a chair for me to sit on and it became my turn to smile at him.

'Wow, what a gentleman,' I said, mocking him slightly. He just shrugged his shoulders, but couldn't keep the grin off of his face as he moved around to the other side of the table and sat opposite me.

'Are you sure it's ok for us to be here. They look a little busy.' I looked around eying the few visible house elves were scurrying about with pots and plates from tonight's dinner.

'Are you kidding,' he laughed. 'They love to help.' He must have seen the frown that crossed my face because then he added, 'Don't worry Granger, I did ask them and they're honestly happy to meet our every need.' I gave him a small shrug to let him know that it was ok, although I was actually surprised that he _had_ bothered to ask them.

'So you must be hungry. You didn't eat much at dinner,' he said, leaning casually back in his chair with a definite glint in his eye.

'And how on earth would you know that I didn't each much for dinner?' I had of course seen him at dinner. It was becoming a part of my routine to walk into the great hall and scan around to check if he was there. So of course I had seen him at dinner, talking to Blaise Zabini, but he hadn't seemed to notice me.

'It's a gift. I know everything,' he said, his voice laced with fake arrogance.

'Or you were just being a stalker and couldn't keep your eyes off of me,' I teased back, batting my eyelashes at him, before bursting out laughing.

He looked me square in the eyes for a moment, before grinning and sliding his eyes to side. 'And why couldn't you eat your dinner I wonder,' he said returning his gaze to mine, 'Was it because you were just too nervous because you knew you would be seeing me later,' he said, smirking at the blush that was appearing on my cheeks, giving him all the answers he needed.

'So what are we having to eat then? Since you deprived me of my dinner,' I asked him trying to change the subject and avoid the eyes that kept boring into mine.

'How about dessert? Apple pie?'

'Apple pie are you serious?' I asked in mock horror.

'What?' he asked with a confused laugh.

'Apple pie? How could anyone choose apple pie for dessert when chocolate is an option?' I tutted and gave a loud, disappointed sigh. 'And here was me thinking that we were getting along.'

'Hey, if you are dissing apple pie, then you and I are going to have a serious falling out.'

I was smiling at him when an elf called Binky came and asked us what we both wanted, Draco asking for a cold apple pie with cream and me asking for a hot chocolate fudge cake with ice cream. I waited until the elf had left the table before I turned back to Draco.

'And to think that I actually like someone who's a fan of cold deserts and apple pie no less. Such poor tastes.'

I watched as the smile slid off of his face as a strange look appeared in his eye. .

'What? What is it?' I asked, wondering what had caused the sudden change.

'You _like_ me?' he said, his voice quiet, as a small smile tugged at the edges of his lips.

I opened my mouth to answer him and then closed it again quickly. I hadn't even realised what I had said, but thinking about it I realised that it was true. Strangely enough he was the person in the day that I most looked forward to seeing and he was the only person who I had actually told things to. Things the others still didn't know. And although I would never admit it to him, he was the person that appeared in my dreams; he was the person that I wanted to kiss. Looking at his face I wasn't sure which answer he actually wanted to hear, but I decided to go with the honest answer.

'Of course I like you Draco. We're… friends aren't we?' I said, really wishing that I could find a better word than friends to describe us. It didn't seem enough. He was definitely more than a friend to me.

'Friends,' he repeated, his lips falling back into a hard straight line. I nodded in agreement, wishing that I could say more. Draco looked back at me with what something akin to disappointment in his eyes, before he looked away from me again and stared at the wall. He stayed silent for a while and I watched as the muscles in his jaw worked furiously and he repeatedly clenched and unclenched his fist. I sat in silence wondering what I had said that was wrong.

'Hermione I don't just want to be friends with you,' he said eventually, meeting my gaze for the briefest second before it flicked away again, 'I want to be more than that.'

'I don't know what you mean,' I said warily, although secretly I hoped that I did know what he meant. I just didn't want to be the one to say it first.

Draco let out a groan of exasperation. 'Damn it Hermione, you know exactly what I mean. I like you. I want to spend time with you. I want to be with you.'

'What like boyfriend and girlfriend?' I asked jokingly. Nerves were really getting the better of me.

'If you want to put a label on it, then yes,' he said simply and with such honesty that it startled me.

I had been wrong before when I was debating whether or not to come into the kitchen and meet Draco. _This_ was the point of no return. This was the moment where I would make the decision that would change everything. Should I listen to my head, or listen to my heart.

A million different thoughts entered into my head. A million different scenarios where I played over what the outcome of us together would be. But in the end I could never know how it would end up. No amount of logic or rationalising would help me to solve the problem. I had to decide whether or not to take a chance. I looked up into his eyes and with what I saw there, all of my doubts disappeared. Even if I wasn't sure, Draco's eyes held absolutely no trace of doubt. Knowing that there was no going back, I took a deep breath. 'Okay then,' I answered, sounding more sure than I felt.

'Really,' he whispered, looking stunned in a happy sort of way. 'We're really going to do this? You and me. We're going to give this a go?

'Yeah, I mean, if you want to.'

'Seriously? Of course I do,' he said leaning forward in his seat and closing the distance between us.

'Okay then,' I said smiling at him, as my heart quite literally hammered inside of my chest both with fear at what I'd just said and with the thrill of it. Just at that moment Binky reappeared with our desserts, forcing us to break eye contact. When she finally moved away I nervously met his eyes before tucking into my dessert. As the first spoonful of warm, delicious chocolate passed my lips I let out an involuntary moan of approval, which made Draco chuckle from the other side of the table.

I finished my dessert first. I guess I had been hungrier than I had realised. Once I placed my spoon back down on my plate, I couldn't help but watch Draco as he was eating. Noticing how relaxed he seemed. There was almost a small smile at the edge of his mouth and for nearly the first time in eight years I couldn't help but think that he looked almost happy. He looked different this way. The contrast to his usual features was startling and I wished that everyone could get to see this Draco. Could get the chance to know him. But thinking of Harry and Ron I knew that it would never happen. They would never even give him the chance to show them that he had changed. And they certainly wouldn't like me with him.

I had taken a chance on choosing to be with Draco but I wasn't sure I was willing to take that chance with Ron and Harry. Not yet anyway. I didn't want them to turn their backs on me. I didn't want to be alone.

'Erm, Draco, about this, about us,' I said gesturing between the two of us,' Can I ask you something?'

'Sure,' he answered, eyeing me warily. He dropped his spoon onto his plate with a clatter and a house elf immediately came to remove it. I waited until they had left before I spoke.

'Can we just keep this between us, for now? I mean just for a little while.'

Draco's eyes immediately hardened and he crossed his arms across his chest.

'I just don't think that people will understand,' I said trying to justify myself, trying to make him understand, 'and they'll be judging us and interfering and I just want it to be us for a little while before everyone else comes in and ruin things.'

'Hermione I don't give a damn what people think. I want to be with you and if you want to be with me, then that's all that should matter,' he challenged, fire sparking in his eyes.

'Then why can't we be together?' I said desperately, 'Why can't we just spend some time together and see what happens, instead of complicating things with other people?'

'Hermione, I…' he began before I cut him off.

'Please,' I pleaded softly. 'Please.'

I could tell that he was thinking about it as he sighed deeply, closing his eyes as his jaw clenched furiously, before he opened them and reluctantly said, 'Fine. We'll do it your way. For now.'

I didn't miss the warning in his words, but I had bought myself some time at least. Why risk rocking the boat if you weren't sure that it was the right boat for you in the first place? At least I could find out for sure if there was anything between us before having to face Harry and Ron's wrath.

'Thank you,' I sighed in relief. Draco nodded shortly but I could see that he disagreed with me. Thinking that we were better to take things slowly I decided to call it a night. 'I should go,' I say reluctantly, 'it's getting late.'

'Fine,' he said deliberately not looking at me as I walked to the door. I was about to leave, but I didn't want to leave things awkwardly, so I turned around and said, 'Draco, please don't be mad at me. It's only for a little while I promise.'

'I'm not mad,' he answered, lifting his head to look me straight in the eye, 'I'm just… disappointed.'

Somehow that hurt me even more.

* * *

 **A/N- Thank you to the people who reviews the last chapter. It honestly means a lot because the more that you review, the more often I'll be motivated to update. Anyway, this is posted a little earlier than planned. I hope you are all enjoying Easter weekend, whatever you're doing and staying safe wherever in the world you are. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and as usual if you're enjoying it then please favourite, follow or review. Please don't underestimate just how much it means.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20- Dates

Exactly twelve days before Christmas the castle was filled with its customary twenty feet high Christmas trees and it created a sense of excitement in the air. There hadn't been any snow yet, which wasn't unusual. The snow usually came to the Highland mountains at the end of January or February, sometimes even as late as March or April. Yet in its place, there was a bitter, cutting wind that blew through nearly every corridor in the draughty castle. Many of the first years were walking around with bright red noses and Madame Pomfrey had been inundated with many of them complaining of colds. The potion that we had made in potions class was definitely being put to good use. Those of us who had been at the castle longer knew all the tricks of the trade of avoiding such colds and many people were seen performing spells here and there to keep themselves continually warm and dry. Yet none of that seemed to dampen the Christmas spirit. The sound of constant laughter and excitement filled the air. It was almost infectious. Almost.

Everyone was busy talking about their plans for the Christmas holidays. Usually I would do whatever Harry and Ron were doing. Whether at the castle or at the Weasley's we had always spent the holidays together. This year was different. At the beginning of December Ginny had started dropping subtle hints about having a quiet Christmas and Christmas being a time for family. It wasn't long before I realised what she was saying. The Weasley's wanted to be alone this Christmas, just family, no one else. Even Harry, who Mrs Weasley looked on as a son had decided that this year he would let them be alone. He had been invited to stay with Andromeda and Teddy and after a lot of thought he had decided to accept.

That just left me to decide what to do, although in truth I didn't really have very many options. My parents had already told me that they would be going to Australia but I could still go home or I could stay at the castle. Either way I would be spending Christmas alone. Harry had said that I was more than welcome to stay at Andromeda's but I knew he was only being polite in asking. He didn't actually expect me to accept. Besides everyone else had just assumed that I would be going to home. That I would be spending Christmas with my family. I didn't correct them. I didn't want to tell them that at the moment I had no family and I didn't want to intrude on theirs. Whenever they brought up the topic of Christmas I smiled politely back at them and tried to pretend that I was just as excited as they were for a break, but the closer we came to the actual holidays, the harder it became. On more than one occasion I had to excuse myself from the table and go to the girl's toilets just so they couldn't see the tears that were stinging my eyes.

However Christmas wasn't the only reason that I was feeling low. It had been over a week since I had been with Draco in the kitchen and we had barely spoken since. I would occasionally meet his eye in the corridor or in class but all he would do was give me a quick smile that disappeared almost as soon as it had appeared, leaving me to wonder if I had imagined if it was even there in the first place. Every moment that I had spent with Draco seemed to be more and more surreal. When I was with him, I believed every word that he said to me and yet as soon as we were apart, all those niggling doubts started coming back into my mind. Doubts that were ever increasing due to the fact that I hadn't spoken to him in such a long time. We had agreed to try and make a go of things and then he became the invisible man.

Not that I was exactly rushing over to him. I mean I did have an excuse. I still had my detentions twice a week, but then so did he, butI had all my homework and assignments to complete and they were being piled on with more and more being added every day. Plus I was still trying to help Ron as much as he would actually let me. And besides Draco hadn't exactly made an effort to speak to me either. Maybe he had changed his mind about being with me. Maybe he had seen sense. After the awkward way that we had ended things, I couldn't blame him if he had.

It was the week before Christmas and my second last ever detention so I should have been feeling more cheerful than I actually was. I had just left the Headmistresses office and I was walking slowly back to the common room, enjoying the quiet, gloomy shadows of the corridors -they suited my mood, when I suddenly came to a halt at the sight at the end of the corridor. Draco was leaning casually against a pillar, his arms folded in front of him. He had the top buttons of his shirt undone and his tie was loosened casually. It was so unlike the prim and proper Draco that I was used to that I couldn't help but stare. A hot flush came over me as I surreptitiously studied him. He really was very good looking.

It took him a moment for him to realise that I was there and he did, he turned and stared at me directly, looking up at me from behind the messed up tendrils of hair that had fallen in front of his eyes. As the seconds ticked by and he still didn't speak, butterflies took over my stomach. I was filled with the sudden overwhelming longing for him to walk up and kiss me. A realisation that had by cheeks go from pink blush, to red hot fire.

He watched me warily and something that he saw in my face made him furrow his brow slightly. Uncrossing his arms, he pushed himself forward off the pillar.

'How was your detention?' he asked lightly, although his voice sounded deafening in the silence of the corridor.

'Fine,' I said simply, not trusting myself to say anymore. I didn't move towards him. I stayed at one end of the corridor with him standing at the other. As much as I wanted to go to him, fear was still holding me back.

'Okay.' he said slowly, looking at me thoughtfully, clearly unsure what he was to say next.

'What are you doing here?' I finally asked.

'Well as cheesy as this is going to sound,' he said on a wry smile, 'I wanted to see you and so I wanted to know if you would like me to walk you back to your common room?'

My eyebrows shot up in surprise. He did still wanted to see me. I hadn't scared him off after all.

'Wow, what a gentleman,' I said softly, a note of teasing in my voice.

'Hmm, but you see I do have an ulterior motive,' he said walking slowly towards me. Swaggering toward me, might have been a better description.

'Oh and what would that be?' I asked raising my eyebrow in question.

'Well actually I have two ulterior motives. The first is this,' he said stopping in front of me and swooping down to give me the briefest of kisses, his lips barely touching mine. 'And the second is that I would like to ask you out on a date.'

'Excuse me.' My brain was still spinning with the feel of his lips on mine and I was sure that I had misheard him.

'You heard me the first time,' he said warningly, 'don't make me say it again.'

I bite back the smile that formed at his uncomfortableness. Even in the dim light of the corridor, I could still see the slight tinge of pink had appeared on his pale cheeks.

'I thought you didn't want to see me?' I asked him, unable to keep the slight note of hurt out of my voice.

'What made you think that?' he asked baffled.

'You haven't spoken to me all week,' I answered in a small voice, avoiding his eyes.

He ran his fingers through his already messed up hair which I was beginning to realise he did when he was frustrated. 'Hermione that was your decision,' he said pointing at me, 'you said that you didn't want everyone to know about us and you wanted to keep it quiet.'

I simply pouted in reply, knowing that he was right but not wanting to admit it.

'With that in mind I could hardly come up to the Gryffindor table at breakfast and ask you how you slept, or hold your hand in the corridor, or send you hearts and flowers or recite poetry to you as we…'

'Okay I get it,' I interrupted wanting to be annoyed at him and yet wanting to laugh at the same time. I would really have loved to see Harry and Ron's faces if Draco Malfoy had appeared one morning with a bouquet of red roses reciting poetry to me. 'I know what I said I wanted and I know it was my decision, but I just didn't think that you would ignore me.'

'Like I said, I haven't really had the opportunity to speak to you. I've been just as busy as you have. Anyway I'm here now and you never answered my question. Date?' he said raising his eyebrows suggestively.

I huffed in annoyance at his perfect logic. 'Just what would this date entail?'

'Well obviously nothing public,' he said giving me a pointed look that had me rolling my eyes in response. 'So I was thinking that since Saturday is the day of the Hogsmeade trip, the castle will be quiet and as we have our last detention that morning, we could use it as an excuse to celebrate. The room of requirement would give us some privacy.'

'That sounds perfect,' I said sincerely.

'Do you know how to get to the room of requirement?' he asked quite seriously.

'Puh- lease,' I said rolling me eyes. I mean come on, how many times had I been inside there.

'Oh yeah I forgot, you were a rebel who knows all of the castle's secrets,' he teased.

'Well I wouldn't say I know all of them,' I answered coyly, 'but I definitely know more than you do.'

'Okay then Miss Know It All,' he said grabbing my hand so that I was walking beside him, 'you'll just have to start sharing.'

Over the next few days, I actually found myself smiling, knowing that I had something to look forward to. When Saturday came, I was so excited that even the others noticed but I managed to convince them that I was just happy that my detentions were finally coming to an end. Mid- morning, the others set off for Hogsmeade whilst I set off to the Headmistresses office for the final time. The work was fairly tedious but even that couldn't kill my excitement. Professor McGonagall wanted me to write and address her Christmas cards for all of the other wizarding schools. I was sure that most of my handwriting wasn't even legible because my hand was shaking so much with nervous anticipation.

Professor McGonagall gave me the expected 'I hope I'd learned my lesson' speech although I think with the Christmas spirit she cut it a little shorter than usual. I nodded throughout and did my best to look contrite all the time wishing she would hurry up so I could go and meet Draco.

When I finally left her office, I made my way through the maze of empty corridors, walking a little quicker than usual. Most people were at Hogsmeade buying their last minute Christmas presents- all of mine had been bought from catalogues this year, and the few people that remained were sensibly in their common rooms, keeping out of the cold and draughty corridors.

When I finally reached the room of requirement, I realised that once again I was late and Draco was already inside. At least I hoped it was Draco and I wasn't about to wander in on a stranger. Again I paused briefly before I went into the room. I checked over the outfit that I was wearing. I had put extra thought into what I was going to wear today. Although with the castle being freezing, I didn't have many options. Warm clothing wasn't exactly flattering. In the end I had picked out a pair of jeans with warm boots and a red woolly jumper. Muggle clothes.

When I finally entered the room of requirement I breathed a small sigh of relief when I saw that it was indeed Draco who was inside. I stepped inside the room and a slow smile spread across my lips. The room of requirement apparently had provided us with what we needed for the perfect first date. Nervously I scanned around the room taking in the single couch in front of the cosy fire. The only lights in the room were coming from the fire and a few candles that were scattered around the room. The whole thing seemed very intimate and romantic and as much as I loved the whole thing, I couldn't help the twinge of apprehension at the intimacy.

The only comforting thing was that I was fairly sure that Draco was feeling the same way. Once again it looked as if he had pacing the room before I had entered and he gave me a slow smile that made my heart skip a beat when he saw me walk into the room.

'Hey, how was your detention?' I asked him, wandering over to sit on the couch, leaning forward slightly to warm myself on the fire.

'Ugh, total waste of time. Clean all of the potions cauldrons by hand. I mean what do these people think we have magic for?'

I giggled slightly at his look of his outrage, which brought his glare sliding over to me. I had to bite my lip to keep the smile from my face.

'And what were you doing?' he asked, coming to sit down beside me, although staying at the opposite end of the couch.

'Writing Professor McGonagall's Christmas cards,' I admitted with a sheepish grin.

'Of course you were. Of course you'd get the easy job. You are the favourite you know. You can do no wrong,' he said trying to keep his voice light, although I could sense the bitterness that lay underneath.

'If that were true, I wouldn't have gotten detention in the first place would I?' I pointed out.

'Yeah, but you bloody well deserved one.'

'I know,' I conceded, putting my hands up in agreement laughing as I did. We lapsed into silence and I thought about all the things that had changed since that day. Back then I had been in such a bad place. I had acted so irrationally in a way that I now felt completely ashamed of. Something which I realised I had never actually said to Draco. 'Draco I am sorry you know. I'm sorry that we ended up in this situation. I'm sorry for what I did. I know it was my fault. I was having a shockingly bad day and you got the full force of all the anger that I'd been trying to hold in.'

'Well I'm not sorry,' he said, meeting my questioning gaze directly. 'I'm not sorry because if you hadn't cursed me and given me bat wings, then I wouldn't have been able to spend all of that time with you and we wouldn't be here now.' His eyes slid to mine, a slow grin reappearing on his lips. 'You do however owe me for the cauldrons though. Malfoy's do not clean. '

I couldn't help the half scoff, half laugh that escaped my lips at his admission. He may have been a spoiled brat but at least he was an honest, spoiled brat. 'Deal,' I agreed, 'I'll buy you a brilliant Christmas present to make up for it.'

His eyes twinkled with amusement. 'It's a deal. Are you hungry?' he asked, catching me off guard at the sudden change of subject.

I nodded suddenly realising just how hungry I actually was.

'Okay, good, because I brought some food.' He reached behind him and pulling out a picnic basket. 'I went to the kitchens before I came here and got some supplies.'

'Those house elves are going to hate me for showing you that place.'

'How many times Hermione,' he said with a spectacular roll of the eyes, 'they are happy to help. Oh and Binky says hi by the way.'

I sat watching, in increasing bemusement as he pulled an endless supply of food out from the basket. He had sandwiches, cakes, biscuits, crisps, sausage rolls, crackers, pate, and all sorts of other delicious treats. He had enough food to feed at least ten people. Finally he pulled out some bottles of butterbeer.

'I thought we should make this a proper celebration,' he said as he poured the butterbeer into two glasses and passed me one. 'Here's to freedom.' He raised his glass in toast and I gently clinked my glass against his, taking a sip of the frothy drink, enjoying as the sweet liquid slid down my throat and warmed my insides. He settled back against the couch, resting his head against the comfy cushions.

'So, do you do this often?' He glances over at me, giving me a questioning look. 'All of this.' I hold my glass and gesture around the room. 'Do you do this for all of your first dates?' My tone was light, teasing, merely inquiring. Inside I was anything but.

'Oh yeah,' he answered completely dead pan. 'Every single one. There were at least three a week for a while there. It was hard juggling it all what with the war and being a death eater and all. I don't know how I found the time.'

His tone was serious, but the amused glint in his eye told me he was joking. Even still, I couldn't help the expression that settled on my face I sat up straight, leaning slightly away from him.

'Oh come on, he said, mimicking my action and sitting up, 'you know I'm joking.'

I did know it, but it didn't stop me from giving him a reproachful look.

He simply huffed. 'You are the only girl I have ever brought here. First date or otherwise. And while we're at it, I've never actually had a first date before.'

'Really?' Surprise fills my tone.

'Really.'

I leaned back in the couch and edged ever so slightly closer to him, my edginess melting away, as a warm feeling spreads through me at his answer. 'Right, well you said that I was to come today so that I could get to know you better.' I leaned forward to take a pumpkin pasty. 'What did you have in mind?'

He ponders my question for a moment, as he stuffs a sandwich into his mouth. 'How about we ask each other questions? And please can we steer clear of the serious stuff.'

'Deal,' I agreed, more than happy to follow that stipulation. Bringing my legs up onto the couch, I crossed them in front of me and turned to face him. 'I'll go first. What's your favourite book?'

'Oh, no!' he groaned, a pained look appearing on his face, 'I should have known you would ask me that first.'

'What? What's the problem?' I said genuinely confused. It was a fairly easy question as far I was concerned.

'Okay,' he said sitting up and turning around to face me, looking as if he was preparing to give some really bad news. 'Please don't judge me.' He took a large intake of breath before quickly saying, 'I don't have a favourite book,' as if saying it quickly would lessen the impact.

He paused to judge my reaction and I couldn't help but let out an involuntary gasp as my eyes widened and my jaw dropped.

'No way! How can you not have a favourite book? I mean, how?' I asked genuinely shocked.

'I guess I just don't read,' he shrugged, laughing at my expression. 'Never really had the time. It's only school books and Quidditch stuff that I've read.'

'No way,' I said in genuine shock. 'Hmm well this might be a deal breaker.'

'Right so dare I even ask what your favourite book is?'

'Beauty and the Beast,' I said without hesitation.

'Never heard of it,' he said shrugging, 'what's it about?'

'Well it's a muggle book so I'm not surprised that you haven't heard of it. It's about a prince who is really cruel and selfish. He gets cursed for his actions and is turned into a beast. He's given a magical rose with the stipulation that he has to find someone to love him, truly love him in his beast form before the last petal falls or he will forever be cursed to remain as a beast. Then this guy comes and takes a rose from the beasts garden for his daughter and the beast catches him and imprisons him and tells him to bring his daughter to the castle in his place or he'll keep him there forever.' I stop suddenly realising that I have been talking non- stop and when I look up I see him watching me intently.

'I know it's silly and technically it's a children's story but it's always been one of my favourites,' I said, trying to justify my choice. I knew he would think that it was just a stupid muggle story about magic but he surprised me by asking, 'So how does it end?'

I look at him sceptically, wondering if he is just humouring me, or if he was actually interested, but he seemed to be genuinely interested in what I was saying, so I kept going.

'Well the girl goes to the castle and she hates the beast at the start, but over time they get to know each other and they become friends. He falls in love with her and asks her to marry him, but she keeps saying no. Then her dad gets sick and because the beast loves her, he lets her go and tells her that she is not his prisoner any more. Later on she goes back to the castle and finds the beast dying and just before the last petal falls, she tells the beast that she loves him and he turns back into a human.

'It's just a fairy-tale, but I always liked it,' I told him, feeling the need to justify myself. 'What?' I asked eventually when he still didn't stay anything and continued to stare at me.

'Nothing,' he said slowly, but the look on his face told a different story. I didn't know what he was thinking but his eyes were softly appraising me, drinking in my features. His gaze was so intense that I started to feel uncomfortable so I eventually said, 'Your turn,' just to break the silence.

'Hmm?' he asked in question.

'To ask a question,' I prompted, finding it strange that I had to remind him what game we were playing, when it was his suggestion.

'Oh right. Okay so, em, favourite subject at school?'

'Seriously? That's what you're going with.'

'Okay, okay, em,' he thought for a long moment, before his eyes lit up. 'Ooh I've got a good one. Did we say that the other had to promise to give an answer?' His tone was serious but I could see the mischief in his eyes.

'No,' I said warily, not liking that look in his eyes.

'But will you promise to give me an answer to this question?' he inquired, giving me a such a hopeful grin that I couldn't help thinking that I would promise to tell him anything. 'It depends,' I replied warily, wondering what was on his mind.

'Okay,' he nodded and a slow grin appeared, tugging the corners of his mouth upwards as he asked the question that was on his mind. 'Why did you need to make Polyjuice Potion in second year and how did involve me?'

'Oh, no!' I groaned, putting my head in my hands, feeling shame and dread pour over me.

'Come on, please.' He was looking at me with large puppy dog eyes and I could feel myself caving even though everything inside of me told me not to.

'Well that's actually two questions,' I pointed out, stalling for time, which earned me a raised eyebrow in reply.

'Okay,' I sighed, preparing myself for his reaction. I knew how proud he was. He would not take being tricked by Harry and Ron lightly, even if it had been six years before. I pointed one finger at him warningly, 'but please don't get mad. It was a long time ago.'

The intrigue and curiosity in his grey eyes deepened but he waited patiently, knowing that he had won and I that I would tell him everything. I took a deep breath before I began, steadying my nerves.

'It was second year and you remember all of that stuff was going on with the Chamber of Secrets,' I asked and he nodded silently in agreement, his eyes turning wary at the unexpected start to the story. 'Well everyone was blaming Harry, thinking that he was Slytherin's heir and he wanted to prove that it wasn't him and the person that he thought it was, was…'

'Me,' he stated in a voice that had me wincing in guilt.

'Just to clarify,' I interjected, 'I didn't think it was you. I actually didn't think you had the brains to pull it off.' I inwardly winced again at my choice of words, thinking how much better they had sounded in my head.

'Oh that makes me feel so much better.' His jaw was hard and a line of tension had settled on his shoulders. 'So let me get this straight, they thought I was out to kill people and you thought I was too stupid to pull it off. Great! So where does Polyjuice potion come into it?'

I knew that I shouldn't have told him about what we had done and yet I had no choice to continue despite knowing that the worst was still to come. 'Well like I said, Harry wanted to prove that it was you and so he wanted to get a confession out of you or at least get some information. He knew you would never admit it to us, but he thought you might admit it to…' I steeled myself, wincing as I said it, 'Crabbe and Goyle.'

I waited as his eyes widened with realisation and when he finally spoke it was through gritted teeth. 'You became Crabbe and Goyle. To try and trick me into admitting that I was murdering people. When?' he thundered, his eyes darkening with the flashes with rage.

'You promised not to get mad,' I remind him. 'And it was Christmas Day.'

He fell back against the couch, running his hands through his hair, clearly thinking back. 'Well that makes a lot of sense. No wonder they were acting bizarre.'

I sat in perfect silence, giving him time to process, hoping that he wasn't as angry as the tension in his body suggested.

'Wait a minute,' he asked suddenly, whirling around to face me, 'where did you come into all of this?'

'Hmm?' I asked, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

'I presume,' he said in a low voice, although I hear the effort that it took him to keep a steady tone, 'that it was Potter and Weasley who became Crabbe and Goyle, so where did you come into all?'

'I made the potion,' I answered, deliberately missing out the part where I had turned into a cat. Not my finest hour. 'I stole some of Professor Snape's supplies from the cupboard and we made it in the girl's toilet, you know moaning Myrtle's one. That way no one would disturb us.'

He leaned forward, resting his elbows against his knees. 'Fuck sake. I'm half torn with being impressed and bloody furious.'

'It was a long time ago Draco. We were young and we were stupid. The risks we took and the things that we got ourselves involved in were ridiculous.' I gave him a minute to process before I finally implored, 'Please don't be mad at me.'

He turned to face me, sitting back up. 'I'm not mad. At least not too mad,' he amended, 'besides revenge is sweet and I can bide me time,' he said giving me an evil smirk that would have me running for the door if it wasn't for the mischievous glint in his eye.

'Anyway what are you doing for Christmas?' he asked, as he filled up my glass with more butterbeer. He was clearly trying to change the topic of conversation. Bring back the light, easy conversation we had had before my dark confession. Only he didn't know that he had just picked the one topic of conversation that could not do that. The warmth that had previously settled over me instantly vanished as I was reminded of the pain that question brought me.

'Dunno yet,' I shrugged, hoping to avoid answering the question.

'Don't you usually go to the Weasley's,' he asked in surprise, taking a swig of his own butterbeer.

'Yep,' I answered, ignoring the pang of pain in my chest.

'But you're not going this year?' he pressed, clearly oblivious to my distress.

'No.' The pain was rising in my chest again and I bit the inside of my cheek hard to try and distract me from the swirling mass of emotions inside of me. Trying hard not to let them show on my face.

'So are you going to stay at the castle? With Potter?' he said, still unable to say Harry's name without spitting it out.

'No.' I leaned forward, hiding my face and started to tidy up the food on the table, wrapping it back up in the containers and placing them back into the picnic basket. 'Harry's actually going to stay with your aunt Andromeda, so he can be with Teddy, his godson.'

After a momentary pause I felt the couch shift beside me as he too leaned forward. I could feel his appraising look trace over my face as he finally asked, 'so who are you spending Christmas with?'

My hands stilled in front of me and I balled them into fists to stop them shaking. I didn't answer him. I couldn't. I could already feel the threatening tingle start to prickle my eyes and so I turned my face away from him. I didn't want him to see me cry. I didn't want his pity.

'Hermione, who are you spending Christmas with?' he asked gently, peering around to try and see my face more clearly. When I tried to turn away, he reached out and gently caught my chin, turning my face so that I had no choice to look at him. 'Hermione, who?' he pressed.

My lip trembled as I fought to stop my face crumbling. 'No one,' I admitted, my voice barely more than a whisper. 'I don't have anyone to spend Christmas with. My family don't want to see me at Christmas and my friends all have other plans,' I said my voice cracking with emotion, as the first tears spilled from my eyes.

His strong arms immediately wrapped around me and I buried my head in his shoulder soaking his t-shirt with my tears. He brought one hand up to stroke my hair and I immediately felt soothed at the comforting motion.

'Do they know? Potter and Weasley?' I shook my head against his shoulder.

'Hermione I'm sure that they would be more than happy to let you spend Christmas with them if you just said to them.'

'I don't want them to let me,' I burst out, pulling away from him, 'I don't want a pity invite. I want to spend Christmas with people who actually want to spend Christmas with me.'

He sat in silence for a moment, thinking over my answer, when suddenly he blurted out, 'I'll spend Christmas with you.'

I couldn't help but shoot daggers at him, unimpressed with his pity offer.

'Seriously,' he shrugged with a small smile, 'I'll spend Christmas with you.'

'Draco don't be ridiculous.' I stood up wanting some distance before he raised my hopes. 'You've got your family to go home to.'

He followed me in standing up, resting his hands on my shoulders. 'Yes but I would rather spend Christmas with you.'

'Draco I don't want your pity.' I shrugged away and out of his hold.

'It's not pity,' he argued, 'I'm actually being very selfish. Being here means that I get to spend two weeks completely alone with you. And anyway I've decided, I'm staying here and if you don't stay at the castle it means that I will be here completely alone and you can't do that to me.'

'Draco,' I started, ready to tell him how ridiculous he was being.

'Hermione,' he interrupted. 'Just say yes. Stop trying to be a martyr.'

I did try to resist, but looking at him, seeing him so sincere, there was only really one thing that I could possible say in reply.

'Okay then, yes.'

'Brilliant,' he said looking genuinely happy. 'Now remember, you have to buy me an extra special Christmas present and I have very high standards.'

He throws his head back in laughter and throws an arm around my shoulders as I shoot my glare at him once again, wondering just what I've let myself in for.

* * *

 **A/N- Thanks for any reviews, favourites and follows. If you like what you've read, then please leave me a wee comment below. Thanks.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N- When I uploaded the last chapter I accidentally uploaded this one instead (I'd labelled it wrongly when saving it), before I realised what I'd done. If you were one of the first people to read Chapter 20, then you have probably already read this and might want to go and read what was actually chapter 20. Sorry for the mistake.**

* * *

Chapter 21- Holidays

Harry, Ron and Ginny left for the Christmas holidays on the 23rd December. They left early in the morning, walking to Hogsmeade and apparating from there. I had thought that watching them all leave would be difficult, but strangely it wasn't. The strange fluttering deep within me whenever I thought about my secret, made me feel weirdly excited after I watched them leave. I didn't like lying to them, but I knew that I had to. I wasn't going to risk telling them about Draco until I knew what there was to tell. We had met up a few times to talk and shared a few more kisses. I knew what I was feeling, or at least I thought I did, but telling them about Draco, seeing their reactions and the inevitable argument that would follow was something that I wasn't ready to face. And so I let them believe that I was going home for Christmas but that I was leaving the following day, on Christmas Eve. I made some excuse about my parent's not finishing work until Christmas Eve and me having a load of work to do, which of course they all rolled their eyes at, but readily accepted.

It wasn't a complete lie. Once they had all left I did actually spend most of that day and Christmas Eve in the library. I did every bit of work that I had to complete for after the school holidays so I was completely free for whatever the next two weeks would bring.

Draco joined me at one point, sitting across the large wooden table, but he seemed in no mood to do his school work. After trying and failing to distract me he quickly got bored and left me alone again, opting to go and make the most of a completely empty Quidditch pitch.

It wasn't until dinner that I saw him properly. Once again we had chosen to eat in the kitchens.

'You didn't have to stay with me you know. You could still go home,' I said, giving voice to the niggling worry that had wormed its way into my excitement.

He ignored me completely, instead asking what I'd done that day. I knew he'd heard me though from the slight rolling of his eyes.

'You could you know,' I pressed again, ignoring his question. 'There's still time. I won't hold it against you.'

'Hermione.' His voice was firm as he spoke. 'I'm staying here. We've been over this.'

I didn't know why I was pushing him. I didn't want him to leave. I didn't want to be alone but I also had to be sure that he wasn't just staying out of pity. 'Surely your parents can't be happy about it.'

At that he betrayed his first signal of unease, his jaw twitching to the side. 'They'll survive,' he stated simply.

'Draco, maybe you should go home if your parents aren't happy about it.'

'Hermione, I've made my choice. I'm staying here.' His voice was firm, leaving no room for argument. Although I still felt I had to try.

'I'm just saying that you don't have to stay with me.' I tried to casual, but as he stared at me for a long moment, I could see the frustration creeping into his features.

'Hermione if you don't want me to stay with you then just say.'

'No, no its not that,' I said quickly in a desperate bid to reassure him. 'I just didn't want you to feel that you _have_ to stay with me.'

'Hermione, I want to.' Draco sighed deeply. 'We went through all of this yesterday.'

'Okay,' I conceded. 'I just wanted to make sure.'

'Okay then,' Draco said with a nod. After a moment, he leaned forward resting his elbows on the table. 'Right What shall we do over the holidays? What do you want to do?'

'Em I don't know.' I paused for moment and had a think before I suggested, 'How about we spend Christmas in the room of requirement and then take it from there.'

'Sounds like a plan,' Draco agreed and I smiled at the thought of spending the whole day with him.

I woke up on Christmas morning feeling a mixture of emotions. For the first time in my life I had woken up alone on Christmas morning and it was a strange experience having no one to open your presents with. I missed the joy and the laughter and the endless piles of wrapping paper as Christmas music played in the background. However the small pile of presents that had been piled in my stocking and carefully arranged at the foot of my bed, still brought a smile to my face.

The Weasley's had sent me the traditional jumper and toffee; this year I got an emerald green jumper that sat slightly off my shoulders. The irony of the colour was not lost on me. Harry gave me a beautiful twisted metal photo frame with a picture of us at Bill and Fleur's wedding, taken before all the madness of the last year had happened. Ron's present, however was the biggest surprise of all. His was the last present that I opened. I picked up the small red box with gold ribbon wrapped around it. It was so beautiful that I almost didn't want to open it. I felt sure that Ron must have gotten someone to help with the wrapping, as there was no way he had achieved those perfect edges on his own. Once I had peeled back the long gold ribbon and opened the red box, I gasped when I saw what was inside. Laying on top of red silk, lay a thin solid gold bracelet with a heart charm dangling gently from the middle. My fingers skimmed over the bracelet before I gently put it on my left wrist. It was beautiful. It was probably the most beautiful piece of jewellery that I had ever owned. It must have cost Ron a fortune.

I took a glance at the clock, realising that I had to meet Draco in just over an hour and I still had to get ready. Tracing my fingers over the golden charm once more I unclasped the bracelet from my wrist and placed it back in the box. For some reason it didn't feel right to wear it when I was going to spend the day with somebody else . I did not have time to work out what Ron was trying to say. What message he was trying to give me? That would need to wait for another day.

Draco and I had arranged to meet at twelve o clock in the castle kitchens. Few people had decided to stay at the castle this Christmas so it was quiet. After the events of the last year, most families wanted their children home with them. There were only a handful of others that had opted to stay and by the looks on their faces, it wasn't through choice. Even with only four other students in the castle, a Hufflepuff brother and sister and two Ravenclaws, Draco and I still decided to have our meal alone. I could just imagine how quickly the rumours would have started flying had we eaten with everyone else. I would have bet ten galleons that at least half of Hogwarts would have known before the end of the day.

I walked down the corridor to the kitchen and for once I was first. I sat myself down at the table in what had become our usual spot and waited for Draco to arrive. After sitting with my foot tapping up and down, checking my hair numerous times and drumming my fingers nervously against the table, I had sudden empathy for how he would have felt on the days that I was late. The uncertainty, the nervousness, the anticipation. It was exhausting. I was vowing to never be late again.

Eventually he came strolling into the kitchen and my heart lifted slightly, just glad to see him. Although in truth there was more than a little relief that he had come at all. I was trying so hard not to doubt him, but whenever I thought about it, of him and I, of the surrealism of the situation, they came creeping back in no matter how hard I tried to keep them at bay.

Draco walked towards me with a small smile on his face and said, 'Merry Christmas,' stopping in front of me and leaning in to give me an awkward hug. He lingered slightly and just as I had begun to respond, he took a step back and out of reach.

'Merry Christmas,' I reply a little bemused as he sat down across from me.

'That colour looks good on you,' he said as he sat across from me and I could see the twinkle in his eye. 'It's a pity you don't wear it more often.'

'Oh I don't know,' I smirked. 'Maybe I will. It's kind of growing on me.'

After our massive roast turkey dinner, both of us were so stuffed that it took forever to actually stagger our way to the room of requirement. Even though we had both eaten way more than we actually should have, the house elves insisted that we take away some butterbeer and mince pies in case we got hungry later on, although I seriously doubted that would happen. Just the mere thought of more food made me feel nauseous.

The room of requirement was exactly the same as it had been before, with the couch in front of the fire. Although this time it was beautifully decorated for Christmas. In the corner of the room stood a stunning Christmas tree that nearly touched the ceiling. It was decorated with a mixture of red and gold, much to Draco's annoyance. On top of the fireplace and all around the room were garlands and candles that gave the room a warm and cosy glow.

When we sat down in front of the fire, Draco challenged me to a game of wizard's chess and fulfilling his needs, a marble chess set appeared on the table in front of us. I almost groaned out loud. Chess was something that I could not do. I had tried once with Ron and he had been so insufferable when he beat me that I never bothered to try it again.

'Draco, I can't play chess.' He turned to be and immediately lifted his head in surprise. 'I don't know how.'

A slow smile appeared on his lips. 'Say that again. You _don't_ know how to do something?'

'Alright, Malfoy,' I said as his eyebrows pricked up at the use of his surname. 'You don't have to go on about it.'

'Ah come on,' he said leaning back and holding his hands out. He was clearly enjoying this. 'This may never happen again and I would like to savour the moment'

'Well don't get used to it. Black or white?' I asked holding up two of the chess pieces although don't ask me what they were.

'Oh I am definitely black,' he said with a smirk, reaching out to take the piece from me. 'I'm going to enjoy this.'

We played three games of chess, none of them lasting particularly long. Chess was a game of logic and skill and it should have been something that I was good at, but for some reason I just couldn't get my head around it. Draco was a surprisingly good teacher, better than Ron at any rate. He explained the rules to me and patiently waited for me to make my moves. On more than once occasion he would give a small cough and shake his head as I was about to make a stupid move. He won each game of course, but even I could tell that he was going easy on me.

After my third straight defeat I'd had enough. 'No more Draco.' I held my hands up in surrender. 'Have mercy. I concede defeat.'

'Sorry, what was that? I didn't quite catch it,' he said, feigning innocence.

I couldn't help but glare at him. 'Don't push your luck.' I pulled myself up off of the floor and settled back onto the comfort of the couch's soft cushions. 'I really hate this game.'

'Well we have two weeks to practise.' I glared at the offending chessboard that Draco was re-setting, placing all of the pieces back to their correct squares and facing them to the front

'Great, I can't wait,' I said sarcastically, thinking I would rather do anything else than spend two weeks being beaten by Draco. I look around the room, taking in the glittering decorations when I suddenly remembered that I hadn't given him his present yet.

I reached inside my bag and pulled out the carefully wrapped present. It might have been a bit predictable, but I went for silver paper with a green ribbon. At least I knew he liked the colours and they were technically Christmassy. Besides after his reaction to the Christmas tree, I didn't think he would have appreciated red or gold.

'Sorry, I forgot to give you this earlier. Merry Christmas.' I passed it over and I could see the excitement in his eyes and he gave me a look as if trying to work out what I'd given him just by looking at me. In truth I had had no idea what to buy him. When we had joked about me buying him an amazing present, I honestly hadn't thought it would be that hard. But as I tried to think about what to buy Draco I realised that I actually didn't know what he liked and then again he probably had everything he wanted anyway. His parents very rarely said no to him and he probably already had the best of everything. It was when I was watching Harry mucking about a few days before Christmas that inspiration finally struck.

Draco peeled back the green ribbon, his long fingers slowly working out the knot. It was so frustrating. I wanted to grab the paper and tear it off just so I could see his reaction. He was being so meticulous in his actions, being so careful not to rip any of the paper. I had to sit on my hands to stop myself from reaching out and opening it myself. When he finally pulled away the paper, he looked at the small black case in his hand in confusion. I could see the slight look of worry as he began to open the lid. It was understandable. It did look a bit like a jewellery box. I could just imagine his face if I'd gotten him jewellery. It might have been worth it just to see his reaction.

He was so careful to keep his facial features even, I imagined he was preparing himself to act as if he liked the present, but there was no way that he faking the reaction that he gave. His eyes widened, his jaw dropped open and the faint hint of a smile appeared at the edge of his lips.

'Hermione, how did you even get this?' he said, with definite wonder in his voice. I couldn't help but smile at his reaction. I knew he would love it.

After days of worrying about what to buy I had eventually realised that the only thing I knew about Draco was that he really liked Quidditch. It was when Harry was playing about with his snitch one day in the common room that I realised what to buy. Although instead of the traditional gold snitch that was customary, I had given Draco a silver snitch.

'Now that would be telling,' I teased, although I desperately wanted to. It certainly hadn't been easy. I'd had to write to Bowman Wright, the company which makes snitches and beg them for one. They usually only sold snitches to actual Quidditch teams. I could have bought a regular one that normal people used for practising but they were often poor quality (apparently) and weren't very fast. I was sure Draco would have had one of those anyway, so I wanted to get him a proper one. I wasn't proud of it, but I had name dropped Harry to the manager of the company, but luckily, it had worked and they had agreed to give me the snitch. I had to get a normal golden snitch, but I had transfigured it so that it was silver.

'It's brand new. No one else has touched it, so the flesh memory will register it as yours.

'It's incredible,' Draco breathed, reaching out and carefully caressing the smooth silver, running his finger over the engraving of a Dragon, his namesake, that I had put on the front with his name underneath. His picked up the snitch, holding it tightly in his hand, before a dark look passed over his face and he put it back in the box and closed the lid.

'Hermione, I can't accept this. It's too much,' Draco said, attempting to hand it back to me.

'Well you're just going to have to,' I responded, pushing his hand away and refusing to take the box. 'I can hardly return it seeing as it has your name on the front. How many other Draco's do you know?' He smiled slightly, but something still seemed to be troubling him. 'Besides, there might be a reason that you want to keep it. Apart from the fact that it is my gift to you and I will be incredibly hurt if you don't.'

He raised his eyebrow to me in question, but I wasn't going to make it easy for him. I wanted to have some fun first.

'Did you know that snitches are hollow and you can actually open them if you wanted to?' He nodded in agreement, but his eyes were wary, wondering where I was going.

'Well did you also know that you can place something inside a snitch if you wanted?'

He snatched back the black box and opened the lid, grabbing the snitch out, turning it over in his hands.

'There's something inside this. What is it?'

'Well I don't know if I want to tell you now. I was going to show you how to open it, but now I think I'll let you figure it out on your own.'

'And how do I do that?'

'You're smart.' I said, reaching over to tap his face. 'I'm sure you'll figure it out,' I teased.

'Can I have a clue?'

'Well inside is something you want and it's almost like a password to open. You just have to say the word and it will open.'

'And how will I guess the word?'

'Logic, Draco. Simple logic.'

He puzzled over that for a moment and lapsed into silence. I thought that he was thinking about how to open up the snitch. I hadn't meant to make it a challenge, but it had just sort of happened. Instead of the puzzled look I had expected, he looked nervous.

'Draco, what's wrong,' I say wondering what's caused his current change of mood. Wondering if I'd done something wrong.

'Hermione your present is so amazing. No one has ever got me something like that before. It's just that I got you a present too. I'm sorry, it's just something small.' He looked nervous as he reached behind him and presented me with a box. As I took the box out of his hands, I couldn't help but think of the box that I opened this morning, but I quickly put Ron out of my mind.

Draco was looking at me expectantly, in nervous anticipation. Gently I peeled back the silver ribbon from the black box and nervously lifted the lid. My jaw dropped and I was rendered utterly speechless when I looked inside.

'I know it's not much,' he said defending himself, confusing my silence as dislike. 'It's from that story you told me about.' He reached up a hand, rubbing it over the back of his neck in awkwardness. 'I'm sorry, it's stupid. I just thought you might like it,' he said as his hand twitched as if he was thinking of reaching over and taking it back.

'Draco,' I breathed, reaching down and running my finger over the smooth petal of the most exquisite red rose I have ever seen. 'It's beautiful.'

He looked up me, a faint blush of embarrassment touching his cheeks. 'It's enchanted,' he added. 'The petals will never fall as long as… well, they won't fall.'

Tears appeared in my eyes as I continued to caress the velvety softness, running my fingers down and over the firm green stem, feeling the sharp edges of the thorns. I was stunned by the thoughtfulness of his gift. Stunned that he remembered the story. Stunned that he knew me so well.

I shifted closer to him, lowering my lips to kiss him gently on the cheek. I blinked back the tears in my eyes and reached out to cup his face with my hand, forcing him to look at me. When I spoke my voice was thick with emotion. 'No one has ever given me anything so amazing in my whole life. Draco this is amazing. I love it.'

'Really,' he said hopefully, as a small smile began to appear on his lips, making my stomach flip.

'Really,' I assured him with complete honesty. He watched me, a contented smile on his face and I imagined that he was pleased with himself, although I had to admit, he had plenty of reason to be. His gift was perfect. A thought seemed to come into his head and he leaned forward resting his hands on the rose. 'Have you noticed how a rose stands for Gryffindor and Slytherin? The red of the petals for Gryffindor and the green of the stem for Slytherin.'

'Yeah the beautiful part is Gryffindor and the prickly thorns for Slytherin,' I teased with a cheeky grin.

He rolled his eyes at me before continuing, 'You see red and green; Gryffindor and Slytherin; they can go together. They complement each other perfectly. Like us. I kind of thought it had double meaning.'

'Well now I love it even more,' I said leaning up and kissing him once again before I eased back to cuddle in beside him, resting my head against his shoulder, all the while tracing my fingers over the smooth red petals of the rose.

'Hermione.' Draco's voice whispered in my ear, his breath tickling my neck, and making me shiver as I looked up at him, 'I'm really glad that I could spend Christmas with you. I know it's not been the Christmas you wanted and I'm not the person you would have chosen to spend Christmas with, but I think it's been perfect.'

I thought over his words for a moment. Back to the Christmases that I had spent with the Weasley's and with my family. Of laughing over the dinner table, telling jokes, playing games and being surrounded by family. And yet here, with just one person beside me, I felt happier and more contented than I had ever felt before.

Looking back up him, I said in complete honesty, 'Draco today has been perfect and I am so glad that it is you that I get to be with.' Once again Draco lowered his head, pulling me into a deep and searching kiss and in that moment I knew that there was nowhere else on earth I would rather be and no one else that I would rather be with.

At some point we must have fallen asleep in front of the warm fire, because I was suddenly jerked wide awake, my heart pounding with the shock of being woken so abruptly. It didn't take me long to realise why. My head, which only a moment ago had rested on Draco's shoulder was jerked off by his sudden movements.

I watched in muted shock and rising panic as Draco began moaning, letting out a pained grunt as he curled in on himself. Everything about his body language suggested that he was trying to protect himself and the vulnerability of it, caused a pained streak to radiate across my chest.

He jerked suddenly, his face tightening in sleep, and he gave another pained grunt. The flickering light from the fireplace exposed the sweat glistening on his face and the dampness of his T-shirt.

I felt anxious about waking him, unsure how he would react, but as he cried out again, I knew that I couldn't bear to watch it for another second.

'Draco,' I said, resting a hand on his shoulder. 'Draco.' I shook him.

He flinched but didn't wake up. I watched in horror as a few tears leaked from his eyes and streaked down his face. Panicking I shook his shoulder again but had to jump backwards when he twisted and thrashed more ferociously to try and escape my grasp. Changing my tactic I crouched beside him and gently placed my hand on his face, stroking his cheek softly, pushing the sweat drenched hair from his face.

I bent closer, my lips at his ear. 'Draco. Draco, Shhh,' I murmured soothingly. 'It's only a dream. You need to wake up.' Immediately his body began to relax, his movements stilling as some of the tension left his taut muscles. I continued to stroke his face, muttering softly to calm him until his body jerked awake. Grey eyes blinked up at me in confusion and shock. Draco's chest heaved with exertion. His wide eyes darted around trying to work out where he was but I forced his face back to mine, my hand firmly on his cheek. 'It was just a nightmare Draco. Everything's fine.'

'Fuck,' he whispered, pushing himself up into a sitting position and running his hands through his damp hair. 'Fuck.' He huffed and sagged against the cushions on the couch, trying hard to control his shallow, shaky breaths.

'I'll go get you some water.'

When I returned to his side a moment later, he was leaning forwards, his head in his hands.

'Do you want to talk about it?' I asked tentatively.

He shook his head slowly, sitting in silence for a long minute, a minute in which he still hadn't looked at me.

'I was back at the manor,' he said abruptly. _'He_ was there. It was like it was real. Like it was happening all over again,' he choked out, his hands clenching into tight fists. 'He was angry with me. So angry. He gave me the cruciatus curse again and again and again. I could feel it. The pain. It was so real. It hurt so much,' he whispered, closing his eyes as if reliving the agony all over again.

'Hey,' I said softly, gently placing my hand on the taut line of his shoulders. 'It's ok,' I comforted, rubbing my hand over his back, feeling the strong, tense muscles shivering under my touch. 'It was just a dream. He's gone. He can't hurt you anymore.'

Draco suddenly sat up straight and my hand fell away from his back, hanging limply in front of me. Lifting his head, he turned and looked at me, his grey eyes blazing with turmoil. 'You shouldn't be with me Hermione. Why are you even with me? I don't deserve you. I don't deserve anyone. You have no idea the things that I've done. You would walk out that door and never look back if you knew.'

For a minute I actually felt scared. Not scared of the things he said he'd done. Not scared of what he could do. I felt scared for him. I had never seen him look so vulnerable. His eyes were wild and full of pain. His body was literally shaking, trembling with self-loathing. He looked like he was a fraction away from breaking. All I wanted to do was to comfort him.

'Draco, I don't care what you've done in the past,' I said, moving myself into position in front of him, forcing him to look at me.

'Those words are easy to say Hermione, but you know who I am. You know better than most what I've done.'

I couldn't say much because as I much as I did believe in him, I knew he was also right. 'The past is over.' I brushed my thumb over the back of his hand in comfort. 'It's done and you can't change it. All you see is the bad, when there is good in there too. I know what person you are now and that's the person that I want to be with.'

He turned his head to stare at me, his eyes on mine before moving across my face, caressing my mouth and travelling back up to my eyes again. There was such tenderness in his expression it made me a little breathless. 'Sometimes it's hard to believe you're real.'

I reached up to put a hand on his face. 'I'm not going anywhere.'

With no warning he leaned forward and buried his head in my shoulder, wrapping his arms tightly around me. A gesture that I returned, gently wrapping my arms around him, pulling his sweat covered body closer to mine. I rested my head against his and held him tightly to me, until I felt the remaining tension leave him. Even though I could tell he was in agony, that he was facing unknown demons, the closeness between us, the physical contact reminded me of something that I hadn't felt in a long time and I relished the feeling of him in my arms.

After what felt like forever, he began to loosen his grip and lifted his head, pulling it back to look at me, his eyes red rimmed though finally calm. All the fear and tension had left him and I knew whatever ghosts had haunted his dreams had left him peace for the time being.

'I'm sorry,' he said, looking slightly ashamed.

'Don't be,' I replied forcefully, once again forcing him to look me in the eyes. 'We've all had nightmares.'

He nodded sombrely and pulled me close to him again. In his warm embrace I felt my eyes begin to flutter close and I yawned loudly. At the sound Draco pulled back from me again. 'I'm sorry for waking you up. You must be tired.'

'I'm fine,' I replied, reaching up to kiss him gently, a kiss which he not only returned, but deepened.

We both jumped and look around startled as the room began to rumble and shake around us. I gripped Draco's arm tightly as the walls began to move back, the furniture started to spin and out of nowhere a huge four poster bed with deep red curtains appeared behind us.

Draco brought his wide eyes to mine before blurting out. 'I did not ask for that. I swear.'

The moment would be have been almost comical if it wasn't for the deep panic that settled over me. He may not have asked for the bed to appear, but the room certainly seemed to think that we required it. I really hoped that it was because it had sense how tired I was and not something else.

'You know what?' I said quickly standing up and stretching, 'I am actually quite tired. I should probably head back to the common room.'

'No,' Draco said suddenly, his voice almost a shout, stopping me in my tracks. 'I mean you don't have to go,' he said more calmly, controlling himself. 'I don't want you to go.'

He looked at me warily and must have seen the look of apprehension in my face because he added, 'I mean you can sleep in the bed of course and I'll take the couch.'

I wanted more than anything to stay, but my head was screaming at me so loudly to leave. That it was too much, too soon. Yet the look on his face helped to weaken my resolve. The way he had clung to me. The look in his eyes, the hurt and the pain. All of it made me want to say yes and before I even knew what I was doing, I was nodding my head. I was agreeing.

I moved over to the large bed at the opposite side of the room and sat down on it, sinking into the soft mattress. Draco still stood by the couch and watched me as I took off my shoes, socks and my jumper, leaving me in my jeans and a vest top. I shivered slightly, not only because of the cold without my jumper, but with the weight of the stare that I could feel watching me the entire time.

He smiled at me, before he turned around and sat down on the couch. Even from my bed on the opposite side of the room I could see that it was too small for his large frame. Before I could stop myself, the words came spilling out of my mouth. 'We could share the bed,' I blurted out and his head popped up from behind the couch like a meerkat peeking out of its hole. 'I mean it's large enough for two,' I said as I pulled back the covers and climbed into the bed.

I could feel his indecision from across the room as I lay down. I knew that he wanted to, but I also knew that, like me, he would think it was too fast. Yet a moment later I heard his footsteps as he walked across the room towards the bed. Gently he pulled back the covers and I felt the mattress shift as he lay down on the mattress, the furthest away from me that he could possibly be.

I turned my head and met his eyes, giving him a nervous smile, before I turned my back on him and reached for my wand. 'Night,' I said as I flicked my wand and extinguished all lights from the room, leaving only the warm glow of the fire to penetrate the darkness. 'Goodnight Hermione,' came the reply a moment later from behind me before I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up the next morning with the feeling that something was strange, different. I realised with a start that I was not in my bed. It was too big for a start and too warm. Slowly I opened my eyes and immediately stiffened when I realised where I was and more importantly when I saw a very male arm draped over my waist. All at once the memories of the previous night come back to me and I almost groaned with my own stupidity wondering how could I have let this happen?

I wanted to move, to get out of the bed and extricate myself from the situation, but to my dismay I found that I was trapped. I was lying on my side and I could feel the warmth of Draco chest pressed firmly against my back. His warm breath tickled the back of my neck, his steady exhaling blowing strands of my hair gently across my face. His arm was draped heavily over my waist, pinning me in place. I wondered how we came to be like this. When we went to sleep we could not have been further apart, each lying on the very edge of the mattress. At some point in the night we must have moved. Or he must have moved as he was now very firmly lying on what I had claimed as my side of the bed.

I tried to move gently away from him, but immediately stopped when he began stirring at my movements, letting out a soft groan and shifting slightly, pulling me even closer to him. He relaxed his arm and I gently reached out to move it away so I could get free. Almost as soon as I touched his skin I gasped and let go. His arm now lying face upward across my waist, showed me very clearly what he usually took such pain to hide. His dark mark.

I couldn't help but shrink away from it, but in doing so ended up pushing myself back, closer to Draco. I turned around and glanced at his face. He looked so peaceful in sleep. All of the trouble and anguish that marred his features the previous night had disappeared. The usual stiffness of his features, the proud curve of his jaw and hardness of his eyes, were all calm and relaxed in the peace of sleep. He looked younger, peaceful and innocent. It was a jarring contrast with the symbol of darkness imprinted onto his skin.

All too quickly I came to the horrifying realisation that I couldn't get out of his grip without moving his arm. Without touching his arm. Without touching it. His arm was deathly white, the black a visible and startling contrast. If I didn't know what it stood for I could almost convince myself that it could just be a tattoo. Any innocent tattoo. Reaching down slowly, I tentatively brought my fingers to just above his forearm. My fingers shook slightly as I gently let them rest against his warm skin and tried to ignore the sick feeling that rose in my throat as my fingertips came into contact with the blackened skin. Without knowing why I slowly moved my fingers, curiously tracing over the shape on his arm, startled to find the skin was just as smooth as the rest of him, the skin still just as warm. My fingers continued to gently brush over his arm when I suddenly stopped, aware that the gentle breath that I could feel on my neck had stopped. Knowing and fearing what I would see, I slowly turned my head around and found myself mere inches from Draco's piercing eyes, wide awake regarding me with open apprehension.

'That tickles,' he said gently, his voice low and strangely husky.

'Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you,' I replied, dipping my eyes away from his gaze. Waking up with a man's arm around me, was not a situation I had ever found myself in.

He gave me a long, poignant stare. 'What were you trying to do?' It was a simple question, but I detected the hidden meaning underneath his words.

'I was trying to move your arm,' I replied wondering how long it would be before we addressed the gigantic elephant in the room. His gaze flicked down to the arm that he had draped over my waist. His face betrayed no emotion as in one swift motion, he lifted his arm from my waist and rolled away from me so that he was lying on his back.

I sat up the bed and wrapped my arms around myself, feeling cold not with the temperature in the room, but with the loss of his body wrapped around mine.

'I'm sorry,' he said, his voice coming from behind me.

'What for?' I answered, feigning ignorance.

He sighed gently as he followed me in sitting up. 'I didn't mean for you to see it.'

'It's fine,' I said, although even I could hear how strained my voice was. I didn't know why it bothered me. I knew it was there. Logically I would have to see it eventually. I knew deep down that his mark didn't define him. That it wasn't who he was. And yet it was a reminder of who he could have been.

'Hermione, I can't get rid of it.' His voice was low and frustrated. 'Believe me, I've tried.'

'I know. I'm sorry Draco. It was just a surprise.' His eyes shuttered and I could feel him begin to close himself off again. Feeling the sudden need to prove myself, to prove the sincerity of the words I uttered in comfort only a few hours before, I reached over and forced myself to touch his forearm. His eyes followed the movement, as my shaking fingers reached out and once again touched his mark, hesitating for only a moment before making contact with his skin. He drew in a shaky breath as my fingers traced over the entire, gruesome image.

He offered me a small smile, then reached down and circled my wrist with his hand.

'Don't ever apologise to me, Hermione,' he said quietly, stroking his middle finger across the top edge of my palm. My heart jumped as I stared back at him. His intense gaze searched mine. 'Not about this. I know it's not easy, but it's me that needs to earn your trust, not the other way around. The fact that you're even willing to try is enough.'

The final week of the Christmas holidays passed far too quickly. Draco and I spent nearly every moment together. We went for walks around the lake, in the forest, we played chess again; I was getting better although I suspected that he was still going easy on me and most importantly we talked. A lot. Draco told me about his family, his childhood and his friends. He had a way of talking that kept me listening and made me want to know more. He had a dry, sarcastic humour that on more than one occasion had me laughing so hard that my sides were sore. He always looked surprised when I laughed at what he said. Almost as if he wasn't used to it. Being with him was surprisingly easy. Almost as easy as being with Harry or Ron. Except I had never felt that constant awareness that I felt with Draco when I had been with either of them.

However no matter how much time we spent together, we never let ourselves get into a situation like we had on Christmas Day. I slept in the Gryffindor common room and he slept in the Slytherin one, although we always met each other for breakfast the following morning. Despite our many topics of conversation, one thing we never talked about was what had happened. It was like an unspoken rule. He felt that he'd revealed too much and I didn't want to hurt him again by bringing it up. Yet in that brief moment of honesty, barriers between us had dropped. We had crossed over some sort of line that seemed to have brought us closer together. We didn't need to say it, both of us felt it.

Draco also spent most of his time trying to open up his snitch. I knew he was getting annoyed, but he was too proud to ask me for any help. I knew that feeling myself, the excitement of a problem that needed solving and the thrill when you finally do. It was New Year's Eve when he finally cracked the code. I was waiting for him in the room of requirement, wondering what was taking him so long, when he finally walked in with a definite smug look on his face.

'What?' I asked, wondering what he looked so happy about. I noticed he had a rather large bag with him and I knew he wanted me to ask what was inside.

'Are you thirsty? Do you want some Firewhiskey, or maybe Gillywater? Or maybe you're hungry. Maybe you want some freshly bought chocoballs, cauldron cakes or maybe some no melt ice cream.'

I looked over the pile of goodies that Draco had emptied out from bag and smiled. 'You opened the snitch,' I stated, knowing immediately what he'd done. Inside the snitch that I had given him for Christmas was a map of Hogwarts. Not quite as sophisticated as the Mauraders Map, but it showed all the passages out of the castle and their passwords. Draco had clearly used it to go to Hogsmeade to buy his entire bag of treats. 'It took you long enough to guess the password.'

' _Detention_! Seriously!' he said, giving me a pointed look.

'Well I didn't want to make it too easy for you,' I said laughing. 'Besides I thought it was kind of fitting.'

'Yeah well it was worth it. I definitely wasn't expecting that. No wonder you lot used to be able to sneak around so much.'

'So Hogsmeade tomorrow? We can go to Pudifoots with all the hearts and flowers and hold hands and gaze into each other's eyes and you can recite poetry to me,' I teased putting on a sickly sweet voice that actually reminded me a lot of Lavender.

'Over my dead body,' Draco growled with a look of horror that had me bursting out laughing.

In the final few days of the holidays the atmosphere between us shifted slightly. We both knew that what we had, what we were doing, was coming to an end. Soon we wouldn't be able to walk around hand in hand. We wouldn't even be able to be seen together. We would have to start hiding again.

On the final morning we had one final meal together in the room of requirement. I had picked up some things from the kitchen on my way and we had eaten in silence. People would be arriving back at the castle all day- some from the train, some by floo and some by apparition in Hogsmeade. We both knew that we didn't have much time. Once we finished our breakfast, we would be going our separate ways.

We drew out eating for as long as we could, but we both realised that we couldn't hold off for much longer. With a sense of sadness we walked out of our room, our little haven for the last time. We walked hand in hand until we came to the end of the corridor on the seventh floor. My common room wasn't far, but Draco would have a long walk back to the Slytherin common room near the dungeons. We stopped and faced each other, unwilling to let the other go.

'I really don't want to let you go,' Draco whispered softly as his arms circled around my waist.

'I don't want you to let me go,' I replied, stepping closer to him and filling the remaining space between us. 'That was the quickest two weeks of my life.'

'Yet I think it was probably the best two weeks of mine,' he admitted resting his forehead against mine.

'Me too,' I agreed, reaching my hand up around his neck to use as leverage, pulling his lips down against mine. He responded slowly at first, his lips moving gently against mine, but as I parted my lips, inviting him in further, his composure seemed to break. He gasped suddenly and pushed me back against the wall behind us, only stopping when my back was pressed firmly against the cold hard stone. Keeping one hand firmly on my waist, he slid the other one gently up so that his fingers tangled in my hair. I was gasping for breath as he kissed me and I didn't ever want him to stop, when suddenly a loud voice cracked like a whip through the air from behind us.

'What the fuck is going on?'

My eyes sprang open and I whirled around instantly, locking on two pairs of eyes looking directly at me with a mixture of shock and horror. My stomach plummeted and my entire body filled with dread as my wide eyes met the staring horrifying eyes of Harry and Ron.

* * *

 **A-N- Only 2 reviews for the last chapter which makes me sad, but thanks to the people who did review. It means a lot. Remember if you like what you read, then follow, favourite or review. Thanks for sticking with me.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22-Discoveries

'What the fuck Hermione?' Ron snarled, his eyes fiery with disbelief and rage.

I pushed away from Draco as quickly as I could, if his mere touch was burning me.

'Ron, it's not what you think,' I said instantly, holding my hands up in front of me as if I were facing a wounded animal. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Draco's eyes dart in my direction, narrowing in confusion and more worryingly, hurt.

'I think it's exactly what I think,' Ron hissed. 'You and Malfoy. Fucking Malfoy.' He ran his hand down his face, closing his eyes in a pained grimace as if the mere sight of us together as something that he couldn't stand to see.

You know the saying of stuck between a rock and a hard place? Or caught between the devil and the deep blue sea. Well that was me. I was the one standing in the middle, knowing that no matter what I did, no matter what I chose, I couldn't have both options.

I didn't know what to do. What to say? How could I make Harry and Ron even begin to understand all that happened between Draco and me? My eyes sought out Draco's seeking his help in explaining, but I was startled to see that he was looking at me with the same accusing stare as both Ron and Harry. As I stood there, feeling the weight of three pairs of scrutinising eyes all staring at me, I knew that they were waiting for me to speak, to explain and to make the situation better. Something that I beginning to feel was impossible. Whatever I said now, whether the truth or a lie, I would hurt someone that I cared about.

Although as it turned out, I waited too long. My silence was answer enough. They both knew that I wasn't going to deny it, that I couldn't deny it, and both faces looked at me with obvious disgust.

'Ron,' I began to say, not really sure what else to say. I wasn't really sure what I could say to make it better, but Ron put his hand up to stop me before I could even try to offer any explanation

'Don't even bother,' he spat looking me up and down in a movement that made me feel as if I was even less than a speck of dirt on his shoe. 'I don't even want to look at you,' he choked out, turning on his heel and storming off down the corridor. Panicked I brought my eyes to Harry's, desperate for him to tell me that everything would be fine; that he understood, when he slowly shook his head. The look in his eyes, the disappointment, took my breath away as effectively as a punch to the gut. Then he too turned away from me and followed Ron to the common room.

I tried to blink back the tears that were blurring my vision. How did everything go so wrong, so quickly? Deep down I had known that being with Draco, really being with Draco, would mean that I would have to tell Harry and Ron. And I would have. Eventually. I would have dropped a few subtle hints at first. Maybe tell them that Draco had been friendly to me and then try to go from there. They weren't supposed to find out this way. Of all the ways that they could have found out and it had to be with Draco and I kissing against a wall. I inwardly cringed as I thought of the looks on their faces. They looked so betrayed. Ron looked so hurt. I needed to speak to them. I needed to explain. I needed to make them understand.

As Ron and Harry disappeared around the corner, their footsteps fading as they disappeared along the corridor, I felt Draco's hand touch my arm, but I flinched away from him, instantly making a decision. I took off down the corridor after Harry and Ron. I was determined to make them listen to me, to make them understand. I barely got five steps when Draco's voice called out from behind me. Calling my name. I didn't stop. I didn't even look back. All I could think about was Harry and Ron. About the hurt in their eyes. I needed to see them. I needed to explain. To somehow make it better. All I knew was that I couldn't lose them.

It didn't take me long to reach the common room, arriving just after Harry and Ron. Ron was already pacing angrily in front of the fire while Harry stood leaning against the fireplace, arms folded, watching Ron, his expression dark. When they realised that I had followed them, they both stopped and stared at me, clear betrayal in their eyes.

We stood and stared at each other in perfect silence, the hostility crackling in the air around us like the embers on the dying fire. I had made the decision to follow them and yet standing there before them, I has no idea what to say. I felt sick as I looked at them. They had never looked at me like that before. Like they didn't even know who I was. It was Ron who spoke first, breaking the uneasy silence.

'Came to explain yourself, traitor.'

His face was cold, hard and angry, but it wasn't his expression, it wasn't the hate in his eyes, it was his words, his accusation that had me flinching back in hurt and fresh tears filling my eyes.

'Ron, give her a chance to explain,' Harry intervened and I turned to him, grateful for giving me a chance to explain. 'Maybe it's not what it looked like,' he continued and my heart sank. It was exactly what it looked like. If Harry was looking for some simple explanation, then he was going to be disappointed, as I had nothing to give. 'Hermione, has he hurt you, or forced you?' Harry asked, and as much as I could see concern in his eyes, there was also a glimmer of hope. He didn't want to believe that I would choose this. He would rather believe the worst in Draco than believe the worst in me.

As the guilt flowed through me, the tears that had been prickling my eyes started to flow freely and I shook my head, choking out the one simple word that I knew would seal my fate. 'No.'

Ron snorted before continuing, 'Oh come on Harry, did you not see? He wasn't bloody forcing her. She was bloody enjoying it. If we'd been just two minutes later, we'd have probably found them shagging in the fucking corridor.'

'Ron,' I gasped, horrified by his coarseness.

'What?' He raked his eyes crudely over me. 'Aren't you shagging him?'

'No, it's not like that between us,' I protested, although my cheeks flooded with heat at the mere suggestion.

'Oh really,' Ron said folding his arms across his chest. 'What is it like? You just fancied seeing what it would be like to be a deatheater?'

'Ron!' This time it was Harry who says Ron's name, shooting him a warning look.

'You can't be serious,' I all but gasped. 'Of course I'm not a deatheater. And neither is Draco. He's changed. You don't know him.'

'Hermione deatheaters don't change. Don't you remember all the things he's done? The things he's said. To me, to Harry and especially to you.'

'Of course I remember,' I replied flinching as all of Draco's cruel jibes came back to me in one great big ball of hurt. I had to shake the memories away and thought about the Draco that I knew now. The one who was sweet and kind and had held me when I cried. I just had to make them see that side of him too. 'But that was a long time ago. So much has happened since then. He's not like that anymore. If you just give him a chance,' I begged.

'Give him a chance!' Ron exploded and I stepped back from his rage, 'Are you out of your fucking mind! That arsehole doesn't deserve a chance. '

'If I can give him a chance, why can't you?'

'Because I live in the real world Hermione. One where we fought against the deatheaters. One where we tried to get rid of the deatheaters. Not one where we joined them.'

'Please, can't you understand?' I begged him, my voice breaking with emotion. However I had imagined the conversation to go, this was so much worse.

'What? How you've betrayed us. How you've turned to the other side.'

'I haven't betrayed you,' I whispered, sucking in the hurt that I felt. Sensing my weakness, Ron went in for the kill.

'He's been using you Hermione. How can you be so stupid that you can't see it? He hates mudbloods like you.'

It was that word that made the difference. I sobered instantly, feeling like I'd been punched deep in my gut, just like every time someone used that heinous insult. Except that this time it was someone I would never have imagined would be dealing the fatal blow, Ron. I took a deep breath and raised myself up, staring him square in the eye. It didn't matter anymore if Ron believed me. It didn't matter if Ron trusted me or even forgave me because in that moment, I couldn't forgive him. I couldn't forgive him for using the one word that he knew would cause me the most pain.

'I'm sorry Ron, if that's how you feel.' I was proud that I managed to keep my voice steadier and stronger than I felt. 'But for your information he hasn't once called me a mudblood.' I paused for a moment and let the accusation hang in the air for a moment before I continued. 'I got to know him during detentions and he has been there for me this year, more than you have been. He's listened to me. He talks to me. He makes me happy. And if you can't deal with that then I'm sorry. But it's not Draco or I who has the issue. It's you. It's time to let the old prejudices go. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go and see Draco. My boyfriend.' I added pointedly, enjoying seeing the mixture of shame and anger in his face before I stormed out of the common room, to find the one person who really mattered.

I left the common room and found that Draco wasn't in the corridor where I left him. It was hardly surprising since I had run away from him. I headed to the room of requirement but he wasn't there either. I tried everywhere I could think of really hoping that he hadn't gone back to his common room where I couldn't follow. I almost wished that I could have used the Mauraders Map to find him, but there was no way that I could ask Harry for that now. As a last resort I ventured outside and let out a sigh of relief when I saw a lone figure flying outside in the Quidditch pitch.

I made my way down to the Quidditch pitch and saw that Draco was flying high and fast above the grounds. I wasn't sure if he had seen me, so I waited in the centre of the pitch watching him zoom around high above me. I couldn't see his face, but even from a distance I could see the tension in his frame and his tight grip against the slender piece of wood. Eventually he moved his head to my direction and as his eyes followed me, I knew that he'd seen me. I tried to pretend that it didn't hurt that he didn't immediately come down to see me, but completed one more wide circuit of the pitch before he dove down sharply towards the ground, pulling up at the final second and landing on his feet, only a few metres in front of me. Even though I was by no means an expert or a fan of Quidditch, I had to admire the grace and control in his movements. Draco's face was flushed and his hair was all messy from the flying, with loose strands hanging down over his face. My fingers twitched at my side, desperately wanting to reach up and push back those stray bits of hair, but I didn't. Something in the way that he was looking at me made me hold back. I expected him to come over to me or at least say something, but he was silent. He kept his distance, still looking at me with the same blank expression.

'Hi,' I said tentatively, unsure of myself, unsure of him.

I was beginning to think that he wasn't going to reply, when to my immense relief' he said, 'Hi.' No emotion cracking through his stony features. The whole time I had been searching the castle, I knew what I wanted, what I needed to tell him. That I loved him, that I wanted to be with him and that Harry and Ron finding out didn't have to change anything. Yet all of those words, disappeared at the frostiness of his reception. In the end we just stood and watched each for one long moment, not knowing what to say. He stood still as stone, the only movement the swirling of his robes and his hair whipping around his face in the wind. He looked so self-assured and even though he was only standing a few metres away from me, it felt as though there was an endless chasm between us. I knew that Draco was waiting for me to speak but I suddenly didn't know what to say. Eventually taking pity on me he quirked one perfectly arched eyebrow before finally speaking, although when he did I almost wished he hadn't.

'Have you decided that you can be seen with me now? Or is this you coming to tell me that you don't want to see me anymore?' There was an air of sarcasm in his voice and yet I could sense the hurt underlying his words.

'Draco what are you talking about?'

He let out a low bitter laugh, shaking his head before he turned back to face me. 'You are unbelievable. One minute you're telling me that you don't want me to leave and the next you're pushing me away like you don't want me anywhere near you.'

'I'm sorry Draco. I didn't... I didn't mean to. I wasn't thinking. I just wanted to make Harry and Ron understand.'

'And did you? Make them understand?'

'No,' I admitted reluctantly.

'So you _are_ here to tell me that you don't want to see me anymore?'

My heart ached with the pain in his voice. He was so sure that I wouldn't pick him. 'No Draco. Of course not. I want to be with you, but they are my friends. Please try to understand.'

'No you try and understand,' he shouted, throwing his broomstick to the ground in frustration. He turned away from me, running both of his hands through his hair in obvious exasperation. When he turned back around to face me, his hands were still balled into fists but his voice was steadier. He took a deep calming breath before he said, 'I've given you time, but I am tired of being your dirty little secret. I am not going to let you keep using me. If you want to be with me then great, but it needs to be out in the open. I'm not going to run around sneaking conversations in the fucking cupboards so you can then ignore me in front of everyone else.'

'Draco you're not… I mean, I didn't…why didn't you tell me?'

'I tried to,' he admitted, a humourless smile tugging the corner of one side of his mouth, 'But I wanted to be with you and so I gave you what you what you wanted.' His smile disappeared and his eyes and voice both turned hard as he continued. 'But I feel shit about myself enough as it is, I don't need to feel even more shit about it by knowing that you're ashamed of me.'

In the past few weeks Draco and I had opened up to each other and I thought that I knew him. Yet apparently I didn't. The strong boy with the tough exterior who acted as if nothing ever bothered him had finally shown some vulnerability. I had seen glimpses of it before. I knew that he was struggling with his past, but I hadn't realised just how badly he felt about himself. How badly _I_ was making him feel. I had only ever been thinking of myself and how I was feeling. How difficult it had been for me to trust him. I was ashamed to admit that I hadn't stopped to think about how hard it all been for him and I was instantly filled with shame.

I looked up at him and quite sincerely said, 'Draco, I'm not ashamed of you.'

'Of course you are.' His voice was toneless with no accusation and that made me feel worse. 'Otherwise you would tell everyone about us.

'Draco, please listen to me,' I said as I stepped forward and attempted to put my hands around his neck, to force him to look at me.

'No you listen to me.' Draco reached up to grab my wrists, pulling my hands down and stepping out of my reach. 'You need to decide. If you want me, then it has to be out in the open. I can't do this anymore. It's your decision Hermione.'

Draco turned and walked away from me, leaving me feeling cold and empty at the loss of him. I didn't take my eyes off of him until he was out of sight. He didn't turn around once.

I stayed for a while in the Quidditch grounds, standing right in the middle of the pitch where Draco had left me. I couldn't bear to leave and see him walking back to the castle. Walking away from me. I felt like such an idiot and I had no one to blame for it but myself. He was right. I was using him. I was taking him for granted. He had listened to me, talked to me, done everything he could to make sure that I was feeling okay and not once did I stop to think about his feelings.

I wanted to keep things a secret and so I had just assumed that he had felt the same way. A Slytherin and known deatheater going out with someone who was muggleborn. To be honest I had thought he would be embarrassed by _me_. I could just imagine everyone in the castle's reaction. Harry and Ron's reactions had been ten times worse than I'd expected. Worse even, because I had imagined breaking it to them gently, sitting them down and rationally explaining things. Not having them see me and Draco together like that in the middle of such an intimate moment. Of course they had taken it badly. They had been shocked. I remembered how shocked I had been the first time that I seen Harry and Ginny together in a rather compromising situation and I had known that they were dating. I couldn't even imagine how I would have reacted if I had stumbled upon Harry or Ron with a Slytherin, like Pansy Parkinson. I couldn't imagine that I would have taken it well. I would have thought that he had lost his mind.

Yet their reactions had proven that I had been right to keep things a secret and just between the two of us. They'd only known for about two minutes and Draco and I were nearly at the point of breaking up. And if that was what had happened with just two people knowing, how much worse would things be between us when the entire castle knew. Would we be able to cope with the strain? Would we survive it? Yet if I didn't even try, Draco would want nothing to do with me. I would lose him either way.

But I still had a decision to make. Did I put my trust and faith with Draco and give him a chance? Show him that I meant what I had said and face the backlash from everyone when they found out and their pity and scorn if things didn't work out. Or did I just stop now and protect myself?

It took a sudden drop in temperature and a light drizzle to make me eventually move. A light drizzle in January in Scotland could turn into an all-out downpour in the merest blink of an eye. I picked up Draco's broomstick from where it lay abandoned a few feet away from me and took it with me back to the castle. I hastened my step, making it inside just before the sky turned darker and the rain increased in its intensity. There was only one person that I wanted to speak to, but until I knew what I was going to say to him, I decided that it would be best if I kept my distance.

I didn't want to go to the common room either. Ron had looked so angry with me and I couldn't face another showdown. One of us would end up saying something that couldn't be taken back if we continued. Retreat was my tactical move and I was sticking to it.

In the end I went to my special place on the top floor of the castle. Part of me didn't want to go there after Draco had found me there last time, but I knew deep down that Draco wouldn't come looking for me. He meant what he said. It was my decision.

I sat on the window ledge, watching and listening as the rain pelted off the glass windows of the castle tower. The sky was nearly black despite the fact that it was the middle of the afternoon, the thick heavy, low lying clouds blocking out all trace of sunshine.

I didn't know how long I sat there for. Long enough for the rain to ease away and the sun to tentatively peek out from behind the clouds. I was surprised when I heard footsteps echoing from down the corridor and my heart nearly soared, thinking it was Draco. Knowing that he had come to find me. Only he would know that I would be here, just like last time. My heart dropped when instead of the white blonde hair I was expecting, I saw black. Harry was standing in front of me holding the Marauders Map in his outstretched hand.

'Not now Harry,' I begged him, turning back to stare out of the window, not wanting to see the expression of disappointment on his face again. 'Please. I'm not in the mood for argument.'

'I'm not here for an argument, but I am here for an explanation whether you're in the mood or not.'

I turned back around and stared at Harry for a long moment, surprised by the forcefulness of his tone, before I conceded defeat. I needed to have this conversation sooner or later. May as well get it over with.

'I like him,' I stated simply, 'What more do you need to know?'

'I want to know how. Why? Why him? Why couldn't you tell me?' Through the anger in his voice I heard the bitterness and frustration.

'I wanted to tell you. I wanted to tell both of you, but I couldn't. I knew how you would react and I was right.' There was no accusation in my voice, only the sadness of the reality of the situation that we were in.

Harry looked like he was going to say something when he shook his head, sighed deeply and instead said, 'How? How did it start?'

'We had detention together. We spent time together. After that thing with Cormac something changed.' I paused, taking a deep breath, unsure of how to explain it all to Harry. I barely understood it myself. I couldn't really pinpoint the moment that things changed. 'We had an argument one day. The day of the first Quidditch match and I broke down. I ended up telling him things about me, and instead of mocking me or kicking me when I was down, he comforted me.' I gave a disbelieving laugh at the memories, still surprised at how it all at happened. 'Over time we shared more with each other. He told me about the war, his family, his feelings. I realised that he wasn't the person I thought he was.'

Harry gave a small nod of acceptance. 'That doesn't explain why Ron and I find you making out with him in the corridor.'

My cheeks burned with mortification. 'Harry I don't know what to tell you. I can't explain it. It was the last thing in the world that I ever expected to happen but we got closer and one day it just happened. He kissed me and I tried to fight it, but I like him.'

Harry looked at me appraisingly, almost as if he was wondering how on earth those words could be coming out of my mouth. I knew he was holding back. He was trying to be reasonable and not saying the things that I could almost see running through his mind. 'And you're positive that he's changed. It's not all an act.'

'Harry I swear, nobody could be that good an actor. He's seriously changed. He regrets everything that he did. He hates what he did. I mean if you'd have seen him on Christmas, you wouldn't doubt him.'

'Christmas?' Harry said sharply, immediately jumping on my mistake. 'You were with him at Christmas?' he said, his voice full of disbelief.

I mentally kicked myself at my own stupidity. I had now just opened up a fresh new can of worms for us to deal with. I was meant to be making Harry listen to me and believe me, not admit to him just how much I had been hiding and lying to him.

'Yes,' I admitted to him figuring that I might as well start being honest. 'We spent it together here, in the castle.'

'You told me you were going home for Christmas!' Harry exclaimed, 'Hermione what else have you been lying about?'

'Harry I didn't lie. You just assumed that I was going home at Christmas and I didn't correct you.'

'It's just the same.' The hurt was plain to see on his face and he ran his hands through his already messed up hair. 'I just don't understand all of this. Why would you spend Christmas here at the castle instead of at home? What about your parents?'

I gave a great shuddering sigh, the wall of lies that I had solidly built around myself in the last few months had already taken a battering. It was time to finally knock it down. 'Because I can't go home Harry. My parents aren't there. They're in Australia.' My voice stayed remarkably steady as I admitted the truth that I had been trying so hard to hide.

Harry gave me a strange look like he didn't understand what I was saying. 'Hermione, you had better start at the beginning because I'm not getting this.'

Kicking away the last few stone bricks, I felt the mass of guilt and shame that had been swirling around inside of me inside of me begin to dissipate and I took a deep breath, feeling the first moment of true relief that I had felt in months. 'My parents haven't adjusted since I reversed the memory spell,' I began, 'They can't forgive me for wiping their memories. They hate me. They ignored me for the entire summer and then decided to go to Australia for Christmas. They want their old life back. They don't want me.' It was only at the end that my voice began to crack and my eyes prickled with moisture. I turned away from Harry to hide the tears streaming down my face. The sun was just beginning to set over the lake, illuminating the sky in a reddish glow. It was a beautiful view and one that usually calmed me. Yet today not even a picturesque scene could help to ease the saddness inside. It just made me realise how small and alone I really was. A small face at a window, staring out at the vast beauty below.

'Hermione why didn't you just tell me.' The anger and frustration is gone from Harry's voice now, replaced with such tender concern. I almost wish he would stay angry with me. It was easier to deal with than pity.

'I don't know,' I whispered, not turning around. 'I didn't want anyone to know. I was embarrassed.'

'Yet you told Malfoy?' he asked bewildered.

'I didn't mean to,' I said, a small smile appearing on my face as I thought back to the moment. 'We were arguing. Yelling at each other and it just slipped out and he was really sweet about it. He's been really understanding. He made me feel better about myself. Like I wasn't alone.'

'Hermione you have never been alone,' Harry said forcefully from behind me and I felt him place a hand on my shoulder, letting me know that he was there for me. 'You have me, Ginny and Ron.'

'I know I do.' I finally turned around and faced him. 'But it hasn't felt like it this year. You and Ginny have been spending a lot of time together and I'm not blaming you,' I added quickly, seeing his hurt expression. 'I'm happy for you and I'm glad things are going well for you but there's that and then Ron had his thing with Lavender and all of you have been so busy with Quidditch practise and with my parents and being back here I guess I just let it all get to me. I was in a low place and Draco was there for me. He understands me and he just makes me feel, I don't know, happy.'

Harry watched me with a strange expression on his face as if he finally realised something although not quite understanding it. 'You really like him don't you.'

I thought about it for a moment while Harry watched me curiously. It didn't take me long to answer, 'I do. I really do.' I couldn't help the small smile that had formed on my lips at the thought of Draco, although it dropped slightly and became more forced as I remembered the situation I was in. 'But I don't think he's overly keen on me right now.'

'What do you mean? What happened?'

'After this morning, with what happened, he's annoyed with me. He feels like I picked Ron and you over him. He thinks I'm ashamed of him because I didn't want to tell you about him. He told me that if we're going to be together it has to be out in the open.'

Harry looked at me for a moment and I knew he was debating what to say next. 'I can't believe that these words are coming out of my mouth. His eyes shot skyward as if doubting his own sanity. 'But I understand where he's coming from. What are you going to do?'

'I don't know Harry. Everyone will think I'm crazy. You saw how Ron reacted. We're not exactly off to a good start.'

'Well then you need to decide what to. You have to decide if he's worth it. No one can make the decision for you.'

I nodded at what Harry was saying and sat down on the window ledge, thinking through Harry's words. He was right, only I could make the decision. Only I could decide whether or not to jump down the rabbit hole.

Harry sat down on the window ledge beside me. We sat for a moment in comfortable silence before Harry noticed the broomstick propped up on the wall beside us. 'Hermione, is there a reason why you have a Firebolt up here? Please tell me you have finally decided to learn how to fly?'

I rolled my eyes at Harry, knowing full well that he was joking. Harry knew how much I hated flying. 'Of course not,' I said with a laugh. 'It's Draco's broom. He left it behind in the Quidditch pitch.'

Harry picked up the broom and started to inspect it, running his hands along the polished wood. It's a good broom. He's taken good care of it,' Harry said with a hint of approval in his voice.

'He had better take care of you Hermione.' Harry turned and settled the broom back down against the wall. 'I'll give him a chance, Hermione, but it's one chance. I'll be watching him. You might trust him but it doesn't mean I do.'

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. 'Seriously? You'll give him a chance?' I said hope rising up inside me.

'One chance.' He clarified, holding up one finger for emphasis.

'Okay,' I acknowledged. I could work with that. Harry seemed willing to trust me and after all the history between him and Draco, that was all I could ask for.

Harry turned around fully on the small ledge to face me, 'But Hermione, you have to promise me that if anything happens; with Malfoy or your parents or anything, you have to tell me. We've been through too much to lie to each other'

'I promise,' I said sincerely, leaning in to wrap my arms around him, feeling an overwhelming sense of relief and contentedness.

Harry stayed with me for a little while, telling me about his Christmas, about Teddy. He seemed happy. Content. He wittered on for a while and as much as I enjoyed being with him and talking to him, Harry realised that my mind was elsewhere when I started giving him one word answers. He left me alone and I thought through what he had said. Harry would give Draco a chance. Harry was willing to try and was trusting my judgement. If Harry really thought that Draco was still a danger then he would have tried to talk me out of it. He would have reacted just like Ron had.

Draco said that I had to decide and I knew that I had to. And soon. If I decided to be with Draco then at least I would have Harry, all be it, reluctantly on my side. Yet I would have Ron and Ginny and probably half the castle against me.

Was Draco worth it? I thought back to the time we'd just spent together. I thought of his Christmas gift, of his arms wrapped about me, of his desperate outburst after his nightmare. I pictured his eyes looking into mine, of the rare genuine smile that he'd let me see. I thought of how hurt he looked when he thought that I was leaving him. I thought of the way that he made me feel. He made me feel happy. In that minute I knew what I wanted. I knew that I wanted him. And what's more, I knew that he was worth the storm that was sure to follow.

I took off running out of the tower and ran the whole way down the stairs. I didn't know where he'd be but I knew I had to find him. I checked the library on my way downstairs but I knew that the great hall would be my best bet since it was dinner time.

He was not in the library so I took off down the stairs again. I needed to see him. I needed to tell him. I burst into the great hall, completely out of breath, practically hanging onto the door frame for support as a stitch pierced my side. Ignoring the looks of the few people who were sitting by the door, I scanned the crowd. I nearly cried out in despair when I didn't see him. I was about to turn around and leave when I saw the familiar flash of distinctive blonde hair at the opposite end of the hall. He was leaving. He was walking away from me about to head back down to the dungeons and out of reach. I took off running down the great hall, but I knew I wouldn't reach him in time.

'Draco,' I yelled loudly in desperation and I knew that more and more people were beginning to stare at me. Hearing my desperate cry and seeing me running breathless through the great hall had caused more than one person to stare open mouthed, some with their forks suspended halfway to their mouths.

'Draco,' I shouted again as I pushed past a group of second years who were leaving the great hall and thankfully this time he heard me. His head lifted and he turned around with questioning eyes and when he saw me running towards him, his eyes turned wary. He held his hands out to steady me when I nearly crashed into him, but immediately dropped them again. I knew he was being careful, not knowing what I had decided.

'I'm so sorry' I gasped, trying desperately to get my breath back. Draco didn't move a muscle. His face betrayed no emotion. He just continued to watch me with his steely gaze.

'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. You're right. I was taking you for granted, but I don't want to hide anymore. I want you,' I said softly, reaching up and placing my hands around his neck. He still refused to move a muscle, standing like a statue of stone so I stood up on my tiptoes and leaned in close to him, desperate to change his mind.

'I want to be with you and I don't care who knows it.' I pushed my lips up to meet stony, hard lips, beginning to panic when his lips stayed motionless underneath mine. Not giving up I pressed myself even closer to him and ran my tongue gently against his lower lip, begging him to kiss me back. To forgive me. It took him a mere second after my tongue touched his lips for him to respond and I smiled against his lips as he wound his arms around my back, holding me close to him. He looked deep into my eyes and whispered in my ear, 'well I think everyone know now,' before his lips crashed against mine. I heard the sounds of gasps and whispers which filled the great hall, but I didn't care. Letting one hand creep up and wind itself in his soft blonde hair, I lost myself completely. I couldn't hear or see anything except him. All I wanted is him. All I needed was him.

 ** **A/N- Once again, if you are liking this story, then please follow, favourite or review and thanks to everyone who's already done so. You guys are awesome. I had so many great reviews for the last chapter. I love hearing what you all think.****


	23. Chapter 23

Reactions

'Hermione Jean Granger! Get out of there right now!'

I would recognise Ginny's dulcet tones anywhere. After the display that Draco and I put on in the great hall, we had walked out of the room hand in hand, ignoring, or trying to ignore, all the whispers that spread around the room like wildfire. We went to the room of requirement for some peace and quiet. It had been a little awkward at first with both of simply looking at each other, unsure of what to say. I had been so nervous as I looked at Draco, who had been utterly silent since leaving the great hall. He had simply looked at me with an intense expression on his face that I was trying to figure out what it meant. That was until he kissed me. One minute he was giving me those intense grey eyes and the next he had swooped down and captured my lips in his, walking me backwards until my back hit the hard stone wall behind us. I had wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, feeling the last little piece of doubt being pushed away into a small dark corner, replaced by the warm glow of happiness that I hadn't felt in a long time.

The repeated banging on the bathroom door pulled me out of my happy musings and brought me back to reality with a bump. I might be happy, but not everyone was.

'Please tell me that the entire castle have gone bloody mad and have started having the same wild hallucinations and are now talking a load of complete bullshit,' came Ginny's shrill voice again from through the bathroom door. I took a deep breath, preparing myself.

'That depends on what you've heard,' I said lightly, opening the door and coming out of the bathroom in our dormitory. I was playing dumb. I was stalling for time. She would find out the truth, but she was still completely terrifying when she was pissed off.

'Don't you play dumb with me, Hermione Granger! Is it, or is not true that you walked up to Draco Malfoy in the great hall and kissed him? And is it also true that you then walked hand in hand with Draco Malfoy out of the great hall?'

Even after knowing the girl for eight years, it still never failed to amaze me how much Ginny sounded like her mother. Mrs Weasley had the ability to raise her voice several octaves, keep her tone deceptively sweet and yet somehow be menacing at the same time. Normally the effect would have me cowering slightly, but not today. Today I just smiled. Nothing was going to bring me down.

'That would be true and also true.'

'Hermione have you lost your mind,' she exploded. 'Seriously! What would possess you to do something like that?'

'I would have thought that was fairly obvious' I laughed lightly, trying to sound more confident than I felt, 'I like him Ginny. I mean I really like him. We're, well, we're going out with each other.'

Ginny simply looked at me like I had grown another head.

'Hermione, what are you talking about? How on earth can you be going out with Draco Malfoy? That is not possible unless I feel asleep in divination again and woke up in some creepy alternative universe.'

'Ginny, stop being so melodramatic.' I gave her a dramatic eye roll. 'I like Draco, he likes me. He's not the person we all thought he was. I've gotten to know him during our detentions and we've being seeing each other for a while,' I explained simply.

'Now you see I must be imagining this. I must be in some alternate world, because my friend would never have lied to me. My friend would never have hidden something as huge as this. My friend would have told me at was going on in her life.' Ginny had her arms crossed in front of her and she was giving me one almighty accusing stare.

I sighed deeply. I don't know why I spent so much time worrying over Harry and Ron. Boys were so much simpler than girls. Boys would be annoyed and then move on. Girls held grudges and girls did not let things go. It would be a long time before Ginny would forgive me for this one.

'Ginny I didn't lie to you. I didn't tell anyone. I didn't even know how I was feeling. I tried to fight it for so long and I guess I only just realised how I felt. I certainly didn't mean to announce it to the entire school like I did this evening. It sort of just happened.'

'But you could have talked to me,' she exclaimed. 'You could have told me how you were feeling.'

'Oh come on Ginny. If I came to you and said ' _Ginny I_ _think I like Draco Malfoy. Ginny I just kissed Draco Malfoy'_ , you would have thought I was insane. You would have tried to talk me out of it.'

'I wouldn't...' Ginny began to protest, but I don't let her get that far.

'Ginny, you would,' I said cutting her off. 'And you have been only looking out for me and I love you for that, but this was something that I needed to work out on my own.'

She stared at me for a long moment, contemplating. 'Fine,' she said eventually. 'I'm not saying I like this. I'm not saying that I'll accept him, but I'll try. And you had better promise me that you will tell me everything in the future, or if he does anything to hurt you.'

'He won't,' I replied once again rolling my eyes at her reaction. 'But yes I will tell you, I added when she arched her eyebrow in doubt. 'Ginny, I am sorry you know.'

'Yeah, I know,' Ginny said, flopping down on the bed and resting her head in her hands. 'But you can make it up to me by telling me everything. And I mean everything. I want to know all of the juicy details.'

Now that everyone was back from the Christmas holidays Draco and I didn't get to spend as much time together. It felt strange after being around each other so much and I actually missed him. We had a few classes together and I couldn't help but look over at him. It was like my eyes were drawn to him. It didn't matter where he was, my eyes seemed to automatically find him. I could see that there was a slight smile that was almost visible at the corner of his mouth. You had to look really hard to see it though. The rest of his face was the steely, cold hard mask that he usually wore, but I could see it now. The almost imperceptible lift of the corner of his mouth that I knew meant he was happy. It was a small thing, but I liked the fact that I knew him well enough to tell. I was smiling myself. I couldn't even care about all of the people staring at me and Draco, mouths open in amazement at what they were seeing. Let them stare I thought. I didn't care who knew how much I liked Draco and if I was looking at him anything like he was looking at me, then it must have been pretty obvious.

It felt amazing to have everything out in the open and to not have to hide. With Ginny on my side and Harry agreeing to give Draco a chance, things had gone a lot better than I could ever have imagined. Not that it was completely smooth sailing. Ron wasn't the only one who had a problem with Draco and I. I could see the confusion, the judgement, the repulsion of some of the older Gryffindor's who knew all about Draco's reputation. However none were quite as vocal as Lavender Brown. Her reaction had been fairly similar to Ron's. She called me a traitor, left the room whenever I entered and said that she was refusing to sleep in the same dormitory as a deatheater sympathiser. She had stormed out closely followed by Parvati. Parvati however had gotten over it fairly quickly and had returned to normal, though Lavender, who had also returned after one night was still being particularly frosty. We had never been the closest friends, but I had known her for eight years and I would have been lying if I said that her reaction didn't sting. But I could deal with a sting, it was the open wound that Ron was causing that I was struggling to deal with.

Despite Harry and Ginny coming around I still had to try and persuade Ron, although I had a feeling that he would be harder than anyone to convince. Ron was stubborn and he was hurting, but he was hurting me in return.

Despite my best efforts to talk to him, to explain, Ron didn't give me a chance to be alone with him. If we were alone, he walked away from me, only staying if Harry and Ginny were there, but even then he acted like I wasn't even there. If I asked him a question, he answered me with single words and only when he absolutely had to. After a while he began avoiding me completely, sitting with Neville or Seamus at mealtimes and in the common room, but more than once I caught the angry glares that he shot in my direction.

Unfortunately for Draco, it was him who was getting the brunt of my anger. He sat and listened to me as I stomped around the room of requirement, ranting about Ron and how much of an idiot he was. I knew it couldn't be easy for him, listening to me talking about Ron all the time, when he knew perfectly well what had been between us, but to his credit, he didn't join in the Ron bashing. Although that was probably most likely because he knew that I would just get pissed off with him if he tried. Especially after the one time when he snorted in laughter at what I had said about Ron and I shot him one hell of a glare in response.

Draco didn't seem to be having as many problems as I did. Or at least he said that he didn't. I did suspect that some of the older Slytherins would have had a problem with us being together, but many of them still seemed afraid of Draco. He did still wear the dark mark after all. I did begin to wonder if he had done or said something to the rest of the Slytherins when they began to part like the red sea when Draco and I walked down a corridor together. If anyone so much as got in his way, he just gave them one his trademark looks and they scuttled off as fast as their legs would carry them. Even on the very few occasions when I was alone they didn't say anything which surprised me. I caught their looks of pure revulsion, but I had expected a lot worse. I wondered how far he'd gone to protect me. I wanted to ask him, but I couldn't. I knew if I asked it would be like I didn't trust him and if I did ask, I was almost afraid of what the answer would be.

It wasn't till one day in the middle of January that some Slytherins cornered me, that my resolve was truly tested. I was in the library, one of the few times that I was actually alone. Draco was down at the Quidditch pitch, Harry and Ginny were having 'alone' time and Ron was still treating me like I had the plague. I was deep in my studies, minding my own business when Pansy Parkinson and a group of Slytherin girls that I didn't really know crowded around the table that I was working at.

'Oh look girls, its Malfoy's pet mudblood. How sweet,' she said in a saccharine sweet voice that was laden with the heavy tones of sarcasm. I tried not to flinch at the insult that she used. Although I tried not to let it affect me, it was a word that had too many memories.

'Can I help you?' I asked, lifting my head and giving her an apathetic smile. I closed the book I was reading and edged my hand an inch or two closer to my wand. The war may have ended, but a year on edge and living in fear had heightened my reflexes. My response was clearly not what she wanted or expected. She narrowed her eyes briefly, raising one eye brow in annoyance before she leaned down close to me.

'You do know he's just using you right?' she whispered theatrically. 'Draco, I mean,' she added, as the girls around her snickered loudly behind her.

'Is that so,' I said through gritted teeth, finding it hard to keep my voice light.

'Of course.' She said simply as if there wasn't a doubt in her mind. 'I would have thought you would have realised by now. You being so smart and all,' she said, nudging my advanced transfiguration book. 'It helps his reputation. Makes it seem like he's changed, but don't be fooled,' she said leaning in slightly, forcing me look at her. 'I know who the real Draco and this,' she said gesturing to me, 'isn't it. Draco and I have been together for years and it's only a matter of time before he comes back to me.'

'Then I guess you have nothing to worry about,' I replied, meeting her mocking glance.

'He'll turn on you Granger,' she said, all humour leaving her eyes, 'Just you wait and see. He hates your kind. I would watch my back if I were you.'

'Thanks for the warning,' I said, struggling to keep my tone even. I would never show Pansy Parkinson how much she affected me.

'Oh no problem,' she said sweetly, turning away and signalling for her posse to follow her. 'Just remember,' she said, pausing to look back at me over her shoulder. 'He belongs to me.'

After Pansy left me in peace, I found that I couldn't concentrate. Although I trusted Draco and I knew that Pansy was just trying to stir up trouble, the seed of doubt had been planted. For the rest of the day, I couldn't get the conversation out of my head. Even as I went down to the great hall, I was still mulling over her words. I sat in silence whilst Harry and Ginny talked Quidditch strategy again as they had a match with Ravenclaw soon. I found myself looking around the great hall trying to distract myself. Ron was sitting further down the table, ignoring me yet again. Neville and Luna were looking cosy together at the Ravenclaw table, but my eyes were drawn to the person who was coming into the great hall. Pansy waltzed through the giant double doors and immediately caught my eye. Even from a distance I could see the little smirk that she gave me. As much as I knew what she was doing, I couldn't help but watch. She walked right up to where Draco was sitting and slid in beside him, facing the wrong way on the bench, her back to the table so I could still see her face, whilst his back was to me.

Although I didn't know what they were talking about, I could see exactly the way she was reacting. She tossed her glossy black hair over her shoulder and leant in close to him, laying her hand lightly on his back every so often. Draco must have turned into a comedian since I had last spoken to him as Pansy kept giggling and throwing her head back in laughter, tittering as she reached out to touch him gently on his thigh. A touch that he didn't rebuke. Jealousy was an emotion that I was all too familiar with and no matter how hard I tried not to, I couldn't help but compare myself to her. Whereas her hair was glossy, smooth and straight, mine was curly and frizzy. Whereas she oozed confidence and self-assurance, I laboured over every decision. Whereas she was a pureblood, I was most definitely not. Seeing them together, pale blond beside contrasting dark, they seemed like a perfect couple. Like a perfect fit. I was about as far at the opposite end of the spectrum as it was possible to be. If he had liked her, then what on earth was he seeing in me?

I pushed my plate away and stood up, unable to watch anymore. I quickly walked out of the great hall not even looking in their direction even though I could feel her eyes on me with every step that I took, revelling in her victory.

I stormed into the common room, furious with Pansy, furious with Draco and most of all furious with myself for letting her get to me. With my blood boiling, it was bad timing that the person that I ran straight into was Ron.

'Trouble in paradise?' Ron said, his mouth twisted in a sneer.

'Excuse me?' I asked, stunned by the cruelness in Ron's voice.

'I said, trouble in paradise. I knew Malfoy would get bored eventually, but I have to admit, even I didn't think it would be so soon.'

His words stung and I did my best to blink back the tears that were immediately in my eyes. I knew Ron was lashing out because he was hurting, but he was hurting me too. With everything that had happened between us, I couldn't believe he could be so cruel to me. All I wanted in that moment was for Ron to be there for me and give me a hug and tell me that everything was going to be fine. I wanted my friend back. 'Ron can we talk about this? Please?' I added, trying to keep my voice from shaking.

'I don't really think there's anything to say. Do you?' he said, raising one eyebrow in question.

'Of course I do,' I said desperately, trying not to be hurt when he took a step back as I stepped forward. 'We're friends and I want you to understand. I need you to listen to me.' Ron simply scoffed and flopped down on the couch, picking up a book and pretending to read it.

'Ron we have been friends for eight years. Think of all that we've been through. Are you really going to throw all of that away?'

'Me! How exactly am I am the one throwing this away?' he said incredulously, throwing the book to the side and standing up again. 'You made your choice. You picked your side.'

'Ron, don't you get it! The war is over. There aren't sides anymore. We didn't go through of all of it for the same old prejudices to stay the same. If we want people to stop treating muggle borns differently, then we have to start treating all the purebloods and Slytherins differently. Otherwise when does it ever end? Draco can see that, why can't you?'

'Oh yes, I'm sure Draco is just a regular saint now. When did you become so easy to fool Hermione?'

'You know what Ron, I'm done trying to explain myself to you. You have done plenty of things over the years and I have never once held it against you. I have never been cruel to you. I have always been there for you. I need you right now and if you can't be there for me then what's the point?'

I turned away from Ron, heading to my dormitory where I was quite sure I would spend the rest of the night with my head under the covers, sobbing into my pillow.

'Hermione wait,' Ron cried out as I was just about to round the corner and leave the common room. Warily I turned around to face him, unsure whether or not to prepare for another insult.

'Hermione don't you understand. Can't you see what this is doing to me?' Ron said, grabbing my arm and pulling me closer to him. In truth I could see what it was doing to him. Every time I looked at him I could see the hurt and betrayal in his eyes . I braced myself for what Ron usually did when he was hurt- lash out. I was expecting him to insult me or Draco but he managed to stun me with the words that eventually come out of his mouth.

'I'm in love with you Hermione. I thought you knew that. I thought you loved me too.'

In that moment time seemed to stand still. I was stunned into complete silence and my brain couldn't seem to quite process what was happening. He had mentioned something before, hinted at it, but he had just broken up with Lavender and my head had been so full of Draco that I never really listened to what he was saying. But I heard him now. I was paying full attention now. The sincerity and agony in his eyes told me that what he was saying is true. Instead of piercing my heart, I felt the cruel twist of a bitter knife deep in my stomach.

'Ron, I ...' I stuttered eventually, not knowing what to say. It was like some cruel joke. This is what I had wanted for years. What I'd dreamed about. It's the words that I had always wanted to hear. Yet it was too late. I didn't love him. Not in that way.

'You love me Hermione,' Ron says, stepping even closer to me and gently taking my hand, rubbing his thumb over my knuckles. It was a gesture so usual for Ron. It was also very distracting. 'I know you do. I've seen it.'

'Ron I do love you,' I said feeling guilty as his eyes lit up with the bright spark of hope. I dropped his hand from mine and his eyes watched my movement with a confused look. 'I love you as a friend. I did love you that way once. For a long time actually.' I thought of all the years that I'd loved Ron. For all the times that I'd dreamt that he would say these words to me. Then I thought of all of the tears that I'd cried for him. All of the hurt that he caused me when he turned to Lavender instead. My heart didn't flutter when I saw him anymore. It fluttered for someone else. 'But I don't feel that way anymore. I'm sorry.'

'So what. You love Malfoy now is that it?' Ron said, his voice turning cold and angry in the face of rejection. He stepped towards me with clear anger in his features. 'You kissed me once Hermione. Have you forgotten about that?' I could see the hurt on Ron's face and hear it in his voice, but as usual when Ron was hurt, he masked it with anger. And that anger brought my own anger and hurt to the surface. It was not my fault that we were in this situation. It was his and I wanted to make sure that he knew it.

'And have you forgotten, Ronald, that after you kissed me you ignored me for months on end and then you chose to go out with Lavender Brown. Did you expect me to just wait for you? That I would just stand by and watch you with her and wait until you finally decided that you like me. Well I'm sorry Ron but I got tired of waiting. I moved on'

'So you're punishing me? You picked the one guy that I hate more than anything in the world just to hurt me?'

'Ron I'm not trying to hurt you. Believe it or not this is not about you. I like him and he likes me too.'

'Merlin you actually believe that don't you. Has put you under the imperius curse of something? How could he like you Hermione? It's Malfoy. He's hated you for years. Feelings like that don't change. Have you forgotten all the times he made fun of you? Of your teeth, your hair. Have you forgotten all the curses and hexes that he fired at you? Have you forgotten that he wanted you dead when the Chamber of Secrets was open? How he has called you a mudblood for years? Hell have you forgotten that he was responsible for Dumbledore dying?'

'Ron, stop it,' I gasped through the tears that he brought streaming down my face from all the horrible memories that he had brought to the surface.

'No I won't. You need to hear this.' He reached forward, grabbing my arms, his grip bruising, shaking me with his words. 'I love you Hermione. Do you think he can say the same? He will never love you like I do. He probably isn't even capable of loving anyone, least of all someone like you.'

I stood in stunned silence as Ron continued, not caring about the tears that had started streaking their way down my face. 'Someone like me?' I managed to choke out.

'He thinks you're a mudblood. He has been brought up hating people like you. His family hate people like you. Do you think that they'll let him be with you? That he'll choose you over them. He thinks you have filthy blood and feelings like that can't change. How can he possibly ever love you?'

I tugged my arms out of his grip and step back. 'You're wrong, Ron,' I said, but even as the words left my lips I could hear the doubt in my voice.

'No, I'm not. And what's more you know I'm not. To him, you're just another notch on the bedpost. You're a conquest for him. Get the mudblood to fall in love with the deatheater. He's probably in the Slytherin common room right now, laughing at you, at how gullible you are. How easy you were.'

'Ron stop it,' I managed to choke out. My throat had gone deathly dry and my whole body had gone cold. I didn't believe Ron and yet that was the second time someone had said that exact thing to me. Pansy said nearly the same thing to me earlier today. Draco was using me. I didn't want to believe them. I knew Draco. I knew he was not lying to me. And yet...

'A dragon can't change its hide, Hermione,' Ron said, coming towards me as he attempted to wrap his arms around my shoulders. 'One day you'll realise that I'm right and I'll be here for you to pick up the pieces. I'll be waiting Hermione for you to come to your senses and come back to me.'

I pushed him off and ducked out from underneath his arms. 'Don't touch me,' I screeched, 'I hate you Ron. How can you be so cruel? Why do you have to ruin everything?' Wanting nothing more than to be away from him I turned around and half staggered, half running towards the portrait hole, blinded by my tears. I turned around the corner, but not before I heard him shout after me, 'no you don't Hermione. You just don't want to hear the truth.'

I came to a halt at his words, clinging to the hard stone walls to keep me upright. Ron was one of my best friends. His words had struck a raw nerve deep down inside of me and ignited the feelings of doubt that I had all but suppressed. He had told me nothing that I hadn't thought before. Things that I thought I had put behind me and yet to hear the words spoken by my best friend- it hurt.

Once I had finally been able to move again I stumbled down the corridor, not even caring where I was going. All I knew was that I wanted to be as far away from everyone as I could be, away from the doubt and confusion swarming around me. I didn't get very far though when I ran into a hard, wall like chest and bounced back, stumbling slightly before a familiar touch gabbed my shoulders and steadied me.

'Hey, where have you been? We were supposed to meet after dinner?'

Reluctantly I looked up into Draco's warm grey eyes and watched all the warmth disappear as he studied my tear stained face.

'Hermione, what's wrong?' Draco said worriedly, reaching out to cup my face which he tilted it back so he could examine me more carefully. I couldn't help myself as I jerked away from his touch, feeling all the doubt from Ron and Pansy's words swim to the surface. 'What's happened' he asked, his eyes turning wary when they saw the look in mine. 'Talk to me,' he said more urgently when I stayed silent.

'It's nothing,' I replied, trying to control my bottom lip that was wobbling threatening to break my composure. It didn't take long for me to crack under the weight of Draco's stare as I eventually cried out, 'It was Ron. He was saying all these things. Things about you and me.' My voice broke horribly at the end of my sentence as I broke into thick heavy choking sobs that I couldn't seem to stop.

'That bastard,' Draco hissed slamming his hand hard against the wall. Seeing me flinch he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close to his chest. 'I'll kill him for upsetting you.' As much as I knew he wanted to protect me, the harsh tone and easy threat of violence that escaped his lips made Ron and Pansy's words seem all the more justified.

'Draco don't,' I said, placing my hands on his chest and easing back slightly. 'He's just upset. He's angry. He'll come around. I hope,' I added as I broke down in tears again to which Draco pulled me into another tight hug.

'So what did he say?' Draco said after a moment or two, disturbing the peace that I had felt just a moment before. In Draco's strong arms, with his hand gently stoking my hair, I felt safe. I felt secure. I felt like it was just him and me and I felt like we could get through anything. But with his question, the real world has seeped in again, tainting what we had. 'Or do I even want to know?'

'Probably not,' I sighed, 'He said that,' I paused slightly, unsure about how much to tell him, but I found that I had to tell him the truth. I had to tell him everything. I needed to hear him deny all the things that Ron had said. I steeled myself, pulling back slightly to look him straight in the eye, wanting to see his reaction. 'He said that you hate people like me. That to you, I'll always be a mudblood. That you'll always hate people like me.'

The arms that were around me tightened as Draco stiffened at my words. 'Hermione, come on we've been through all of this.'

Yes he had explained to me when he had changed, when he had stopped believing in Voldemort's prejudices. I knew all of that. Yet the black cloud of doubt still lived in a dark corner within me, waiting to strike at the first sign of trouble. As much as I didn't want it to, it still lingered within me and what's more Draco could see it too.

'What?' he questioned, his tone blunt when I couldn't meet his eye.

'I just don't understand why you're here. Why you're even with me.' His eyes darkened looking at me with both shock and incredulity.

'Are you fucking serious?' Draco spat out. 'You're actually going to let Weasley fuck with your head. Don't you see that he's just trying to turn you against me?'

'But you hate me! You've always hated me. You hate everything that I stand for.'

'Hermione,' he uttered, totally confused by my outburst. 'You know that's not true. You have to know that that's not true.'

'How can I possibly know that? I'm a Gryffindor, I'm Harry's friend and I'm a mudblood. You've spent your entire life making fun of me, putting me down saying how you hate how I look, how inferior I am. You've even said you wished I was dead.' He flinched and tried to take a step towards me, but I didn't want his comfort. I didn't want him to make me forget and to make everything better. The darkness of my doubt had reared its head and it wanted to be heard. 'No one believes we can be together. They all think that I'm crazy. That it will never work. So excuse me for having doubts Draco, because I honestly don't see how your feelings can just change that drastically.'

Anger sparked in his eyes and he closed the space between us, bearing down on me. 'Is that what you honestly think?' I didn't answer but he saw an answer in my eyes anyway. He turned away from me cursed under his breath before spinning back around. 'If that's what you think then what is this? Some fucking test where you get to play around with me and make me fall in love with you until you get bored and run back to Weasley?'

My blood ran cold. 'What did you say?' I whispered disbelievingly, stepping back from him, hoping that I had misheard.

His eyes shuttered as he realised what he had said and although his jaw was hard, a slight blush crept up staining his pale cheeks with pink. He stayed silent and I was beginning to think that he wasn't going to answer me when he straightened his spine and looked me straight in the eye. 'I think I've… I'm in love with you Hermione.'

My stomach jolted in a feeling of sheer happiness what was quickly swallowed up by the nauseous feeling that was rising up inside of me. Despite my best efforts to push them away thoughts of Ron and Pansy were swimming around in my head and I heard their words over and over. _He can't love you. He hates you. He thinks you're a mudblood, He's just using you._ I couldn't get their voices out of my head. Ringing in my ears and making me doubt everything. Making me doubt him.

'You can't love me,' I whispered, backing slowly away from him. Draco jerked back in surprise as if I'd hit him, hurt and confusion narrowing his eyes. His face was wary, watching me in the same way that you would a wounded animal. I knew he was fighting his own emotions, fighting his own natural instincts to lash out in wounded pride. He took a deep breath and spoke with a voice that was much calmer than I was sure he felt, though I could hear the effort it took.

'I think I know how I feel.'

The words 'I love you' were the words that anyone should be happy to hear. I had heard them twice today and yet I felt nothing. I felt hollow. Ron's own declaration and cruel words as well as Pansy's warning, span around inside my head and as much as I tried to ignore them, I couldn't. The seed of doubt had been planted and was at that moment growing shoots of mistrust, suspicion and worthlessness that were taking a firm grasp, spreading around my body, winding themselves around my veins. As much as I wanted to tell Draco that his words meant a lot to me, that I thought I might have loved him too, I just couldn't. I couldn't get hurt again by someone choosing to walk away from me. I couldn't allow myself to open myself up to trust someone fully only for them to walk away. Just like I couldn't stop the words that came tumbling out of my mouth.

'Draco, you and I will never work. You're a pureblood and that's what important to you and I'm just a _filthy little mudblood_. You've said so yourself often enough.' My voice was bitter and harsh but I ignored the immense look of hurt on Draco's face. I wasn't finished yet. I still had the ace up my sleeve. The thing that I knew would push him away and prove that he didn't love me after all. 'I've even got the scar to prove it.' I pulled back my sleeve and thrust my arm out, showing him the angry red scar that still shone brightly on my arm. Showing him the word that had haunted me for years. Showing him what I was.

He looked at my arm, his face twisting with a mixture of emotions that I couldn't make out. However one emotion stood out on his face, clear as day. Revulsion. For a moment he looked like he might be sick. He tore his gaze away and looked to the floor.

'You see, you can't even look at it,' I choked out at having my fears confirmed. 'How can you love me when you hate what I am?'

I waited for him to speak, willing him to take hold of me and make all of the hurt and pain and the doubt go away. I wanted him to tell me that I was being ridiculous, that none of it mattered to him. That of course he loved me and that Ron and Pansy words meant nothing. But he didn't. He just stood and stared at me his grey eyes emotionless as he stared at the engraving carved onto my skin. It wasn't until I yanked my sleeve back down over my arm that his eyes lifted to my face.

'Hermione… I…' He made to take a step towards me but I raised my hand, warding him off, stepping out of his reach.

'Please just leave me alone Draco. It's over between us. We were stupid for ever believing it could work.'

Not even giving him a chance to respond I turned and ran along the corridor, ignoring his shouts after me. Part of me knew that I was over- reacting, that I was stupid for letting others words infiltrate and poison my mind against him yet the look in his eyes when he looked at my arm told me that I was right. He told me that he loved me and yet he couldn't ever truly get over who or what I was and if he couldn't get over that then what chance was there for us? How could he really love me if he hated a fundamental part of me?

I reached the top of the staircase and made it half way down the stairs when blinded my tears I lost my footing and went careening down the rest landing in a small heap at the bottom. The shock of the pain instantly stopped my tears and cleared my head, ridding me of the swarming voices that I had been trying so hard to run away from. Sitting in a heap at the bottom of the stairs the stark realisation of what I had done suddenly struck and I instantly felt regret. I didn't want to break up with Draco. He made me happy. He loved me. I picked myself up off of the floor and turned around to try and find Draco again. To try and talk rationally about what had just happened.

I reached the stop of the stairs when I realised that someone else was there, watching me. I looked into the pair of familiar eyes that were boring back into mine with a look that made my blood run cold and I was instantly afraid. I didn't even have time to open my mouth before I saw the wand raised in front of me as the pain seized my entire body making me scream out in agony as I once again collapsed to the ground.

 **A/N- Thanks again for reading, reviewing and following.**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24- Doubts

There's something about a hospital. It's instantly recognisable. Even in the wizarding world. They all have that same feeling, that same smell. The smell of disinfectant, of illness. That's how I knew where I was. The smell was all too familiar to me.

I wanted to ignore it, wanted to push away the question that was at the forefront of my mind. Why was I in the hospital wing? Yet I already knew the answer to that. I could feel it.

It wasn't a sharp pain. It was muted. Dulled. But it was there. Not just in one place. It was everywhere. My head, my legs, my arms, my chest. From the tips of my fingers all the way down to my toes. Every bone, every muscle, every cell. I knew that my body was in agony. I just didn't know why.

I concentrated on breathing, small shallow breaths. I couldn't take a deep breath. Whenever I tried, something stopped me. Some pain that I couldn't yet feel.

I knew that I should open my eyes. That I should find out what was happening. That I should find out what had happened to me. But I wanted to stay in the blissful ignorance of sleep for just a few moments longer because deep down I felt like I already knew what had happened to me. I'd felt like this only once before in my life. That all-encompassing pain that goes bone deep. That possibility alone kept my eyes firmly shut. Because it couldn't possibly be true. If I just kept my eyes closed, then maybe I would fall back to sleep and I would wake up in my bed in Gryffindor tower and realise that this had all been a nightmare.

But I couldn't. Because deep down I knew. I knew what I would find out when I woke up.

I would have lain there forever if I could. Blocking out the world, but a sound had wormed its way into my consciousness. The voices sounded far away, like a radio that wasn't tuned properly, flicking in and out of the station in amongst a sea of static. I caught the odd word and although I didn't know what was being said, I could sense the anger bristling around the room.

I strained to make sense of what I was hearing, trying to focus my senses when the sound came back in one overwhelming rush, like the feeling you get when you emerge from a swimming pool.

'Let me see her! Hermione! Please!'

I felt a jolt shoot through my body at the recognition of his voice. Draco's voice. Which was immediately followed by an immense pain shooting through my leg at the sudden movement. I didn't understand. Why was he shouting? What was wrong with him? Why did he sound so desperate?

A voice followed. Ron's voice filled with more rage and hate that I have ever heard. 'Yeah right Malfoy. As long as I'm around, you're never going to see her again.'

'Please! I need to see her. I need to know she's ok.'

Fear. Panic. Confusion. Each emotion shot through me in quick succession. However it was the desperation in Draco's voice that forced me to finally open my eyes. The bright light made me flinch but I fought through it until the high decorated ceiling of the hospital wing came clearly into my vision.

'Just leave Malfoy. She doesn't need this now. Don't make me force you out.' I recognised Harry's voice. Calm under pressure but it wasn't hard to miss the obvious anger barely contained just under the surface.

Looking down I could see my arm was bandaged and my right leg was raised, lying on top of a pillow, heavily bandaged too. Maybe I had been wrong. Maybe I had been in an accident after all. The thought was oddly comforting.

I didn't have long to dwell on the thought as the angry voices continued out my line of sight. Taking a deep breath in preparation, I forced my head to turn, blinking away the bright spots that were dancing in front of my eyes and fighting back the wave of nausea.

It took me longer that it should have to process the scene in front of me. Draco. Harry and Ron. Harry and Ron fighting with Draco. Trying to pull him backwards. Draco, fighting with everything he had. Perhaps I should have been more concerned, but in that moment the only thought that entered my head was how remarkably strong Draco must be to be resisting both of them at once. His face was strained, a mask of anger and desperation, fighting with everything he had as Harry and Ron pinned his arms behind him and started dragging him backwards towards the door. I didn't want them to. I wanted him here with me.

I wanted to tell them to get off of him. To leave him alone, but I couldn't. My voice was strangled, a croaky and rasping sound.

'Get off of me,' Draco grunted, breathless as he continued to thrash and fight against the tight grip of Harry and Ron. Almost as if he sensed my gaze, Draco lifted his eyes and they instantly locked with mine. I could see the relief on his face and he mouthed my name. Taking advantage of his momentary pause, Harry and Ron suddenly hauled him backwards.

'Hermione!' he yelled again, twisting around to look at me as Ron and Harry continued to pull him towards the door. He continued to fight them, but Harry and Ron had finally got the upper hand. 'Hermione, don't listen to them. Please. I didn't do anything.'

I tried to sit up further, ignoring the pain in my head to try and see him, when a hand on my shoulder gently but firmly pushed me back onto the bed.

'Get him out of here,' a firm voice said from beside me. 'This girl is not to be disturbed.'

I looked up to see Madame Pomfrey. Her face a mask of peaceful calm but with a definite spark of anger in her eyes that was quite unusual to see. Distantly I heard a door slam shut and the room was strangely silent. Madame Pomfrey muttered to herself as she straightened my quilt and pillows, 'Honestly in the hospital wing. Some people have no respect.'

'How are you feeling dear?' she said eventually, turning to me, with her cheery smile back in place.

I tried to speak, I tried to tell her I was fine, but once again could only choke out a strangled sound. My throat was so dry that I could barely swallow.

'Oh, yes you must be quite thirsty. Here you go.' She placed a cup of water with a straw beside my lips and helped to lift my head slightly as I sipped at the magnificently cool liquid.

'What happened? What's going on? Why am I here?' My voice sounded strained and croaky.

'Nothing dear, just a small accident. Nothing at all to worry about,' she said with a perfunctory smile that I can see doesn't meet her eyes. 'Now how are you feeling? Any pain?'

'An accident?' I asked, brushing over her questions. 'What sort of accident?'

'Oh you don't need to worry about that just now.' She fussed about my bed, fluffing my pillows, straightening my blanket, checking the bandage on my leg. But I didn't miss the fact that she hadn't answered my question. 'For now you need to rest.'

'No,' I said more forcefully, 'I'd rather know now.' I tried to push myself up into a sitting position. Lying in bed whilst having an argument just didn't feel right.

'All in good time, Miss Granger,' she said, forcing me back down into a sitting position. 'Now just drink this please. It will help with the pain.'

Before I could even think to argue with her, a cup was placed into my lips and tilted back, forcing me to drink the creamy, smooth tasting liquid. I swallowed and then turned to face her, ready to question her again and find out what was going on.

'Now please... please... tell.' My words weren't coming out right. Everything in the room was slowing down. Like someone was playing a film on slow motion.

'That's right dear, just go to sleep,' Madame Pomfrey's voice said from far away. 'Everything will be fine in the morning.'

I barely had to time to feel any anger that she has had tricked me before I was pulled down into sleep. I tried to fight the sleeping draught. I tried to will my eyes to stay open, but with each blink I took, they were opening less and less until all I could see was darkness.

My hand was too warm. That was my first thought when I woke up. I jolted awake suddenly as what had happened came flooding into my brain in a series of flashbacks.

When I opened my eyes Harry was sitting in a chair beside my bed, his head drooped slightly and his eyes closed in sleep. Ron was sitting in a chair beside him, only his eyes were open, staring right at me, having woken up as I had pulled my hand out of his.

'Hey, you're awake,' he said looking genuinely thrilled as he saw me staring up at him. Harry shifted in his chair on hearing our voices and he too opened his eyes and gave me a slow and steady smile that didn't quite meet his eyes.

'How are you feeling?' His voice was heavy with concern as he ran his hand through his hair. Something I was guessing he had done a lot lately if the strands of hair sticking out at all angles were anything to go by.

'Confused.' I struggled to push myself up on my one good arm, but crashed back down to the pillows as a pain shot through my ribs. Undeterred, I tried again, this time succeeding only when Harry helped me, by wrapping one arm around my shoulder to support me while he rearranged the pillows behind me.

'Better?' he asked.

I ignored his question, wanting to get straight to the point. 'I don't understand. What happened? Why am I here?' I looked between the two boys standing on either side of my bed. 'Madame Pomfrey said something about an accident.'

I was expecting one of them to fill me in straight away. What I wasn't expecting was the warning look that Harry gave to Ron over my head. A look he thought that I wouldn't see.

'You don't remember?' Harry said, watching me carefully. Too carefully.

I shook my head gently, trying not to reignite the pain.

'Maybe it's best if you just rest just now.'

I met my best friend's eyes, although he was doing everything he could to avoid my gaze. 'No,' I said determinedly, 'tell me now.' Madame Pomfrey had said something about an accident. Yet the way they were acting, gave me the feeling that I was missing something. That there was something that I didn't know. It was a feeling that I didn't like.

Harry reached up to rub the back of his neck. A sure sign that he was uncomfortable. He looked over to Ron who shook his head in warning. Harry looked between the two us, from Ron's warning gaze to my pleading one. Indecision warred his features for moment before his shoulders slumped with a sigh. 'Hermione we're not really supposed to tell you. Professor McGonagall wanted to tell you herself.'

'One of the two of you had better explain right now or so help me I'll...' I trailed off as a memory came into my head. 'Wait why isn't Draco here? Why did you two make him leave?'

Harry gave Ron another desperate glance, but Ron's reply was simply an angry scowl. He quirked his brow. 'Someone needs to tell her Harry,' Ron said, staring at Harry in an almost challenging way. Harry sighed deeply, running is hand through his hair once again and leaving it sticking up at an even odder angle than before. They were talking over me like I wasn't even there and I really did not like it.

'Fine, but I'll do it,' Harry said, staring Ron down. Ron seemed to acquiesce and leaned back in his chair, folding his arms before giving Harry a signal to continue. Harry took in a deep breath seeming to contemplate what he was going to say. 'Hermione what happened to you wasn't an accident.'

'What do you mean? Madame Pomfrey said that it was.' When Harry's gaze turned awkward I added in an uncertain voice. 'If it wasn't an accident then what was it?'

I knew the answer before Harry could say it. There was only one possible explanation. I tried to deny it, but I had known it the moment that I woke and felt the pain in my body. I braced myself, knowing that whatever Harry was about to say, I wouldn't like it.

Harry took a deep breath before he forced himself to meet my eyes. 'You were found at the bottom of the staircase on the seventh floor. You'd hit your head pretty badly and you broke your leg and a few ribs. You lost a lot of blood.' Harry's voice was devoid of emotion as he spoke, but I could see the lines of tension in his face as he tried to control the emotions that were there just under the surface.

'So I fell down the stairs? I was pushed down the stairs,' I amended, speaking slowly as I digested what he was saying. Harry met my eyes with a pained expression.

'Harry, what aren't you telling me?'

I could tell that he really didn't want to tell me. I didn't want him to tell me, wanting to stay in blissful ignorance for just a few moments longer. Yet deep down I knew that I had to know. I needed to know what was torturing him so much. I stared at him questioningly until he caved, giving a heavy sigh. 'From the looks of it, you weren't just pushed down the stairs. There were other injuries. Madame Pomfrey believes that someone cursed you.' He paused, taking a deep breath, looking away from me for a moment. 'She thinks that someone used the cruciatus curse on you.'

Grimacing, I closed my eyes as a flashback of Bellatrix LeStrange leaning over me and uttering those words until I felt pain unlike anything in the world I had ever known came flooding back into my mind. My body instantly reacted to the memory of the pain by stiffening all over.

Forcing the memories away from my mind, I opened my eyes again, looking between Harry and Ron once more. 'But I don't understand. Who would...?' I once again trailed off as Harry and Ron's eyes connected. Harry gave a nearly imperceptible shake of the head, telling Ron to stay quiet, but Ron's dark angry eyes instantly turned to mine and I felt afraid of what I was about to hear.

'Malfoy.'

I made no reaction to Ron's words because I knew immediately that it wasn't true. I knew what Ron thought of him. It was no surprise that he would blame him. However it was the annoyance in Harry's eyes as he shook his head at Ron that caused the first feelings of doubt to flicker through me.

'Come on Ron be serious. 'Now is not the time for your silly prejudices.'

Ron continued to stare at me, but the pity that I saw there caused a weight of dread to settle in the pit of my stomach. I turned to look at Harry begging him to deny it. To tell me that Ron was jumping to conclusions. My stomach dropped when instead he averted his gaze.

'Harry?' I questioned, pressing him to tell me what I wanted to know. To tell me that Ron was wrong.

'I'm sorry Hermione,' he said, taking a pause for breath, before he broke my world in two. 'But it's true.'

I shook my head, instantly rejecting what I was hearing. But my eyes filled with tears with the fear that it might be true. 'That's not possible. It couldn't have been him. It just couldn't' be.'

I heard Ron scoff from beside me, 'so bloody gullible.'

My eyes shot to his indignation.

'I warned you, Hermione,' Ron said in a low vicious tone that was so uncharacteristic for him. I flinched back and recoiled into my pillows away from the blackness and the hate in his eyes. 'I warned you he would hurt you. I just didn't think it be quite so soon that he would show his true colours.'

My head refused to believe what Ron was saying. I knew that Ron hated Draco. I knew that he would blame him regardless of the evidence. I couldn't trust him to be impartial and fair. I turned once again to Harry, the voice of reason, hoping that he would tell me that it wasn't true. That Ron was simply jumping to conclusions. Yet looking at Harry, looking in his eyes, at the features on his face, I could already see the answer written there. 'Harry it can't be him. Please tell me it wasn't. He just wouldn't do this.'

I hated to see the pity written on his face as he told me what he knew I didn't want to hear. 'Hermione it was him. We know it was.'

'Why? Why do you think it was him? None of this makes any sense.'

'You were seen and heard having an argument on the seventh floor. Five minutes later and you're found unconscious and bleeding at the bottom of the stairs with Malfoy standing over you. There wasn't anyone else there.'

'No. He wouldn't,' I said disbelievingly. 'There must have been someone else.' I had always said that I hated people who ignored the evidence in front of them. People who had complete blind faith in someone with no proof, or even worse when all the evidence was against that person. Yet I here I was in the same position, defending Draco even though everything said that he had hurt me. I so desperately wanted it to not be true. I needed for it to not be true. I had believed him, put my trust in him. I couldn't face that he would have hurt me and that I had put my faith in the wrong person.

'Hermione this is really important. Harry took my hand, leaning forward, 'You need to think. What can you remember?'

I tried to think back, but everything was all hazy. Random images appeared in a series of flashbacks through my brain. I remembered arguing with Ron, not Draco, I remembered being upset, I remembered leaving the common room and then… nothing.

'I don't know,' I cried in frustration, my hand reaching up to clutch my head. The more I tried to think, the more I tried to fill that blank void, the more the intensity of my headache increased. 'I can't think straight. Everything's all muddled up just now.'

Ron instantly leaned forward in his chair and grabbed onto my arm, his grip bruising and urgent. 'Come on Hermione, just think,' he snapped. 'There must be something. You have to remember. All you have to do is remember one thing. Come on.'

'I'm trying Ron,' I all but whimpered, as the tears sprung into my eyes. 'But you must be wrong. He wouldn't do this. I know it.'

'Think harder,' he snarled as he shook my arm.

'Come on Ron, that's enough,' Harry said, trying to pull Ron back, but Ron simply shrugged him off.

'Come on,' he said urgently, looking right into my eyes. 'Think of his wand, think of him saying the words. It must bring back something.'

'Ron, please stop it,' I cried, as his words painted an image in my mind. An image of Draco standing over me, his face in anger as he lifted his wand. An image that I wanted to reject as being completely impossible even though it had come so easily to my mind. The tears rolled down my cheeks and I brought my hands to my face to cover the sobs that I could no longer hold back.

Madame Pomfrey came rushing over as she heard my raised voice that had been getting more and more hysterical.

'Boys, I need you to leave now. I need to check over Miss Granger.'

'But...' Ron began, before Madame Pomfrey cut him off.

'She will be in good hands. You can visit tomorrow.' Her tone was light but her meaning was clear. She wanted them out.

I could see the reluctance in their eyes but as Madame Pomfrey gave them little choice, eventually they turned to go.

'Make sure you rest Hermione, we'll come and see you tomorrow,' Harry said, giving my hand a gentle squeeze that I imagine was meant to be reassuring.

'And don't worry about anything,' Ron added patting my shoulder, before they both turned and walked out of the hospital wing, turning back at the door to give me a wave.

'Okay then, Miss Granger,' Madame Pomfrey said. 'Let's check over these injuries.'

She pulled my head forward and started gently probing around the back, stopping only when I winced as she reached the spot at the back of my head.

'Yes that will be tender for a while. You were very lucky. You cracked your skull with the fall and lost a lot of blood. Your skull is healed, but please be careful for a few days. The bone will still be quite soft.'

She continued to examine my body, claiming that my bruised ribs were healing nicely and that the bones in my leg had been shattered and so had to be completely regrown and although were still weak, they had formed nicely.

'Just take it easy for a few days Miss Granger. You should be allowed to go back to your own common room tomorrow, all being well, but I would advise plenty of bed rest and no classes for the next week.'

She handed me a potion to drink and when I eyed it warily, she gave a small smile before saying, 'don't worry, it is just pain relief this time.'

I continued to eye the potion sceptically, but drank it anyway. It didn't really matter if I fell asleep. At least it would stop all the questions that were swirling around my head. I set the glass down on the table, slightly disappointed when I stayed alert. I turned when I heard the door to hospital wing swing open and saw Professor McGonagall striding towards me, full of purpose with a serious look on her face.

'Good evening, Miss Granger. How are you feeling?' she asked as she sat herself down on one of the chairs beside me.

'Fine, thank you.'

'I trust you have been made aware of the situation,' she said looking over her glasses at me. 'I saw Potter and Weasley leaving on my way here.'

'Yes, and Professor it doesn't make any sense,' I said urgently, still clinging on to my denial in spite of the facts in front of me. 'It couldn't have been Draco.'

She studied me with a strange expression on her face. 'Miss Granger what do you remember about the incident?'

'Nothing really. Everything's a bit fuzzy. I can remember speaking to Ron earlier that evening, but I don't really remember anything after that.'

'That's perfectly understandable considering the injuries that you sustained. However it does leave us in a bit of a predicament.'

Professor McGonagall must have seen the question in my face as she continued.

'There were no witnesses to what happened and you are unable to recall what happened. Given the circumstances and Mr Malfoy's past I'm left with very little options.'

I was outraged on Draco's behalf. Shocked that Professor McGonagall could be so narrow minded and unfair. 'But you can't hold his past against him. That's not fair.'

'That may be Miss Granger but seeing as Mr. Malfoy is unwilling to cooperate at the moment, he isn't leaving me with many options.'

I reeled back in shock, feeling more and more confused by the whole situation. 'What do you mean? Why isn't he cooperating?'

'Despite being aware of the seriousness of the accusations against him and the consequences if he does not cooperate, he is refusing to hand over his memories of that night and won't explain the nature of the argument that you had prior to the incident.'

My head was pounding as I tried to make sense of this new information. Nothing made sense. If Draco was innocent then what was he trying to hide. If he didn't hurt me then why didn't he want to find out who had. For the first time since waking up, I doubted my own judgement. I doubted Draco.

'But, couldn't we get my memories back, or couldn't I take veritaserum?'

'I'm afraid that's not possible at the moment. Professor Haven currently has no veritaserum and even if she did, its use on pupils is prohibited. Not to mention, veritaserum will not work in this instance. You cannot tell the truth about something you do not know. As for your memories, there is a potion to return memories, but it is a very painful procedure and its success is not guaranteed. Considering your current head injury I can't allow you to use that. It would be too dangerous. Hopefully with rest, your memories will return on their own with time.'

'What will happen if they don't come back?'

'I have given Mr Malfoy until the end of the weekend to decide whether or not to hand his memories over, otherwise the ministry will need to be involved. He is currently on probation after the war. If he refuses to cooperate, then the consequences will most likely be severe. The use of an unforgivable curse will send him to Azkaban.'

'Let me talk to him,' I blurted out desperately. I needed to know what was holding Draco back. I'm sure there was just some silly misunderstanding. If I could just talk to him, I was sure that he change his mind. He maybe just didn't realise how serious things were. All I knew was that Draco could not go to Azkaban. 'Please, I bet I can persuade him.'

'I'm afraid not Miss Granger. Until matters are resolved, Mr Malfoy has been told not to try and see you. It will be better in the long run, especially if the ministry should get involved.' Professor McGonagall stood up and looked at me with such pity in her eyes that I immediately wanted to curl up into a ball and cry.

"I'll leave you in peace Miss Granger and please, if you remember anything, let me know immediately.'

I lay for the rest of the day, mainly staring at the ceiling, running over everything that everyone had told me. I just couldn't understand what was happening or how everything had gone so disastrously wrong. A week ago we had been alone together in the castle, we had been happy together.

Draco had let me see a side of him that no one else had. He had been kind, thoughtful and sweet. He had changed. He swore to me that he had changed. I believed that he had changed. Yet as I drifted off to sleep, I began to doubt everything.

* * *

 **A/N- Once again I would really appeciate your reviews. Please take the time to review. I've had lots of people reading and yet only 4 people have taken the time to review each of the last two chapters. The reviews mean so much and I love hearing what you think. Also if you want to know when new chapters are uploaded you can follow and favourite if you are enjoying what you've read.**

 **Thanks again for reading.**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25- Decisions

I started awake. It took me a moment to remember where I was. The hospital wing. Of course. As the blackness pressed in around me I had the strange sensation that something wasn't right.

As my eyes struggled to adjust to the light, I peered into the heavy darkness, scanning. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a movement in the shadows. Before I had the time to react, I felt a large hand clamp down over my mouth, smothering the scream that had just began to work its way out of my throat. I started to struggle, trying to kick through the twisted sheets and pull the hand from my mouth despite the shooting pain it caused in my leg and ribs.

As the hand slipped down, I bit down, hard, into the soft flesh of a hand.

The hand instantly withdrew. 'Ow! You bit me,' came a shocked voice from above me. Draco's voice.

'Draco? What the hell are you doing?' I whispered angrily. 'You nearly gave me a heart attack!' I slumped in relief back to the pillows as the sound of my blood pumped steadily through my ears in perfect time to the pounding of my heart.

Draco lifted his wand and muttered 'lumos' to give us some light. The soft glow lit up his pale features, making him seem like a ghost haunting me in the night.

'I'm sorry,' he said, shaking his head as he sat down on the chair beside my bed. 'That was stupid. I didn't want to scare you.'

'Well you didn't do a very good job,' I retorted, pushing myself up in my bed.

'Hmm,' he agreed, studying the bite mark on his hand, before he lifted his eyes back to mine. 'I am sorry,' he said again. Something in his tone made me think that he was saying sorry for more than just scaring me. 'I just wanted to see you.' Draco diverted his eyes for a moment, staring at the ground. I saw a brief flash of pain within them as he continued in a small voice. 'They wouldn't let me see you.'

Even in the pale light he couldn't hide the hurt in his features. Seeing the hurt in his eyes made the anger that I felt just a moment before disappear. I wanted to reach forward and touch him, to comfort him. I could see that he was hurting, that something was troubling him, but I needed to understand. I needed to know the truth about what happened and Draco was the one person who could give me that.

'Draco, what is going on?'

I didn't need to elaborate. He knew what I was talking about. His back tensed and he swallowed hard, preparing, before he lifted his gaze to meet mine.

'I thought you were dead,' he whispered, the pain palpable in his voice. A shudder raked through his body and he closed his eyes as if he were reliving the memory. He opened them suddenly and looked into my eyes. 'You were so pale and there was blood everywhere. I was so scared. I thought I'd lost you.'

The pain and the fear, were clear to see. They were written over each and every one of his usually calm features. My heart ached for him. I wanted to tell him I was fine. I wanted to comfort him and tell him that everything was going to be okay. He was genuinely upset about what had happened. He cared for me. He was worried about me and I was somehow knew which every fibre of my being that he would never hurt me, but I still had questions and I needed the answers. Answers that so far he wasn't willing to give.

'Draco, what happened?' I pushed again. 'Why does everyone think that you hurt me?'

Once again he looked away from me and I saw a thousand emotions appear on his face, each one gone as quick as the next as he thought over his answer. But I was disappointed in what he finally said.

'What do you think? Do you think it was me?' His grey eyes seemed almost black in the darkness of the hospital wing, but they were piercing straight into mine, trying to find the answer to his question.

Under his intense gaze I knew what he wanted me to tell him. I wanted to say it to him. To say that I trusted him. To say that I believed him. But I couldn't do it. He was hiding something and I needed to know what it was.

'Why won't you give Professor McGonagall your memories?'

He stood up so suddenly that I flinched in surprise and the chair behind him rocked unsteadily from the force. He whirled around and turned his back to me, running his hands through his hair and hiding his face from my view. I sat up straighter, feeling on edge. Why wouldn't he tell me? What could be so bad that he wouldn't tell me? What could possibly have happened that he wouldn't want to tell me about? Unless… it really had been him that had hurt me.

'Because my memories are none of her business!' he shouted out as he spun around to face me. 'What happened between us is none of anybody's business!' I flinched back at his outburst and at seeing that and the shock on my face, his face fell again as he lapsed into silence. It was a long moment before he spoke again in a quiet, strained and resigned voice, 'so you do think it was me?'

'Of course not,' I answered immediately and I couldn't help but notice the immense relief that passed through him. His whole posture and facial expressions slumped in relief but immediately tautened when I couldn't help but add, 'but while what happened might not be anyone else's business, it _is_ mine. I deserve to know what happened Draco and I know there's something that you're hiding.'

I could see him thinking over how to respond, gauging my reaction as he spoke. 'Yes,' he said simply, 'but I need you to trust me that it's better that you don't know.'

'How can I trust you when you're keeping something from me?'

I could tell that my doubt was hurting him, even if he was trying not to show it. Ever the Malfoy. He stood up and turned his back to me, plunging me into near darkness. I stared at his broad back, watching the tension in his features. He was surrounded by the light of his wand, making him seem almost ethereal. But he was a dark angel, a troubled angel.

When he finally turned around to face me again he looked resolved, as if he had made up his mind about something. He looked as if we was about to say something when the sound of a door banging closed somewhere nearby seemed to change his mind.

'Maybe you should go,' I said, not wanting him to be caught but also not sure that I really wanted him to stay. If he didn't want to tell me the truth I wasn't sure what we had to talk about.

In that second his eyes turned hard and he pulled back from me. 'Fine. I'm sorry I woke you up,' he said in a short clipped voice. 'But we do need to talk, Hermione.'

He stood up from his chair and leaned in close towards me and for a moment I thought he was going to kiss me, but a thought passed over his face with a flicker of doubt and he pulled away again.

'Sleep well, Hermione,' he said as he turned and walked away from me, leaving me alone in the darkness.

I was getting impatient. Madame Pomfrey had checked over my healed bones twice now and was still making little noises of dissatisfaction as she pressed her fingers over my many bruises. She had already given me a lecture that I was to take it easy; get plenty of rest; stay off my leg; make sure I didn't bump my head and above all no flying. I didn't even bother telling her that I didn't fly. It would just have taken more time. This room held too many bad memories for me and I didn't want to spend a minute longer there than I absolutely had to.

Harry, Ron and Ginny were waiting just outside the hospital wing door. I could see that they were getting impatient. They had already been there for twenty minutes so I couldn't really blame them. Eventually Madame Pomfrey seemed ready to let me go, with a final warning that if I felt dizzy, sick or had any headaches, I was to return to her immediately.

The moment I walked, or rather hobbled, out of the hospital wing, I instantly felt better. Maybe it was the clinical smell or the stuffy heat, but the cool, fresh air of the corridor was like a taste of heaven. Harry and Ginny gave me quick hugs asking again if I was okay. Ron followed after and gave me a hug that lasted noticeably longer than the others, uncomfortably longer. As we started to walk Ron saw the grimace of pain as I tried to walk on my leg, and told me to place my arm on his, forcing me closer to him. It was a move that would have been perfectly normal for us before and yet now even this simple contact seemed awkward.

We moved slowly and the others were very patient as I slowly manoeuvred the stairs. Considering the last few conversations that I had had with Ron, he was surprisingly attentive and caring in the way that he was helping me. As much as I felt slightly uncomfortable in our closeness, I was in enough pain that I was grateful for his help. Most people were still having breakfast meaning the corridors were quiet. Although I couldn't help noticing the few people that we past following me with their eyes. I ducked my head and tuned out the whispers that followed. I could imagine what they were saying. I didn't need to hear it.

As we reached the landing on the fifth floor, I was beginning to tire. I had already gone up four flights of stairs from the hospital wing and still had another two to go. Ron must have sensed that I was struggling because he slid his arm around my waist and made me put mine around his shoulders. Something that wasn't easy considering how tall he was. After only a minute or two my arm ended up resting just above his waist.

Which was of course when we met Draco. We had struggled up another set of stairs, albeit with slightly more speed than before thanks to Ron's help. I was surprised when he suddenly stopped, jerking me backwards with him. I winced as the movement jerked at my ribs and looked up to find myself looking into Draco's startled face. In one long, slow glance his eyes raked assessingly over me and Ron, lingering on the arm that was wrapped around my waist. To a casual observer his face showed no emotion, it was stony and blank, but I knew him better. I could see the tightness around his mouth and eyes, the tightening in his jaw and the stormy darkness of his eyes. He was angry.

'Hermione,' he said, in a cool voice, his lips quirking up into a small smile, devoid of all humour. I could see the question in his eyes. I could see him asking what I was doing, why I had Ron's arms around me.

Before I could say anything, Ron stepped in front of me in an almost protective gesture. The thought was almost laughable. Draco was annoyed and yes he was angry, but he would never hurt me. Although with the way he was looking at Ron, I couldn't say the same for him. 'Stay away from her,' Ron demanded.

'I think that's up to her, don't you?' Draco said, his steady gaze never leaving Ron.

Ron gave a harsh laugh.'After what you did to her?' He took a step forward. 'There is no way you are ever seeing her again.'

'And you are going to stop me?' Draco asked, his trademark smirk making a reappearance on his face.

'If I have to,' Ron replied, pulling himself up to full height, as if he were ready to fight Draco here and now. Draco simply looked him up and down once, raising one single eyebrow at Ron, a look of clear amusement on his face.

Draco scoffed as he took one lazy step towards Ron. Despite Ron's superior height, Draco still managed to look down his nose at him as he sneered, 'Why don't you just admit that you lost? She chose me.'

'Does this look like its over?' Ron said, tightening the arm that was wrapped around my waist and pulling my closer into his chest. 'I have loved Hermione for years. I've never hurt her. Can you say the same?'

A strange look passed over Draco's face at Ron's challenge, his stony mask slipping briefly as he glanced my way, before he put the wall back up, shutting down all of his emotions as usual. Seeing Draco's blank, stony mask, his inability to stand up for me, his inability to tell me what he felt for me, that hurt, even more than the pain in my ribs.

That was the point where I had had enough. My leg was sore, my ribs were hurting, my head was spinning and my heart felt like it was breaking.

'Ron let me go,' I said, pulling away from his hold.

'No we're nearly there. I've got you.' Ron was not to be dissuaded, pulling me back against him.

'Ron I said let me go!' I said more forcefully, pushing at his chest until he finally let go of me.

'You heard her,' Draco said, giving Ron a smug look. 'I'll take her from here.' Draco moved forward, placing his hand around my waist, giving Ron a smirk as he did. At which point Ron lunged forward, ducking down and barrelling straight into Draco's middle sending them both flying backwards. After that they were a tangle of limbs and fists, rolling about the floor to the sounds of grunts and fists connecting with flesh.

'Harry do something!' I yelled. Harry up to that point had been simply watching the two of them with an appraising look on his face. He pulled out his wand and held it out in front of him, looking like he wasn't quite sure where to start.

'Will you two stop it please?' I pleaded again, deciding to try and stop them myself, which turned out to be a big mistake. I had only taken one step forward when Draco pulled back his elbow, preparing to strike Ron and instead caught me full force in the ribs. The pain that shot through my already bruised ribs was overwhelming and I immediately crumpled to the floor as tears of pain filled my eyes. Everything around me was a blur. It was all I could do to remember to keep breathing as I tried not to throw up.

I felt a hand touch my back and then gently help me up to my feet, Ginny I soon realised. I leaned against her, trying to hold myself up through pained gasps as we both watched Harry hold Draco and Ron apart.

'Hermione, I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were there. I w…'

I held up my hand between us to stop his advance towards me. 'Don't,' I ordered, my breathing ragged from the pain. 'Just leave.'

Draco reeled back with an intense look of hurt on his face. Ron on the other hand beamed. 'We all know you were the one to hurt her. This just proves it,' Ron began, copying Draco's move of trying to come towards me. But I had had enough. Of both of them.

'That includes you Ron. I don't want either of you near me right now.'

They looked at each other with a look of such hate that clearly said that they blamed the other. I took a deep breath and took a step out of Ginny's reach, trying to hold myself upright, trying to seem strong. I looked directly at them, hoping that they could see the anger in my eyes. 'I am not an object that the two of you can fight over. Nor am I something that can be won,' I said, directing that to Draco with a pointed look, after his previous comment. 'If either of you even knew the first thing about me, then you would know that I will not be impressed by some petty chauvinistic show down. It's pathetic. I can make my own choices and my own decisions and right now I choose neither of you.'

I turned around, using both the edge of the banister and Ginny for support, ignoring the look on both of their faces. Right now I was beyond pissed off with both of them and I couldn't care less about how they were feeling. If my body hadn't been aching before, it certainly was now and it was taking every ounce of my willpower just to keep standing,

'Harry can you help me back to the common room please?' I asked avoiding looking at the other two. Harry stepped forward and took up Ron's role, placing his arm around my waist and helping me to walk up the stairs. I didn't look back.

When we reached the common room, I went straight away to my bedroom, Ginny helping me up the girl's stairs.

'Well I can see why you fell for Draco, Hermione. He's a real charmer.' Her voice was dripping with disdain.

'Please Ginny, not just now.' I had no wish to talk about Draco, or Ron for that matter. I was already so angry and confused and what had just happened was not making things any easier. Draco was asking me to trust him, but how could I? Why would I when he so clearly didn't trust me? I saw the way he looked at me and Ron together. How quick he had let his anger control his actions. How easily he had turned to physical violence catching me in the cross fire. How was I to trust that he hadn't directed that anger at me before?

Ginny left me alone so that I could get some rest. I couldn't sleep. I didn't even bother to try. How could I? I had too much running through my head. Sitting in the quiet of the dormitory I listened to the quiet chatter and ringing laughter float up from the common room. I could just imagine Ginny, Harry and Ron sitting in the common room talking about me and how stupid I had been to believe Draco. What a poor, stupid fool I had been. I was almost beginning to wonder if it had been true.

At some point I must have succumbed to the bliss of a dreamless sleep for when I opened my eyes, it was dark in the room. I craned my head to peek out of the window and saw the dying light of the sun. Considering it was the middle of winter, that meant it was probably only around 4pm, still relatively early. I was stiff all over from lying in bed all day, so I decided to go down to the common room. People could stare all they wanted, I needed a distraction.

Harry and Ginny came into the common room a short while later and joined me in the best seats in front of the fire. Ron wasn't with them and I didn't ask where he was. Right now I really didn't want to know. I was still so angry with him. Harry and Ginny kept the conversation flowing, going from one meaningless topic to the next. At first I thought that they were just trying to distract me and keep my mind off of things, but when I caught them giving each other little glances I started to think that they had an ulterior motive.

I became even more suspicious when nearly every person that walked through the portrait hole saw me, immediately stopped talking and then shot a dark look in my direction before whispering behind their hands.

'What's going on?' I asked eventually, unable to take the hushed whispers anymore.

I watched as Harry gave Ginny a questioning look, one which she simply answered with a shrug. Whatever it was, it was Harry's decision to tell me. He waited a moment more, clearly debating what to say or even if he was going to say anything at all. At last he spoke.

'Malfoy's waiting outside for you. He has been since this morning.'

'What?' I said, positive I'd misheard. 'How is that possible? How did he even know where the common room entrance was?'

'I would guess that he followed someone,' Harry shrugged. 'He's not a Slytherin for nothing, Hermione.'

It was a simple enough statement, but the way that Harry said it spoke volumes. Draco was cunning, but he was also determined and ruthless. Harry had given him a chance and he had blown it.

'What does he want?' I asked after a moment, trying not to show just how curious I truly was.

Harry gave me a long look before saying, 'You. He says he's not leaving until he's seen you.'

I couldn't stop my eyes from looking over to the door, knowing that Draco was just behind it. So close. I wanted to see him. Something that Harry saw plainly written on my face.

'For God's sake Hermione! You can't see him. You know what he's done.' It wasn't often that Harry lost his temper, but now seemed to be one of those times. However silent Ginny was at the moment, it was obvious that she agreed with him.

'No I don't. That's why I need to see him. I don't think it was him, Harry, I just don't think he would hurt me.' Harry gave me a look half pitying half judging. But Harry knew me well, he knew that shouting at me was not the way to convince me, logical reasons would be much more effective.

'Hermione, you can't see him. Not yet anyway,' he added when he saw my expression. 'Malfoy's not allowed to see you. He could be expelled if he tries. Just leave it be for now.'

I tried to listen to Harry, honestly I did, but I couldn't. That night I couldn't sleep knowing that Draco was so close. I must have lain in my bed for hours trying to get him out of mind, yet every time I closed my eyes it was his face that I saw. Everything kept running through my mind and as much I tried to make the pieces of the puzzle fit together, I was missing a gigantic piece. A piece that Draco had and for some reason was unwilling to give. Knowing that I wasn't going to get any peace of mind until I knew, I quietly climbed out of my bed and gently tip- toed across the floor trying not to wake the others. I grabbed my cloak and wrapped it around my shoulders. Climbing down the steps and I got half way before I wished I had thought to put on some shoes. The stone floors were almost as cold as ice. I made it to the common room before I had my first moment of doubt. What if he wasn't there anymore? What if he had left? The castle was cold during the night. It was unlikely that he would have stayed just on the off chance that I would appear. Yet here I was. I had chosen to see him. Maybe he would have done the same and waited for me. I'd come this far anyway and I needed to know.

As I stepped out of the common room I was met with a fresh blast of icy air. Shivering I wrapped my thick cloak further around me. The lights in the corridor were down low, only a pale glow coming off of the lanterns, barely giving off any light at all. Yet even in the darkness I could see him, my eyes immediately drawn to the shining blonde hair, glowing bright even in the darkness of the corridor. He was a little way away from the entrance to the common, sitting on the ground, his head resting against the stone wall, arms resting on his knees.

Nervously I walked towards him, my light footsteps barely making a noise. Yet he must have heard me as he turned his head in my direction. When he saw that it was me, a smile of nervous relief played across his lips. He made a move to stand up, but I sat down beside him, wrapping my cloak tightly around me for warmth.

We sat in silence for a moment, a space in between us on the floor. Eventually I asked him a question, although not the one that I had been desperate to. 'Have you been out here all day?'

He gave me a quick nod, looking almost embarrassed.

'Why?' I asked, although I already knew the answer. Draco took a moment to think over his answer. It hadn't escaped my notice that he hadn't actually spoken to me yet, although when he opened his mouth, it seemed as though all of his thoughts came out at once.

'To see you. To apologise. I was angry. So angry. He had his hands all over you. The way he was touching you. I just got so mad and I lashed out. I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't know you were there. I'm so sorry. Are you okay? You know he likes you don't you?'

'Hmm,' I agreed, avoiding looking Draco in the eyes. 'But that doesn't mean that I like him. I've already told him that I don't. But he's still my friend and I will be spending time with him. You need to trust me.'

'Like you trust me?' Draco said. There was no accusation in his voice, just disappointment and sadness.

'That's different,' I said on a sigh.

'How?' he quipped back.

I turned my head towards him, a look of disbelief on my face. 'Because someone tried to hurt me Draco. Possibly kill me and you know something about it and you're not telling me.'

Draco turned his head to the side to avoid looking at me and I had the feeling that his frustration was rising. 'What I'm not telling you is nothing to do with you getting hurt. I can promise you that.'

'Tell me what happened that night,' I said trying to change the direction of the conversation. I sat up on my knees trying to get a better look at his face and gauge his reaction. 'I remember arguing with Ron and leaving the common room, but I don't remember what happened after that. I don't remember seeing you.'

'None of it?' he asked, giving me a questioning look, waiting for my answer.

I shook my head in response. He gave a slight nod. There was nothing to indicate that I had said something wrong and yet I felt like I had. I felt that I had disappointed him somehow. That I had maybe missed something important. When he finally did speak, it was mechanical. As if he'd said the same thing time and time again.

'You bumped into me in the corridor. You were upset. You and Weasley had been arguing- about you choosing to be with me.' His eyes darkened as he spoke. He wasn't looking at me. He was staring at the wall opposite from where we were sitting, gazing at one single spot. 'I said something stupid and you got angry with me and we argued and then you ran away from me.' He swallowed hard and his whole body tensed. One hand was clenched by his side and the other, was sitting on his knee was shaking slightly. When he spoke again his voice was strained, as if he were struggling to keep the emotion out of it. 'I was heading to the room of requirement but then changed my mind.' He closed his eyes as if we were in pain. 'Then I heard you scream. I knew it was you. It was like reliving a nightmare. I never wanted to hear those sounds come out of your lips again. I ran to find you and you were at the bottom of the staircase, with your leg sticking out at a funny angle and blood everywhere. The rest is a bit of a blur. It all happened so fast.'

I pushed back his words, not allowing myself to become distracted, not letting the painful thoughts cloud my mind. 'So if that's what happened, then why not show Professor McGonagall your memories? If that's the truth then what are you worried about?'

' _If_ that's the truth?' Draco muttered. He pushed himself up so that he was standing and walked away from me, stopping in front of a window and leaning against it, his shoulders slumped in defeat. 'You don't believe me. Why would you? People will always believe the worst in me. They'll never believe that I can change. I don't know why I ever thought that I could. People will always see me as a death eater and that's what I'll always be.'

His words brought back a memory of what I had said to Ron before. That people could only change if we let them. Draco could only do so much to change people's opinions of him, but if people were always determined to see the worst in him, people like Ron, then none of it would matter.

How many times had I sat and told Draco that it was possible to change. That I truly believed he had changed. That I believed in him and that I understood what he had been through. He had done everything he could to prove to me that I could trust him. It was up to me to prove that I trusted him.

I wanted to. Deep down I think I knew that I did trust him. I wanted nothing more than to tell him that I trusted him and that of course I believed that he would never have hurt me. Yet somebody had hurt me. We had gone way past name calling and petty hexes. Someone had used an unforgivable curse on me. Someone really hated me and wanted to cause me the most unimaginable pain. I could still picture Bellatrix's face as she cast the curse that made me feel like my bones were being pulled and twisted from inside me. Like the blood that ran through my veins was on fire, burning and scalding me from the inside out. Like my skin was pricked repeatedly with sharp needles, jagging into me over and over again.

Could I really picture Draco in the same position? His silver grey eyes cold and dark with hate. The same lips that kissed me so gently, twisted in cruel malice as he stood over me with his wand outstretched as he uttered those torturous words and revelled in my agony.

The simple truth was no. I couldn't see that. I had seen revulsion in his eyes when he had talked about the time when Voldemort has made him torture another wizard. I knew that those emotions were real. I knew that he would never hurt me.

I stood up from my place on the floor and walked over to Draco. I wrapped my arms around him from behind and rested my head against the solid muscles of his back. 'We've had this conversation before Draco. You are not a death eater. I know that you didn't hurt me.'

Shrugging out of my embrace he turned around to face me, his face hard and serious. He gently lifted my chin and forced my face up to look up at him.

'You believe me?' he asked looking into my eyes as if he could see the answer there. 'Why?'

'Because I trust you.' I looked directly into his warm grey eyes and begged him to see the trust written in them. I pushed myself up onto my tiptoes and kissed him – really kissed him. I tried to put every ounce of trust and faith and love into that kiss. I believed in him and now I needed him to believe in me. I pulled back and looked into his eyes and I couldn't say what I saw in them, but suddenly I knew that he understood.

'You believe me,' he whispered, a small smile playing at the edge of his lips.

'I do. But Draco, I still need to know what you're hiding from me. What could you have possibly said to me that was that bad?'

'It's best left in the past, Hermione.' His gaze shuttered but not before I saw the traces of guilt and regret.

'That's not an option, Draco,' I said feeling my anger beginning to rise again. 'You need to tell them what happened. If you don't they'll send you to Azkaban. You know that right? You only have until tomorrow, well actually tonight,' I amended, realising the time.

'If I tell them,' he began, his voice small, 'then I'm worried that I'll lose you.'

'You'll definitely lose me if you go to Azkaban,' I pointed out. 'Just tell me what you said Draco. It can't possibly be as bad as I'm imagining.'

'Hermione… I can't.'

'Then I can't do this Draco. I will not stand by while you do this. You're asking me to trust you and I do, but if you can't trust me back then I really don't see the point, do you?' I turned around, ready to walk away from him.

'No wait, please,' he said, grabbing me by the shoulders and forcing me to turn around and face him again.

'No Draco,' I said shrugging out of his grasp and taking a step away from him. With my arms folded, I looked him straight in the eye. 'I need the truth. What did you say to me?'

Draco seemed to be struggling with some internal dilemma. I could tell that his resolve was cracking. We both realised that the next words that were to come out of his mouth would determine what would happen between us. He walked away from me, running his hands through his hair. In two quick strides he was standing in front of me, his hands grabbing my shoulders.

'This is not how I wanted to do this. Nor was the first time how I wanted to say it, but you're not leaving me a choice. I love you Hermione.'

Whatever I had expected him to say, that was not it. In my mind I had prepared for an insult or some derogatory comment, which is why I found his confession a little hard to take. 'Excuse me?' I said, pushing his hands off of my shoulders, 'Is this some kind of joke?'

'No,' he said desperately, his face earnest as he closed the space between us again. 'I told you that I loved you and you left me. You were upset, angry with me. You were saying how I could never want to be with someone like you, with a… a… muggle born.'

Draco reached out, taking my hand. When he began to push up my sleeve and I realised what he was doing I reached out and grabbed his wrist, halting his movement.

'Hermione, trust me.' Draco spoke so softly and so gently, looking at me with such love in his eyes that I found myself shakily releasing him, turning my head away and choking back the panic erupting from within.

I closed my eyes as Draco slid his right hand down my left arm, his thumb gently stroking over the raised skin of my scar. I gasped under his touch and my whole body shivered at the conflicting emotions. I wanted so much to push his hand away and cover up my scar and yet I found myself leaning into his touch, quivering at the sensations of the soft strokes of his thumb.

'Draco, please stop,' I ground out through clenched teeth.

'No. You need to hear this. This is what I should have said to you before. The last time you showed me this, I was caught off guard. I didn't know what she'd written on you, I didn't know you still carried the mark. I was repulsed by it Hermione, but not because I'm in any way repulsed by you. I was repulsed that I stood by and let that happen. That I heard your screams and watched your pain and I stood by and did nothing. I was repulsed that I'm related to the deranged lunatic who did that to you.' His words washed over me and I tried to block them out, but the pain that I head there and saw reflected in his eyes kept pulling me back in.

'This mark on your arm does not define you. It is not who you are. And it's certainly not who I think you are.' He leaned in close, towards me, resting his head against mine, his hands enclosed around my wrist in a vice like grip. 'This mark just shows what a brave and courageous person you are and it is nothing that you should ever be ashamed of.

'That's why I didn't want to tell you the truth. You broke up with me Hermione. You left me. You were going to take away the only good thing that I have in my life and when I realised that I had another chance,' he shrugged, looking sheepishly apologetic, 'I took it.

I swallowed hard, the weight of his words sinking in. 'So you were manipulating me?'

'No! No of course not!' he exclaimed loudly. 'I just wanted a chance to do it properly. To tell you how I really felt. The first time I was stupid and caught off guard and you were upset and I just made everything worse. I just wanted to make everything right.' He looked up at me from underneath his lashes giving me his puppy dog eyes filled with such hope that I found myself hopelessly melting.

'For future reference,' I took his hand in mine watching as his eyes turned hopeful, 'lying to me is not the way to make things right. If this is going to work then we need to be honest with each other.'

He nodded earnestly, pulling me into a tight hug. A hug which I clung to until a thought popped into my head and I pulled back hitting him on the shoulder, 'I can't believe that you were prepared to go to Azkaban rather than tell me the truth?'

'That's how much you mean to me,' he said softly.

'Well it was bloody, stupid and idiotic Draco. What an absolutely ridiculous thing to do.'

He blinked twice at my outburst and I would almost swear that his lips pouted in irritation. 'I didn't say my logic was sound, but I wasn't exactly thinking straight.'

'Well first thing in the morning, you are going to Professor McGonagall and you can show her your memory. You'll just have to swallow your stupid pride.'

He nodded in reluctant agreement and I could feel the anger ebb slowly out of me as relief slowly replaced it. We settled into silence and Draco only broke it when I finally looked him in the eyes again.

'I do though. Love you. I knew it before all this, but even if I hadn't, I would have realised it, just seeing you lying there like that. That's how I knew I couldn't lose you.'

Of course I was happy and I could feel the small smile playing around my lips even as my brain went into overdrive and making me panic. I had been hurt too much by too many people recently and so I began to put the defences up. 'Draco, don't you think it's a bit soon to be talking of love.'

'Probably,' he admitted casually with a shrug, 'but all of my life I've been so used to ignoring my emotions. Everything is compartmentalised. I keep every emotion in its place and I never let them get the better of me. Occasionally anger slips out. Can't help that one, but as much as I may have tried to ignore what I feel for you. I can't.'

I stared at him, always feeling like I was seeing something special when Draco opened up to me and talked about his emotions. It wasn't often that he did, which was why it was precious when he did. I just wished that I knew what to say in return. I didn't know why I reacted so badly to Draco telling me that he loved me the last time, yet I could guess. Like Draco I was not a person who would share my emotions readily. I would always keep them guarded. In the past year my emotions had been up and down more times than I could count. People I loved had gone forever, people I thought loved me had turned their backs on me and well unreciprocated love was just one of the worst. All of them together had made me wary to open my heart up again.

'You know that rose I gave you for Christmas,' Draco said after we had both been silent for a few moments, 'well it's not exactly what I said it was.'

'What do you mean?'

'Well, it is enchanted and it will be a perfect rose forever. That rose will stay in perfect bloom as long as I love you. If you ever doubt how I feel about you then that can be a reminder.'

He looked almost sheepish as he admitted the truth to me but stared at me hopefully watching my reaction. Tears started to cloud my vision and I had to blink them back. 'Draco that's the most beautiful, amazing, sweetest and most romantic thing that anyone has ever done for me.'

'Well, I love you Hermione,' he said simply. He reached down to kiss me again, I couldn't help the smile that formed on my lips as I kissed him back. An honest kiss, a kiss of two people who had finally let down all of the barriers between them.

When we finally pulled away from each other I said back to him what he had said to me. Something that I hadn't really known that I had been feeling until that moment and yet now that it came to it, it seemed so obvious. Of course I loved him. He was the one person who had made me feel alive again. He made me feel loved again and I loved him for it.

'Draco I love you too.'

The smile that he gave me, melted my heart and if I hadn't just said the words a moment before, then I definitely would have done in that moment. The happiness and innocence in his expression made my heart yearn for him even more. I reached out and pulled him to me, wrapping my arms tightly around him and never wanting to let him go.

I had been so preoccupied that until that moment I hadn't even realised that the hand that Draco had been holding me with was like a block of ice. 'Draco, you're freezing.'

'It's not that bad,' he shrugged. 'You kind of can't feel it after a while.'

I wrapped my cloak around him and shuffle towards him, nestling my head against his chest, enjoying the feel of his thick arms around me once more.

'You are an idiot Draco Malfoy,' I mumble against him.

'Only when it comes to you.'

* * *

 **A/N- I'm so sorry that it took me so long to post this chapter. I had hoped it would only take a few days but this chapter was longer than I thought. Also, this week has been tough. Eight weeks of lockdown and I'm not used to working on my laptop all day every day and let's just say it's been getting to me. Any way I hope you enjoy this chapter and as usual I appreciate all of your reviews, so I would love to hear what you think.**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Proof

I had to sneak out of the common room early that morning, although in truth it really wasn't that hard. It was the weekend and the first week back at school and so everyone was sleeping in. I got up long before the sun was up. It was still dark and still cold, with only the glowing embers of the fire lighting the room. I awkwardly changed, trying to be as quiet as possible which wasn't easy. My ribs and my leg were still tender and I had to bite my lip to stop the whimper of pain as I pulled my jumper over my head.

Only a few moments later when I emerged through the portrait hole, Draco was standing waiting for me like he had promised he would be. It took a moment for him to see me so I got the chance to watch him for a small unguarded moment. He was leaning against the wall, his hands in front of him. He was alternating between wringing his hands, cracking his knuckles and tapping his fingers in a gentle rhythm against his leg. For anyone else it might seem like a perfectly normal thing to do but for Draco it was completely out of character. Draco was never anything but calm and composed, a master of emotions. But right now he was nervous and nervous was not an emotion that Draco Malfoy would let anyone see.

He greeted me with a gentle kiss, asking how I was before we walked in near silence to the Headmistresses office. He was incredibly tense and I took his hand and clung to it tightly. I told myself it was to try and comfort him and to keep him calm but I think I needed to feel the strength of his hand in mine just as much as he needed to feel mine. We stayed silent the entire time only speaking when we reached the phoenix statue at the entrance the office.

'I take it you know the password,' I asked as I turned to face Draco. 'Otherwise we have a problem.'

'I do actually,' he answered and when I gave him a questioning look he elaborated. 'I heard it when I visited her office a few days ago. It's Quidditch.'

The stone phoenix started to slowly rotate, revealing the stone staircase that lay behind. I gave Draco one last encouraging smile and nod, before he stepped forward and climbed the stairs, looking like he was heading towards the gallows.

We knocked on the door and went into the circular office when Professor McGonagall's voice rang out telling us to enter. I took Draco's hand once more and gave it one final reassuring squeeze and then pushed open the door. She was sitting at the large desk in the centre of the room, a quill in her hand which she put down when she saw us.

'Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy,' she said her gaze flicking over the two of us from over her glasses. Her face betrayed nothing of what she was thinking, but I could see the slight narrowing of her eyes, especially when she saw our hands joined tightly together.

'Mr. Malfoy, I thought I had made myself perfectly clear to you at our last meeting that you were not to see Miss Granger until the situation had been resolved.' Although her tone was perfectly calm and neutral, there was a distinctly frosty undertone that conveyed her true feelings.

'Professor McGonagall, that's what we wanted to see you about,' I said, immediately jumping to Draco's defence.

'Hermione, its fine,' he said, letting go of my hand and stepping towards Professor McGonagall. He took one deep breath in which he seemed to be almost convincing himself not to back out. 'I've decided to give you my memories of that night.'

'Is that so?' she said, the infinitesimal raising of her eyebrow the only indication of her surprise. 'And what has brought about this change of heart?' she asked shrewdly, looking between the two of us like she already knew the answer.

Draco and I exchanged a glance and I knew he was thinking the same as I was. Admitting that I had persuaded him would mean admitting that I had seen him and that could get him in even more trouble.

'I have nothing to hide,' Draco finally said.

In one swift movement she rose from behind her desk and crossed the room. 'I will be the judge of that Mr. Malfoy.' She waved her wand and a pensieve appeared from behind a mirrored cabinet.

'If you please,' she said, indicating for Draco to extract his memories and place them in the silvery liquid contained within the metal bowl. With one last look at me that told me just how reluctant he was, he placed his wand to his temple before slowly pulling out the thin wispy strands of his memories. He swished his wand in an elegant, carefree motion and placed them in the liquid.

'Well then, Mr. Malfoy if you would accompany me,' Professor McGonagall said, indicating for him to enter into his memories first.

Draco placed his head into the pensieve, disappearing into it a moment later leaving the way clear for Professor McGonagall to follow. In that moment I was completely alone. All I could do was wait. The office was eerily quiet. It wasn't a place that I had spent much time in the past. I think I had only been in here two or three times throughout my entire seven years at Hogwarts. Once when Professor Umbridge had been Headmistress. The office had certainly looked different then, all pink frills and cats. The second time had been with Draco when we were getting our detentions. On neither occasion had I had the chance to look around. Sensing I could be a while I started to wander around the office looking at the wide array of books and strange magical objects. I let my fingers run over various items from leather bound books to strange metallic instruments. My fingers came to rest on a small silver, snake shaped instrument that was whirring gently and releasing an occasional puff of black smoke. I was just about to pick it up to examine it further when a voice from behind me startled me, so that I jumped and ended up knocking it over.

'I wouldn't touch that if I were you, Miss Granger.'

I whirled around, feeling my heart racing as I faced the empty room in front of me. I scanned around the room eyes darting from side to side with shaking breath and had just about convinced myself that I had gone mad when it spoke again.

'Ahem,' it coughed politely, 'up here Miss Granger'.

I looked skywards and into the smiling face of Professor Dumbledore as he rested within his painted portrait on the wall amongst the other former headmasters of Hogwarts.

'Professor,' I gasped, feeling myself smile before I looked at the instrument before me that I had nearly broken. 'I'm so sorry about your…' I hesitated, not entirely sure what it was called. I quickly set it down behind me trying to hide it from view. 'I didn't mean to pry. I was just… just...'

'That's quite all right Miss Granger,' he said smiling, looking over his half-moon glasses at me in amusement. 'And beside these items no longer belong to me, therefore it is not me to whom you need apologise. That being said, curiosity may not be a sin, but it does not mean that it is not a dangerous pastime. I'm afraid that particular item that you have hidden behind you, is best left where it is.'

I guiltily stepped aside, seeing no reason to try and hide it anymore. 'I'm sorry Professor. I was just waiting.'

'So I can see,' he said smiling at me with that familiar twinkle in his eye that told me there was more behind his words than he was saying. 'Not that it is not a pleasure to see you Miss Granger, but I had rather hoped not to see you in this office again. At least not under these circumstances. Yet I see you have found yourself in another rather difficult situation.'

'What can I say, I guess I've been hanging around with Harry for too long,' I said smiling weakly at my pathetic attempt for humour.

'Hmm,' he said, answering my smile with one of his own. 'Yet this time the trouble seems to have come to you rather than you seeking out trouble.'

I made a slight noise in agreement, but the slight smile on my lips didn't stay for long. I glanced back to the penseive wondering what was taking so long. Wondering what on earth he was showing her.

'I was waiting for Draco and Professor McGonagall,' I offered after a moment, feeling the need to break the silence by stating the obvious. I felt myself blush slightly as I realised that I had just admitted to Professor Dumbledore how close Draco and I had become. That I was seeing the person who had played a significant role in his death. Professor Dumbledore followed my gaze to the penseive and I felt the question leave my lips before I could stop it.

'Have you forgiven him for what he did to you?' I blurted out, flinching immediately as I realised how completely inappropriate and personal the question was. I had never had the same relationship with Professor Dumbledore that Harry had. They had spent so much time together and been through so much that I was sure that Harry could quite easily ask these questions. However to me Professor Dumbledore had always been that untouchable figure of authority. Someone to watch, admire and respect, but not someone that I could easily talk to. However with recent events, I felt that I had to know the answer to my question. I had to know how he felt about Draco, or if even the great Albus Dumbledore would judge me for my decision.

'Ah yes,' he answered, looking thoughtful, 'Mr Malfoy and yourself. That was quite a turn in events. Not even I would have foreseen this.'

'He's changed. I've gotten to know him,' I said feeling myself turning defensive. 'He's not the person that he was. He would never hurt anyone.'

'Miss Granger I was not accusing you,' Professor Dumbledore said soothingly. 'I was merely being inquisitive.'

'I'm sorry Professor.' I could feel myself flush with embarrassment, mortified that I had just raised my voice at the headmaster. 'It's been a strange few days. I feel like lately all I've been doing is defending my decision to be with Draco.'

'Miss Granger you do not need to apologise. You have nothing to apologise for. Forgiveness is a sign of strength, not a sign of weakness. Only a weak heart will hold onto a grudge and that heart will eventually harden and become incapable of happiness. You have found some happiness I think.'

'I have,' I answered, feeling the edges of my lips turn up into a small smile. 'But it's complicated. I feel I'm letting people down. That people don't understand. That by being happy with Draco I'm making the people around me unhappy.'

'We are all responsible for our own happiness Miss Granger. You deserve to be happy as much as Mr Malfoy does.'

I thought about what he had said and how happy Draco had made me until I realised that he had never actually answered my question. 'So have you forgiven him then?' I asked, knowing I was being too forward, but still needing an answer.

It took him a mere heartbeat to respond. 'There was never anything to forgive Miss Granger. I had faith that he would make the right choice and he did. Our choices set us down paths. Take the wrong path and there is no going back. Mr Malfoy was presented with a choice. To be the man he thought he was or to be the man he could be. He chose his own fate that day. A fate I believe has led him to you.'

'But people will never believe that he's actually changed,' I argued, 'Harry and Ron will never believe that he's changed. That there is good in him.'

'People are always able to change. All it takes is for one person to extend the hand of trust for others to see it.'

I was thinking of how to respond when the whooshing sound of the pensieve told me that it was Draco and professor McGonagall were returning.

'Ah, that would be my sign to make myself discreet.'

'Thank you, Professor Dumbledore,' I said in complete sincerity. I found that although my mind was whirring with the countless words and thoughts that he had put there, I did feel more at ease with my decision. I trusted Draco and I believed in him. I just had to believe that whatever Draco was showing Professor McGonagall would prove his innocence.

Professor Dumbledore turned to walk out of his portrait, before popping his head into the frame once more to add, 'Have faith, Miss Granger. But please do be careful. The war may not be over for everyone.' He gave me one nod that I took to be a warning, before he once again disappeared from view.

In that moment I was re- joined by Draco and Professor McGonagall. I turned to face them both and waited to see what the outcome was. Neither were giving me any clue though as both wore completely impassive expressions on their faces. Professor McGonagall didn't even bother to question why I was standing behind her desk rather than in the seat where she had left me.

'Miss Granger, would be so kind as to leave us for a moment. I believe Mr Malfoy and myself have a few things to discuss.'

I waited a moment, hoping that she would say something else, give me some sort of clue as to what had happened, if she believed Draco. I turned, silently begging him to give me some sort of clue as to what had happened but he just shrugged at me as Professor McGonagall once again indicated for me to leave by pointing to the door, her expression grave as she did.

I left the office and immediately began to panic. I couldn't understand why they were both acting so strange. If Draco had shown Professor McGonagall what he had told me had happened, then she should have let him go without question. Without a clue of what to do or where to go and I sat on the bottom of the staircase to the headmistress's office and waited to hear Draco's fate.

I had no idea how long I waited for. It seemed like a lifetime. The sun was fully up by now and I could hear the castle beginning to come to life as the sound of voices and footsteps echoed throughout the corridors. The longer I waited the more I began to convince myself that something had gone seriously wrong and that Draco was being escorted to Azkaban at that very moment. I was one moment away from marching up the stairs to find out what was going on when I finally heard the door creaking open from behind me. I turned around and breathed the biggest sigh of relief to find Draco walking towards me. I stood up and threw my arms around his neck in relief, before I pushed him away again angrily.

'What the hell took you so long? I have been losing my mind down here. What happened?'

It took him a moment to answer. A moment that seemed to go on for a lifetime. A moment that I swore my heart actually stopped beating, waiting for Draco's answer. I scanned his face looking for any clues. His naturally pale complexion was even paler than normal and the bags under his eyes were dark with strain and worry.

'Everything's fine,' he sighed, the relief palpable in his voice. 'I'm in the clear.' It was evidently clear to see the relief in each and every one of his features.

'Oh thank god,' I said as I breathed a huge sigh of relief. 'What the hell took you so long?' I asked as my hand reached out of its own accord and walloped him on the arm. 'I've been going out of my mind down here.'

'Em, ow,' he said, rubbing his arm. 'There were some things to sort out,' he said, clearly not wanting to say more, but when I gave him a look that clearly said I wanted more information he gave a beleaguered sigh and continued. 'Professor McGonagall had to call in some people from the ministry, the aurors and some people from Azkaban.'

'What?' I asked, in what I was sure was little more than a squeak.

'Hermione, it's fine. It's dealt with,' he said sharply, wanting to draw an end to the conversation.

'Draco, I don't understand. Why would they need aurors and people from the ministry? Professor McGonagall saw that you were innocent.'

'They just had to do some paperwork,' he shrugged.

'But…' I started, wanting to continue asking the million questions and worries that were flying through my head.

'Hermione,' he said, moving forward so we were mere inches apart and sliding his hands up my arms, leaving them resting gently on my shoulders. Needless to say any questions and worries that I had suddenly didn't seem so important anymore. 'It's over. We don't need to worry about it anymore.' He reached down and gave me a long and slow kiss before pulling me close to him, my head buried into his chest.

We stayed like that for a long moment and I was enjoying feeling the warmth that was coming from his chest. I hadn't realised just how cold I had actually been waiting in the cold corridor until I felt his warmth beside me.

'So what happens now?' I asked after a moment.

'Sleep and food,' he replied without even a moment of thought.

'As good as that sounds,' I said, rolling my eyes at him, 'I was meaning a little more long term.' As I waited for his answer I couldn't help but think about how this was the first time where there was nothing to stop us. Something which Draco seemed to have realised himself.

'I guess whatever we want to happen,' he said, taking a step towards me with a determined look in his eyes that made my stomach do a rather large somersault. 'There's nothing stopping us now Hermione. Nobody can stand in our way.'

As usual, fate always seem to have a way of showing its twisted and cruel sense of humour at precisely the worst moment. I really should have realised that ever since I came to Hogwarts my life had been full of nothing but drama and so it shouldn't have come as a huge surprise that at that moment of happiness, the one person who would ruin it all would walk around the corner.

Ron came to a near dead stop as he came around the corner. His face showed nearly every negative emotion under the sun in the space of a few short seconds. Disbelief, shock and confusion were only a few. Anger however seemed to be the most prominent and the one that he finally settled on. His face went a near puce colour which clashed awfully with his hair and his fists were balled into tight fists. I prepared myself for the onslaught which I knew was about to begin and so took a small step towards Draco and put my hand on his arm, silently begging him to stay calm and not to react.

'Hermione, what the hell are you doing with him?' Ron's face was awash with unconcealed fury. He stepped forward and painfully grabbed my arm, pulling me away from Draco and pushing me behind him as if to protect me from some danger in front. It would have been a sweet gesture had he not been taking me away from the person who made me safest.

'Ron,' I cried in a mix of annoyance and frustration, trying to free myself from his grasp. 'Let go of me. What are you doing?'

'I'm taking down this bastard for what he did to you,' he said, pulling his wand from deep within his robe. 'Go Hermione. I've got this.'

Ron was steadily holding his wand, pointing it directly at Draco who didn't even blink an eye, completely unmoved as always. The happy, relaxed and open Draco that I had been with just a moment before was gone. In his place was the cold, emotionless Draco Malfoy that the rest of the world was used to. He had his bored expression on his face, barely masking the tension that was so clearly underneath. His eyes didn't leave Ron's, a silent challenge in his gaze. The whole situation was so familiar and was leaving me with a sense of déjà vu as history was nearly repeating itself. I was getting incredibly frustrated with the two men in front of me fighting and more importantly, fed up with them acting like I wasn't even here and had no say in the matter.

'Ron put your wand away,' I ordered him, moving around to stand in front of him, putting my hands on his chest, trying to calm him down and also keep him back and away from Draco. 'You don't understand.'

Ron looked at me for a moment and then over my head, staring at Draco. Whatever he saw there made him grab hold of my wrists and push me away in disgust.

'No, I think I understand perfectly. You're still with him.'

'Ron listen to me. He didn't do anything to me,' I said, begging him to understand, 'He's innocent. Professor McGonagall knows it wasn't him,' I added, hoping that he might be persuaded if he at least knew that the headmistress had officially cleared him.

'You know I was coming to look for you. I was coming to see if you were alright and yet here you are with him.' Ron was holding onto his temper by the tiniest of threads and I had the feeling that those threads were going to unravel at any moment. 'When are you finally going to wake up and see him for what he is?'

'Ron, you are not listening to me,' I said in as calm a voice as I could, 'Draco is innocent,' I said slowly.

Ron looked at me for the longest moment before the last delicate thread holding his emotions in place snapped in two as it face went an even darker colour, something I hadn't thought possible, and the decibels rose to such a level that they were near enough off the scale. 'Hermione, don't be such a fucking idiot. You used to be smart. What the hell happened?' Ron gave me a look of such complete hate and contempt that it was like an arrow straight through me. I recoiled away from him, trying hard not to let the hurt show on my face, but I couldn't hide the sparkling of tears that had filled my eyes. However I clearly wasn't the only one to lose control of my emotions, as Draco sprang into action and the calm mask, slipping to reveal the anger that he had been concealing.

'Don't talk to her like that,' Draco said, every syllable containing the traces of anger. He stepped towards Ron, meeting him eye for eye.

'Who the fuck do you think you are?' Ron answered, meeting Draco's challenge. 'I've known her for years. I'll speak to her however I damn well like.' Needless to say my tears evaporated in a single instant. I opened my mouth to give Ron a piece of my mind but I was beaten to it.

'Not if I have anything to say about it,' Draco challenged.

'Oh really, and what are you going to do about it?' Ron closed the last remaining inches between them, their noses almost touching. 'Are you going to stop me? Malfoy,' Ron spat, pushing Draco on the shoulder, hoping to provoke him. I could see the tension radiating from Draco as he was pushed to the limits of his restraint. I could see the tic in his jaw as he clenched it tight, but he stood firm, not giving in to his anger, the polar opposite of Ron.

'Oh come on Malfoy, what are you going to do? Are you going to hit me? Push me down the stairs? Curse me?' Ron pushed Draco's shoulder, goading him.

'Ron stop,' I begged him, seeing Draco's anger rising, knowing that it could only be a moment before Draco exploded in retaliation.

'No,' Ron said, although I didn't know if it was directed to me, or whether it was a taunt to Draco. His mouth was quirked up slightly and we both knew that he was only a moment away from tipping Draco over the edge. 'Well, how about you torture me? I hear you've got experience in that area. Deatheater. Or are you too much of a coward?'

Just like I had predicted Draco suddenly lunged forward his fist connecting with Ron's jaw, sending him stumbling backwards. Enraged, Ron then flew at Draco and the two were locked together, with fists flying everywhere. It was all I could do to get out of there way without being taken down by them, again! It wasn't until I saw the red flash of blood that I finally burst into action and used my wand to separate them. Although Ron seemed to have the beginning of a black eye, Draco had a burst lip, a steady trickle of blood running down his chin and dripping onto his white shirt. I ran forward and crouched down in front of Draco, trying to see if he was okay. I turned around to face Ron and ignored the hurt look in his eyes as he watched us.

'What the hell is wrong with you?' I yelled at Ron, throwing him a look of disgust over my shoulder.

'Me!' Ron asked in outrage. 'He was the one who hit me Hermione.'

'Because you provoked him Ron. Besides he's the one who's bleeding, not you.'

Ron looked at me for one long moment. I could see his anger slowly dissipating and I watched as slowly his face changed and I could see him come to sort of realisation. 'So this is it then? You're really choosing him?'

'Ron,' I said standing up to face him, 'it's not like that.'

'It is to me,' he answered, stepping back as I reached out towards him. 'You have to choose, Hermione. Him or me?'

Ron was in so much pain and I knew that I was the cause of it. A few simple words and I could help to make everything better. Yet in making Ron feel better I would be hurting Draco and hurting myself. It was an impossible choice. How can you choose between your best friend and the one person who has actually helped you to feel whole again? It was an impossible choice and it wasn't a choice that I was willing to make. I needed them both and I wasn't prepared to lose either of them. Yet the decision didn't seem to be in my hands. Ron seemed to sense my dilemma. He knew that I wasn't going to make a decision and that was decision enough.

'I see,' he said, shaking his head with obvious disbelief. He took one deep breath as if to compose himself and then stepped right in front of me, lowering his head slightly to look me directly in the eye. 'You know he might have fooled you Hermione, but he will never fool me. I know what he did and I swear to god one day I will make him pay.'

With one last look of contempt at Draco, Ron stormed off down the corridor and I let him go. There wasn't anything that I could say to him to make the situation better. He needed me to walk away from Draco, but that was something that I couldn't do.

I sighed deeply and pushed all thoughts of Ron from my head, before I turned back to Draco. He had picked himself up from the floor and was watching me carefully. He had wiped the blood from his lip, but had only managed to smear it across his chin. I walked up to him, and waved my wand over his face, healing his cut and cleaning his face. His eyes watched my face the entire time and I had to fight to try and put the small smile on my face and blink back the tears that I could feel shining in my eyes. Smiling up at him, I brushed my finger against his lip, making sure that it had fully healed.

'There. All better,' I said. Draco reached up and grabbed my wrist, pulling my hand away from his face and holding it between us.

'Maybe you should listen to him,' Draco said after a moment of silence.

My stomach twisted at his words and it was with great effort that I managed to keep my voice level as I said, 'What?'

'Weasley. Maybe you should listen to him.'

'Draco what are you trying to tell me?' At this he looked away from me, his eyes fixed on the stone wall opposite from him.

'All I'm saying is don't be so quick to throw away your friends. He cares for you and you liked him too. Maybe you should consider it.'

I pulled my hand out of Draco's grasp and took a step away from him. I was struggling to keep the hurt from showing in my face. 'Draco, you had better be kidding right now. I thought you wanted to be with me. I thought…' I trailed off. I thought you loved me, I was going to say.

'Hermione I do, of course I do,' he said taking my hand in his, 'but being with me is hurting you. You're losing one of your best friends and all I'm saying is that if you chose Weasley, then you shouldn't feel guilty about it.

'You listen to me Draco Malfoy. We did not go through months of bullshit for us to finally be together for you to get cold feet. I have proved to you time and time again that I trust you and that I want to be with you, but if you want to end it then you are going to be the one to have to walk away because it sure as hell is not going to be me.'

He whirled around to face me. 'Of course I want to be with you Hermione. I… I love you. I just don't want to hurt you.'

'The only way that you will hurt me is if you walk away from me,' I said honestly, knowing full well that he would break me completely if he ended what was between us. Even though everything up until that point had been difficult and crazy, I had come to need him in my life.

A genuine smile crossed Draco's features. The first one I had seen in a long time. 'Well then I guess you're stuck with me then because I'm not going anywhere. As long as you want me, I'm here.'

'I will always want you,' I said.

He pulled me closer to him, reaching down to kiss me when he jerked me towards him and I gasped from the sharp pain from within my bruised ribs.

'Oh Merlin, I'm sorry Hermione,' he said pulling back, holding me as if I was made of glass.

'Its fine,' I laughed, reaching up to pull him towards me again. 'Just be gentle.'

Draco and I spent the rest of the day together. Although we had nothing to hide and Draco was completely in the clear, we did make ourselves pretty scarce. We didn't need any more unexpected confrontations in the corridors. Whilst we were in the kitchens trying to get something to eat away from prying eyes, Draco told me all about what had happened while I had been in the hospital wing- how he had been questioned for hours in the headmistresses office by aurors from the ministry, how they had searched his belongings, how he hadn't been allowed to go to classes or eat in the great hall. How no one would tell him what was happening with me and how he had been out of his mind with worry.

After a long moment of silence in which we were just enjoying being with each other, Draco asked me something that had obviously been on his mind. 'Hermione, I know this hard but I have to ask. Do you remember anything else from that night?'

I thought back again to what I did actually remember, but I remembered nothing new. I remembered arguing with Ron and nothing else. 'No, I don't. Why do you ask?'

He thought over his response for a moment, clearly thinking how to phrase what he was trying to say. 'Hermione someone tried to hurt you. That curse is not one that many people can perform properly. You have to mean it, really mean it for it to have any affect.'

He paused, gauging my reaction which judging by his reaction, I was guessing wasn't good. Of course I knew I had been attacked and that someone had wanted to hurt me. But I still hadn't really thought about it like that. That someone had really hated me enough to want to cause me physical harm and unimaginable pain. I had been too busy thinking about Draco and trying to work out if I believed that he was guilty to actually realise that if he was innocent, that of course meant someone else was guilty.

'All I'm saying is that, whoever they are, they are still out there and you need to be careful. Have your wand close by at all times and try not to wander about too much alone. I will be here for you Hermione and I am going to protect you. No one's ever going to hurt you again.'

 **A/N- So the response to the last chapter was really disappointing. Thanks to the two people who took the time to review, but only two reviews makes me pretty sad. Reviews honestly mean so much to everyone who posts a story and really help to motivate me to keep writing and posting. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave me a review.**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27- Offers

Gryffindors were meant to brave and courageous all the time. It's what everyone said. We were supposed to tackle everything head on without a second thought, because our daring and nerve would see us through any situation. Although it as times like these when I was sure that the sorting hat had made a mistake and I should really have been in Ravenclaw instead. I should have been brave, I should have been able to do this and yet the truth was, which I didn't want to admit, was that I was afraid.

For the last few days I had barely left the common room and when I had I had been surrounded by Harry, Ginny, Neville and even Luna. On the few occasions that I had made it down for meals they hadn't left my side, helping to support me up and down the stairs. Only once had Harry let Draco help me back up to the common room on his own warning him of instant death if he didn't take care of me. Everyone had been really helpful. Even Lavender had been overly nice to me, even if it only lasted for that first day. Everyone that was except Ron. I mean he was there and yet he wasn't. He was always there in the background, always near but he would never actually look at me or speak to me. As much as I may have wanted to speak to him, I just didn't know what to say to him. After all nothing had changed.

Yet that wasn't true. Everything had changed. I loved my friends. I loved that they were there for me and trying to get things back to normal. But things weren't normal. Someone in the place I called my home had hurt me and I didn't know who were they were. They were still roaming around the castle. It could have been anyone. Every face that I passed, every face that I saw, every person in my classes, all of the people in the common room, it could have been any one of them. Someone that I had known for years or a complete stranger? Targeted attack or completely random. I had no way of knowing. No clues. No place to start to try and figure it all out and it terrified me.

Which was why I found myself standing at the entrance to the Gryffindor common room, completely alone, in the early morning, determined that I would step outside by myself. I knew all I had to do was to take that first step. Logically I knew that everything would be fine. It was highly unlikely that my attacker would try again. Yet I had my wand clutched tightly in my hand just in case. I knew that I could wait for Harry or Ginny, but in my heart I needed to do this. I needed to take that first step and not let the fear take over me.

The corridors were still dark, only a faint greyish glow coming through the windows as the winter sun struggled to illuminate the sky through the thick grey clouds that were a permanent feature for winter in the Scottish Highlands. I walked quickly trying to fight my natural instincts to flinch at every sound and every shadow. When I finally reached the great hall I could feel the relief flood through my body. Nothing had happened to me. There was no one waiting in the shadows trying to hurt me. I almost sagged against the wall in relief. I had made it on my own and nothing had happened. I had taken the first step to becoming me again.

The great hall wasn't overly busy as it was still quite early, so I was able to find a quiet spot in the middle of the Gryffindor table where nobody would bother me. I was in the middle of catching up on the transfiguration homework that I had missed when I was in the hospital when the morning post arrived. I looked up as the owls soared and swooped above us all, high in the rafters. I hadn't even realised how late it was and how busy the great hall now was. I never received mail, not anymore anyway, so after my quick cursory glance upwards, I turned my attention back to my reading. That's why I was so surprised when a letter fluttered down gently, landing with a soft thud on top of my freshly buttered toast. I quickly wiped my fingers before I picked it up and brushed the crumbs off of the parchment. The writing on the front looked familiar and as I turned the envelope over in my hands I paused for a moment in confusion as I saw the Hogwarts seal on the back, sealing closed the parchment with crimson red wax. The letter looked remarkably like the one that I had received nearly eight years before. With that memory I recognised the handwriting as the headmistresses.

I swallowed hard and with slightly shaking hands, opened the envelope, all the while dreading what would lay inside. Professor McGonagall wasn't one for writing notes to students and that made me nervous. Pulling out the single piece of parchment inside I read the short message contained within.

 _Miss Granger_

 _Please report to my office at 9am this morning._

 _Professor McGonagall_

The short message gave me no clue as to what the meeting was about and my mind was working overtime trying to think what I could possibly have done that would warrant a visit to the headmistresses office. I checked my watch. It was just after eight, so I still had over an hour of torturous worrying before I would find out.

I reached down and stuffed the letter into my bag, living by the saying out of sight and out of mind. It wasn't until I sat up that I noticed that change in the people around me. It was a subtle change. The conversations were slightly more hushed and there was a slight aversion of the eyes as people avoided looking at me. However when the young girl across from me was packing up her things, I got my answer. As she tried to hurriedly shove her newspaper into her bag, I caught a glimpse of my own face staring back at me.

Before the girl could even try to stop me, I reached across the table and grabbed the newspaper from her bag with barely a word of apology. She waited expectantly for me to give it back but I just raised my eyebrow at her and shooed her away, not giving her a second glance as she stomped huffily away.

I opened up the newspaper, smoothing out the wrinkles to reveal not only my own face staring back at me but Draco's too. The headline read ' _Death Eater Attack at Hogwarts- Hermione Granger Left Critical'_. Clearly their reporter was a little behind the times. I didn't even need to read the article to know what it would contain. The picture that they chose of Draco said it all. His cold eyes and his lips curled into an arrogant sneer said more about him than any words contained in their article. It was a look on his face that I unfortunately knew so well and yet it was a look that I hoped I would never see again. It reminded me of a time that I would rather forget. Of the person I would rather forget he had ever been.

Knowing it was better to be prepared I read the article, knowing full well what it would be about. Somehow the prophet knew what happened to me and they had reported it all. Some mysterious insider from Hogwarts had told them everything. Someone who knew every detail of mine and Draco's past. They knew it all. Every fight, every insult. They had every sordid detail. They had dredged up so many details of his past. Of our past. Of every horrible thing that he had ever said and done to me. Of all the times that he had hurt me. When he cursed me in class, when he called me a mudblood, of all the times that he had made fun of me.

It was strange to read about myself in that way. Almost like I was reading about another person. It was only when the words in front of me started to blur that I realised I was crying. Each tear that was falling and blotting the ink of the newspaper a memory of all the times that he had hurt me. I quickly brushed them away in the hope that no one would see me crying and folded the paper away. I had read enough. The moving image on the front of the paper caught my again and I found myself looking at Draco's image, just staring at him, wondering how those cold and hard eyes could belong to the same soft and kind eyes that I felt I knew so well.

I pushed the paper away annoyed. Annoyed that they would dredge up his past again when they didn't know the person that he was now. Annoyed that from reading that article even I was appalled by all the things that he had done. How the article would make everyone believe the worst in him again. The article was full of so many true things that it became hard to dispute the one major inaccuracy. His innocence. People will believe a lie if you wrap it up and sell it with the truth. People would believe that he was guilty this time because of everything that he had done in the past. Everyone would believe that he was guilty and everyone would think that I was a complete idiot for believing him.

I angrily stuffed the paper into my bag and hurried out of the great hall, ignoring the looks from half of the people in the hall who had the Daily Prophet open in front of them. Most of them were pitying looks. _Poor girl! What an idiot! Well what did she think was going to happen! She got what she deserved!_ I wanted to wait for Draco. To show everyone that they were wrong. That they shouldn't believe everything that they read, but I had to go and see Professor McGonagall, really hoping that she wasn't about to make my day much worse.

I arrived breathless and sore from going up so many stairs and when I finally reached the headmistresses office I was only mildly surprised to find that I wasn't the only one that had been summoned to the headmistress's office as both Harry and Ron were standing at the foot of a staircase. It felt familiar, just like old times.

'You got the letter too?' I asked coming up behind them. Harry turned around and greeted me, Ron looked me swiftly up and down before turning away and heading up the stairs without uttering me a word. Harry gave me a sympathetic look but I just shrugged my shoulders trying not to let the hurt show.

'Do either of you know what this is about?'

'Not a clue,' Harry shrugged, 'For once we haven't been skipping classes, roaming the castle at night and basically just disregarding any and all school rules,' he said counting them off on his fingers before he turned to me with a grin, 'At least I haven't. Have you?' he asked teasingly.

'No I'm afraid I've been far too busy recovering from a broken leg, broken ribs and brutal torture to be causing too much trouble these days.' Harry's face immediately dropped and all trace of humour was erased from him face. 'Sorry,' I added hastily, 'bad joke. But I guess that this means that we're not in any trouble for once.'

'Only one way to find out,' he said reaching out and knocking on the door with three shorts raps against the door. The door swung open on its own and the three of us looked at one another trying to decide who would be the first one to go.

Harry gestured with his arm and said, 'after you.' With a sharp glare at him, I pushed past him and into the office, all the while ignoring Ron, muttering, 'so much for brave Gryffindors,' just loud enough for them both to hear.

'Ah Miss Granger. And of course Potter and Weasley,' Professor McGonagall said as we entered her office. She stood inside her office, but she was not alone. Sitting at her desk was a person that we were all too familiar with. We needed no introduction but Professor McGonagall gave us one anyway. 'You all remember Minister Shacklebolt I presume.'

The three of us stood immobile in the entrance of the office, exchanging bewildered glances. Whatever we had expected Professor McGonagall wanted with us, I don't think any of us could have imagined that the Minister for Magic would be involved.

'Well hurry up and take a seat,' Professor McGonagall said to us with an irritated tone. 'The minister doesn't have all day whilst the three of you stand there gawping.'

We shuffled over to the three chairs laid out in front of Professor McGonagall's desk, Harry in the middle separating Ron and I. The Minister for Magic sat opposite, looking at us with his ever calm face, showing no emotion and giving us not one hint of what was to come.

'Thank you for seeing me at such short notice. I'm sorry to be interfering with your lessons especially during your NEWT year.'

To my left I could see Harry and Ron exchange glances that I knew exactly what they meant. They certainly wouldn't be regretting missing double Transfiguration classes.

'As such,' the minister continued, 'I will make this brief. The ministry needs aurors. We have suffered great losses in the last year. Many of our aurors were killed in the last twelve months and from the ones that remain, many do not wish to continue in the profession. Some have seen enough of battles and the others feel that the battle is already won. They have nothing left to fight for.'

He paused for a moment, letting his words sink in. We all waited for him to continue. Waited for him to make his point and let us know why the Minister for Magic would bother to come and tell three Hogwarts students about his staffing problems.

'However I am sure that I do not need to tell the three of you that there is much still to fight for. The battle was won, for many the war was not. Many of the wizards who fought for Voldemort have still not been captured. We want them captured and imprisoned before they are able to reform and cause more problems for the Ministry. We are still vulnerable and even a small rebellion could cause us unknown difficulties. I want the three of you to help us in that fight. Immediately.'

I felt my eyebrows shoot up in surprise and as I looked over at Harry and Ron I saw that my expression was mirrored in theirs.

'I'm sorry, I don't understand,' Harry asked, voicing the very thoughts that were going through my own head.

'You will join the ministry as junior aurors. Due to your previous experience in the field you will need only minimal training before we give you assignments and we will not require you to complete your NEWT exams.'

'Are you serious?' Ron blurted out a look of pure relief and joy on his face.

Kingsley Shacklebolt gave a small smile at Ron and nodded gently.

'I accept,' he said immediately, 'When do we start?'

You would leave Hogwarts by the end of the week and begin your positions on Monday. Although I urge you to think about this offer and perhaps consult with your family first,' he said with a quick glance at Ron. He was a wise man. I would want Molly Weasley's agreement before I gave her son a dangerous job too.

'Of course, I'll go and send her an owl just now. Thanks Minister.' Ron turned and practically ran from the room, his complete happiness clear to see.

I however was having quite a different experience from Ron. From the moment the minister had offered us the jobs I had felt my entire body freeze. The more I thought about what he was offering the more I could feel my pulse and my breathing quicken as the panic spiralled inside me. When Harry stood up and shook the minister's hand, I found myself following his actions, not quite sure what I was doing.

I followed Harry the whole way down the stairs, knowing vaguely that he was speaking but I found I wasn't processing any of the words he was saying to me. Suddenly he stopped in front of me and barely stopped myself from walking into him. He pulled me into a hug that I found myself returning and like someone had turned on the volume, I suddenly heard what he was saying. 'This is going to be brilliant Hermione. I can't believe it. It'll be just like old times with the three of us. I'm going to tell Ginny.'

I stood frozen for a moment, watching Harry as he raced down the corridor, his words still spinning round and round in my head. ' _The three of us. Just like old times_.' He would accept. Of course he would. It was what he had always wanted. Ron too. It was his dream. It would be the three of us, together again. Just like old times. I could leave Hogwarts. I could work for the ministry for a year or two and then transfer to a department where I could make a difference. I wouldn't have to be looking over my shoulder afraid of the shadows in the corridor anymore. But was that true? Would I simply be jumping out of flames to jump straight into the fire? Living a life where I was constantly fighting, constantly battling, always living in fear, never knowing what was around the corner. That thought, the thought of being an auror and reliving all those moments again didn't fill me with the excitement that I knew Harry and Ron were feeling. But the thought of Harry and Ron leaving me here alone while they moved on with their lives, filled me with an even greater fear.

I checked my watch and realised that there were only twenty minutes left of transfiguration class. What was the point of going anyway if I could be leaving Hogwarts in only a week anyway? I wandered back to the common room and settled down in my favourite spot in front of the fire where I could sit and think. I could have worked on my potions assignment, but then did I even need to complete it? Would I even sit my NEWTS? Would I get the chance to know how well I could have done?

I sat for a long time, going round and round in circles, going from one option to the next and back again. I'd been sitting there for a long time, ignoring the people passing through the common room as my mind worked over time going round and round in circles with no idea what I was going to do. I didn't even care that I was missing classes, I needed some space and time to think. I had completely lost track of time which is why I was so surprised when I was interrupted by Ginny during the lunch break.

'Hey Hermione, what are you doing up here? You alright?' Ginny asked, plonking herself down beside me and putting her feet up the couch. I nodded to her and gave her a small smile in reply. 'Anyway, I guess I should say a big congrats,' she said as she launched herself at me and enveloped me in one of the biggest hugs. 'I can't believe you guys are going to be leaving me here all alone, but I am seriously happy for you.'

'Thanks, I guess,' I answered, kind of disappointed that she knew already. The whole situation didn't feel quite real yet. Other people knowing made it seem more real.

'What's up?' Ginny asked, 'Why are you not more excited about this?'

I thought for a moment, wondering just how much I wanted to admit to her but I figured that I needed someone to talk to and Ginny could give me some advice that I desperately needed.

'I don't know I guess I just…' I started before we were interrupted. My heart literally sank as Lavender Brown came through the portrait hole and headed straight for Ginny and me.

'Hi Ginny, Hermione,' she said, adding my name almost as an afterthought. Lavender and I had never exactly been on the friendliest of terms, yet she was being even frostier with me than usual. To be honest I didn't really care what her problem was. 'I just wanted to say congratulations on making Quidditch captain. You must be so happy.' I looked at Ginny with surprise, giving her a look that said 'why didn't you tell me?'

She just shrugged, as nonchalant as ever and said 'I was getting around to it.' She may have acted like it wasn't a big deal, but I could see the small smile on her lips that was trying to fight its way out. I jumped up and gave her a big hug, just like she had to me only a few moments before.

'Ginny congratulations. That's amazing. I'm so happy for you,' I said with complete sincerity. Quidditch was something that Ginny loved as much as Harry and Ron, if not more. Quidditch was Ginny's way of proving to her brother's that she was one of them, except she had excelled them in every way.

'Thanks Hermione,' she said smiling.

'Well you've got a lot to live up to Ginny,' Lavender interrupted as Ginny and I looked at each other just to make sure we had heard Lavender right, trying to work out if she meant it as an insult or not. 'But I'm sure you'll be fine. Just do us all a favour,' she said her light hearted expression turning darker, 'and beat Slytherin. Put them all back in their place.'

Ginny and I exchanged a brief glance of surprise. Lavender had been through a lot during the war but when she had come back to Hogwarts she had seemed the same girl that she had been before. She had still been the same bubbly, happy and slightly irritating Lavender I'd always known. I'd seen a darker and slightly scarier side to her when Ron had broken up with her, but that was just scary possessive bunny boiler girlfriend. This hatred was completely new. Lavender had never judged people before, she had never hated them before and yet everything in her tone and expression screamed at how much she hated the Slytherins. In certain lights you could still see the faint traced of scars from the werewolf attack. I could understand how that had changed her, how she might want revenge, but I couldn't help think that her hate was directed at the wrong people. It didn't even occur to me that it might be directed at me.

When she caught the look between Ginny and me, Lavender slapped her hand to her mouth in mock remorse. 'Oops, I forgot that you're a Slytherin and death eater sympathiser now. My bad,' she said as she turned on her heel and walked back towards the common room.

'Man I forgot what a bitch that girl can be,' Ginny said, catching my mouth hanging open as I watched Lavender walking away from me. 'Just ignore her, she's just bitter that everyone else is happy and she's not. Anyway,' she said, flicking her hair over her shoulder and turning back to face me, 'what were we talking about before we were interrupted.'

'Em, can't remember,' I lied. In truth I remembered exactly what we were talking about, my dilemma. Yet with Lavender's interruption I'd lost my nerve. I didn't know how to tell Ginny all of the crazy thoughts that were going through my head. 'Anyway, have you eaten yet? How about we go get some lunch and you can tell me all about becoming Quidditch captain.'

During lunch, Ginny had told me all about her plans for the quidditch team while I nodded along politely and pretended to know what she was talking about. It felt weird to think that there was a possibility that I wouldn't be at Hogwarts when all of this happened. When we'd finished our lunch we headed out of the great hall and into the entrance hall. It was so busy with half the people there stopping to chat to friends and the other half trying to fight their way through the crowds to get to their next class.

Just as I was waving goodbye to Ginny, I heard my name being called from behind me. I turned around to see Draco rushing towards me with a concerned expression on his face. 'Hey are you alright?' he asked by way of greeting. Not even giving me a chance to respond he grabbed my arm and pulled me to the side to a quieter spot. 'Did you see the Prophet this morning?'

'I did, but Draco its fine. I know none of its true.'

'Are you sure? I got so worried when you didn't turn up to class. I thought you might be upset.' He said it almost like a question, watching me the whole time as if trying to see if I was really okay.

'No I'm fine honestly. I mean it's annoying but I know none of it's true.' He nodded once and his whole posture relaxed as if he finally accepted that I wasn't freaking out about the Prophet story. 'But about me missing class this morning, I do need to talk to you about something.'

'They are completely out of order,' Draco started, ignoring what I had said. 'Someone must have told them things. My father still knows people at the Prophet. He could force a retraction.'

'Don't you dare! I don't need any favours from your father and I won't have him hurting anyone over some petty gossip.'

'You honestly think that I want that? That I would let my father do that to anyone?'

'Come on Draco we both know your father and the lengths he would go to protect you.' Draco glared daggers at me and I could see a small trace of that familiar sneer, the one that was on the front cover of the newspaper still stuffed in my bag and the one that meant he was incredibly annoyed. 'Look it doesn't matter. It doesn't bother me. And besides the more you protest and argue the more people think you've got something to hide.'

'Fine,' he said folding his arms as he leaned in closer to me, 'but just remember Hermione that someone out there is watching us. Someone out there has already hurt you and could again. Someone is trying to turn the whole wizarding world against us. Who knows what they'll try next.' With those comforting words, Draco stormed away from me, I presumed to his next class leaving me rolling my eyes in frustration at his stubbornness.

After arguing with Draco I really couldn't be bothered going to class so I headed to the one place where I knew I would find the peace and solace that I craved. Ron said all the time that if I ever had a problem then I would immediately head to the library. Even though I was pretty sure I wouldn't find the answer to my dilemma in a book, just being there helped me to think more clearly. I sat in my favourite corner of the library at my favourite table with a view of a lake. Thinking things through was clearly not working for me, so I did the most logical thing. I pulled out a sheet of parchment and made a list of the advantages and disadvantages of each option. I hoped that seeing things clearly in black and white might help me to make my decision.

When I had finished making my list, I put down my quill and flexed my fingers, trying to get rid of the stiffness after an hour of writing. I reached up and stretched my arms, enjoying the satisfying pull of my muscles. Almost as if I sensed he would be there, I turned my head to look behind me and instantly saw Draco barrelling towards me. The smile that had been appearing on my lips instantly died at the expression on his face. To say it was thunderous would be an understatement. If I'd thought he had been in a bad mood before then it was nothing to how he was just now. I'd only left him an hour ago and yet I could hazard a guess about what he had found out in that small space of time. When he reached my table, he flung his bag down with a bang that seemed even louder in the quiet of the library.

'You're leaving.'

Not a question I noticed. A statement. He knew. My insides instantly turned to jelly and I had to swallow down the huge lump of fear that had materialised within my throat. Warily I looked up at him, flinching at the anger that I saw in his features.

'Who told you?' I asked, already fearing the worst.

His lip twitched into the sneer that so easily found its way back to his face and I felt that I was looking at a different person. 'Who do you think?' he snarled at me and I instantly shrank back from him. ' _He_ took great delight in telling me in front of the entire hall that the three of you were leaving at the end of the week to become aurors. Something that I knew absolutely nothing about.'

He paused, looking at me expectantly. Waiting for me to start defending myself. I could have absolutely killed Ron for putting me in this position. Of course it was him. Draco didn't even have to mention his name, but the hate in his voice made it perfectly clear that it could be only one person. He had no right telling anyone, least of all Draco. I already knew that he would have done this deliberately to drive a wedge between Draco and me. I hadn't even figured everything out in my head. All I had wanted was a little bit of time to think things over and once again Ron had forced my hand and made me deal with reality quicker than I wanted. Whilst I was mentally adding 'kill Ron' to my list of things to do, Draco was growing even more impatient and raised his eyebrows to me in question.

'Okay,' I said slowly, trying to buy myself some more time, however there was no escaping the truth and if I had learned anything from being with Draco, it was the importance of honesty. Something that I regretting not being sooner. 'I've been offered a job by the ministry,' I said trying to keep my voice calm and even. Trying to act that it wasn't a big deal. Like it was the sort of thing that happened every day.

'When?' he demanded simply.

'This morning,' I admitted, unable to meet his eye.

'And when exactly were you going to tell me?' he yelled, his voice echoing in the large space. People from tables all around turned around to stare at us and one brave person even shushed Draco. They were a braver person that I was at this moment.

'I don't know,' I replied, trying to keep my voice quiet, 'When I saw you. When I'd figured things out.'

Draco's face changed and a dark glint appeared in his eye. He leaned in closer to me across the table and spoke in a low calm and yet dangerous voice that reminded me so much of his father. Instinctively I shrank away from him. 'You saw me earlier Hermione and you didn't say a word. You left me to look like an idiot to hear it from him of all people.'

'I tried to tell you,' I argued back, 'but you didn't listen. You just got pissy and stormed off before I could tell you, so don't blame me if you then heard it in a way you didn't like.'

Draco just stood there glaring me while I glared back unflinching, trying not to get distracted by the clenching and unclenching of his jaw.

Eventually he took a deep breath in through his nose whilst looking upwards. 'So are you leaving?' he asked.

It took me a moment to answer. A moment for my eyes to well up as I thought about the reality of what it could all mean.

'I don't know,' I replied, giving him the honest answer, even though I knew what it would do to him.

'Well when you figure it out, maybe you could actually let me know. If you think you can manage that.' In the old cliché he sounded not angry but disappointed and that ate at my heart even more.

With that he turned on his heel and marched out of the library, sending a group of third year students scuttling as he scowled at them when they got in his way, leaving me desperately trying to blink back the tears that were forming in my eyes. People all around were trying desperately not to stare and I could see the pity in their glances. Thinking what a poor stupid girl she is for trusting him. I could just imagine to headlines once word got around and the Daily Prophets secret source told them every nitty gritty detail of my life. I couldn't blame Draco though. He had every right to be annoyed with me. I was annoyed with myself for letting this entire situation occur. Time and time again Draco and I spoke about how we had to trust each other and I had once again been too afraid to face the truth. I packed up my things into my bag with deliberately slow actions, trying to make it seem like I wasn't upset and running away.

I ended up going to Arithmancy class that afternoon. It might have been the last class of the day and it did seem a bit silly when I had missed all of the other classes that day, but I needed to take my mind off of everything. I figured I was better sitting in a classroom that sitting by myself and moping. However I couldn't focus on the problems on the boards when I had the biggest problem of all sitting on a list in my bag. Pulling it out I hide it inside my notebook and looked over all my reasons for and against. The list was split fifty, fifty. For every reason for, there was an equally compelling reason against. I would be with Harry and Ron. I would have to leave Draco. I would get to work in the ministry. I would be doing a job I hated.

When the class finished I still hadn't reached a decision so I made my way back to the library hoping that a clear head would help me to think through my options more carefully.

I weaved my way through the wooden bookcases, stopping dead when I saw Draco sitting in my favourite spot, the exact same spot where I had been sitting only a few hours before. Even though he had books and parchment spread all over the table, he was sitting staring out of the window with an expression on his face that I could only describe as brooding. I almost didn't want to interrupt him, but deep down I knew I had to. I had to face him.

'Hey,' I said warily, hoping he wouldn't turn me away. His expression still didn't change as he turned to face me and I was feeling weary at the thought of another argument.

I sat down at the chair opposite from him to stop from feeling like an idiot just hovering by his table. He would barely even look at me, still staring stubbornly out of the window.

'Where have you been?' he asked me, still not meeting my eye.

'I went to class. Why?'

'I was looking for you, I figured this was where you would be.' All I could say was 'oh,' as we lapsed into another awkward silence.

'Look I'm sorry,' I said eventually, when it became clear that he wasn't going to be the one to break the silence. For a moment his eyebrows narrowed and I thought he wasn't going to accept my apology when he shook his head and finally looked me in the eye.

'No I'm sorry Hermione. I shouldn't have acted the way I did. It's just hearing it from Weasley rather than you. He just really pushes all of my buttons,' he said with obvious frustration before he gave a deep sigh, 'But I really am honestly happy for you.'

'No I mean it, I should have told you what had happened. I just didn't want to say anything until I knew what I was going to do. It was a bit of a shock to be honest. I just wanted to get my head straight and think things through before I told anyone.'

'What do you mean till you knew what you were going to do? I thought you had already accepted,' he asked me with a look of confusion that made me want to smile.

'No, I… I'm not sure what I'm going to do. It's a great opportunity, but I'm not sure I'm ready to leave Hogwarts.'

He leaned back in seat, taking in and processing my words. A few times I thought he was going to speak. That he was going to tell me what he thought but no, he was going to make me ask his first.

'What do you think I should do?' I asked, desperate to hear his opinion, hoping he could help me to make sense of all the thoughts running around my head. I could tell he was thinking carefully about what to say, but as ever his face was a mask of stone, making it impossible to work out.

'It doesn't matter what I think.'

'Of course it matters. I really want your advice.'

'I hardly think I can be counted on to be impartial,' he said with a small smirk. 'Look you need to do what's right for you. Stop being logical for once, making lists of the pros and cons. This is the rest of your life you're talking about. For the first time in years, this decision isn't about Potter or Weasley. It's about you. You already know the answer. Just stop thinking so much and go with your gut,' he said standing up and putting all of things away with a quick swish of his wand. 'Just, I don't know, take some time to think Hermione.' He looked at me deeply for a moment before making a slight move as if he was going to walk away. At the last moment he swooped down and captured my lips with his in a kiss that was both fierce and surprisingly tender at the same time. The second I started to respond, he pulled away, turning away from me as if nothing had happened. The same couldn't be said for me as I struggled to catch my breath. 'I'll see you later,' he said as he walked away from me and left me with even more to think about than before.

Draco had both made things clearer for me and confused them all at the same time. It was becoming an all too common theme with him. I knew what I felt for him and yet ever since I had been with Draco my life had gotten distinctly more complicated. Yet on the one hand what he said struck a chord with me. I had lived my life trying to please others. Don't get me wrong, I was confident and opinionated and I knew my own mind, but I still lived for other people, always thinking of others. My parents wanted a straight A student and it had become so ingrained within me that I was afraid of failure.

Then there was Harry and Ron. They were my friends, my best friends and I loved them both. I would have done anything for them and I had. I had put myself in danger, I had erased my family's memories to go on the run with Harry. I didn't want to sound like I grudged any of that. I didn't. Not for one single second. I would have done it all again on a heartbeat. Yet for the last eight years I had lived and breathed fighting against Voldemort and fighting for Harry. I was tired of fighting. I was tired of living in fear. Becoming an auror would only mean more of the same. It would be an extension of high school. Harry was always the best dueller with a natural instinct for self-defence. My passion had been books and knowledge and helping others. Draco was right, being and auror wasn't where my heart lay. I finally had my answer and for once my heart was talking louder than my head.

I couldn't find Draco to tell him my decision. No matter where I looked he was nowhere to be found. I guessed he was doing what he had promised and given me some space and time to think. Once I had searched everywhere I gave up and headed back to the Gryffindor common room figuring I would sleep on things to confirm my decision and then tell Draco in the morning.

When I went through the portrait hole I found the common room empty except for two familiar faces who were making very good use of the couch. 'Ahem,' I coughed loudly, bursting out laughing as two heads shot up from the couch, one black haired and one bright red.

'You know this castle has over three hundred and fifty known rooms. Could you not have found one that was a little more private?'

'Oh bugger off Hermione,' Ginny said, smoothing down her hair as she sat back against the couch. 'You know I've only got him for a few more days. I've got to make the most of him while I can.'

'Ew Ginny too much detail. I would ask what you've been up today but I think it might be too much for my innocent ears to handle. Where's Ron?'

'Oh he's upstairs packing already,' Harry answered. 'He's rather enthusiastic.'

'If I had to listen to one more conversation about aurors today then I was going to hex one of these two. They have talked about nothing else all day,' Ginny said pointing accusingly at Harry while he just shrugged his shoulders and tried to look innocent.

'Speaking of which, have you owled off your acceptance yet?' Harry asked.

'That's it,' Ginny said, throwing her hands up in air, 'I am going to bed and leaving you two to bore each other with auror chat.'

Once she had reached the top of the stairs and I was sure that she was out of earshot I turned to face Harry, ready to tell him my decision.

'So about my acceptance. I've been doing some thinking. All day actually and I've decided well, not to.'

'Not to what?' Harry asked, a blank look on his face,

I took a deep breath. 'I've decided not to accept the offer,' I said feeling instant relief as I realised that I wasn't regretting my choice.

It took a moment for my words to sink in, but I knew the instant they had for Harry instantly sat up poker straight his eyes wide with shock. 'What! Hermione come on be serious. You can't actually be thinking about turning an offer like this down. It's everything we've ever wanted.'

'No it's everything _you've_ always wanted,' I said, 'I want to stay here. I want to finish Hogwarts and get my NEWTS.'

'You can't mean it,' Harry said incredulously, 'You actually want to stay here?' He surveyed me a moment before a flicker of a thought passed over his face and he narrowed his eyes at me in contemplation. 'Hermione I swear to God if you are only doing this because of Draco Malfoy, because you want to stay here with him. What hold does he have over you?'

'Are you for real?' I asked, feeling my annoyance levels rising by the second. ' Harry my decision is absolutely nothing to do with Draco and if you honestly think that I would let a boy influence a decision as important as my future then you clearly don't know me as well as you think you do.'

Harry met my angry gaze for a moment, taking in my outraged expression as if he was trying to work out if he believed me. Clearly he did. 'Fine, it's not about Malfoy,' he finally conceded. 'But that doesn't explain why you would walk away from this. It's such a good opportunity. You could do it for a year or two and then transfer to another department.'

'Harry,' I sighed, hoping I could make him understand, 'I can't,' I said simply.

'Hermione just think about it.'

'Harry, no I…'

'Why the hell not?' he argued back, getting more and more annoyed by my refusal.

'Because I can't,' I said bluntly, 'I can't do it. Harry I can't fight anymore. I can't do it. I don't want to do it. I can't go through all of that again.'

'Hermione what are you talking about? I think that you've more than proved that you can duel.'

'I know I _can_ do it, I just don't _want_ to. I can't be scared every minute of the day again. Wondering if today will be the day someone finds us. Scared to close my eyes in case I never wake up.'

'Hermione it wouldn't be that way,' he said more gently, the traces of anger all gone, replaced instead with a hint of genuine understanding. 'There would be more of us and the danger wouldn't be as bad. Besides you'd still get to go home at night. You wouldn't have to share a tent with me again,' he said, giving me a small smile, 'I promise.'

I smiled back at him at the memories, but it was a remorseful smile as I knew that for one of the first times in my life, I was going to let Harry down. 'Harry I _had_ to do it before. I didn't have a choice. This time I do and I'm saying no.'

'Hermione you always had a choice. I never forced you to come with me.' I could tell that I was hurting Harry and I was truly sorry for it but I had to make him understand. I never had and never would blame him for all that happened to us but the time had come for us to part ways and follow our own paths.

'No you didn't, but that didn't mean I could walk away. I would never have done that to you. I'm not blaming you Harry, not for a second, but I was in it as much as you. I'm your friend and you needed me and I didn't think about leaving you alone for a single second. But Harry you don't need me anymore.'

I could see the change in his eyes. He was beginning to understand and finally accept what I was telling him.

'Hermione, I will always need you. You are one of the smartest people I know and you're my best friend. What will I do without you?'

'You'll be you. Smart and brilliant you.'

* * *

 **A/N- Again thanks to everyone who is reading. If you like what you've read then please favourite and if you want notified when a new chapter is posted, then please follow. I would also love for you to review. I'm going to respond to some reviews here, because I don't want people to think that I don't read, them, because they do and your kind words mean a lot.**

 **PhoebeMyring- Thanks. I'm glad you like the way I've written Draco. It's tough to try and make Draco still Draco but have him be someone that Hermione would still want to be with. And yes, Dumbledore made a reappearance in the last chapter and he was really difficult to write. Probably the hardest character so far.**

 **RebelVale- Don't worry I'll definitely see this story through to the end and even though support had been a bit up and down, I appreciate each and every person who takes the time to review, so thank you.**

 **Ravenpuff22- Thanks. I'm glad you are enjoying it and thanks for reviewing.**

 **DelightfulSerf98- Again, thanks for reviewing and I'm glad that you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **2704- Well you'll have to keep reading for the answers. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy what's to come.**

 **Hagridinaponcho- Thanks for the quick reviews. It's great to see that someone is really excited about this story. Sorry but the suspense will be lasting for quite a bit longer. I like to keep you guessing and seeing what everyone's theories are. Again thanks for the review and the lovely comments. I really appreciate the support.**

 **And finally to the guest reviewer. I'm glad that you are enjoying this and appreciate the review.**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 : Leaving

Decisions are always hard to make. That's the hardest part for me. Weighing up all of the options and knowing that I was doing the right thing. I didn't want to live with any regrets. The past few years had taught me that life could end in the blink of an eye or the waving of a wand and I didn't want to waste a moment of it. That's why I didn't want to make a decision that I would come to regret.

This time I knew I wouldn't. People always say to sleep on a decision. That things become clearer in the morning. Well I had slept on it and it was morning and my decision was exactly the same as it had been before. I was staying at Hogwarts.

Harry knew my decision of course, which meant by now Ginny probably knew too. What I didn't know was if Ron knew. The coward in me really hoped that Harry had told him for me and made him understand. Yet deep down I knew that I had to tell him myself, or at least explain it all to him if he already knew, but I had a feeling that it was a conversation that wasn't going to go well no matter what I said.

I had spent all morning building myself up for the conversation, or rather the argument that I suspected we were going to have. I had ran through all the comebacks and explanations that I could give him. I had the whole thing worked out, how I would wait until after breakfast, Ron was always happier when he had just eaten, and then as we were leaving the great hall I would ask him to go for a walk with me and I would break it to him gently. In one of my more fanciful imaginations, he had been very understanding and would say that of course I should stay and that we were best friends again and that he approved of Draco and everyone lived happily ever after. But after all this time I really should have learned not to get my hopes up. Wishful thinking rarely ever worked out well for me.

Instead of the calm and peaceful conversation that I had planned in my head, I emerged from the staircase and into the common room to find Harry, Ginny and Ron waiting for me. You didn't need to be Sherlock Holmes to deduce what had happened. The body language and facial expressions said it all. Harry was avoiding looking me in the eye and was shifting around so guiltily I couldn't help but think it was such a good thing he had been on the good side in the war. He was such a rubbish liar and clearly a useless secret keeper he would have been caught straight away had he been a death eater.

Ginny was standing slightly back, clearly observing the situation. Like I had suspected Harry had told her too. She looked half worried about what was going to happen and half intrigued like she couldn't wait to see what was actually going to take place. Ron's face however was surprisingly hard to read. I could tell that he knew all right, but what I couldn't tell was his reaction. Was he going to accept it, be upset, be angry? I waited with baited breath for a moment while the four of us all stood awkwardly staring at each other, no one quite wanting to be the first one to speak and break the uneasy tension in the room.

Eventually I cracked, unable to wait anymore. 'I guess Harry told you then,' I said, throwing Harry a glance that said exactly what I thought of him. He shifted around awkwardly again and seemed to find his shoes oddly fascinating to look at.

'Ron before you say anything and believe me I know exactly what you are going to say, I've heard it all from Harry, this is my decision and this is what I want. Harry and you have always wanted to be aurors, you always talked about it, but I never did. The thrill of the fight was always your thing. I enjoyed solving the puzzles. I always have done. I know I want to help people, but I don't want to do it with my wand. I want to do it with my brain.'

I only realised when I had finished that it had all came out in one huge stream with barely a breath taken. Ginny and Harry were looking at me with shocked expressions, their eyes wide and unblinking. Ron however surprised me by staring at me almost completely impassively. For a moment no one moved until finally Ron closed his eyes with a deep sigh before turning to Harry and Ginny and asking them to give us a minute alone. When they had left us and we were finally completely alone he finally spoke, surprising me by what he said.

'I'm not going to try to talk you out of it,' he said, with an almost defeated air. 'I know that I can't.'

I was struck into silence by his confession. Whatever I had expected Ron to say, this most certainly wasn't it. I knew Ron. I had argued with him plenty of times before. It was almost what we did best. Argue. And in all of that time, I had never seen him back down so easily.

'Hermione I'm tired of fighting with you. You might think that I don't know you or I don't understand you or whatever it is that made you run away to Malfoy in the first place.' I opened my mouth to contradict him, but before I could even get one word out he stopped me with a look deep into my eyes. 'But I do know you. I've known you for over seven years and I know how you think. I know you couldn't be happy being an auror. I know you are happiest when your head is in a book.'

He smiled sadly at me and my heart twisted with such familiar emotions. 'And even though I know I've hurt you and I've let you down, I know that we are meant to be together and Hermione we will be together.' He spoke with such conviction that I could feel my breath catching. 'I know this is all my fault and I should have just told you months, no years ago how I felt about you.'

I knew I shouldn't ask. I was with Draco and I was happy, but I couldn't help it. I had to know why he had broken my heart. 'So why didn't you?'

When he spoke it was on a defeated sigh. 'I just couldn't. I couldn't bring myself to write to you. You don't understand what it was like. What I was going through.'

'No I don't! Because you never told me. You shut me out Ron and you pushed me away when I needed you the most. The war was over and after spending every minute of every day with you and Harry I was suddenly on my own with no one to talk to about everything that had happened. I had no one around me who understood what we had been through and the one person who I thought I could count count on, made it worse by completely ignoring me. So no, Ron, I don't understand.'

'Let me explain it you. Please. You and I kissing. Getting together. It had been a long time coming and I wish to Merlin, Morgana and even Gryffindor himself that I had told you sooner. When we finally got together, I was so happy. I was the happiest I'd felt in my life. I told myself that it didn't matter what happened in the battle, because we were together and we would face anything that came our way.' His expression twisted and he took a deep shaky breath. 'Then Fred died. I was at my happiest at the moment my brother was murdered. I'd told myself that whatever happened it didn't matter because I finally had you. And he died. And I'd said it didn't matter.'

I felt sick as I looked at everything that had happened through Ron's eyes. 'Ron what happened wasn't your fault.'

'I know that!' he yelled, making me jump. 'I know that,' he repeated more softy, 'but I felt so guilty. How could I allow myself to be happy when the worst thing had just happened? How could I be happy when my big brother had just died? I didn't want to be happy, Hermione. I didn't deserve to be happy when everyone around me was grieving. What right did I have to be writing notes of love, to be excited about a new relationship, to be going on first dates when my brother lay dead in the ground?'

My heart was hammering within my chest at the sickening realisation. Ron had loved me the whole time.

'I pushed you away. I was being selfish and I realise that now. I pushed you away because I felt so guilty about it and I blamed you for it.'

'I understand that Ron and I understand that you needed time. But then why go with Lavender? Why not come to me or at least tell me any of this? I would have understood.'

He flicked his eyes to meet mine, but wasn't able to hold my gaze. 'Part of it was me trying to prove to myself that I didn't need you. The other part was mad at you. When we saw each other again after all that time, you didn't act any different around me. You acted like it didn't bother you that we'd kissed and then hadn't spoken for months. Lavender was partly to make myself feel better and partly to see if you still cared.'

'You broke my heart Ron,' I said angrily. 'I spent all summer crying and feeling so alone because of you. Part of me thought that things would be fine when we were together again, that you just needed time and yet still you blanked me and in choosing Lavender you made me feel like I was nothing.'

'You're not nothing Hermione.' Ron reached out and tried to take my hand, tried to pull me towards him, but I pulled myself back and out of his reach. 'You've never been nothing. You're everything to me. Please Hermione I need you.'

'No you don't Ron,' I said gently. I finally understood. I finally had the answer to the question that had plagued me for months. What's more, I couldn't be angry with him because it all made sense. I couldn't hold it against him for being as lost as confused as I has been. I only wish we could have helped each other through it, together. But it was too late for that now. 'That might have been true once, but it's not anymore. I did love you. I love you as my friend. But Ron that is all we'll ever be. There's too much hurt between us. Neither of us have ever been brave enough to just tell the other one the truth. I feel like if we were meant to be together, then it would have happened already. We wouldn't keep looking for reasons to keep us apart.'

'Don't say that Hermione. Never say that.' He stepped in close to me and placed a hand gently against my cheek. I had to fight to stop myself from leaning into his touch. 'I'm not the same person that I was and I won't make the same mistakes again.'

I looked up at him, my sad eyes meeting his. 'It's too late Ron.'

'It's never too late Hermione,' he said firmly. 'I'll never give up on you. I know that you're mad at me just now and I understand that but You just need some time to miss me. And I'll be waiting when you realise it.'

With those words Ron left me alone. Whether or not he had left me alone so that I could think through what he had said it was what I inevitably ended up doing. I had sat down on the bottom step and ignored the huffing of the people who had to squeeze their way past me as they tried to go for breakfast or to classes. I just held my head in my hands and tried to make sense of all the madness. Less than six months ago I had sat in my bedroom feeling like the loneliest person in the world. Even in my wildest imagination I could never had imagined that I would be in this situation. I knew that Ron wanted a relationship with me, something that I had been dreaming of for a long time. I had sat and watched while he dated another girl, all the time hoping that he would just wake up and see me and it had taken him four long year. Four years for him to admit to himself and to me how he felt. Draco had told me after a couple of months.

In my heart I knew that I did truly love Ron, but being with Draco and being in a relationship had made me see that the love I felt for Ron was different. I always knew that the love I had for Harry and Ron were different from each other. Harry was the love for the brother I never had, Ron I had come to realise was the love of a friend. It might not have always been that way and he might hope differently but right now I knew that was the only love I would ever feel for Ron. Maybe I was being unfair to him and maybe I was being selfish, but I wanted and needed someone like Draco who made me feel special and loved. It was sad do to come to the realisation that whatever I had felt for Ron; whatever could have been between us would never happen. There was no going back now and I couldn't help but feel that we had missed our chance.

Even though I was definitely staying and was absolutely one hundred percent sure that I was making the right decision at least a very large part of my brain seemed to keep on forgetting that staying meant that I actually did have to keep on attending my classes. I'd already missed more than half my classes in the last few weeks and looking at the clock it seemed I had definitely missed another one. I would rather miss Professor Haven's class than turn up late to it. The woman already hated me enough. As it was, I decided that it was time I finally stopped hiding from Draco and told him what I had decided.

I hurried down to the dungeons and waited near Professor Haven's classroom. I wanted to make sure that I caught Draco, but I didn't want Professor Haven to catch me deliberately skipping her class. I would make up some excuse later. Luckily I didn't have long to wait in the damp and freezing corridors before I heard the signs of the class finishing up and people started to leave the class. I was beginning to worry that he wasn't there when most of the class walked past me and I still hadn't seen him. I breathed a sigh of relief when I finally saw him emerge from the classroom, although that relief was short lived when I saw that he wasn't alone. Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson were with him looking rather cosy. My courage faltered for a moment, but I knew I had to tell him now.

I stepped forward, swallowing the lump in my throat as Draco suddenly looked up and met my eyes. I don't know what I was expecting to see, any sort of welcome would have been preferable to the hardening that I saw in his gaze.

'Can we talk?' I asked him, ignoring the sneering glances that both Pansy and Blaise sent in my direction. I stared straight into Draco's eyes, ignoring them both. He gave his friends a brief nod and they exchanged a glance before they brushed past me, Pansy with a charming once over glance on her way past, finally leaving us alone.

'Where were you?' he asked me his voice low yet hard. He was as still and unyielding as a stone statue standing opposite from me.

'I got held up and thought it would be best to miss it than show up late. I really didn't want another detention,' I said, smiling at him. A smile he returned with a stare.

For a long moment I thought he wasn't going to say anything. When he did eventually speak, I wished he hadn't.

'If you've come to tell me that you're going to be an auror, that you're leaving, I understand. I feel I've lost you anyway.'

'Draco, what are you talking about?' I asked in confusion, wondering where the turn in conversation had come from.

He eyed me thoughtfully for a moment while he gathered his thoughts and formed them into words. 'Four empty seats in class today. Didn't take a genius to figure it out. Once again though I have to find things out from everyone else, instead of you.'

'Draco, it's not like that. It's not what you think,' I tried to explain.

'No, it never is. Ever since they came back, ever since they found out about us, I feel like there's something holding you back. I feel like I've only got half of you, Hermione. I don't want just half of you. I want to have all of you or this won't work. There'll be no point.'

'So what is this, an ultimatum?' I asked, matching his tone of anger and annoyance, in spite of my best efforts. I already knew that I was staying. I already knew that I wasn't going to be an auror and that I had chosen to stay at Hogwarts and ultimately with him. Yet he seemed determined to push us into another argument. I didn't know if it was his aloof and pissy attitude or the fact that I had just seen him with Pansy, but I was only too happy to take him up on his offer. Something in his comment struck a chord me, a chord that seemed remarkably like guilt. I knew deep down that he was right, I had been pushing him away. I had been trying to straddle two different worlds. My world with him and my world with Harry and Ron. Neither would accept the other and so in my selfish reluctance to make a choice, I had kept them apart and doing so had kept Draco at arm's length, refusing to let him be a part of that other side of me.

'Merlin, Hermione,' he said, his stony mask finally shattering as all of his frustration exploded outwards at once. In one quick movement, he had reached forward and grabbed my arms, pulling me close to him so that I could see every single trace of his anguish and anger up close. 'I'm not giving you an ultimatum. I'm not forcing you to be with me. Is it so wrong that I actually want you to want to be with me? Is it so wrong that I want to be chosen for once? That you might actually be honest with me for a change instead of leaving me to find things out from everyone else. I'm fed up having to prove myself. Everyone else treats me like the scum of the earth, I didn't expect for you to make me feel that way too.'

Deep down I knew he was right and the chord of guilt that I had felt the moment before snapped and the weight of it dropped into the pit of my stomach along with an overwhelming feeling of shame. I had pushed him away, I had made him seem like my guilty secret and like he wasn't good enough to be a part of my friend group. Even once I had gotten over my fears and told everyone about us, I had unconsciously kept him at arm's length. I had made him feel the way I had felt. Like I wasn't good enough and that made me feel sick to my stomach. Together we had managed to put a barrier between us. A twenty foot high, solid steel barrier keeping us apart. All of the hard earned trust that had been forged between us over the last four months had been dismantled in the space of one short week. He knew that I had thought he was guilty, even if it had only been for a fleeting moment, but we both knew that the doubt existed inside me and I knew that he would still go running to his father at the first sign of trouble.

Yet in spite of all those obstacles he had told me that he loved me and I loved him. I just needed to get us back to where we had been. I just needed to trust him again and make sure he knew that the trust was there. And I guess on some levels I had to get him to trust me again too.

'No it's not wrong Draco,' I said gently, moving towards us in attempt to close both the literal and metaphorical distance between us. It killed me that I saw wariness in his eyes. 'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I've made you feel this way, but it's just, I don't know. I can't explain it. I feel like everyone is against us and everything just seems to be going wrong for us. I love you and I do want to be with you but, should it really be this hard?'

I waited tensely for his answer, knowing that his answer would change things drastically forever. I had given him an out, a way of walking away from me if he wanted it, but I had everything under the sun crossed that he didn't take me up on it.

'I don't know,' he said eventually and for a moment I thought I was going to be sick. 'I've never been in love before. I'm kind of learning as I go.' I breathed a sigh of relief and was a moment away from kissing him, when he surprised me even more with the words that came out of his mouth. 'And besides what's the saying about true love never running smoothly.'

I jerked back to look at him more closely, unable to keep the surprise and the small smile from my face. 'Did you just quote Shakespeare? How on earth do you know Shakespeare?'

'I have absolutely no idea who or what that is but you were reading a book over Christmas and when you fell asleep I might have picked it up and read a bit of it. The story was bloody awful but I kind of liked that line. I might have memorised it to impress you.'

'Did you just call Shakespeare awful? Shakespeare, the greatest writer who has ever lived and you call it awful? What about Romeo and Juliet, Hamlet, Othello, Macbeth?'

'Okay Hermione, you are literally just saying random words now. Can we maybe get back to the bigger picture?'

'Sorry, but you have just insulted a literary genius and I'm not sure I can get over that.'

'Look Hermione,' he grabbed my arm again, forcing me to face him and refocus. 'I'm not perfect. I know I'm not perfect but I am trying and I know that I love you and I will never hurt you. I want to be with you Hermione, but only if you want to be with me.'

'Of course I want to be with you Draco. I've missed you.'

'Well we can make it work then. I mean you can still come back and visit during the holidays and I can try to visit you in London.'

'Draco that's what I came to tell you. I'm not going to London. I'm staying here.'

'Hermione,' he sighed deeply, stepping away from me again. I could feel my eyes widening in hurt and surprise at his reaction. 'This is an amazing opportunity for you and I won't be the one to stand in your way.'

'You won't,' I said with a relieved sigh, finally understanding his reaction. 'No offense Draco, but I'm not staying for you. Don't get me wrong, it's certainly an added bonus,' I teased, 'but in all honesty I don't want to be an auror. I'm done with fighting. I want to stay here and get my NEWTS. With you.'

'Are you sure?'

I stepped closer to him and looked him straight in the eye, showing my sincerity.

'Completely,' I said with certainty. I always loved seeing Draco smile. It seemed like a rare gift just for me. But this smile, the slow, shy and uncertain smile, the merest turning up of the end of his lips that he tried to hold back was definitely my favourite. It was that smile that made me reach up and kiss him in a way that I hadn't for quite a while.

It was Draco who pulled back, his arrogant smirk in his place, although I could see the teasing in his eyes. 'Well I suppose if you're staying then we have a class to get to.' He grabbed my hand and started to lead us up the stairs and out of the dungeon. 'Because I have to tell you, you've got some catching up to do Miss Granger, especially if you want to be top of the class in potions,' he said with a wink, 'because I have to tell you, I am killing it.'

Harry and Ron leaving at the end of the week was a quiet event, regardless of Draco's predictions. He painted quite a detailed picture of fanfares and Harry and Ron being paraded through the hall as the crowd cheered and streamers and fireworks exploded overhead as they walked hand in hand through the school gates as McGonagall and half of the Gryffindors wept on their knees and nearly half the school went into a month long of mourning. He got a whack in the arm for those sarcastic remarks.

As it was, they said goodbye to their close friends in the Gryffindor tower and then Ginny and I walked them to Professor McGonagall's office where they were going to floo to The Burrow. They were both going to stay there for a while they looked for somewhere to stay in London. Professor McGonagall said her goodbyes to both Harry and Ron first, a short and swift goodbye. She was never really one for saying more than was necessary. Yet behind her brief words you could sense the emotion. I even thought I saw the glimpse of a tear. Once she'd given Harry a swift hug and gave Ron a pat of the back, she left the room, leaving us to our goodbyes. She had already connected the fireplace to the floo network, but it wouldn't stay open for long.

While Ginny and Ron said a quick goodbye, with Ginny asking Ron to give their mum some things from her, I said my goodbyes to Harry.

'Promise that you'll write to me. Every week. And come and visit me as often as you can. And don't just say that you will and then don't because I promise you that I will send you a howler every day if you don't write to me. I want to know every detail of what you're doing.'

'Okay, okay Hermione. I promise you I will write to you every week and I promise you that we'll meet up over the Easter holidays, Okay?'

'Okay. I'm going to hold you to that. I'm going to miss you,' I said my voice cracking slightly. I choked back the emotion trying to remember to say everything that I wanted. 'Now remember not to do anything stupid. Don't rush in before you know all of the facts and don't go off on your own mission.'

'Hermione, what am I going to do without you?' A sad smile had appeared on Harry's face and I knew that he was feeling the same thing that I was.

I gave Harry a tight hug, trying to blink back the tears that had pooled in my eyes. Looking over Harry's shoulder I could see that Ron and Ginny were finished there goodbye and Ginny was patiently waiting her turn with Harry.

Letting Harry go, I turned to Ron, knowing that I couldn't put it off any longer.

'Ron, take care of yourself,' I said awkwardly, hating how forced our interactions had become. I leaned in to give him a hug and in that one moment I realised just how much I would actually miss him. I squeezed him tightly. 'Don't let anything happen to him Ron. I'm counting on you.'

'I won't Hermione, I promise you.'

I leaned back and studied his face. 'I'll miss you Ron.'

'I'll miss you too Hermione.' He studied my face just as I had in the moment. If I'd known what he was about to do I would have pulled back, at least I'm sure I would have. As it was I thought he was going to kiss my cheek, but instead his lips grazed the edge of my mouth, just touching my lips.

We looked at each other for a short moment, the length of time between the blink of an eye and yet a thousand messages passed between us in that time. Love, pain and most importantly regret. Although in his eyes I saw something else. A promise. A promise that it wasn't over.

I was crying when I left Professor McGonagall's office. I had held my tears back as long as I could, but the moment their images disappeared into the green flames of the fireplace, the first tear made its down my cheek. Ginny was upset to see them go, but it wasn't the same for her. Being in the year below us she had her own group of friends and she still spent a lot of time with them. She had also spent the entire previous year at Hogwarts without us. She hadn't spent every moment with Harry and Ron and then had to stand and watch them leave. She offered to stay with me, but I declined her offer. I wanted to be alone.

I didn't really know what to do with myself. The Gryffindor common room seemed too lonely, I had nothing to do in the library and I didn't want to be the girl sitting sobbing in the corner. In the end I wandered the grounds. It was January and for once wasn't bitterly cold. I still had my scarf wrapped tightly around my neck, but at least I didn't feel as if my nose was about to fall off. I wandered around for a while eventually settling in a spot near the whomping willow. I didn't really expect to be disturbed by anyone but if anyone had fancied a walk in the winter sunshine they certainly wouldn't venture near to the whomping willow. That's why I was so surprised when some time later I saw a figure in the distance and I immediately knew who it was.

Even from a distance I could tell that it was Draco. His hair was a big give away but it was more than that. Almost an awareness that I felt whenever he was near. I saw him scanning around, looking and then change his direction when he saw me. I did think about trying to hide before he got close to me, but I knew he had seen me so I didn't really see the point. It wasn't that I didn't want to see him, it was that I didn't want to see anyone. I knew it was silly and that I would see Harry and Ron again soon, but I just felt like I'd lost something. There was a pain in my chest, like a part of me had been ripped out. Like a part of me had been left empty. For the first time in eight years, I was on a different path from Harry and Ron and I just had to hope that I had made the right choice.

'I've been looking everywhere for you,' he said once he was in hearing distance of me.

'Well you've found me,' I answered, my voice flat and even if I didn't mean it, hard. His brows knit together in silent question as he registered my tone. '

'What are you doing?' he continued, not taking my subtle warning that was not in the mood for conversation.

'Thinking,' I answered bluntly.

'About?' he replied, in a tone that I could tell he had to work at to keep civil.

'Things.' I knew I was annoying Draco with my short answers, but I really didn't want to talk about Harry and Ron, especially with someone who would have to complete opposite emotions that I did in relation to them leaving. I knew that if I told him the truth, if I started to speak about what I was thinking and what was going through my mind then I would start to cry and I wasn't sure if I would be able to stop.

'So they're gone then?' Draco asked me, clearly determined to get me to talk, no matter how much I didn't want to.

Sighing and fighting back an eye roll I tried to give him another warning. A less subtle one this time. 'Don't start.'

'What?'

'Just don't start your happy, gleeful little dance now that they've gone.' I was standing now as I felt the first surges of anger. I welcomed the feeling of the hot anger in my veins. Anger was better than sadness.

'Oh come on, like I would do that. I'm not that much of an arse.' He had to take a deep breath to make his voice civil again but I could tell through the gritting of his teeth that he was finding it increasingly difficult. 'So how was it? Did they get away okay?'

'Draco, don't stand there and pretend like you're sad that they're gone because I know that you're not and I just don't want to hear that just now.'

'Look will I cry over the fact that they're gone – no. But as much as I may not have liked them, I know they are important to you. I don't want you to feel like you can't talk about them to me. I meant it when I said that I wanted us to be more open with each other. They're a huge part of your life and I don't want you to shut a huge part of your life away from me. Besides I guess Potter wasn't all bad.'

'So come on, tell me what happened.' He sat down on the stone wall that I had been sitting on and motioned for me to join him. After a slight moment of hesitation I sat down beside him. He was right, as usual. I didn't usually like talking about my emotions, but Draco was right. I had to start being honest with him or I would end of driving a wedge between us that would become a permanent fixture.

And so I opened up my heart to him. I sat and told him all about how they left. Once I started stopping I couldn't stop. He didn't say a word. He just let me talk and talk about how much they meant to be and how much I was going to miss them. I told him all the things that I would miss about them. I told him half of the things that we got up to at Hogwarts and he just listened, letting my tears fall as he put his arm around me to let me know that he was there for me.

It was strange to think but Harry and Ron leaving had inadvertently brought me and Draco closer together again. In truth I didn't know what had happened to create the unwelcome distance that seemed to have pushed us apart. It was what I had feared would happen when people found out about us. Other people's mistrust and uncertainty had been projected onto me and I was ashamed to admit that I had allowed their doubts to create fears of my own. Yet Draco was still here. Because of me he had been accused of a horrible crime and nearly sent to Azkaban, he had been vilified by the newspapers, been subject to gossip and whispers behind his back with looks of suspicion following him wherever he went. On top of all that he had to deal with my commitment and trust issues. Yet in spite of all of that he was still here. He was still by my side comforting me over the loss of my two best friends and his two worst enemies. If I had any doubt over his feelings or commitment to me they were now gone. Why else would he still be here with me after all that he had put up with if he didn't truly care? Most other people would have walked away long ago, but he hadn't. He was still here trying to make me feel better and that had to mean something.

The awkwardness that had been lingering between us had vanished completely as he comforted me. Each confession I made, each story I relayed dismantled another part of that wall that we had built between us. I knew it couldn't have been easy for him and I imagined that he was probably holding his tongue and biting back a few sarcastic remarks that he would liked to have made but didn't. He just held me tightly to him and let me pour my heart out. Even when my tears had soaked through the fabric of his shirt he didn't let me go or stop me. Once I had started I found that I couldn't stop. What had started with me telling him how I was feeling with Harry and Ron leaving turned into me reminiscing over the last eight years. I told him about all the crazy adventures we'd had, well most of them. I told him about when Sirius died, when Ron was in the hospital wing, when we faced a werewolf and how they had become family to me. I talked for a long time, sometimes laughing through my tears at the memories and sometimes sobbing so hard that Draco held me tighter and stroked my hair gently to try and calm me down. Eventually we both fell silent and we stayed that way for what seemed like a long time. When the light started to fade and I started to feel the cold deep inside of me, I pulled away, trying to avoid Draco's eyes as I felt more than a little embarrassed at how much I had said to him. Yet again I had opened my heart and my mind to Draco Malfoy. I didn't know why but he had a way of making me open up to him that no one else could. Of saying more than I meant to. Of making me realise feelings and thoughts that I didn't even know I had.

'I'm sorry,' I said avoiding his eyes. 'I didn't mean to say so much. I know you never got on with them.'

Draco reached out and grabbed hold of my chin, forcing my face upwards so that I had no choice but to look at him.

'Hermione, how many times do I have to tell you that you can tell me anything? That I want you to tell me things. I want, no I need you to trust me.'

Draco's eyes were usually cold and hard. It kept people away from him. It made him a very hard person to read. Yet looking into the mix of swirling grey and blue, I saw him. All of him. I saw that he was truly sincere. Whilst I had a tendency to open up around Draco and tell him all the secret thoughts running through my head, he opened up in his own way. He let me see the person that he truly was and that was a person that I truly wanted to be with.

'I do trust you Draco and I'm sorry if I ever made you feel like I didn't.'

* * *

 **A/N- Thank you to everyone who has read, favourited, followed or reviews. Reviews are honestly the life blood of any writer and what make it all worthwhile, so please spare a moment to leave a review below. Thanks and I hope you have enjoyed reading this chapter.**

 **To D the guest reviewer. Thanks so much for your review. As you can see Hermione did pick staying at Hogwarts, thankfully, otherwise writing her and Draco together would have been really tricky. Hope you enjoy this chapter and it would be nice to hear your thoughts.**

 **Hagridinaponcho- thanks again for reviewing. I'm glad you liked it. I like hearing your theories about what happened to Hermione.**

 **hyoerfaerie- Thanks for your review. I'm glad you are enjoying reading the story. Again, I love hearing all the theories.**

 **McKayz- Wow, that's impressive. I'm glad you have enjoyed reading. Thanks for review and your lovely comments. I haven't written the ending yet but I do have ideas about the final chapter.**

 **Lady Lyanna Mormont- Thanks for taking the time to review and I'm glad you have enjoyed reading this.**

 **Charlotte- Thanks for your review. As you can see, Ron took it better than expected. I love hearing all of your thoughts, so please take the time to review again.**


End file.
